The Untouchables
by DeArPrUdEnCe03
Summary: What happens when the one person you want is the one person you cannot have? Can love really conquer all; especially when money is in the way? AH & CC
1. Chapter 1

The Untouchables

The Cullen's and the Hale's are the untouchables; they attended W.S. Private School the most elite school in America. A mere twenty minutes away Bella Swan goes to Fork High a broken-down public school on its last lapse. Edward and Bella come from two different worlds but will family, friends, and most of all money stands in their way of being together?

AN: Cannon couples you know and love. It rated M for a reason let's see we got Sex, Language, and Drama; which I do love so much. All Humans no vamps and the main characters expect a few are Junior in Highschool.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does so blah blah I don't own copyrights so this is just for pure fun blah blah.

P.S. Sorry for all the chit-chat but I have to apologies for all the mechanic errors I'm tired and lazy to find all these damn mistakes.

* * *

Chapter One: Bella POV

I feel his hand drawing imaginary circle all over my back, than he moves his fingers and starts twisting my hair ever so softly. I released a light moan and turned my head so now I'm come face to face with my Greek God.

"I thought you would never wake up." He said with a smirk on his face.

I bite my lower lip which he loves so much while I place my right hand on his face. He does a little purr and then I crash my lips towards his; I moan and move my body against his ripped chest. This kiss is full of passion with lust and our lips are bruised from the night before but whocares. My body aches for him; his smell is intoxicating. He sucks on my lower lip and grazes his tongue softly along my mouth; I can feel are tongues battling for dominance. I feel my mind about to exploded this should be illegal the amount of passion he has for me. I can't contain myself I feel like I'm about to burst from all this excitement or burst somewhere else if I don't get any air next. He can feel my internal struggle and moves slowly down my throat to my neck. I can feel my mind going into a heavy haze and my thoughts are becoming more and more scatter by the second. He sucks lightly at first and then becomes more vigorous and bites a little bit harder on my neck like a vampire. He moves his hand towards my breast and starts rubbing them with such sensuality. I rub my own hands all over his back feeling every muscle and memorizing ever part of him. The air reeks of sex and sweat as our bodies starts to explore one another ever so gently.

"I don't want this to end." I moan while I feel myself growing wetter by the second and his head moving lower and lower till he reaches my breast. His tongue starts to lick each breast and then he goes and sucks on my nipple ever so playfully then he begins to nibble on them. '_Oh my God'_ I kept repeating in my head, and just when I start to move my hips a little harder and faster and loud ring comes screeching our potential lover fest to a halt; what a cock-block.

"GOD DAMMIT! Can't I get one fucking day alone with you?" He shouted towards my breast. I can hear my heart dropping inside my chest. I let out a sign but I knew his anger was rising and I had to prevent it from erupting.

"Calm down." I whispered to him and then I started moving my hand through his gorgeous locks. I gently message the tension that was rising in his head away. I move his head towards mine and then I start to give light butterfly kisses all over his face; he closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. He moves from my grasp and I felt a sudden emptiness; I lie there watching the love of my life yelling at his twin sister over the phone.

"FOR FUCKSAKES ALICE, I'LL BE THERE IN 15 MINUTES!" He slams his cellphone on my stand. He rubs his face roughly and then slowly turns himself towards me. I start to get up from out of the covers when I'm stopped with a pair of lips on my left shoulder blade. I close my eyes and my breathing becomes harder with each breathe. His lips are beyond soft and I feel jealous of my shoulder for getting all the attention.

"I'm sorry … I'm so sorry." He kept repeating

I lean into him, and I can feel him pull back. Even though he was a complete asshole, he was my asshole; he loved me unconditionally and only then I can feel his true pain that he tries to hind from me. He might be a great actor and a liar but I knew the truth and every day we keep playing this charade the sadder he becomes. I know our time is up and we have to separate into are two different worlds but why? My mind was about to drift back to when we shared our first kiss but I had this unnerving feeling that something was going to happen. My stomach is in knots and my head feels light from all this anxiety. I had to know when I was going to see the love of my life again.

"When will I see you again?" I turn my head and place it on my shoulder. He pulls up his pair of designer blue jeans and looks me deeply in my eyes.

"You have the cellphone I gave you right?"

I nod and pull the blanket over my exposed body. I looked over to my new Ipod Touch if it wasn't for his generous gift, which at first I was uneasy about I would never talk to him as much as I did. Mental note find the cord to the phone.

"I'll call you the next moment I can, (pause) hopefully sooner than the last." He said the last part barely above a whisper. Each time he calls me I always feel rush. This whole secrecy thing was slowly getting to me and as much as I love him I don't know how much longer I can live this lie.

"Yeah well I have school and I'm working all week so call me during the evening if you can."

The likely hood of getting a phone call this weekend was slim to none; him being so busy and my life becoming more complicated by the minute. I went over to my closet and pull out one of my old ratty looking sweater along with a pair of jean. I feel so unattractive compare to him sometimes his wardrobe was so lavish and expensive compared to mines, which is comfy and lazy but most of all cheap. His face was perfect and made out of the finest stone; compared to my blush covered pale self. I feel a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and his head on my shoulder. The blanket and the clothes are instantly dropped and all I am left with is my bare body leaning against his.

"If you keep on touching that way I'm going to have to tie you up next."

He sniffs my hair I can feel his mouth turning into a smile, while he pulls me even closer to his body.

"Well I think I'm up for some kinky sex… but don't tempt me." he whispers in my ear.

I turn around so I'm now facing him. He pulls some loose strands of hair that were blocking half my face and place it behind my ear.

"Go before I actually do it… please." I asked him and he released me, he looked me up and down and did a tiny smirk; I couldn't help but giggle. I started to pick up my clothing that was lying on my floor I turned my head so are eyes meet each other. He just nods and begins to walk out the door.

"WAIT!" I shout. "I love you Edward"

That named was tattooed in my mind forever; he turns towards me and does a small smile. I could tell in his eye there was nothing but sadness and pain in leaving me.

"And I love you more than you will ever know. "

And with that he leaves. I feel myself breaking in half, for the other part of me just left I know it's corny but I can't help it. I put on my clothes and put my hair in a messy bun; I look all over my room and can see it was beyond wreaked from last night. I moved over to my sheets and pull them off, my head is pounding ever so fiercely and my legs feel weak. '_What's going on_?' I thought, was the sex really that killer? I shook my head and went back to work; I had to be overwork or either overrun. I just want to lie down in bed and think about last night and other previous nights with Edward. I can't imagine my life without him and what a long strange trip became of it. I just could not get over this unknown feeling that was lurking in the shadows. I had to get my mind off of this maybe I could call Jacob or Angela and meet somewhere.

Edward POV

Leaving Bella room is getting harder and harder each time I stay over. Thank God her father works night shifts down at the station or we would never have any time together. I walked down each steps with a heavy heart all I want to do is run back up to her room and stay with her forever. I can't imagine my life without her but I don't know how were ever going to be together in the end. I had to leave from her backdoor just in case if anyone see me. Just when I thought I might run back upstairs the phone started to ring again. While running through the tiny wooded patch behind Bella backyard grab my cellphone from my back pocket.

"What! I'm leaving right now." I almost shouted louder but because of the time of day it was it would have awakened up the whole neighborhood. I could just imagine it now Edward Cullen leaving the Swan resident earlier this morning and the rumors running rapid.

"About freaking time, you know you're not supposed to stay out all night."Alice said in an acid tone. I can hear light grumbling in the background; which reminds me to later have a little chat about that with her.

I feel bad for treating Alice like shit most of our lives but I have all these anger issues, and she was the closest punching bag. No doubt her relationship with my one of my best friend Jasper really put us in a funky place. Even though are relationship is so beyond fucked up I do care for her and she knew that.

"I'll be there soon." And with that I hung up; I feel emotional dried up.

Alice has no clue about my relationship with Bella she always thought I was with Tanya. '_Tanya_' I thought, it is way too early to get into that fucked up relationship. I start to run to my car and once I gotten into the driver set I look at myself in the mirror. '_Jesus, I look like shit'_ I thought. My hair was all over the place and my lips are still plump and bruised from earlier. I shook my head of my dirty rapid thoughts and ran my hand through my hair to make it look somewhat decent. I started to drive the twenty miles back that separated us; there is no way I'm going to make it back in 15 minutes. Once I got to my dorm building I just wanted to sit in my car for a bit. I couldn't help but shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. I looked at the time it read 6:37am; at least it was easy to sneak in and out of the dorms. I got out of my car and walked slowly to my dorm room. I only have a few more weeks before classes end, and I have to go back to Chicago. '_What am I going to do?" _I kept repeating in my head. How can I leave Bella in the coming months and how am I going to tell her that I'm leaving.

* * *

I know it short but it just the prologue, but they will get longer I just hate writing the first chapter. Oh if you want to be my beta reader email me or something cause this proof reading taking longer than expected. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter set 9 months before the first chapter happen. Edward and Bella don't meet in this chapter but will in the next. This is the filler chapter. Hope you still enjoy. Sorry for all the spelling errors.

Chapter 2

September

Bella POV:

Sitting in class and watching Mrs. Parker my Art teacher, going over the trimester syllabus I wanted to kill someone. As the teacher began to ramble about the importance of picking out a good paint brush my eyes started to wonder to a random spot on the wall. I can see the wallpaper starting to rot right in front of my eyes ready to crumble at any second. For some reason that particular spot held my attention, I didn't even realize someone sitting right next to me and asking me something.

"Hi my name Angela" a small voice said.

I jumped up which cause my knees to bang against the hard desk.

"Shit!" I shout.

Everyone in class including the teacher all turn their attention on me. I began to blush profusely and quickly apologies to the class. I than turn my attention to this new girl who woke me up from my daydreaming state. This girl that was sitting right next to me had long dark hair almost similar to mine but a couple shade darker. She had a petite body and these dark framed glasses that match her face perfectly.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming …what was your name again?" I asked.

"Angela Weber" she smiled

"Hi Angela, names Bella."

We started to chit chat about small mundane things like where she was from, and what brought her here to Forks. Class carried on for what seem like forever and then the bell finally rang. We both collected are belonging and headed out towards the door.

"So what classes do you have next?" I asked her.

She quickly pulled out her schedule from her binder and swiftly looked over it.

"Humanities…you?" she was hesitant with the last part, I notice.

"English, but there is the same area; I could show you around if you like?" I ask.

She nodded her head quickly and off to class we went. After two periods of boring first day babble I met up with Angela and we both headed towards the lunch hall. After grabbing a few goodies we went to my regular table, Jacob was all ready there with Seth throwing food at each other, 'what_ animals'_ I thought. I introduce Angela and sat at my usually spot right next to Jacob. Lunches always consist of Jacob telling embarrassing story of me and also him trying to flirt his ass off towards me. I just smile and let him think that he has a chance; since their no reasoning with this guy. Jacob is almost too tall clocking in about 6'5 and he's only 16… come on; compare to my small 5'4 frame. Seth is almost the same height as Jacob but he's only a little smaller. Seth is so cute though and beyond sweet; he has shorter hair than Jacob and a smaller built, but his personality is bigger than the whole table combined. Soon Mike and Jess comes and joins the table, they began dating since Freshmen year, so they're always together.

"Anyway me and Bellie bean were riding are motorcycle around the rev and then she started to pull this crazy shit thinking she badass in all. " Jacob started to ramble.  
"Wait!" I had to cut off Jacob he was messing up the whole story "Stop making it sounds like I some God Damn Evel Knievel." I tried to continue on what actually took place but Jacob had to finish the story. I gave up and just listen.

"Anyway before I was rudely interrupted, she was riding her bike like she some hot shit not paying attention to her surrounding or who was parked right outside of Sue house. So she riding and I'm watching this whole charade on my bike, right when she turns her head she runs straight into her father police vehicle. I mean you should have seen the look on his face when he ran out of Sue house, I mean Bellie bean over here was practically pale." Jacob could barley finish the story he was laughing so loudly and obnoxiously I started to punch him in the arm.

"You're such an asshole! You know how old those bikes are and there handling sucks, so it was not my fault… it was the damn bike, which you built by the way." I tried to stick up for myself but it didn't work so well. The whole grouped join in on the laughter and I couldn't help it in the end, and I joined in on the laughter.

"Jacob, for the love of God gets a new story; I did that a couple of months ago." He grabs me into one of those huge hug that cut off all my circulation. Every time he touches me I feel like I'm cheating on someone, but it's not like I'm dating anyone or dated period. The thing with Jake is his father and mine are such great friends and they have this thing in their minds that will end up together…yeah right.

"How can I Bellie bean? when you hate it so much."Jacob said. I hate when he uses that nickname, do I look like I'm four.

"So how do you like our facilities that our lovely school offers us, (pause) sorry what was your name again" Jacob asked Angela while releasing me from his grip; and not a second later he starts to eating his lunch. Jacob attention span is shorter then a flea, of course he would forget Angela name.

"Well it's pretty crappy, the school looks like it about to fall apart any minute; and it Angela" Angela continued to talk about her old school to the rest of the table. I already heard most of it so I just played around with my food.

I could not help but laugh at her remarks on this school; I mean this school is a joke. Forks High is a shit hole above all other shit holes. It was built back in the fifties and still looks the same, except now it looks uglier. The wallpaper colors are dull and almost tearing at the seam, most of the metal here is rusted. The desks are at their last leg and the books are so ancient, I can see the ink beginning to fade after all these years of usages.

"This place is a shit hole, with all the water leaks and other building problems; I'm still surprise it not condemned yet." I said.

Lunch continued on like normal and Angela fitted in well with our little group. We found out we had one other class together. She asked me questions about my life and what I do during my spare time. Ha, spare time, not only am I working but attending this shitty school and to finish it out I have to deal with Jacob… more then I like. Don't get me wrong I care for him, but he's like that annoying little brother that wants to hang out with the big kids. When he's not acting like an ass or stops acting in general he's actually a great guy. I just don't understand why he consistently wants me in that way; I'm mean I see him as a brother. Anyways, I told her I was born and raised here in Forks, and that my mother left my father and me when I was four; never heard from her since. I work at a little restaurant called Italinia thirty minutes away from Forks. She then asked about my relationship with Jacob. That was the one question that made me noticeably cringe at; I can't think about that now again. After school ended I rode home with Seth and Jacob. My truck died last week; still trying to fix it, and I'm not allowed to ride my bike to school. In the car Jacob turns to me in the back seat and started to talk; I guess I should pay attention.

"So Bellie bean, you still on for cliff diving this weekend?" Jacob said.

I thought about it I mean I love cliff diving, but don't I have work?

"Can't Jake, I have work you know that." I said.

Jacob than turned his back towards me and started to play with the car radio. I listened quietly and tried to imagine my life somewhere else. Where it wasn't raining 90% of the time, and it wasn't so damn cold year around. I feel the car coming to a complete stop and off I went to my little crab shack of a house. I walk through my front door and went straight to my bedroom. I look around my room and shudder. '_What a dump'_ I thought. All I had really was a bed, a nightstand, closet, and a bookshelf. I wish I could afford more but money is so tight these days, with the recession and all. So I grabbed one of my favorite books and lied down in bed. My mind could hardly focus today; I just have the feeling that something was going to change soon.

Edward POV

September

"Lil Bro, get your ass up!" Emmett shouted.

I then felt a pillow being thrown at me. '_Why me?'_ I moaned to myself. I slowly opened my eyes and started to get out of bed. Emmett was already dressed in the school uniform, but I noticed that his tie was loosely hanging and his shirt was not tuck in; typically Cullen.

"Thanks for the wakeup call, jackass." I mumble just loud enough so Emmett could hear. I heard a loud chuck coming from Emmett.

"Come on princess, this is our first day of classes at this hell hold of a school, and I want to see Rosalie in that tight little school uniform." Emmett said.

Already a few days here and he already whipped by Rosalie. I got up and walked straight into the bathroom. I had to admire this place, for a boarding school it did actually looks nice. I took a quick shower and got dress; Emmett already left and was probably at the quad with Rose. I been going to this boarding school since Freshmen year; the tuition alone makes my Junior class barley two hundred. I was walking down the long corridor out to the quad, when I feel a pair of arms being wrapped around my waist. '_Great… Tanya.' _I thought. Tanya is the vain to my existence; she is practical attached to my hip, too much to my disdain. Tanya family and my family adore one another, I'm practically married to her because of my both our parents "business deal." We both come from "old money" her father works for a top law firm and my dad is a CEO in the business world. Tanya is good looking girl but dumber then a bucket of bricks.

Emmett's the lucky one, our parents and Hale's also made a "business deal," but it both worked out for them. When Emmett first saw Rosalie that was it; she is beyond gorgeous. Rosalie is a perfect model she tall, blonde, and beautiful… to some standard. Anyway, I'm just stuck with Tanya… I can't think about that now.

"Tanya, you know I'm really not in the mood to deal with your shit right now." I said while trying to unwrapped myself from her grasp. Instead of letting me go she held me even tighter; dumber then air she is. She tries to play with my hair; I quickly move my head so she won't touch me even more.

"Come baby, you didn't say those things last night." Tanya said, she trying to put on her best sexy voice; not working. I shudder to my last memory with her last night; thank God alcohol was a big factor to block out that memory. I admit I'm at fault for making her think I actually like her, but hey I'm a 16 year boy, what do you expect… I like sex. I completely ignored her until we reached the quad. Emmett was flirting with Rosalie, while she was trying her best not to flirt back. My twin sister Alice was chatting with the new guy Jasper; Rosalie younger brother.

"Hey stranger, about time you came down. (Pause) hey Tanya." Alice said. One thing I love about Alice was her pure hatred for Tanya; she always said her name with such disdain.

"Hi Alice" Tanya said with her loud annoying voice.

"Yea, yea, yea… so what classes do I have with you guys?" I said loud enough to pull Rose and Emmett out of their dream state. We all pulled out our class schedules and compared them with each other. I found out I had majority of my classes with Jasper, which is cool because he actually great guy. Two classes with Alice and unfortunately one with Tanya; oh joy. Emmett and Rose are sophomores so we didn't have them in any of our classes.

"Hey Edward, still hung over from last night?" Jasper said quietly.

"Shut up, I'm just nursing a headache." I said. Who am I kidding I practical dying over here.

"Nursing a headache my ass, this dushbag was trashed last night; especially what he did with a certain someone." Emmett shouted. Tanya couldn't help but smile. I think she wanted the whole world to know I was with her.

"Emmett shut up." Alice said, trying to defend me.

"Alice, I don't think I need you defending my honor." I said '_God, I am an ass." _I thought. Jasper went over and put his arm around Alice shoulder. I could tell in her eyes she was hurt.

Jasper and Alice have an oblivious thing going on; he's family came to visit our family back in Chicago, during the summer. I could see the moment they saw one another that was it. They kept it quiet because of how protective I was of Alice. I might treat her like shit but she my twin sister and no one uses her.

"Edward, why do you have to always be an asshole?" Alice said. She started to walk away with Jasper on her tail.

I did feel bad for saying the last comment, it just she always does that. '_Whatever'_I thought.

"Can't we all just get along?!" Emmett said using his over the top dramatic voice. Rose just laughed and then they both retreated to their different classrooms. All that I was left with was Tanya; does the world hate me that much.

"I gotta go." I said and not waiting for a reply, I just left her their standing alone on the quad.

Walking to my first class Bio, I couldn't shake this unknown feeling; I shook my head and entered my first class. Jasper was already their talking to Taylor in the table in front of us. I dropped my books and sat on the stool, couldn't help but feel frustrated. Jasper then turned his attention towards me.

"You okay?" Jasper asked

The one thing about Jasper is he can sense people emotions so easily; like I can read people so effortlessly.

"Yea, it just this whole thing with Tanya and my parents… I just have these anger issues that are about to boil over." I said. It was easy to talk to Jasper about my feelings; can't imagine telling Emmett he hold it over me for life. Love the man but god he can get annoying.

Jasper just nodded. I know he cares for Alice more then he's letting people think he does, he tries to hind it from everyone but I'm not stupid. Soon after our brief decision the teacher comes waltzing in. Time went by so slowly and all I did was doodled all over my notebook. After the bell rang I walked to American Literature class, Alice was bouncing up and down in her sit talking to some new girl. I sat right next to her and coughed loudly to grab her attention. She ignored me at first but then I cough even louder.

"WHAT!" she shouted. She turned her head now facing me.

"Keep it down, I don't want the whole class to hear my apology to you… sorry for acting like a jerk early. " I said, well mumbled more.

Alice was always easy to forgive me after one of our little tiff, she didn't believe in holding grudges; always believed the best in people. Alice barley stood 5 feet but her personality made her seem bigger; she was the complete opposite of me, well personality wise. I think she forgave more often because I was her twin.

"Edward you're such a jerk, but you're forgiven." She said while pulling me into a great big hug. I try to shake her off but after a couple of seconds she releases me from her death grip.

"Calm down little pixie" I said she always smiled at my nickname for her.

"So you and Tanya… how are things?" Alice said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. I sign and rubbed my hands through my hair.

"You know I'm just dating her because of the parental units." I said. I really did not want to have this discussion with her right now. Alice was always prying about my involvement with Tanya and why were still together.

"Come on Eddie, you can't let the parental units control your life." Alice said.

She started to tap her heals quiet loudly I noticed. I tried to say a smartass comment but nothing came out.

"You're just lucky you don't have a "business deal" yet. Also, you knew it was going to happen eventually… our lives are planned out for us." I said. I instantly regretted bring up the "business deal," I wanted her to have no part in that. She was going to be the one Cullen that marries the person of her own choosing.

All Alice could do was just nod, she knew it was the truth and I was stuck. Alice own relationship status was still up for debate but I forced my parents to let Alice choose her own future, if I had to take the hit and married Tanya; so be it. The things we do for family.

"Eddie, everything is going to work out for the both of us in the end… you know I can see the future." Alice said with a smirk on her face. She always believe she can sense the future I think it's a load of shit, but aren't we all crazy. Class began and all I could do was remember summer break when I found out my world was about to end.

_Flashback: Over summer break _

"_Edward, honey can you get down here." My mother said._

_I came down the stairs to see Esme (my mother) waiting for me. I was shocked to see her actually home for once. Esme is what I call a part-time mother, her and my father really didn't see us too often. Esme was the toast of Chicago social life, her father owned a huge bank and her mother was well known for grand parties. My father Carlisle is the CEO of Chicago top Businesses branch and in the world. Both came from old money and both believed in keeping that for their children; lucky for me._

"_Edward, I need your opinion on something?" Esme said. She started to walk towards our enormous dining room, my mother had to have the finest things in life; I found them tacky._

"_Edward, your father and I decided that it's time that you and Alice should have someone for your futures." She said that while taking a seat. She pointed to the chair right next to her. I took the seat but had the feeling of dread coming up._

"_You know that I care for all you, but I have this special feeling about you, Edward. You're the smartest out of the three and the most capable of carrying on the Cullen tradition." Esme said. She picked up her wine glass and took a sip._

"_Mother, what are you getting at?" I asked. 'This is not good.' I thought. She placed the glass back on the table._

"_Well you see I know you despise that Tanya girl, but her family very much adores you… and since you adamantly do want to work out the "business deal" I have one of my own." Esme finished. _

'_This is not good.' I thought. I began to shift in my seat. _

"_The Vonnegute offered their son James for Alice, and you know I can't wait to accept their offer. I do however want to know what you think, Edward." She said. 'Wait what's going on' I thought._

_I hated the Vonnegute especially James, the cocky son of a bitch. No deal. I'm not letting Alice life go down the gutter, what the hell was Esme thinking!_

"_Hell no!" I shouted; and with that I got up from my chair and started to walk towards the door. _

"_Before you go off and do a little tantrum, let's make a deal. You marry Tanya after you graduate from High School and this little deal with the Vonnegute disappears." She said but I couldn't help but notice the smile forming. How is this happening; isn't the twenty-first century, why do I feel like I'm in the eighteen hundreds? I started to pace the room. 'I have to do it; she deserves happiness' I thought. _

"_Come on Edward, I can see it now Alice Vonnegute." Esme said. I stopped right in my tracks I knew I lost. _

"_I'll do it, only if you allow Alice to marry whoever she wants, and with that I'll take over the family business and marry Tanya." I said with a heavy heart. I couldn't help but notice my mother smile getting wider. She knew she won; she always does in the end._

"_Excellent." _

_End of flashback_

Next chapter Edward and Bella will meet each other, and again this is an Edward and Bella fic. For those who review get a little sneak peak for the next chapter. Sorry for all the errors I just wanted to update this chapter quickly. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for all the reviews and for all of you who alerted this story. To clear up a few things up here a few things I really didn't make clear (sorry) in the first two chapters; Edward, Alice, and Emmett are brother and sister, Alice and Edward are the oldest and Emmett is the youngest. The private school that they're attending is right outside of Forks. They do however actually live in Chicago and go back home during school breaks. Edward didn't tell Alice about the deal because he wanted to keep that private. The parents are going to play a bigger role in the upcoming chapters. Before I forget, the first chapter took place in May. Thanks again for reading, oh and this chapter is set in October.

Bella POV:

October

Another month another bill; I spread out all the bills on our kitchen table. I notice a few red notices that were catching my eye. '_Guessing those have to be paid off first.' _I thought. I can feel another panic attack rising; I'm just sixteen and the stress of paying bills and life is starting to get to me. I have to get a hold of myself; I can do this. It still shocks me how Charlie survived paying off all these bills till I was old enough to understand what was going on. The mortgage payment was the biggie and would take up most of the money. I signed even louder I started to write down on a piece of paper the amount me and my father make together; which was hardly enough. I started to calculate all the bills, and put the most important up front. '_How can I be in the negatives already?'_ I thought. Luckily my tip money paid for the grocery; but that was barely making it too. I wanted to cry so badly but I no longer have any tears left to spill. The two red notices I held in each hand, were the water and heating bill. I had to decide on which one I would have to pay off first, and just hold out for a little while to pay the other bill. I closed my eyes and decided to pay off the water bill; and I mean I can survive without heat for a little while.

Ring…Ring…Ring

I shot my head up quickly and looked at the phone ringing loudly and breaking me out of my trance; I knew it was not Charlie; he never calls, probably another bill collector. '_Great while I'm here paying off bills, he's off fishing with Sam again.'_ I thought. I looked up at the clock that was almost falling off the wall, and it read 4:37pm _'SHIT! I need to go to work!' _I thought. I pushed all the bills together and put them in one of my school folders. I ran upstairs for once not falling; I grabbed my clothing and put them on in recorded time. I put my hair in a messy bun and grabbed my truck keys. Thanks God my baby fix, or I would have to drive my motorbike to work in this rain.

35 minutes later

I parked my truck in the back lot of the restaurant and ran to the door praying that John wasn't their waiting for me. After walking through the doors I noticed that the coast was clear. '_F-ing A, the bastard not here!'_ I thought. I walked over to the time clock when I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulder. '_Shit, I spoke to soon.' _I spun around and there he was, the devil himself.

"Bella, your over ten minutes late, what's your excuses this time." John asked. John was this creepy middle age man; you know short, chunky and reeked of cheap cologne. I swear he must get a hard-on every time he yells at me; God what a prev.

"Sorry." I said quietly. I'm really not in the mood to argue.

"Bella, at Italinia we pride ourselves to be the cleanest, fastest, and best tasting Italian restaurant on this side on the west coast. Bella your lateness is totally getting out of control; now I'll turn the other head this time because your one of my best waitresses. However, if you are running late next time please do not bother showing up again." John said with a fake smile on his face.

"Okay John." With that all said and done I clock in and walk to my locker.

I pulled open my locker and threw my purse and keys in there. I slammed it shut. I knew John won't fire me I'm his only reliable server, but like I said hard-on anytime he threatens me.

'_This place is going o be the death of me,' _I thought.

I walked over to the full-length mirror and just stared at myself in the reflection; John voice kept repeating in my mind. I had to pull myself together, my hair look too messy and my clothes looked wrinkled; I'm shocked he didn't yell at me for my appearance. I sign and took down my hair and put it up in a neater ponytail. I tried to smooth out the creases of my clothes, with little success. Angela comes walking into the locker room. She just started this week, thank god for that; ever since Natalie left it has been a complete bore.

"Is he always like that?" Angela asked

"He's worse, I must have caught him on a good day." I said.

I could tell Angela was uneasy about that. Fork's had no places to work I was lucky that I got this job, I mean the boss suck and the hours killed all my social life, but at least the tips were good.

"Oh that sucks, so how are Friday nights here." She asked.

"Busy, we get the W.S. Private School students a lot down here. They can be a bunch of animals depending which one you get." I said, and wasn't that true. I mean just because your parents are stinky rich does not mean you can treat me like shit.

"Oh, so that was the big building I drove past." Angela said.

"Yea, it pretty freaking big for a private school. I still wonder why they put a multimillion dollar school up here." I said. How true was that I mean why send your rich spoiled kids to this hell hold of a place; wait I can see it now.

"Hey, I don't pay you guys to stand around!" John yelled from the other room. I swear that guy has eyes in the back of his head. While walking to the kitchen I tied the white apron around my waist.

"Thanks again Bella for getting me job here." Angela said.

She still nervous about working here, but hey it's still her first week. Plus, it was a Friday night one of our busiest time.

"I should be thanking you; it's so freaking boring in here some nights." I said. I walked over to the doors that separated the dining room from the kitchen. Angela followed me and we both rose on our toes and looked out the window.

I looked out to the dining room to see how many people were seated at my section. I then caught a glimpse of the group of people who were at my section. The group had six people, three were girls and the other three were guys. '_Oh shit'_ I thought. The Cullen's were at my section, again. '_Now I have to deal with them." _I thought. The biggest guy out of the three was Emmett; he was obviously flirting with Rosalie. Alice the tiniest out of the six was jump up and down in her seat, laughing at something the tall blond man said. I looked to her left and there he was, Edward; the man I love and hate.

"Wow, who are they?" Angela asked. I did a heavy sign about pulled out my notepad.

"They are the Cullen's" I started.

"The Cullen's?" Angela questioned.

"Or what I call the untouchables." I pointed out. "See the small almost pixie like girl and the two guys with the dark heads they are the Cullen's." Angela cut me off before I could finish.

"You mean **the** Cullen?" Angela asked.

Of course everyone heard of them I mean who hasn't, they are the richest kids in the U.S and one of the top ten richest in the world. They really must have piss off their parents for them to be sent here.

"Yea, they have been here since freshmen year. I meet them a couple months ago when I first started to work here. The pixie looking girl is beyond nice, and even the big tall beefy guy was f-ing hilarious. It's just the oldest one; Edward he is a pain in my ass." I said. Edward, just saying his name made be swoon over him. Most of the women and some men had a thing for him; I never admitted it to anyone… like I have a chance in hell with him. This guy network is almost worth a billion; yes, not million but billion. The closest thing I had to a billion is all those damn bugs living in my house.

"Men, always the hottest one's that are always the asshole." Angela stated.

"I can completely agree with you on that. So next to him is that bimbo blonde, she the one with way too much makeup and tons of cleavages. The two other blondes, next to big guy and small little pixie, they just moved here I think their last name Hale, I heard their beyond loaded too. The blond girl looks like a bitch though." I said. I found it funny how some of the riches people lived near the poorest; oh the irony of life.

"I'll explain later, I better get out there before John has another "talk" with me." I said.

I left the kitchen and walked straight over to their table. I could see Angela watching me; she was shadowing someone else tonight. Even though I served them before, I still felt myself getting nervous each time we meet. Once I've reach their table I had to put on my best fake smile.

"Hi, my name Bella and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Today's soups are tomato basil, minestrone, and a Tuscany tomato soup. Do you guys know what you want to drink?" I asked.

"I would like a red wine." Edward asked, he looked up and I swear to god I almost died. Those eyes are so beyond gorgeous, and that hair of his I swear he must love it pulled when it pulled during sex.

"You have to be over twenty-one to order from our wine list." I said. What was he trying to pull?

Edward clicked his tongue, "What makes you think I'm not twenty-one?" He replied his tone was getting sharper I noticed.

Crap what do I say?

"Um… well… because" I was interrupted by the goddess herself. "Edward, stop acting like an ass and just order a coke or something; every knows your sixteen. "Alice said. Remind me to thank her.

"Fine, I'll have a coke and don't put too much ice in it." Edward said. I just nod.

"I'll have water." Alice said and after writing all their drink order I went back into the kitchen. Once I grabbed their drinks I headed back towards the table, but before I left the kitchen I could have sworn Edward was watching me. I placed all their drinks on the table before grabbing my notepad from my apron.

"Bella that such a pretty name; is that your whole name?" Alice asked.

"Well its Isabella…" but before I could finish the gorgeous model looking blond interrupted me.

"Alice, can you please not talk to the help." Rosalie said. She flipped her blond locks over her shoulder. Her makeup was perfect everything about her was perfect; I bet this girl has tons of boyfriends.

"Can we place our orders now, or are you going to continue on with your exciting story." Edward said. He rolled his eyes and the bimbo blond started to screech in laughter.

My cheeks flush a bright crimson red; I began to bit my lower lips.

"Sorry Bella, you know how pre-Madonna's can be." Emmett said loudly while Rosalie playfully hit him in the arm.

"Damn Rose, you know you're stronger than you look." Emmett said towards Rosalie. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"What's a pre-Madonna's" the bimbo blond asks; '_of course she would' _I thought.

"Oh Tanya you're such a keeper." Emmett said while laughing. After everyone stopped laugh I managed to get all their orders. I went back to the kitchen and saw Angela standing by the door.

"OH…MY…GOD! You actually made "the untouchables" laugh." Angela said.

"Not really, more so laughing at the blond bimbo over there." I pointed out.

After placing their order into the chef, I went to my other tables. After collecting numerous orders and working my ass off. I took a seat at the bar. I felt a small pair of hands tap my shoulder. I immediately jumped up, and fall straight on my ass.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Alice said quickly.

"No problem, I thought you were my boss." I said while standing up.

"Oh okay, I just wanted to apologies for Rose and Edward, were not all asshole." She said.

"No, no, no I didn't think that. Do you need anything else miss?" I ask; I could tell she wanted to tell me something more.

"My name Alice, I just have this great feeling about you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said.

What she said touch me beyond words.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, Alice."

"Well I better get back, the moneys on the table; keep the change." With that Alice left she almost looked like she was waltzing towards the table.

"THANK YOU" I shouted so she could hear.

She just smiled and turned back towards her group. All six of them put on their jacket and left but before they left I saw Edward staring at me with his bright emerald eyes. I couldn't move and the next thing I notice was that blond bimbo wrapping her long boney arms around his waist.

'_I wish I could wrap my arms around him_ I thought.

I walked over to that table and saw the mess right in front of me.

'_Great" _I thought. The plates were everywhere and some plates had food that was barley touch at all.

I picked up the black folder that held the bill and opened it.

"Holy shit" I said quietly.

In the black folder held four hundred dollar bills. _'This can't be right'_ I thought. The bill came out to around two hundred. I started to run out the door because they obliviously over tip me. Once I hit outside, I saw two flashy new cars leave the restaurant parking lot. I looked at the bills and notice a piece of paper.

_Please meet me Bella; I'll be waiting for you after work, behind the restaurant. Please come._

AN: Okay I was going to end it there but I wanted to hit 10,000 words so on with the story, only I'm going to fast forward a bit to January. Reminder the first chapter was set in May. Don't worry you'll find out who wrote the note in Chapter 4. On with the story hope you like some lemons.

Edward POV

January

"So who was the guy you were with earlier?" I ask. I couldn't get the tall guy she was hugging outside her house, a little while ago out of my mind.

Bella was lying next to me; her hair was sprawled out all over my chest, all I could smell was strawberries. She started to play with the hem of my shirt, and then she started to put her hands underneath the fabric of my shirt. Her soft fingers started to trace her name on my chest. Her legs were wrapped with mines, while our feet's were playing together. _'I can die right now,'_ I thought, but really who was that guy that touched MY Bella.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. She started to remove her hand from my shirt. I instantly regretted the words that I said early, I wanted her to keep touching me.

I lifted up her head so are eyes would meet; once I looked into her eyes I knew I was putty. Bella could calm the beast the lurked inside of me, ready to be released at any moment.

"When I was waiting for you in our room, I looked out the window and saw you with this tall guy and he was giving you a hug." I said. Why did I have to ruin this prefect moment with my jealousy.

"So you're spying on me." She asks. She started to frown and her brow started to form creases.

"No, I was quietly lurking." I said

She rolled her eyes at the last comment.

"Jake, he's just a family friend, and besides I'm practically the other woman. So don't go all crazy over him giving me a hug, when you're still fucking you girlfriend Tanya. " She said. I knew I hit a sour subject. She hated that I was still with Tanya, but I told her about the situation. She started to unwrapped her legs from mines.

"No." I said in a childish voice. I started to pull her into a hug. She gave up and I crawled on top of her.

"Please don't get mad, I'm sorry about my jealousy. It just when I see another man arm being wrapped all over you body, I can't think straight." I finished. She ran her hands through my hair, which I loved so much. Her hands were soft and delicate and every time she touches my I can't think straight.

"How do you think I feel? I'm like your dirty little secret." Her voice was getting weaker as the words started to spill out of her mouth. I grabbed both her hands and gave the light kisses, hopefully to wash away all her negative thought.

"Don't say that! You are more than a dirty little secret. I never felt this way before and I know I'm an asshole because of what I put you through, and I admit I am selfish for only wanting you to myself. You are the love of my life and I know were young but I just don't care; I'll find a way for us to be together in the end. That I promise you." I said. Tears were on the brink of coming doing her porcelain skin. I kiss every part of her face. I barley let my kisses linger to long at the same stop wanting to kiss every part of her.

"So I'm the love of your life." She stated. I could help but let out a little chuckle.

"I admit it, I'm smitten over you."

She let out a loud laugh.

"You're just like cereal." She tried her best to keep a straight face, while trying to tell her joke. One thing that Bella loves to do is tell me crappy jokes, I just smile afterwards and kiss her before she tells me another one.

"How's that." I had to hear this one out.

"Corny" she finished "Get it, because most cereal has corn product in it."

God I love this girl, I mean her jokes suck and she kind of killed this big romantic moment, but I'll take it.

"Only you can kill a moment, with one of your shitty jokes." I laugh.

"You know what, Jacob laughed at that." She said. "Sorry."

I didn't want to argue, I just wanted to kiss her and love her forever. I grabbed her face and pressed my lips towards her. Once I felt our lips together I knew we were right for one another; I never felt this way before. She let out a small moan and started to kiss me back even harder. She opens her mouth just a bit so my tongue could explore her mouth. Her hands start to roam through my hair again and I follow suit. She then started to bite my lower lip; she lightly licks on it, which I let out a little moan to follow her. She started to move her hands to the hem of my shirt. She playfully started to tug on it, basically telling me to take them off. I didn't want to stop kissing her, but I could tell we needed to catch our breaths; both our eyes were hungry for each other. After taking off our shirts we moved on to our pants, leaving us only with our underwear's. She was wearing a hot blue color bra and patties; I could lose it right now. She started to take of her bra, when I grabbed her and kiss her again.

"Bella, I want you so badly." I said with lust in my voice; I just stared into her deep brown eyes.

She didn't say anything but grabbed my head and started to kiss me again; I love this new dominant Bella. I started to lower my head and started to kiss her jaw, then neck; I can feel her heart beating a mile a minute. Looking up I see her head was on her pillow and her eyes were half way close; she was biting her plump lower lip. I moved to each breast carefully nibbling on them and licking each breast. I can hear her whimpering for more, she arch her back for me, basically telling me to go lower. Once I reach her underwear I could tell she was totally wet for me. I slowly lower them down slowly, while lowering the panties down; I kissed every part of her leg. Once the underwear was off I then lower my head towards her sweet pussy. I started to lick each fold, and gently tugging on it; I could tell I hit her clit by the sound that were coming out of her mouth.

"Edward, I want you inside of me." Bella said and I complete agreed; my dick was hard and throbbing to be inside of her.

I quickly pulled down my boxer brief and place my hard-on near her opening. The next thing I knew her small delicate hand formed around my dick and she pulled it inside of her; I could have lost it right there. Once I felt her warm walls around my shaft I slowly started to push into her. I let out a loud moan and felt myself going deeper inside of her. With each trust my body went into a daze; I was on the best high of my life.

"Harder" she moaned "faster." Her body and mines were working as one.

I just nodded my head; this was completely a different girl compare to our first time. When we first had sex it went slow and sweet, I was too afraid of hurting her. The person in front of me was totally different from her first time, her animalistic side came out and she liked it hard and rough.

With each pump I went even deeper inside of her; I had to think of baseball or something else before I spilled my seed inside of her. Each moment inside of her I felt even closer to her. Sweat was forming on both our bodies, making our hair stick to our sweaty skin. Goosebumps were forming and her body began to shake for me. With each trust a loud moan would abrupt from our mouths. Faster and faster I went inside her. Her body was arching for me now; it told me that she was getting closer to cumming. I kept trusting harder inside of her and then I felt her warm liquid coming from her. After she came and shouted my name I did once last trust and spilled myself in her. After I was done I lied right on top of her, making sure I wouldn't put too much of my body weight on her. I pulled myself out and I heard a small cry from her. I started to kiss her damp face again, after having sex with her I felt like I was in Heaven. Her lips were bruise and so were mine but I didn't care, I couldn't get enough of those sweet lips.

* * *

That is it for now. I wanted to give you guys some lemony goodness to hold you over till Sunday. Thank for the reviews and to those who read my story. The next chapter will continue on with the note Bella received in the restaurant; sorry for all the jumping around. For all of you who will review I'll give you a sneak peak and actually tell you who wrote the note. Anyway, sorry for all the babbling and thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for reading!

Bella POV:

October

In the black folder held four hundred dollar bills. _'This can't be right'_ I thought. The bill came out to around two hundred. I started to run out the door because they obliviously over tip me. Once I hit outside, I saw two flashy new cars leaving the restaurant parking lot. I looked at the bills and notice a piece of paper.

_Please meet me Bella; I'll be waiting for you after work, behind the restaurant. Please come._

I stared at the note for the longest time wondering who wrote it. I mean, I'm not actually going to meet whoever wrote it; right? It was probably Rosalie trying to get all my hopes up; or all of them waiting for me to jump me or something.

'_Stop overanalyzing this, it was probably a joke anyways._' I thought.

Why would the untouchables want with plain old boring Bella Swan? I crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it at the ground. I started to walk back into the restaurant, but I had this nagging feeling in the back of my head. _'Fuck it'_ I thought. I went back and grabbed the piece of paper and put it in my pocket. I went back inside the restaurant and started to clear up all my tables. One more hour and I'm done with this hell hold. As time was barely moving all I could think about was that note.

'_How can one note ruin my whole night?'_ I thought.

Finally my shift was over; before I knew it I was already at my locker. I opened up my locker and notice Jess walking into the locker room.

"Hey Jess."

"Hey Bella, how were tips tonight?" Jess said, while putting her dirty blond hair into a messy bun. We use to be real close friends, but ever since she has been dating Mike; I always feel like a third wheel.

"Decent." I wasn't in the mood to tell her how I just got the biggest tip of my life.

"At least you got something, later Bella." With that she left. I grabbed my purse and my truck keys. Thankfully I didn't have another run in with John when I clocked out. I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed the piece of paper that been lurking in my mind for over the past hour. I kept rereading the paper, thinking I might catch on to something new. The handwriting itself was beyond beautiful, compare to my chicken scratch writing.

_Please meet me Bella; I'll be waiting for you after work, behind the restaurant. Please come._

'_What do I do?' _I kept repeating to myself. I sign and push the paper deep inside my purse, hopefully it would get lost in there, like all my other shit. Once I was outside, I was met with the cool night air that awoken me from my fantasy.

"Bella" I heard someone said.

I jumped up a couple feet in the air and quickly turned around.

"Angela?" I asked

"Yea, who you think it was?" Angela said.

"Sorry, my mind must have been somewhere else; so how was your night?"

"It was good; well I'm heading out now…um see you at school." She did a small waved and walked towards her car. I did a small wave back and started to walk towards my truck. I had the funniest feeling that someone was watching me. I notice something lurking in the shadows and I felt my whole body moving towards this unidentified object. _'This is fucking stupid.' _I thought, I mean this is how people die; but I couldn't stop my legs from moving. I went around the corner and felt a pair of arms grab my shoulders; I was about to scream when I was met with a pair of lips. The scream was stopped and all I can feel was all this passion going on between me and this stranger. I felt my back being pushed up against the wall and there is where I got the first glimpse of my unidentified object; it was Edward?!

Edward POV

October

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

As the sound of my alarm clock awoken me from my mind numbing dream; I could feel a pair of arms wrap tightly around my stomach.

'_God, I'm so fucking stupid' _I thought. I felt trapped both mental and physically.

I eventually got my arm free from Tanya death grip and turned off my cell-phone alarm clock. Thankfully, Tanya was a heavy sleeper and I could easily get away from her grasp. I slowly started to move my body away from hers; her roommate was not there for once. Once I achieved getting free from Tanya grasp, the next thing was to find my clothing. I walked around her room starch naked praying the she doesn't wake up and wanting another go around. I found my shirt on top of her desk and my pants on the floor. Once I got dress I crept my way to her door and slowly left. After leaving I let out a heavy sign of relief; now comes the walk of shame. I grabbed my cell-phone from my pock and it read 5:45am, so I knew Emmett was still asleep. After completely my walk of shame and luckily no one catching me; I finally made it to my room. I slowly open the door and was met with Emmett loud snores echoing in the room. I ran swiftly into the showed; because I'll I felt right now was dirty.

11:30am

'_Finally lunch,' _I thought. I was so hungry and exhausted having to hide from Tanya all morning. I grabbed a few items and walk quickly to my table. The table was in the middle of our lunch area or for a lack of term cafeteria. I hated the table's location; every watchful eye was watching us. At a young age I knew people were always trying to use me, even teachers. I notice Alice sitting by herself filing her nails; that was weird usually Rose or one of her other minions would be following her every second. I dropped my tray and notice she jumped a little.

"What are you doing here by yourself, I mean where your group of followers?" I asked

Alice looked up and put her nail file back inside her purse.

"Well you see, Rose and baby brother are MIA and Jasper had to stay late for his last class. I have no clue or do I want to know where your little fuck buddies is at. Actually, I wanted to talk to you before anyone else shows up." Alice said.

I sat down next to her and pushed the trey off to the side, suddenly I wasn't hungry. One thing about begin a twin is you have a really strong bond between each other, and I knew I was going to get my ass chewed out.

"I want to know what's going with you." Alice asked.

"Nothing going on, what makes you think something's going on with me."

"I'm been watching you a lot lately and you're like not yourself anymore." Alice started to twirl her short pixie hair. She was getting nervous I could tell by her posture and her tone of voice.

"Alice, everything fine… I'm just going through the motions."

"Then tell my why your still with that Tanya girl. I mean last year you didn't give two shits about that girl, and now she with you ever second like a lost puppy. Plus, you're lying to me about something." Alice finished.

Now I know I'm definitely not hungry.

"Alice, people change and well Tanya is like…"

"Edward, you can try to pull that shit on other people, but I know you. I know how you're miserable inside and you try to hide it the best you can, but you can't from me. I can see deep down inside your this lost little boy wanting a hug from our dear old mommy and daddy." Alice was staring straight into my eyes during her whole speech.

I felt my mind coming into a screeching halt, and for the first time in my life I was glad Tanya came bouncing to the table.

"Hey guys!" Tanya tries to wrap her arms around me, I quickly shoo her away.

"Tanya, great timing as usually," Alice said in her most sarcastic tone. I knew If we were together any longer some secretes were going to be spilled.

"I know, right." Tanya said.

I noticed Emmett and Rosalie coming into the lunch hall arms wrapped around each other. God only know what they did. I notice Alice texting to someone quickly and placing her phone back into her D&G purse.

"So how are you love birds doing?" Alice asked. Emmett was about to say something when Rose whack him on the shoulder.

"What, I wasn't going to say anything on what we did early." Emmett said to Rose, and for the first time I actually saw her blush; so you know they did something.

"For fuck sakes Em, just shout it out to the world why don't you." Rose said. Rose was always afraid of what other people thought of her. She might look intimidating to most, but deep down she was a scared girl who wanted everyone to love her.

Alice and I let out a huge laugh, while Tanya was still trying to figure out what we were laughing at. Within a couple of minutes Jasper comes waltzing in.

'_Hold on a minute, I thought he had to stay after.' _I thought, something fishy was going on. I turned to Alice you quickly turned all her attention towards Rose's new pair of shoes.

"Hey Jazz, how did you get out so early?" I asked

"Get out of what?" Jasper said.

Fucking Alice stage that whole intervention; I differently have to talk to her about that.

"Never mine," I said quietly. I wasn't in the mood to press on with the subject.

"So bitches, it's a Friday night let's go out and do something away from this dump." Emmett said.

"Emmett, don't call me a bitch." Rose said while rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Rose." Emmett said quietly.

"Dude you're so pussy whip." I added.

"Shut up." Emmett said. Emmett threw a piece of a fry at me.

"Will you guys shut up! You're giving me a headache, but going back to what you said early, we should totally go out." Alice chimed in.

"Like there anything to do in this shit hole of a place. I mean our parental units sent us here for a reason; to get rid of us and send us to the dullest place on Earth." I said.

"I have to agree with you on that Edward; I mean who the hell thought of putting a multimillion dollar private school out in the middle of nowhere."Jasper added.

"It's the biggest F you to us, I mean back at Chicago I'm a God, but here beyond these walls our lives are unimportant… were actually like regular people. " Em said

"Holy shit Em, that actually the smartest thing you ever said." I replied.

"Hey, I have some brains behind these muscles." Em kisses each bicep.

"Congrats Em, so anyway, let's go out to that Italian restaurant down the road." Alice spoke up.

Italinia; that the only things keeping me here in this shit hole of a state, well more a specific person. I mean the food sucks; everything about that place looks cheap, but the one thing that makes me go there is that one waitress. When I first saw her before summer break of last year, I knew I was in love. She had long brown hair and the doest eyes every to walk the face of the Earth. Her smell alone was intoxicating enough; strawberries. She could barely walk in a straight line and tripped more on herself than a drunken person, but I knew she was the one. I never told anyone about my feeling for her; anytime she wasn't watching us I would stare at her and imagine my life with just her.

"Yea, I in the mood for Italian tonight," I tried to sound uninterested, but I could barely hide my excitement.

"Italian again, you know how many calories are in that pasta alone." Rose added.

"Sweetie, you have to eat more than a grape to gain a pound." Alice said.

The whole table erupted in laughter.

"Edward, darling I'm not in the mood either," Tanya said.

"If I was looking for your opinion, I would have ask," I snide towards her.

She bit her lower lip and lower her eyes, now I kind felt bad for yelling at her.

"Anyway, were all going to Italinia; end of discussion," Jasper said.

5:45pm

"Why the hell are we eating so early?"Emmett asked.

Usually we all eat late dinner but today I wanted to go there early, praying that Bella was there. All six of us were standing between mines and Roses vehicles. I decided to that Tanya, Alice, and Jasper would all ride in my Volvo, while Rose and Emmett ride in her Porsche. In the car, Alice was whispering something to Jasper and Tanya was babbling away on a particular subject. Tanya was talking about her beach house when I could not take it any longer; I grabbed a CD and put it in my player to drown out her voice. I decided a little Joy Division would take my mind off of Bella, but irony is a bitch and 'Love will tear us apart,' began to play.

"Jesus, Edward I'm not in the mood to get depress with your post-depressive punk." Alice said. That another thing me and Alice don't have in common, are taste in music was vastly different. Alice likes the top 20 pop shit and I like more underground music. I'm sorry but The Velvet Underground is far better then what is playing on the pop station.

"Alice, I'm not in the mood to listen to your shitty music." I argued.

"Well I not in the mood to feel depress; a plus you weren't even born when this music was happening." She argued back.

"Just because I wasn't born when they came out doesn't mean I can't listen to them. Shut up Pixie, if I wanted an opinion on music I rather ask Tanya." I finished.

Tanya looked towards me and started to smile when I brought up her name.  
"Guys, you do this all the time when you're driving," Jasper added. He always knew how to clam us both.

Finally we reached the restaurant; all I could think about was seeing Bella. Finally Emmett and Rose came racing in and we all went inside. Tanya was at my side yet again waiting for me to wrap my arms around her; ha. This dirty blond hostess took us the table I kept trying to scope out to see if she was here; nothing.

"Is this table alright?" the blond hostess asked.

"Yea" Rose answered.

"Okay well here our menus and your waitress will be with you in one moment," and with that she left. I knew what I was getting; I mean it was the only thing that could pass as food. After a couple of minutes of chit chatting all I wanted or pray for was seeing Bella as our waitress again.

"Where the hell our waitress?" I asked to the group.

Just when I said that and my angel comes walking towards us. I could tell she was forcing that smile; her face looked flush. I notice she was playing with her apron while walking to our table, her clothes looked a little disheveled and I could see in her eyes that they looked tired.

Hi, my name Bella and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Today's soups are tomato basil, minestrone, and a Tuscany tomato soup. Do you guys know what you want to drink?" she said; I looked away quickly. Say something I scowled myself.

"I would like a red wine." I asked, '_what the hell was that'_ I thought.

"You have to be over twenty-one to order from our wine list." My beautiful angel asked. I could tell she was getting more and more uncomfortable. God can I dig my hole any deeper.

I clicked my tongue, "What makes you think I'm not twenty-one?" I asked and I could tell my tone was getting more and more sharper.

'_God, I'm such an ass.' _I thought

"Um… well… because" Bella tried to say but thankfully she was interrupted by Alice. "Edward, stop acting like an ass and just order a coke or something; every knows your sixteen. "She said. Remind me to thank her later.

"Fine, I'll have a coke and don't put too much ice in it." I said. I notice she did a small nod.

"I'll have water." Alice said. Everyone else said their order and then she left. Her fragrance still lingered in the air, and my eyes were glue onto to her back. I shook my head of all my rapid thoughts and started to listen to the table's conversation.

"So Literature class we have to interpret the difference between a book and a movie. What book should I do?" Alice asked

"You should do 'A Walk to Remember' that was so sad." Rose said.

"It was fucking lame; I mean come on, that relationship would never happen."Em said.

"Edward, what are you going to do?" Jasper asked me.

"Depends…'Fight Club' or the 'Shawshank Redemption' I said.

"There is a book on Fight Club?" Tanya asked. I just nodded.

'_That girl is going to be the death of me,' _I thought, but all I could think about was Bella.

Alice was still trying to figure out what book to read when then I notice the strawberry scent coming towards me. Bella came balancing all our drinks on her small tray.

"Bella that such a pretty name; is that your whole name?" Alice asked.

"Well its Isabella…"she started to say before Rose had to speak up.

"Alice, can you please not talk to the help." Rosalie said. She flipped her blond locks over her shoulder.

"Can we place our orders now, or are you going to continue on with your exciting story." I asked. I began to roll my eyes, while Tanya was roaring with laughter. I looked down; I did not want to see Bella being hurt by my comment. I looked back up quickly and that when I saw her cheeks flush a bright red color and her nibbling her lower lip.

"Sorry Bella, you know how pre-Madonna's can be." Emmett said loudly while Rosalie playfully hit him in the arm.

"Damn Rose, you know you're stronger than you look." Emmett said towards Rosalie

I couldn't help but notice her beautiful smile.

"What's a pre-Madonna's" Tanya asked. I had to shake my head on that comments, god was she dumb.

"Oh Tanya you're such a keeper." Emmett said while laughing.

The whole table erupted in a fit of laughter, and I even noticing Bella laughing a little. After the table calm down she took our orders and left again. I could hear Emmett telling one of his "stories" but my mind could not focus. I mean I been pinning after this girl for months, I have to do something or else I'll exploded. I notice her approaching with some of our food, she place the plate of food in front of me I took a subtle breath of her scent. My mind was in a complete daze, all I wanted to do was touch her porcelain skin.

"Do you guys need anything else?"Bella asked before leaving.

"No thank you." Alice sang towards her.

Once Bella left I notice Alice was staring at me; and turned all my attention on the plate of food. I notice a cold boney hand creeping higher and higher up my thigh. I gave Tanya a look and she quickly withdrew her hand. Bella came back to the table a couple of times to make sure everything was okay. Every time she did my heart would skip a beat. At her last visit she brought a black folder with the check. After eating the bland food I notice Alice getting up.

"Be back in one second." Alice practically ran off before Rose could come with her.

I notice from the corner of my eye Alice talking to Bella. I could help but stare at the conversation that was going on, she was looking weary at first and then became more relaxed. I couldn't help but smile when she did, only wishing she was smiling for me. I had to do something; I have to have her.

'_Fuck it!' _I thought.

Tonight was going to be the night I'm going to talk to Bella alone. I had to I don't care if she rejects me but I have to tell her something. I grabbed a piece of paper from Alice bag and a pen from the black folder. I quickly scribbled:

_Please meet me Bella; I'll be waiting for you after work, behind the restaurant. Please come._

Alice came walking towards us I could hear Bella shouting something to her. Once Alice was back I had to ask why she went over there.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing; Edward do you mind paying?" She asked.

She knew I always paid, why did she asked this time?

"Don't be cheap on the tip; remember karma." Alice said while walking towards Jasper.

"Shut up." I opened the black folder quickly and throw in a couple of hundreds, not really paying attention to the bill.

'_It's now or never,'_ I thought. '_Fuck it.'_

I also added the note I quickly wrote earlier. I place the black folder back onto the table, the table looked like shit, but all my thoughts were on the note I just wrote. We all got up and left the restaurant and headed straight to both our cars.

"Tonight was fun." Alice said. It was eight o'clock so probably her shift won't be over for a couple of hours. The car ride home was silent, while my CD was taking over the silences. I put on The Velvet Underground, Loaded album; and I found a reason started to play.

'_What did I just do?' _I kept repeating to myself.

She probably thinking it was a sick joke and won't show up. Finally we came back to the student parking lot. I had to think of something for me to leave.

"Shit I forgot my wallet." I said, trying to sound piss.

"Edward, you dumbass," Jasper said.

"Whatever, I'll just go back and get it."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tanya asked. No, my mind kept shouting.

"No thanks Tanya, I just want to be alone." I said, she looked down and did a small sign.

"I can make it more interesting?" She asked again.

"Tanya, are you deaf, dumb and blind he does not want you there. Shoo." Alice said and waved her hands at her. Tanya rolled her eyes and stomped her way like a three year old to her room.

I did a silently thank you to Alice, which she did a small nod back.

"Don't stay out too late." Alice said.

"Thanks mom." With that I left Alice and Jasper alone. My heart was racing and my palms were getting more and more sweaty.

'_This is stupid,' _I kept thinking.

I mean the likely hood of her showing up were slim and none. I mean I treated her like an asshole every time I met her. She probably will call me an ass and walk off all piss off. After the short trip back to the restaurant, my heart was practically jumping out of my chest. I parked my car at the furthest spot and put my head on my steering wheel. I was that guy that could talk to any girl, I mean hell I even flirted with teachers, but she was different. I felt like a kid when I was with her, saying mean things so I wouldn't show my true feeling. Time seemed to go by fast and I notice a lot more people started to exist the restaurant.

'_Just do it Edward.'_ I kept saying. God I must be crazy. My whole body was shaking I never been rejected before. I felt like a stalker, I walk around the restaurant and lean my body against the wall. I could see all the employees' car; I wonder which one was hers. I don't remember how long I waited until I saw I sweet Bella. I was about to leave the wall when I notice someone calling out her name. I quickly returned back to the wall, hidden by the darkness. I could not hear their conversation only soft mumbles. Even then I knew her voice from the other person. They had a brief exchange before I notice the other person walking towards her car.

'_Now or never,'_ I thought.

But I couldn't move I was stuck, that's when I notice her walking to the broken down piece of crap of a truck. I heart dropped, maybe she didn't get my note. This had to be a sign; I started to walk back to my vehicle when I tripped over a freaking log or something.

"Shit" I whispered.

I heard footsteps coming from around the corner, it was Bella. I could tell she couldn't see me because of the lighting back here.

'_It was now or never.' _I thought.

Before she could move any closer I grabbed her shoulders; I could tell she was about to scream so without thinking I placed my lips upon hers. Her lips were beyond delicious; it was defiantly the best tasting thing I ever had. I expected to be knee in the groin or something painful to happening to me, but nothing. I felt her lips moving with mines; I knew this was meant to be. Our lips became one and I all I wanted was more. I push her body against the wall not notice that the light was shining. All of a sudden I felt her lips stop moving.

"Edward?" She asked.

AN: I know sorry for ending it there, just wanted to update today. Thanks again for reading and sorry for all the errors. A sneak peek on the next chapter for those of you who review!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

AN: Thank you guys for sticking with this story! This chapter is basically Edward and Bella. Enjoy.

Bella POV

October

I went around the corner and felt a pair of arms grab my shoulders; I was about to scream when I was met with a pair of lips. The scream was stopped and all I can feel was all this passion going on between me and this stranger. I felt my back being pushed up against the wall and there is where I got the first glimpse of my unidentified object; it was Edward?!

"Edward?"

Both of us stood frozen when I said his name out loud. My mind was about to exploded; did Edward Cullen just kiss me? Time stood still as we both stared into each other eyes. My breathing was slowly getting back to normal; a light mist of rain began to fall upon us.

"Edward."

All he did was just stares at me, with his piercing green eyes. I notice that his body was trembling a little before he released me from the wall. He started to walk away from me and before I knew it he was consumed by darkness. At first I thought that it was an illusion; maybe I fell when walking to my vehicle. I brought my hand to my lips which still taste liked him. My eyes were glued onto his shadowy figure residing back into the woods; I heard the fast crunching sound of leaves. I had to snap out of this dream state and get some answers. What was he trying to pull?

'_Wait a minute,' _I thought.

A person cannot kiss another person and just run away like that, and before I knew it, my legs were running after him. Twice in one in day my legs did not fail me and I manage not to trip over anything. I ran into the front parking lot and notice Edward at his silver Volvo. He did not see me yet, but I noticed he couldn't stop shaking his hand and began to fumble with his keys. I couldn't believe how fast I ran and before I knew It, I was standing right next to the Edward Cullen.

'_What do I say now?' _I thought.

"Hold on a freaking moment! You cannot leave a girl after giving her a mind blowing kiss." I accused him. Did that just leave my mouth; holy crap.

I notice once he heard my voice he froze, he gaze did not leaving the ground. I was getting nervous now. I mean what if he thought I was someone else, and this is all a terrible mistake. I was mortified that I followed him back to his car; he probably thinks I'm a stalker for going after him. I started to turn my back towards him; I could feel my eyes becoming heavy with tears.

'_Don't cry Bella, not right in front of him anyways.' _I was practically screaming in my head. I won't give him the satisfaction of hurting me.

I could feel my cheek getting hotter and redder by the second and my stomach tying in knots. I was about to run back into the darkness when I finally heard Edward speak.

"Don't go." He said, just above a whisper.

I stopped once I heard him talk, but I couldn't turn around. Maybe my ears fooled me and he was saying "go".

"I'm sorry about that." He said.

My heart just stopped dead in its tracks, so he did regret the kiss. Now I can feel the tears leaving my eyes and slowly dropping down my face. I can taste the salty tears as my lower lip began to quiver. I sucked on my lower lips to stop the cry that was trying to force its way out.

"Please turn around." He asked. The tone in his voice was weak and broke at the end.

Ever bone in my body froze, when he said the last part.

"Please." He repeated once more barely above a whisper. "Don't go."

I took a deep breath and slowly turned around; Edward stood only a couple of inches away from me.

"Please say something." He asked once more.

"Why d-did you run a-away?" the words hardly came out. I was now obviously shaking; great now I'm going to guilt trip him into feeling sorry for me.

The next thing he did completely shocked me, he moved closer to me and moved his right hand and gradually placed it on my cheek. His hand was cold to the touch but the softest I ever felt. I closed my eyes and prayed I was not in a dream.

"I'm sorry" he mouth to me.

He glazes his fingers across my lips slightly tugging on it and then moved his hand down to my neck.

"I'm going to kiss you again, if you don't mind?" I could tell once he said that, that he too was shaking like a leaf. It also didn't help that the rain was really coming down now and our clothes were clingy to our soak bodies.

"Go right ahead." Before the words left my mouth, his lips were upon mine.

At first he was gentle; compare to the kiss early. The kiss then became lots of small little kisses coming to me all at once; he started to kiss every part of my face. I slowly snake myself deeper into him and moved his body closer into mine. Each peck was like bolts of electricity that were awakening all my senses. His hands ran through my hair, which brought down my loosely made ponytail. At first I had no clue what to do with my hands, and without thinking I placed them upon his face. I let out a small moan when his lips were once again on mines. He lips molded into mine, I could feel his tongue touching the opening of my mouth. I never been kissed like this before; my heart was beating so fast I thought I might have a heart attack. Once I open my mouth I was met with the sweet tasting tongue of his. We stayed like that for over a couple of minutes. I began to nibble on his bottom lip, while his hand started to explore my body. I could feel my air supply becoming shorter so I moved my head up grasping for air. Edward started to move down my throat slowly kissing every inch of me. After catching my breath and the fog clearing my mind that is when I realized that I was kissing a complete stranger.

"Wait." I pulled back.

He looked a little hurt once I pulled myself away from his body.

"I'm sorry," Edward began but I had to interrupt him.

"Stop apologizing. I just" I couldn't think straight, "I mean what's going on?" I asked.

Edward moved closer to me, I notice that his bronze hair was now soaked and all his hair hung all around his face.

"I really didn't think this through" is all he said.

Wait a minute, he planned this.

"The you, kissing me part?" I questioned him.

"Bella, I'm so confused but I have to make this clear," he took a deep breath."I like you."

I was completely taken back by his comments. Out of all the things he could say to me I expected that to be the last.

"I'll explain everything, but your lips are turning blue so can we continue this discussion in my car." He asked.

I did a small nod, and we both turned towards his grey Volvo. I felt his hand on my lower back; he glided me into the passenger side door. I sat down when he closed the door; I was met with his sweet scent that lingered in the car. I closed my eyes and tried my best not to squeal. Before I knew it I heard the driver side door open and close. We both stared straight ahead, neither one of else knowing what to say. The awkward silent's filled the air, until he turned on his car and put the heater on full blast. I welcome the hot air filling up the vehicle.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked him. I finally turned my head so I was facing him now, but he was still staring straight ahead. He placed his hands on the steering wheel, gripping them so tightly he knuckles turned white.

"Bella, I really like you and I'm sorry for being an ass to you all along." He said quietly.

I bit my lower lip and moved my hands threw my hair. I began to notice that the windows were becoming foggy now.

"That's an understatement." I said to myself out loud. He must have heard it because he turned his face towards me.

"I completely agree." He smirked. He released his hands from the wheel and turned his body so it was facing me now.

"So, what do we do?" I asked. I started to play with the ends of my soak hair.

"I have no clue." He said.

I close my eyes, so this was it. I mean this, whatever it is, couldn't work, who the hell am I kidding. Even though my head was thinking logically there was something inside of me, saying it could work.

"Well, I guessing this is it." my voice betrayed me and it barely came out on the last part. I was about to open up the passenger door to escape, when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"What I said early, about liking you was true. Anytime I saw you, my heart would beat twice as hard," I turned around so I became face to face with him. "And I was an ass to you because I knew I could not have you. It was selfish of me to kiss you abruptly, but when I saw… I mean really saw you, I couldn't help it, and I know we cannot be together but I had to kiss you once and touch your skin." Edward finished.

The next thing I did shocked me, I grabbed his face and starting to kiss him passionately. The logical side of me was screaming, calling me stupid but my heart screamed yes. I tried to get close to Edward body, but the damn gears were getting in my way. I can't let him go. I had to thank my mother for all those ballet classes I took; I twisted my body across the panel.

"Please, don't leave me." I whisper to him when his lips were on my neck. He shook his head and mutter, "never." I began to suck lightly on his ear lobe.

After more minutes went by and my back about to scream from the angle that I was putting it through, I pulled back. We both breathe heavily welcoming the warm air into our lungs. Our bodies were sweating now from the heat of the air and from each other.

"Ok (breath) going back to an early question, what do we do." I asked. I put my hair behind my ear.

He did a small smile and grabbed my hands into his, gently rubbing each finger.

"Hi, Edward Cullen" he shook my hand and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Bella Swan." I tried to act all serous.

"Well, we seem to be in quite a predicament." he said trying to mimic me.

"Quite." I said between giggle.

"Bella, in all seriousness I have no clue what to do." He frowns, "but I want to be with you and I know I can't, so if you have any clue what to do; please tell me." He was practically begging.

He placed another kiss on my cheek and pulled away.

"Look I know we come from two different worlds, but when I with you, I forget everything about my life and I'm happy." I did a small smile.

"Bella, my life is complicated." He said. He ran his hand across the back of his neck.

"Edward, everyone life is." I can feel my voice getting a bit stronger.

"Well mines a little bit more, you see that girl that was hanging all over me well were together." He said that last part quietly.

My heart just stopped when he said that. Of course he's with her; I mean why wouldn't he be, I mean I'm just plain Bella.

"Yea, of course I mean, okay, um sure I understand." I could hardly understand what I was saying, and the look on Edward face.

"No, no, no" he interrupted me. "See that were it gets complicated, um I have to be with her." He sounded all frustrated. Did he think I was some kind of fool, I mean what the hell.

"Wait, this is coming out all wrong. (Pause)Bella I don't like her but I have to be with her." He said.

I started to frown, was he really trying to pull that on me.

"Edward, I get it, you're with her." I began.

"No, God Dammit, look our parents arrange for us to be together. " Edward ran his hands through his damp hair. He started to talk really fast; his eyes constantly searching for mines.

"What, arrange marriage, what fucking century are we in?" I wanted to shout at him, for trying to use me. I wanted to hurt him for leading me on.

"No, Bella, it's not coming out right. I don't like her, I practically hate her, but my parents made a deal with hers. Look, my parents are asshole and all they care about is money and keeping the bloodline pure or whatever. "He grabbed my face, "if I could change my life and be someone else I would. I'm not lying about my feeling for you and they're probably stronger than you will ever know. You can hate me if you want, call me an ass, but I had to kiss you…to kiss something real." He concluded.

I notice the tears coming down his eyes. Maybe he was telling the truth. I lifted up my finger and wiped the tears that were coming down his face.

"This is a pretty fucked up situation." I choked out. He just nodded and started to wipe my face now.

"Look at me blubbering like a baby; sorry." I said.

"No, but can I ask one favor," I just nodded. "Can I kiss you one last time?"

I stopped him before he tried to kiss me; I had to let this out.

"Edward, I know this is crazy and we will probably hurt each other in the end, but I just want to be with you. I know this situation all fucked up and we only talked to each other for a couple of minutes but I want this. I want to have you and when our time comes up will deal with it when it comes. Let's just live for a little and be happy for once in our life."

And with that he kisses me again. I knew I just did the stupidest thing in my life by allowing myself to get hurt, but I don't care. I just want to be happy and fuck it if he uses me, hell I might be using him; I need this.

Edward POV:

Hi, Edward Cullen" I took her hands and shook them; I couldn't help but hear her giggle.

"Bella Swan." She said.

"Well, we seem to be in quite a predicament." I said trying to act all serious.

"Quite." She said, trying to control her laughter.

"Bella, in all seriousness I have no clue what to do." I began, "but I want to be with you and I know I can't, so if you have any clue what to do; please tell me." I was practically begging her for this. I mean I barely knew her but I wanted to spend the rest of my life getting to know her. Logically this is the stupidest thing I can do, and it will hurt us both in the end. I leaned in and kiss both of her cheeks

"Look I know we come from two different worlds, but when I with you, I forget everything about my life and I'm happy."She said.

"Bella, my life is complicated." I said that was the biggest understatement. I could just imagine bringing her home to my parents.

"Edward, everyone life is." I notice her voice becoming more louder.

"Well mines a little bit more, you see that girl that was hanging all over me well were together."

I said that last part quietly. She going to think I'm crazy or lying at most.

"Yea, of course I mean, okay, um sure I understand." She began to babble.

Wait, what was she trying to say.

"No, no, no" I interrupted her. "See that were it gets complicated, um I have to be with her."

I began to get all frustrated, all the words that were coming out of my mouth made little to no sense at all. I had to think quickly before she leaves.

"Wait, this is coming out all wrong. (Pause)Bella I don't like her but I have to be with her." I started

I notice that she was frowning at my last comment, quick I'm losing her.

"Edward, I get it, you're with her." She began. She kept playing with her hands, trying to keep them from not trembling.

"No, God Dammit, look our parents arrange for us to be together. " I said really fast. I could not get this out straight; I started to run my hands throughout my hair.

"What, arrange marriage, what fucking century are we in?" She almost shouted at me. Fuck, think fast.

"No, Bella, it's not coming out right. I don't like her, I practically hate her, but my parents made a deal with hers. Look, my parents are asshole and all they care about is money and keeping the bloodline pure or whatever. "He grabbed my face, "if I could change my life and be someone else I would. I'm not lying about my feeling for you and they're probably stronger than you will ever know. You can hate me if you want, call me an ass, but I had to kiss you…to kiss something real." I concluded.

Tears were coming down my face after I said that to her, I never in my life cried in front of anyone before her. I don't know what came over me but I can't lose her; it will kill me. She lifted her fingers and wipes the tears that were cascading down my face. Feeling her touch on my cheek made me realized a deeper feeling I had for her.

"This is a pretty fucked up situation." I choked out. I just nodded and I than started to wipe the tears from her face.

"Look at me blubbering like a baby; sorry." She said.

"No, but can I ask one favor," she nodded once I said that. "Can I kiss you one last time?"

I had to have her lips upon mines one last time. She stopped me before I could act; great now she going to tell me to go fuck myself.

"Edward, I know this is crazy and we will probably hurt each other in the end, but I just want to be with you. I know this situation all fucked up and we only talked to each other for a couple of minutes but I want this. I want to have you and when our time comes up will deal with it when it comes. Let's just live for a little and be happy for once in our life." She finished.

I should say no, and that it will kill us if we get closer and have to separate. I mean this is wrong and I'm being selfish for allowing her to be used like this. I mean I'm practically engaged and have my life set up for me; I can't let her ruin her life for me. I wanted to say no, but I couldn't and I grabbed her and kissed her like it was our last kiss. This was the stupidest thing I even done but also the smartest. Fuck it; I'm tired of making everyone happy. I want to live for once. After a while I notice the time; it read midnight.

"Bella, we have to head out now." I said to her. She just nodded.

"Were going to meet again, I promise you." I stated.

I don't know how I'm going to make this work, but I'm going to try. She grabbed the notepad from her apron and a pen and wrote something down.

"I don't have a cell-phone but my dad never home past 5 at night so you can call during then and leave messages if you want." She said that a little timid. I grab the paper and put it in my pocket and kiss her lips quickly again.

"I'll call" I said.

"My dad works nights so he gets home around seven so don't call in the morning."

"No prob. Let me walk you to your car." I insisted

"No, don't worry." She said.

"No, please."

"Don't worry I'll make it, plus it stopped raining. Just go okay." With that she kisses me one last time and left my car. I opened the door and started to get out, but before I knew it she was already taken by the darkness. I get back inside my car and put my head on the steering wheel and for the first time in my life I think I might be falling in love.

* * *

AN: That's It. Thanks to you all who still sticking with me. And as always for you who review get a sneak peek at the next chapter. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I decided to skip Nov. and go to straight to Dec. Enjoy!

* * *

Bella POV:

December

I can't believe how much my life has changed ever since Edward Cullen entered my life. For one thing I never knew I was such a great liar, I mean a whole month and a half of me lying to everyone I love. I mean everything is complicated and my feelings for Edward are growing by the moment. I did not know in the beginning I would fall this hard for a person, boy have I proven myself wrong. I had to get my mind off of Edward, later tonight he's suppose to come over to celebrate his belated birthday. Since school was out I was completely bored out of my mind. Angela went to go visit her father in California, while Seth and Leah went up to Canada for a family vacation. I haven't seen Edward in almost two weeks; him having finals and all. The only person that was left was Jacob. It weird how people change in a matter of moments, Jacob became a really close confidant ever since Sam died. I felt bad though because the feeling I shared for him were only brotherly, where I can see in his eyes he was in love with me. I turned on my stereo and decided to play some Radiohead. I was on the brink of sleep when the song, "All I need," started to play. (A.N: Youtube it, love this song.) The last lines started to play; it's all wrong and it's all right kept repeating. I was awoken by the telephone ringing.

'_Always, during the best part,_' I thought.

I took a deep breath and rolled over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello." I really hope it's not work, asking me to cover someone shift.

"Hey, Bellie bean," Jacob said.

"What's up Jake?" I asked

"I was wondering if you could come down to the reservation and take a walk with me." He asked

"Jake, do you have any idea how cold it is today?" I asked him, there was no way I was leaving this house to go freeze my ass off.

"Well can I at least come over… I miss you."

I cringed at his last comment. I looked over at the time only a couple more hours until Edward comes here, why not.

"Yea, sure." I could have sworn he was jumping up and down. "But, I'm not changing out of my pajamas so we're not going anywhere. "

"No problem, I'll bring over some pizza."

"Okay, see you soon." With that I hung up the phone, I mean I haven't had human connect in two days. I was so desperate, I was spending the whole day alone with Jake; I'm praying he's on his best behavior. Just want I need, a horny 16 year old trying to tongue me when I'm trying to watch a film. Well I had thirty minutes to waste so I decided to take another nap, god my head was killing me.

Thirty minutes later….

I heard the banging of the front door that jolted me out of my sleep. I'm going to kill Jake, when I get down there. I slipped out of bed and grabbed my dad old school sweater and put it on. That god this month I decided to pay the heating bill. I kept hearing the door still banging, shit this is really pissing me off.

"Jake, if you break down that door, I swear to god I'll shove it up your ass!' I yelled so he could hear me. I heard his loud laugher on the opposite side of the door. _'Couple more hours'_ I kept repeating in my head. I opened up the door to see Jacob holding a pizza in one hand and sodas in the next.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Hold on," I looked at the door to make sure it wasn't dented. "You're lucky it's not broken or your ass would be sore right now." I pointed out to him. He pushed himself through the opening between me and the door.

"Never knew you were that kinky, Bellie bean." He walked over to the kitchen and tossed the pizza and drinks on the counter top. I followed him and grabbed a couple of paper plates and two cups.

"So what movie are we watching?" Jake asked. He jumped up on the countertop, his legs almost reaching the floor.

"Jake, get your big ass down from there."

"You're very feisty today… I like it."

I rolled eyes and dug into the hot pizza.

"It's either an old Hollywood movie, or an artsy film that you so much enjoy." I took a big bite of pizza, letting the warm cheesy goodness run down my throat.

"Dammit Bells, can't we just watch a horror film!" He jumped down and walked over to me and grabbed a slice.

"You know how much I hate horror films, Jake."I pointed out. I grabbed the soda and poured into my cup. All of a sudden I felt Jake hand on my face. My whole body froze. He began to wipe my face of left over marina sauce.

'_Oh thank god,'_ I thought.

I moved away from his hand and walk towards the living room, Jake followed closely behind.

"Okay you can choose between Katherine or Audrey Hepburn movie," I held two movies in each hand. Jacob groaned, and then he grabbed "The Philadelphia Story" and put it into the DVD player.

"Good choice." I said, I took the whole couch; didn't want any touching going on.

"Move over, Bells" he tried to get onto the couch but there was no way that was going to happen; that all I need a ruin movie due to his wondering hands.

"There's a chair right over there," I pointed out to Jake. He looked defeated when he took his seat on the chair.

As the movie was playing I looked over and saw Jake fast asleep on the chair. I got so into the film I didn't notice that someone was knocking at the door.

"_Come on,"_ I moaned inside my head.

I paused the film and unwrapped myself from the blanket. I grumbled under my breath swearing at whoever was at the opposite side. I didn't look through the peek hole to see who was waiting for me at the other side. To say that I was shocked to see Edward standing at the opposite side would be an understatement. I stood completely frozen until I heard his sweet voice.

"Can you please let me in I'm freezing my balls off," Edward voice said. He said with the cutest smirk on his face. Instantly I was woken up from my dream state and grabbed him into a huge hug. I clung onto his body for what seem liked forever; I can't believe I survived a couple of weeks without touching him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't come early." He whispered into my ear. I shook my head and pulled him deeper into my grasp.

"I don't care, I mean you're here now so that all that matter." I said to him, while pulling away from the hug.

He grabbed my face and pulled me into a tender kiss. I started to open up my mouth a little, but before I could; I heard small groaning coming from the living room.

'_Oh shit, Jake here.'_ I thought. I cannot believe I forgot Jake was here, what the hell am I going to do?

I stopped the kiss and grabbed Edwards hand and dragged him upstairs. He couldn't help but laugh, I kept trying to shush him.

"I should surprise you more often," He said cocky.

"Edward shut up, someone down stairs." That when I noticed his face turning white, the laughter that was there now turned into silence as he started to bolt straight into my room.

"Just hide and be quiet. I'm going to try to get rid of him," and before I knew it I heard Jacob footsteps climbing up the staircase and shouting my name. My heart was beating out of my chest, and I shoved Edward down under my bed. I quickly run out of my room and run straight into Jake.

"Oh there you are, Bella. Come back down stairs." He said.

Oh my god what do I say, what do I do. So instantly I grabbed my stomach and kneel over in pain. Jacob quickly comes to my side.

"Aww" I said.

"Are you okay, Bella" he starts to grab my shoulder and lift up my head.

"Yea, it's just cramps."

'_Crap I hope this works,'_ I thought.

"Do you want me to do anything?"

I started to get up and walk down stairs.

"No, but I have to cut our evening together short." I tried to sound disappointed; I could see he was.

"Yea, no problem, um do you want me to call someone?" he asked

"No!" I shout. "I mean no, I'm just going take a few pills and probably just sleep it off." I said.

He just nodded and we both walk to the door.

"Thanks for the pizza, Jake."

He leans in and kisses me on the cheek. "No prob," he whispers to my ear. With that he leaves. I shook my head and lean up against the door. That was too close of a call, and what was that kiss with Jacob.

"Close it clear!" I shout.

Within a couple of minutes I see Edward at the top of the staircase. I started to laugh; I couldn't believe I just pulled that shit off. I got hold of myself and ran upstairs right into Edward arms. "So are we good now?" he asked. I did a quick nod and began to kiss him passionately. We began to move our legs straight into my room, impressively enough without breaking the kiss. We stood at my doorway for age's kisses every part of each other.

"Wait," he said heavily panting, "I have a gift for you." He went over and grabbed a small gifted box from under the bed. I walked over and sat down on my bed.

'_Great, now I look like an ass because I didn't give him anything,' _I thought.

He handed me over the box and motion for me to open it. After I ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box I felt my jaw dropping. I picked up the item and couldn't believe my eyes, it was an Iphone. Than the realization hit, this was a five hundred dollar phone, I can't accept this.

"This is too much, Edward." I tried to hand the phone back to him.

"No, please take it." He pushed the gift back to me.

"Edward, this is a five hundred dollar phone." I pointed it out.

"Look it will be easier for us to talk together, you can throw it away if you want but it is your now. " He simple put it.

I bit my lower lip, "thank you," I whispered.

He moved his hand and cupped my face; he stared straight into my eyes and gently leaned in to kiss me. Once our lips meet I could feel us falling back on the bed. He lay on top of me sucking on my lower lip, and moving his hand through my hair. I groaned back and felt my body arching for him. The kiss was getting very heated more so than are others. He started to work down to my neck and stated to suck on it.

"Oh god," I moan.

He starts to pull away, and comes back up to my face. He stares at me with his piercing emerald eyes, and starts to lightly kiss my face. After kissing me he placed his forehead upon mines, I couldn't help but marvel about his eyes.

"Bella, I won't be able to see you for a few weeks." He said while kissing my forehead. I start to whine like a little child but I don't care, I barley get enough time with him when he's here.

"How long?" I said. He shifted his position and now was lying on the bed right next to me. Out faces were mere inches from each other. His hand moved to my stomach and started to make imaginary shapes on my torso.

"Mid January"

I closed my eyes and tried so hard not to cry, but it wasn't fair. These small moments together were not enough for me and not seeing him for almost four weeks will surly kill me. I turned my head so I was now facing the window, I didn't want Edward to see the brim of my eye forming with tears. The next thing I felt was his hands touching my face and turning them softly so now we were facing, face to face. A lone tear slipped down my face and he wiped it off.

"I'm so sorry Bella, for making you feel like that." He said gently. I could tell his eyes held so much pain in them. I took a deep breath.

"I knew what I was getting myself into, let's not ruin this moment with be crying like a baby." I said trying to put on my fakest smile.

"Stop, I know you're hurting. Maybe I should go?"

Before he could get up I flung my body on top of his, preventing him from moving.

"Don't listen to me, please stay."

He just nodded, "I like you being on top." He said with a smirk. I tried to act all offended but the next thing I felt was him tickling me all over my sides. "Stop!" I squealed. We started to play around a couple of minutes we even had a pillow fight; how childish, I know. I felt normal for once and all the troubles I had about our relationship vanish in a complete second. Edward regain being on top when I felt his whole body stop, I looked up from under the pillows and began to get worried. Maybe I did something?

"What's wrong?"

I sat up abruptly and became face to face with him.

"I love you, Bella." He said.

'_Holy shit'_ I thought.

Edward POV:

December

(Earlier that day)

A couple more hours until I see Bella, I can do it.

"Edward, are you done packing?" Emmett said from across the room.

One thing I hate about breaks from school was going home and fraternizing with my parental units. I'm dreading the fight back home and being with them for a couple of weeks. Ever since Bella came into my life, I really stopped caring about my situation with Tanya and the whole marriage scheme. I could tell Tanya was getting very frustrated with me; I stopped sleeping with her since October. Luckily she was dumb enough to believe that I wanted to wait till marriage. All I kept thinking in my mind were the hours until I kiss Bella again. I hate trying to put on this fake happiness so everyone around me would just leave me alone; the only time I'm ever happy is when I with Bella, alone. I felt something hard colliding with my head. What the fuck?!

"What the fuck, Emmett."

"Man, I've been calling your name for over a minute."

I shook my head, and went back to packing.

"What do you want?" I asked

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

Emmett was not to please with going home either. The parents paid little attention on him, always on me. I knew that made Emmett envious of me, but truth be told I was more envious of him. He could do whatever he wanted; I on the other hand already had everything picked out for me. He was able to be with Rose openly, while I have to hide mines.

"Around noon"

Rose and Jasper were also tagging along with us; their parents were somewhere in Europe.

"Well at least you'll be free of Tanya grasp for a couple of weeks." He pointed out.

How true was that, escaping this prison and not having her follow me is probably the greatest Christmas present.

"That one fucking thing I have for me."

Emmett did a loud laugh and I went back to packing, I heard a knock on the door and then someone coming in.

"Hey guys," Jasper said.

Ever since October everybody relationship changed. Rose and Emmett were closer than ever, they balanced each other out. Emmett became calmed down his party ways, and Rose actually learn to loosen up… well a little. Alice and Jasper had an obvious thing going on, they tried to keep their relationship hidden from me but when I caught them making out, it kind of came out. Still they never flaunt it as much as Emmett and Rose, because even though I like Jasper, I still do like the idea of it.

"So you already, Jazz" Emmett asked.

Jasper cringed when he heard his nickname but continued to sit on my bed.

"Yep, I had Alice to help me."

Both Emmett and I looked up at the same time. Jasper instantly shot up from my bed and raised his hands in the air.

"Nothing happen I swear,"

"Better not." I muttered under my breath.

"So anyway, Alice wanted to know what time were leaving tonight to celebrate the start of winter break." Jasper said.

Emmett shrugged, and I dropped the pair of jeans that were in my hands.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jasper asked.

"No, it just I can't tonight…. I, um, have this thing later on." I quickly said.

"Ahh, so you and Tanya," Emmett winked at me.

"Sure." I picked up the pair of jean and threw it in my duffle bag. Jasper kept quiet and just stared at me.

I heard another knock on the door.

"Come in" we all shout at the same time.

In come Alice and Rose waltzing in. Alice was about to sit on Jasper lap but then stopped midway. Rose on the other hand jumped straight into Emmett arms.

"And that's are cue to get out of here." Alice said.

All three of us race to the door so we wouldn't have to witness the site that was happening right in front of us. Once we all escaped, we raced straight to the pavilion, I of course came first.

"So unfair, you had a head start." She said out of breath.

"Stop crying like a baby."

She playfully hits my shoulder.

"So, I guess we have to wait until their done…eww." Alice said to herself

"Well, actually I have plans alone tonight." I said

"Really Edward, Tanya?" she asked.

I looked at her with distinguished.

"No, but I have to get going…don't wait up."

I left before they could ask me anymore questions.

Bella House

I knew I was early, but I couldn't wait to see her again. I hated all this sneaking around; it sucked that I couldn't just park my car in front of her house. I basically park my Volvo behind the wooded area be hide her house. Getting out of my car and the crisp cold air hitting my body almost took my breath away, and I thought Chicago winters were harsh. At least the snow fall wasn't too bad to walk in. After my brief walk through the wooded area I reached the front of her house. I checked over my shoulders just in case if anything was looking. This visit had to hold me over for a couple of weeks; how am I going to tell her I'm leaving. I could tell she was getting more and more frustrated every time we couldn't be together openly. She gave up a lot for me. I could feel the present; I bought her a couple of days ago nestle tightly in my coat pocket. At least I have a way of reaching to her more often now.

'_Fuck it was cold,'_ I thought. I began to shiver terribly now; I proceeded to knock on the door. My whole fist was white and frozen.

"Come on, come on." I said out loud. I kept moving my legs trying to get some heat going on.

After a couple of dreaded moments my angel was standing right in front of me; the look on her face alone was priceless. She looked absolutely adorable; her hair was up in the messy way that I love so much. I noticed she was wearing her pajama pants with an over large grey sweater, right now she was utterly breath taking.

"Can you please let me in I'm freezing my balls off," I said and boy was I not kidding, they were practically retracting back inside of me. I most have woken her up because she instantly pulled me into a giant hug, "I'm sorry, I couldn't come early." I whispered into her ear. I shuffle both are bodies into the warm house, using one of my feet I slammed the front door shut.

"I don't care, I mean you're here now so that all that matter." She said to me. She pulled away from me and I instantly felt empty. She rubbed my shoulder trying her best to warm me up; I couldn't help myself when I was around her.

So I grabbed her face and pulled her into one of those sweet kiss we share so often, her lips tasted beyond delicious; similar to strawberries. I could feel her mouth opening a little. All of a sudden I feel her lips stop moving against mines. Then like a bolt of lightning she grabs my hand and starts racing me up the steps.

'_Man, I should surprise her most often,'_ I thought.

I couldn't help but laugh, she kept trying to shush me.

"I should surprise you more often."I said pretty cocky.

"Edward shut up, someone down stairs." She said quickly.

All the blood in my body froze; I could feel my face becoming white. The laughter I once had became silent.

'_I think I might be sick.'_ I thought.

We raced into her room, I heard Bella said. "Just hide and be quiet, I'm going to try to get rid of him," before I knew it, she pushed my under her bed. I could hear faint footsteps becoming closer. I quickly went deeper under her bed, praying whoever was here would just go away. Buzz kill. I felt the present, I brought for Bella earlier, pressing sharply in my side. Bella ran straight to the door and slammed it shut. I tried my best to listen in on what was happening, but all I heard were light mumbling sounds. I heard footsteps going down the staircase and I took a deep breath. Please let this work, I kept repeating in my mind. After a couple minutes of silence I hear Bella shouting something.

"Close it clear!"

'_Thank God,_" I thought. I got up from the bed and raced to the staircase.

Once I was there I noticed my angel laughing hysterical. I couldn't help but smile, and how close we were on getting caught. The next thing I knew she ran upstairs and ran straight into my arms. "So are we good now?" I asked. She did a quick nod and began to kiss me passionately. We began to move our legs straight into her room, impressively enough without breaking our kiss. We dropped onto her bed; the rush from the earlier was both giving us both a little high.

"Wait," I said heavily panting, "I have a gift for you." I bent over and grabbed a small gifted box from under her bed.

I handed over the box to her and motion for her to open it. She looked a little nervous at first, about opening it. Before long she ripped into the sucker open and pulled out the Ipod, I bought earlier.

"This is too much, Edward." She tried to hand the gift back towards me. Did I do something wrong, I mean I thought she would like her.

"No, please take it." I pushed the gift back to her.

"Edward, this is a five hundred dollar phone." She stated.

"Look, it will be easier for us to talk together. You can throw it away if you want, but it is yours now. "

"Thank you," she said with the most beautiful smile coming across her face.

I moved my hand and cupped her face; I then stared straight into her eyes and gently leaned in to kiss her. Once our lips met we fell back onto her bed. I lay on top of her not putting any weight on her. I began to suck on her lower lip, and moved my hands to her soft hair. I heard a small moan escape her lip, I was about to lose it. This kiss was getting heated and I began to move my head down her sweet neck. I licked her neck slowly before I began to suck on it.

"Oh god," she moan.

I start to pull away because I knew if I continued I won't be able to stop. I moved my face so I was facing her now. I start kissing all over her face lightly. After giving her light kisses I place my forehead on top of hers, our eyes staring deep into each other.

"Bella, I won't be able to see you for a few weeks." I said.

I could hear her whine a little, but that just made me want her more.

"How long?" She asked.

I shifted my body so I was lying right next to, my back was on the bed and I moved my face so we were mere inches away from each other. I moved my hand and placed it on her tight stomach; I began to draw imaginary circle on it.

"Mid January" I stated

She turned her head; I felt my stomach drop and guilt washing over me. Why do I have to always hurt her? I moved my hand and moved it to her face; I grabbed her chin softly and turned it towards me. Once her face was facing me I notice she had tears coming down her porcelain skin, I wiped the tears away.

"I'm so sorry Bella, for making you feel like that." I said gently.

"I knew what I was getting myself into, let's not ruin this moment with be crying like a baby." She insisted, while saying that with a fake smile.

But I could tell she was faking that smile, her eyes always told the truth.

"Stop, I know you're hurting… Maybe I should go?" I had to leave; I cannot put her through this anymore. All of a sudden I felt her body being pressed against mine.

"Don't, listen to me and please stay." She begged. How can I not listen, she has me whipped.

I just nodded, "I like you being on top." The look on her face was extraordinary. I could help but laugh. I began to tickle her sides; she let out a loud squeal and tried her best to stop me. We wrestle for a couple of minutes trying to get dominances. Before long she grabbed a pillow and starts whacking me with it. This goes on for a couple of minutes and I was beyond happy. God I was in love with this girl. I stopped myself, I felt Bella body stop moving.

"What's wrong?" she asked

I could tell she was getting worried.

'_Just say it,'_ I thought.

"I love you, Bella."

* * *

AN: Whew, I'm done. Okay you know the drill, review and you get a sneak peek. Oh special thank you to rainbow 18 and .x for your reviews (Means a lot) also a special thanks for you that alerted this story!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for reading! Enjoy

Bella POV

"What's wrong?"

I sat up abruptly and became face to face with him.

"I love you, Bella." He said.

'_Holy shit'_ I thought.

I cannot believe my ears; I just thought he liked me. My mind went completely blank,

'_Say it back…come on, come on_.' I thought

His gazed seem too intensified after the awkward silence.

"Bella, I love you"

Finally all my muscles seemed to function and a huge smile came across my face.

"Are you serious?"

He looked taken back by my last comment.

"Bella, I haven't been more serious in my life."

I grabbed his body and pulled it closer to mines. His mouth instantly found mines, our kiss turned hungrily. I grazed his lower lip with my tongue; his arms were wrapped around my body. Edward then pushed my body against my bedpost. Once I entered his mouth with my tongue I eagerly began to explore his mouth. The animal inside him pulled my body closer to his. I felt his shaft harden against my thighs.

"Edward" I pulled my mouth away and began to move to his neck.

"Hm" Was all he could muster. His hands were now on my side slowly moving up.

"I want you"

Edward hands now were on my breast, gently rubbing them.

"I want you too" he pointed out

I stopped kissing his neck and stared straight into his eyes.

"No Edward, I want you inside of me." I said nervously. I mean what if he doesn't want me.

"Are you sure, Bella" He removed his hands from my breast and was now pulling himself off of me.

"I never have been surer in my life." I simply stated.

Once I said that I lifted my sweater and my undershirt off exposing myself to him. Edward eyes instantly went looking at my breast; I felt my cheeks getting redder by the second. I felt one of his hands on my right cheek slowly stroking it.

"Don't blush, your absolutely breathtaking."

I could not help be feel this boldness washing over me. I grabbed his blue long-sleeve shirt and slowly lifted it up. I too became in awe of his body. His skin was beyond soft and beautiful and those abs I couldn't help but keep touching them. My finger started to trace the outline of the abs itself; every time my figure grazed his body, I felt his muscle getting harder to my touch.

"I never did this before," I pointed out. To say I was nervous would be an understatement.

"We don't have to" he said seriously.

"No Edward, I want this. I want you inside of me more than anything. I want to give myself to you…fully" I said.

I grabbed his right hand and place it on my exposed breast. My nipples harden the instant his hands were on them. He took a deep breath and began to bite on his lower lip. I could tell he was debating something in his head.

"Promise me if it hurts too much, we stop" he strongly pointed out. I did a quick nod. He did a small peck on my cheek and began to lower his hand on my pajama bottoms.

'_Mental note, next time we do this wear something sexier.' _I thought.

I began to arch my back once his hands were tugging down my pants. I pushed my head back upon the pillow and closed my eyes. Inch by inch he slowly lowed the pajama bottom down, and there I was exposed to him. I felt his lips right below my navel, I could feel the goose bumps starting to form. I could feel his lips going lower and lower. I had to control myself, I felt myself becoming wetter and wetter by the second.

"Bella, you're so beyond beautiful"

I can hear my heart racing a mile in my chest, when his tongue gently went inside of me. My whole body shook with excitement, and my hands dropped down to his head. I wanted him to go deeper inside of me. I was biting my lower lips so hard I was shocked I didn't taste of blood.

"Oh" I moaned. My mind was going million miles an hour.

With every lick in my fold, my mind went into a deep haze. I felt this pressure building up inside of me; it was the best feeling of my life. I wanted to stay this way forever, with ever lick I was getting closer to my heaven. My back was arching up higher and higher until the pressure finally unfolded and I let out this loud and dragged out moan. I felt all this pressure being release and my whole body becoming exhausted. My breath became haggard and my skin was glistening in sweat. I felt Edward body slowly snaking his way up my body, while kissing every part of my soaked skin. He became face to face with me and smoothed out my sweat ridden hair.

"You are an angel" he pointed

I shook my head and pulled my hands toward his belt buckle.

"I don't think angel do this"

He did a small smirked. He ripped of his jeans so fast I could help but let out a small laugh. And there we were stark naked both in front of each other.

"Okay" Edward said

"Okay" I repeated. Both of us were smiling so hard our muscle began to feel tense.

He shifted himself right into my opening. Before entering me he gave me kiss on the forehead.

"Remember what I said"

I just nodded, he shifted his body weight so none of it would be on me and before I knew it I felt the sharpest pain down there. I let out a sharp moan, once I felt his shaft enter inside of me. He stopped and looked straight into my eyes.

"Are you okay" his voice was starting to rise in panicked.

"Yea, just give me a minute to adjust." I said with a smirk on my face.

I tried my best to hide the pain as much as I could, but holy shit did it hurt at first. He left his penis inside of me for a couple of moments so my body could get adjusted to it. Then I felt him pull out, he kept repeating the move and the pain lessen over time. After a couple more thrust the pain was dissolved into intense pleasure. The deeper he went the more my body craved more. Both our bodies were in rhyme now, and his thrust became harder. Every so often we both let out a huge moan. Finally that familiar pressure was forming all over my body. Before I knew it the pressure was gone and a finally moan escaped my body. A couple of seconds later a louder moan escaped Edward's mouth. Both our bodies were exhausted and the high was finally wearing off. I felt his head on my breast and he's breath still haggard. My eyes were closed and I moved my hands to his damped bronze hair. I gently played with it, while he wrapped his arms around my waist. Nothing was said but everything was perfect.

"I love you too, Edward" I whispered to him.

This is where I knew I belonged.

He kissed my breast.

"I love you more than you will ever know."

With that we simply fell asleep. A couple of hours later I heard his phone going off. I woke up in an instant.

'_Crap, what time is it?'_ I thought.

I looked over at my clock and it read 5:30am. I moaned lightly cursing the phone for going off so damn early. I looked down and saw Edward still secured in my grasp. He hasn't moved an inch since we fallen asleep. I grabbed the cellphone and eventually turning it off, time to wake him up. I got a better look of his face and was taken aback by his sheer beauty. His bronze hair was messy and was sprawled across my chest. For the first time I actually saw Edward, he looked so peacefully.

"Time to wake up, Edward" I whispered in his ear.

I notice he shifted a little but his hold on me only grew tighter. I started to play with his hair, and then running my fingers all across his face. I still couldn't believe we just had sex, I mean I'm not a virgin anymore. I closed my eyes couldn't help but enjoy the memories of last night events. I lowered my face down towards his ear again.

"Wake up sleepy head" I whisper in his ear again.

I started to nibble on his ear lobe, I heard his soft moan. I playfully nudged him.

"Edward, you have to wake up."

He shook his head

"No" he moaned

I could not help but laugh, I tried to snake my way out of his grasp but her wouldn't let go of me.

"Edward, stop playing around. I have to take a leak."

Finally he let go and I managed to get out of bed. His head was facing towards me, while he was lying stomach down on my bed. I began to blush; I ran over and grabbed one of my old robes.

"Kept it off, I like seeing you naked." Edward mumbled.

I ignored his last comment. After reliving myself I ran back to my room hoping that Edward was alert. I entered the room quietly and to my disappointment saw Edward getting dress. He didn't notice I came in yet until I stubbed my toes on my stand.

"Dammit!" I shouted. I hopped back onto my bed.

"You okay?" he asked, he walked over to me and kneeled down on his knees. He grabbed my foot and kissed each toes. I started to giggle.

"I love everything about you, even your tiny little toes" he said while kissing my feet.

"I can get use to this"

Edward smile until he saw what time it was.

"I have to get going, Bella" he said.

I grabbed his face and brought it towards me. When our lips meet they molded right together.

"I don't want you to go." I said. I knew it was selfish of me but I just had to most amazing night I wanted an encore.

"I know, I know" he whisper to my ear. "If I don't leave now then I probably will never leave"

"Good, you can stay here forever." I said with a smile on my face. "I mean I would have to hide you from my dad but that should be simple enough." I tried to act all serious.

"Bella, you have no idea what you do to me." He kissed both side of my cheeks. "I have to go. I'll call you when I get to Chicago."

I just nodded. He gave me one last kiss and I could feel both are lips trembling. I didn't want it to end so I pressed my body towards his. He groaned and started to grab my waist. I sucked on his lower lip and started to work my hands on his belt.

"Fuck it" he said between kisses. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it off; I just peeled away my robe.

Edward POV

"Edward, where the fuck were you" Emmett shouted.

I got out of my car and ran to the limo that was waiting for all of us to take us back to the airport. I did not plan to stay with Bella all night; especially having sex with her. Leaving Bella was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. We managed to have sex twice before I had to leave. I still smelled of her and I had no time to change, hopefully no one else notices. Everyone was looking at me all funny.

"What" I spat, "it took longer than I expected"

Rose rolled her eyes and was the first to get into the limo.

"You look different?" Alice questioned me.

"Shut up, Alice" I said.

"Whatever" she muttered to herself when getting into the limo.

"Had a wild night, Eddie boy" he winked at me.

"Nothing happen" now I was getting really annoyed.

"Sure, and I'm still a virgin" He let out a loud laugh when getting into the limo.

Jasper came right next to me.

"Tanya was looking for you this morning. So if you weren't with Tanya who were you with?" Jasper asked

Damn Jasper, he always knew something was going on.

"W-what do you mean"

"You reek of sex and you actually looked happy before getting out of your car." Jasper pointed out.

"Let's go, I am not missing our flight" Rose yelled.

"Come on Jazz, we have to get going." I said.

Jasper mutters something under his breath, which I didn't catch. The ride to the airport was somewhat awkward. Alice was chatting about what she wanted for Christmas, and Emmett and Rose was doing some heavy petting.

"Knock it off" I said, "I not in the mood to watch you guys basically fucking each other."

Rose broke out of the kiss, "Why are you acting like such an ass, when it's so oblivious you slept with someone last night and we all know it's not with Tanya." She pointed out.

"Jesus Rose, someone seems a little crabby, did you get your daily poke today?

After I said that last comment she wiped her hair and went back to kissing Emmett.

"Ew, Edward" Alice commented on.

The rest of the ride was silent eventually Rose and Emmett finally knocked it off. The flight however seem to last forever, all I kept on thinking about was Bella. I opted to sit by myself not wanting to have a conversation at the moment. After an hour of pure torture I feel asleep. The next thing I felt was Alice trying to wake me up.

"Wake up, Edward" Alice shook me awake.

I snapped out of the fantastic dream about Bella; I felt like shit after taking that nap. Once we were off the plane we were escorted to our vehicle. I put on my sunglasses to help control this pounding headache.

'_I'm not going to make it' _I thought.

I grabbed my cellphone out and decided to text Bella.

I miss you

-Edward

A couple of minutes later I felt a vibration

Miss you more! Love you :)

-Bella

I couldn't help but smile.

"Edward, what are you smiling about?" Emmett asked

Shit I totally forgot, I quickly deleted her message and put the phone in my pocket

"Was that… OMG, that was the person he slept with" Alice squealed.

I rolled my eyes.

"No it wasn't and shut up"

The grouped tried their hardest trying to get me to open up who was on the other end, but I didn't say shit. Then after forty-five minutes we arrived at my parent's house. Even though I lived there all my life I never felt at home. It had 10 bedrooms, 13 bathrooms, one indoor and outdoor pool, everything you would think of was in there; and everything I hated. Emmett enthusiasm immediately turned off and Alice in one second stopped talking. It crazy how different people we become when we arrive here. We all sat in silence as the car came to a halt.

"Who getting out first" I said

Alice and Emmett looked down.

"Fuck it" I said

Once I gotten out of the car I was greeted with the blistering Chicago winds. I looked up and took in a deep breath. I knocked on the door and was greeted by our trusty maid Edie.

"Hi, Edie" I greeted her

"Hello, Mr. Cullen."

Numerous times I tried to make her call me Edward, but the one time she did she was chewed out by my mother.

"Edward, darling" there she is "How was your trip?"

She walked over to me and kisses both my cheeks. She was acting of course because we had guest, most of the time she would be out doing god knows what. Even what she was wearing seemed fake.

"Fine mother"

"Alice, you look absolutely divine." She walked over to her and gave her a quick hug, "What did you do to your hair?"

"Nothing, mother" Alice said. Esme always knew how to get under people skins.

She walked straight to Emmett

"Emmett," she gave him a small smile and that was it was Emmett, always getting a second glance. She stopped in front of Rose and Jasper next.

"Rosalie, you are turning more and more beautiful every time I see you." Rose couldn't help but smile. "Jasper, gorgeous like always." Jasper did a small smile.

"Well, you all must be so tired; Edie will show you to your rooms."

"Edward, make sure you call that lovely Tanya girl. I know she wants to know you made it okay."

I rolled my eyes at that and walked up stair desperately seeking my bed.

Three weeks later:

I was lying in bed and was excited with my daily texts to Bella.

How are you holding up, Edward

-Bella

Bad, but I can make it. I can't wait till I see you again.

-Edward

Miss you too! I love you. I have to go, someone calling me

-Bella

I love you more, one more week

-Edward.

I couldn't help but smile, three weeks of hell here I was about to lose it. Esme has been up my ass during the whole time. Tonight was supposed to be this big lavish dinner party. I had to get ready for the party but my body was heavily protesting. All I could think about was Bella; I missed her beyond words. I was woken up by hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in"

I deleted the messages off my phone, not wanting anyone to snoop around. Alice comes waltzing in.

"Hey you," Alice said.

"Hey Alice, what's going on?"

Alice sat next to me on the bed.

"Who are you texting all this time?"

I rubbed my hands through my hair.

"Alice, I have to deal with Esme I'm really not in the mood to deal with you." I said while staring up at the ceiling.

"Okay... I'll drop the subject for now, but this isn't over. I know something going on with you and don't give me that bullshit about nothing going on. You have that look in your eyes saying you're in love, I'm just figuring out who it is, and I'm positive isn't Tanya." She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"See you at dinner, you should start getting dress wouldn't want mommy dearest getting mad" She left before I could say anything. I knew one day this was going to come out, either cause of me or us getting caught.

Dinner Party

The music was softly playing in the background as I walked down the marble steps. There were at least 3 dozen people all drinking wine and champion. I always felt disconnected at these parties. Numerous colleagues of my father were there, coming up to me every second asking question about my life. I would talk briefly to them but quickly got bored. I felt a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist, my whole body seem to tense immediately.

"Edward, aren't you happy to see me here" She said.

My whole body froze; she moved next to my side her arms still wrapped my waist. I felt my father hand upon my shoulder.

"Tanya, great, you found Edward."

There he was, Carlisle. I swear I saw more of Tanya then my absentee dad. His hair was slicked back and his other hand was gripping his wine glass. He had on this fake smile that everyone else would fall for, but for me I saw straight through him.

"Mr. Cullen, thank you for inviting." Tanya said. She leaned in a kiss my cheek "It's so hard to stay away for, Edward."

Carlisle just smiled, while I just stood there.

"Well Tanya, Edward has been talking about you constantly since he has arrived." Carlisle said.

I rolled my eyes to my father last comment. What a fucking lie. I tried my best to escape from her grasp, but Tanya claws were too deep. She smiled profusely and began proceeded to grab my hand.

"If you both would excuse me," I said politely

"Well Edward, don't take too long we wouldn't want our guest to miss too much of you." He said.

I gave a weak smile and walked outside. What a complete disaster, I thought I was rid of her for a while. I stood out there absorbing the brisk cold air. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Edward"

I turned around and there was Jasper, thank god for that.

"Hey, Jasper"

"So I'm guessing you're not too happy with Tanya being here."

"Far from it" I said.

I was so angry not only at my family, but at life. I feel like I'm slowly drowning.

"Here"

Jasper hands me a glass of champagne.

"Thanks" I muttered

"I have to ask, why are you still with Tanya?"

I gulped down the whole drink and threw the glass on the ground, shattering into millions of pieces. Jasper was taken aback by my actions. I grabbed his drink and gulped it down.

"Because I fucking can't" I practically shouted at him. Fuck it, I left before he could ask me more question. I went over to the bar area and started to gulped anything in site. After a couple of more shots my head started to get a fuzzy.

"Son, slow down" I felt Carlisle whisper into my ear.

"What do you want" I said with distinguished in my voice.

"Edward, I will not repeat myself again. Go get a drink of coffee and settle down, I will not have you mocking yourself in front of my colleagues." He grabbed the empty glass from my hand and placed it back upon the counter. "Get your shit together, Edward you're not six anymore. " He hissed to me.

I stumbled to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee, which didn't do shit for me. I notice Tanya coming into the kitchen. She pushed me up against the counter.

"Edward, I want you." That all I said, before everything black out.

Jasper POV

The party was pretty much lame, everyone kissing everyone ass. At least I had Alice around my arms; even with these crowds she still knew how to work them. I can't imagine my life without her; she was the spark I always needed. I looked over towards Edward and saw Tanya clinging to him. I could tell he was obliviously uncomfortable.

'_Why is he with her' _I thought.

He got noticeably tenser when his father went to go talk to him. I could tell he had a lot of pressure given to him due to that man. After a while of watching them and talking to Alice, I noticed him walking outside. I grabbed two drinks to help cheer him up.

"Hey, Edward"

He turned around and I can tell by his expression that he was glad to see me.

"Hey, Jasper" he mustered up

"So I'm guessing you're not too happy with Tanya being here." I asked him. His whole body began to tense up.

"Far from it" He said.

"Here"

I handed Edward a glass of champagne to help ease his pain.

"Thanks" he said quietly

"I have to ask, why are you still with Tanya?"

I had to ask. It was oblivious that he hated that girl, so what I don't get is why he still seeing her. He didn't say anything but drank his whole glass and throw it towards the ground. He then grabbed my drink and did the same thing.

"Because I fucking can't" He shouted at me and walked back into the party. I was still in shock for that explosive behavior, I was about to walk back inside when I noticed his cellphone lying on the ground. Now I know I shouldn't be looking at people stuff, but I had to know who he's been texting the whole time. Once I had the phone in my hand I looked through his text history, damn nothing. I was about to put the phone back, but that when I notice it vibrating. It wouldn't hurt to look. Bella name came across the screen.

'_Bella, why is that name sound so familiar' _I thought.

I opened up the text and I almost dropped the phone.

I miss u! I've been thinking about you constantly. Love you

-Bella

What the hell is going on? I heard footsteps and quickly dropped the phone and ran back inside. Who is this Bella girl and why her name is sound so familiar.

A/N: Okay that's it for now. You know the drill. Thanks again for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks again for reading! I am trying out something new, hope you all love Jasper! It's going to start off with Jasper POV and then move back to Bella's POV.

Jasper POV

January

It has been a week since we left Chicago and headed back to school. I haven't told anyone about the text I found in Edward phone. I had no clue what to think of the whole thing. The day after the party at Edward's house things changed. It was oblivious that he and Tanya did something when he was drunk that night. He really didn't talk much after that little fiasco, and he was constantly texting to this Bella girl. I noticed that Edward personality changed after he had that conversation with his dad the final night we were there. He started to drink more and his attitude became more of a problem. I felt someone hands rubbing through my head, which snapped me out of my dream state.

"What are you thinking about, Jasper" Alice whisper into my ear.

I couldn't help but smile every time she was near. I leaned into her and embrace her flowery smell.

"Nothing in particular" I said.

I hated lying to Alice about the text it just I wanted more information before blabbing it out to everyone.

"Oh okay, well I was thinking we all should do a group thing tonight. I mean it been forever since we all went out." Alice said while rubbing my arms.

"That sounds like fun. When you mean the group thing does that also included Edward" I asked

Alice stopped rubbing my arms and pinches the bridge of her nose. I knew she was getting frustrated she and Edward would always did that when they were in deep thought.

"Actually, he seemed quite happy to go out tonight. You know ever since that trip to Chicago he has been rather irritably lately. At first when I told him about going out he shot me one of those "fuck off" looks, but when I said that Italian restaurant he perked right up." Alice continued.

"That's strange" I said.

"I know, I mean the food okay but he seem to enjoy it. Hey, if it gets him out and spending time with all of us than so be it." She said.

I leaned more into her and her face dropped down and started to kiss my cheeks.

Later that day

The drive there was pretty quiet, Edward played some Nirvana and of course Alice was bitching about it. I noticed that Edward was speeding to the restaurant.

'_Why is he driving so fast' _I thought.

We all managed to survive and went inside the restaurant. Tanya wrapped her arms around his waist tightly; much to Edward dismay. I still didn't get why he was with her and not with this Bella girl.

'_I have to find out who this girl is' _I thought.

The hostess brought us to our table and we all waited for our server to come take our orders. I noticed that Edward kept looking around the restaurant. I felt Alice leaning into to me and whispering into my ear, "Are you feeling okay, you been pretty quiet the whole time." She pointed out

I turned my face around and kiss her lightly on the cheek. "I'm fine."

"Hey Jazz, kept the PDA to a minimum." Emmett booming voice said across the table.

"Shut up, you and Rose are far worse." Alice pointed out.

"Hey I'm allowed, you on the other hand lil sister are not."

"Whatever, and don't lil sis me I'm one year older than your ass."

I was about to interpret them when I notice our waitress coming towards us.

"Hi, my name Bella and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Today's soups are tomato basil, minestrone, and a Tuscany tomato soup. Do you guys know what you want to drink?" She said.

My head immediately shot up, Bella.

"I would like water please" Alice said first.

I turned my head quickly towards Edward, his eyes glances constantly towards Bella and the menu. I mean it can't, no… I thought he hated her. I felt my foot getting kicked from underneath the table.

"What" I said.

"Jasper, what do you want to drink" Alice said.

"Coke" I muttered.

She left with our orders, I still couldn't believe it. I mean, how many Bella are here in Forks. I kept watching Edward from the corner of my eyes and to my amazement he would look at Bella in a certain way I never saw before. I notice anytime she looked at Edward she would blush a little. The food came out and no to surprise it was cold; I wasn't really that hungry after finding out about that revelation, but maybe I was wrong.

"I have to take a leak" Edward said

Everyone was engrossed in their own conversion that they barely noticed that he left. I know I shouldn't be following him but I had to follow him and be proven wrong. I whisper into Alice ear about going to the restroom, she just nodded and went back to her conversation to Rose about the newest perfume she was trying out. I walked straight into the bathroom thinking I would just see Edward and be proven wrong, but with no such luck.

'_I mean he didn't have too much of a head start._' I thought

I walked out of the bathroom when I heard Bella voice moaning. I followed the noise that lead me to a small opening where I saw it Bella up against the wall with Edward kissing her neck. I was frozen when I witness the site in front of me. That is when I saw it Bella looking straight at me; her eyes waded in horror when she saw me. I swiftly ran back to the table and plopped onto my seat. I still couldn't believe what I just saw. Alice placed her hand on my knee and I gave her a weak smile. A couple of minutes later Edward comes waltzing back to the table. He sat down like nothing happen, I mean shouldn't he be running after me and preventing me to tell anybody on what I just say. But nothing, he went back and joined the conversation like nothing just happen.

"Edward" I said

He just looked at me and showed no signs of being caught or nervousness.

"What" He said. I could tell he was getting slightly annoyed.

"Where were you" I asked

He just rolled his eyes, "Jesus Jasper, I didn't know you were my mother and for your information I just went to take a leak."

He didn't know I just caught him; the next thing I notice was Bella coming towards our table. Her whole face was flushed and she was obviously shaking.

"Thanks again for coming tonight, do you guys need anything else?" we all shook our heads, "well here the check, please take your time." She then handed me the check, which I thought was peculiar. Everyone else got back to their own conversations. I opened the black folder and expected something there but it was nothing, but a check but when I lifted the check out a note feel onto my lap. I picked up the piece of paper.

_I have to talk to you, please meet me in the back_

Bella POV:

January

I was so excited, Edward was coming to the restaurant than later tonight we were suppose to meet up. He arrived back from Chicago one week ago, but hasn't yet been able to come and see me. I was glad though that I did accept the Iphone from him that was the only thing we were able to communicate through. I was kind of nervous though, I mean it has been a while since I saw him last, what happens if he changes his mind about our relationship. I was about to leave for work when Charlie called me into the living room.

"Yea, dad" I asked

He was sitting in his chair watching a football team, which teams I did not know.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you. It seems like we never do that anymore."

How awkward; every month Charlie gets in his dad mood and tries to pry into my life. I love the man but every since Renee (my mother) left when I was little he was never the same. It was like he was waiting for her to return but I always knew that when she left, she left for good.

"Dad, everything fine; I'm just going to work okay" I said.

He took another sip of beer and said, "Oh I know, it's just I was wondering how are things going with Jacob"

I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair.

"Really dad, boys." I said.

"I know, it just he's a good kid and he's really grown up since Sam death." He took another sip, "I don't want you to end up alone Bells."

I closed my eyes and had to reframe myself from telling him about Edward. What does he mean by ending up alone; he is such a hypocrite.

"Dad, please do not worry about my…love life. Jake and I are good friends and I would like to keep it that way."

He did a quick nod, "okay, well drive safe." he said.

"I will like always" with that I left the living room and ran straight to my truck. Once I gotten in there I rested my head against the steering wheel. I shook my head wanting the last five minutes to vanish but sadly it kept repeating in my mind over and over again. Upon arriving at the restaurant I could not wait to see Edward. I raced to the clock out room just making it in on time. I was putting my purse away when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder. I jumped up a couple of feet in the air.

"Oh shit' I shouted

"Sorry" Angela said.

I turned around and let out a huge sigh of relief.

'_Fuck, I thought it was John' _I thought.

"You scared the crap out of me, I thought you were John" I said.

She had a huge smile across her face.

"What are you smiling about" I questioned

"Well, I'm sort of seeing someone" Angela said giggling.

"Who" I asked quickly

"Seth" She squealed

I let out a huge laugh, "Are you freaking serious" I couldn't believe that, I mean her and Seth…wow.

"I know, it just happen one night and one thing lead to another," I interrupted her before she could finish.

"Did you two have sex?" I almost screamed

"No, we kiss" She said

I let out a huge breathe.

"Angela, Bella, get out on the floor." John shouted from the other room. We both rolled our eyes and continued to put on our apron.

"To be continued" I said to Angela before walking out on the floor.

"Definitely" She said.

I felt guilty for not telling Angela about my own love life, we became really close friends when she arrived in September. How easy would it be for all this drama in my life to disappear and me and Edward living our lives openly? A couple of hours passed and finally they all arrived, I couldn't help but feel my cheeks turning a crimson red, that Edward loves so much. I could feel my palms getting sweating and myself becoming aroused. After Jessica left them, I went straight to their table; I could feel Edward eyes on me. I bite my lip; my heart was beating rapidly once I approach the table.

"Hi, my name Bella and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Today's soups are tomato basil, minestrone, and a Tuscany tomato soup. Do you guys know what you want to drink?" I said.

I notice the blond guy looking up at me swiftly once I said my name; weird. I looked down at Edward quickly before turning my attention towards the group.

"I would like water please" Alice was the first to say.

I wrote down all the orders, my stomach were turning into knots every time I was around Edward. At one brief moment we stared into each other eyes. I turned around quickly so no one would notice my cheeks turning brighter. Once I gotten back to the kitchen I could feel my heart rate slowly coming down. I kept checking up on the table ever so often and was met with the watchful glare of the blond guy. I brought out the food and noticed that Edward did a slight nod towards the bathroom. I placed his plate on the table and felt his knuckles slightly brushing my hands. My heart almost doubled in rate.

"Do you guys need anything else" I asked.

"No, thanks" Alice said politely; I always like that girl.

After I left their table I walked back to the small almost closet beside the bathroom. I sent Edward a quick text hoping he would notice and meet me back here. I mean this is beyond risky and we could so easily get caught, but I just had to take that risk. I felt stupid waiting back in the corner and the odds were against me that he would show up. I was just about to leave when I hear Edward voice calling my name.

"Bella" he said just above a whisper

I stuck my head out and waved him over. Once he was near my grasp I ran straight into his arms. I absorbed he's scent and began to kiss him feverishly. I moved my hands through he's hair and brought my lips upon his. We both kiss hungrily and relished the moment of being together. I felt Edward pushing me up against the wall, my legs immediately wrapped around his waist.

"You smell so good" he whispered in my ear.

"I could say the same thing about you" I whispered back.

I let out a loud moan and began to suck on his earlobe. His hands gradually found my breast, and his lips moved down to my neck. I could feel his lips slightly licking my neck before sucking on it. My eyes felt like they were about to roll in the back of my head. I let out a rather loud moan, which was replaced by Edward soft lips. I moved my head up to grab a quick breath and Edward moving down further when all of a sudden I see a pair of blue eyes staring upon me. We both looked at each other for a mere second before he went running off.

"_Shit, it was the blond guy constantly staring at me'_ I thought.

What should I do, I mean should I tell Edward. No. I pulled my arms from his grasp and pulled us apart, which I hated to do.

"Edward, you have to get back" I said out of breath

He looked like a sad puppy, and grabbed me into one last passionate kiss. I pushed Edward back once more.

"You have to go, before they notice"

He couldn't help but laugh, "This is not over yet" he said before kissing my cheek and running back to the table. After Edward left I leaned up against the wall and felt my mind running all over the place.

'_What do I do'_ I thought.

I quickly grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote the note that hopefully the blond guy will see. I'm just praying that I wasn't too late and he wasn't babbling it to the whole table. I was really getting nervous, I really didn't want to go out there and face them.

'_Please, please, please, don't let it get out' _I thought.

I held my hands firmly when I walked out the floor; I took a deep breath and walked to the table. I was expecting yelling and all this drama but nothing. Everyone seemed normal but I did notice the blond guy intense stares at me.

"Thanks again for coming tonight, do you guys need anything else?" they all shook their heads, "well here the check, please take your time." I then handed the check to the blond guy, praying he wouldn't give it to anyone else. I gave a weak smiled and rushed to the back not wanting to see if he received my note. I was beyond panicked, I was terrified. I had a million thoughts running through my head and they were all negative ones. Now comes, the waiting game. I rubbed my face and went back to the dining room, and was greeted by an empty table. Okay so he didn't get my note. I walked to the table and picked up the black folder. I opened it up and notice a piece of paper falling to the ground. I bent over and picked up the note and opened it up:

_Meet me in an hour at the local 24 hour diner_

I must have been staring at the note forever because Angela was by my side trying o snap me out of my dream state.

"Bella" She said, while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry" I tucked the note into my pocket before she noticed it.

"Are you okay, you seem a little spacey?" Angela was helping me clear up the table.

"Yes, no, actually I'm not feeling to good. Could you possible finish up my shift?"

"Yea, no problem" I gave her a weak hug and hurried back to my locker. John was in his office so he probably won't notice. I grabbed my keys and my belonging and rushed straight to my truck. Driving there I was a complete wreaked. I pulled up to the parking lot and remember I was supposed to meet up with Edward tonight, great now that has to wait.

Hey, work taking longer than expected. I'll call you when I get off. Love you

-Bella

A few seconds later I felt the phone vibrating.

That sux, if it's 2 late we can do it 2morrow

-Edward

I was so pissed at myself for getting caught; now we have to wait another day to be alone.

Yea, 2morrow would be better. Can't wait

Bella

I put the phone in my bag when I notice a Porsche driving into the diner, wow that stuck out like a sour thumb. I notice the blond guy getting out and walking inside the diner. My legs couldn't stop jittering; I had no clued what to say to him. I could not leave him waiting so I grabbed my belonging and walked inside. I diner was pretty much empty just us and an old couple in the back. The blond hair guy was sitting at the booth with his back towards me. With every step I took I felt my feet getting heavier; finally I reached the booth and took a deep breath. The blond guy notices someone standing behind him and turned around. I mean wow, boy was he good looking. We both stared at each other wondering what to do next.

"Hi, um you can sit down if you want" he pointed to the seat in front of him. I did a small nod and sit right across from him. Awkward silence filled the air between us until our waitress came by.

"Hi my name is Tammy, do you guys know what you're ordering?"

Both of us stared up at the waitress and at the same time said coffee.

"Anything else" she asked.

"No" Jasper said while tucking a blond lock behind his ear.

"No, thank you "I said, "Well this is awkward" I said to myself

"Yea" the blond guy chimed in. "I have no clue where to start"

I gave him another weak smile, "Names, Bella" I put out my hand; he grabbed it and softly and shook it.

"I know, it is on your name badge" he said

I felt like a dick, and pulled my hand back.

"Yea, of course"

"Jasper" so that was his name, I vaguely remember Edward saying that. "Sorry if I'm rushing into this but what is exactly going on between you and Edward?"

I bite my lower lip and felt my legs moving up and down beneath the table. "Um, what did Edward tell you?"

The waitress brought out the pitcher of coffee and two cups, we thanked her softly and she walked away. Jasper being the gentlemen poured the coffee for me, I quietly thanking him.

"Nothing, but what I walked in on was not nothing" he pointed out. He grabbed two sugar packets and poured them into the coffee. "Look Bella, Edward left his phone one time and on that phone was a text from you"

I looked down and took a sip of the hot coffee.

"You see Bella I don't know what hell going on. I mean I know you didn't tell Edward about getting caught because he came back to the table like nothing happen." He paused," I never seen Edward this happy before and I wanted to see the person that was behind it."

My heart was fluttering.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." I push my coffee off to the side, "Um, if we're going to talk about me and Edward relationship I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone and that includes Edward, about our conversation."

He frowned when I mentioned Edward name on that list. "If this could just stay between us I would greatly appreciate that" I finished.

Jasper started to bite his nails and was contemplating the idea. "I don't like keeping secrets from my friends"

"I know that and I'm so sorry that I am putting you on the spot, it just I don't want people to know what's really going on?" I interrupted.

"So what is really going on?" Jasper asked

I looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"In October, well you all came into the restaurant and I um found a note in the black folder. It said to meet me in the back or something. I knew it was stupid but I felt the urge to find out who wrote it, so I did it. The person who was waiting for me was Edward, he kiss me before we even talked though. When he kiss me it just felt different from all the others and you see he ran off right after he kiss me. So I just followed him and had to find out what the hell just happen. When I reached him we talked and kiss and tried to figure out what to do. So long story short, we figure that we wanted to be together but with what was going on in our lives that we had to keep it a secret. And that's how it been for the last couple of months, meeting behind places and at my house. At first I did not think too much about this relationship but after a while it grew into something more. It terrifies me that my feelings for Edward are not match and he will one day just quit one me; saying it too much. It really hard but I'm in love him and it sucks that we have to hide to the world." I let out a huge sign and drank a huge gulp of coffee.

"Wow, never expected to hear that" Jasper finally said.

"Well that's that in a nut shell"

We both laugh at that, "Sorry, you had to caught us like that" I said quietly.

"Don't worry I seen worse with Emmett and Rose" he commented on. "What do we do" he said.

"Let's just forget about it" I said

"Bella, it is hard for me to do that," he started to play with his hands. "Look, I won't tell anyone what I saw not even Edward, that's up to you. But here my number please call whenever you feel the urge to talk because I see it Bella, it's slowly getting to you. I know you are strong, stronger than you imagine but you need someone beside Edward to confide in.

He handed me his number. I felt a tear slipped down my face. I quickly wiped it off.

"Don't worry, I'm just overly emotional person" we both got up from our booths and gave each other a friendly hug. "Thank you so much, for helping me out" I whisper into his ear.

"Well this is a start to a beautiful friendship" Said jasper.

* * *

A/N: That's it! Hope you liked jasper because he going to be a major influences and some drama coming up later on. Don't worry this is a strictly Bella and Edward fic. As always thank you for reading and you know the drill. Please Review, I just love them.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, now comes the drama that we all been waiting for! So I kind of skipped a couple of months because I really want to continue from the first chapter. Don't worry, anything that I thought was important will be seen in flashback. Well before we reach May we have to deal with April and all it's delicious drama.

Bella POV:

April

I can't believe it's already April, oh how the months flew by. My relationship with Edward has become really heavy; I mean only one month ago I had that pregnancy scare.

_Flashback:_

"_What do you mean you might be pregnant" Edward pinch the bride of his nose when I said that. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, "Look, I'm just late and I feel a little sick" I couldn't look Edward in the eyes, I felt so guilty. _

_He instantly got off my bed and started to pace the room. _

"_So there might be a chance that your late" he kept pacing, which was making me more nervous."I mean I used a condom." _

"_What are you trying to say" I suggested to him, what the hell is up with his tone. _

"_Nothing, I'm just pointing out that we used a condom" His hands were constantly running through his hair. _

"_Okay, well that's great and all but I really don't want to talk about what protection we used that night." Now I could feel myself getting angrier. _

"_Okay, let's just forget it than" _

"_Look Edward, I did not plan this so whatever you're thinking you're wrong. I'll call you with the results." I did not catch what Edward said but let the tears started to run down my face. _

'_Please, don't let me be pregnant' I thought. _

_A few moments later Edward comes knocking at the door and apologizing for his rash behavior, he bought me half of dozen pregnancy tests the next day; all were negative. I remember Edward being ecstatic and I was too but a little part of me felt a little disappointment. I knew it wasn't realistic and both mines and Edward's life is completely fucked up already, it was just I liked the idea of a family with Edward. _

End of flashback:

After that scare we became more careful, I even told Jasper about the scare.

_Flashback:_

_I called Jasper on the phone crying hysterical_

"_Bella, what's wrong" he said in a panic _

"_I need you to c-come over, I'm fine…I think" I said before hanging up._

_I haven't even told Edward about the whole pregnancy thing; I needed Jasper here to calm me down .I kept trying to go over if we used protection or not. Forty long minutes later, I hear rapid knocking on my door. I quickly run down stairs, once the door was open I flung myself into Jasper arms. _

"_Bella, please tell me what's wrong?" He whispered into my ear. He held on to me tightly, which I needed at that moment. _

"_I think I might be p-p-pregnant" I said sniffing. I let out aloud cry and I could feel Jasper arms wrapping tighter around my waist. Saying it out loud made it all seem so real. _

"_Bella, you have to calm down." I just nodded my head, he lead me to my living room. "Are you positive about being pregnant?"_

_I shook my head," Okay, did you take a test yet" he said, I again shook my head; he let out a huge sigh of relief. "Bella, have you talked to Edward yet?" _

"_No" I said barely above a whisper_

"_Listen Bella, I know this is hard but you have to talk to Edward" He grabbed my hands into his, "Everything will be okay, you'll see, It's probably just stress" _

_He stayed with me for a couple of hours, just listening to me pour my heart out about this situation. He would rub my back when I felt another sob breaking free. _

End of flashback

Jasper and I have become real close friends every since he found me and Edward in that rather compromising position. He was the only one I could talk to about my relationship with Edward; he helped me a lot in just the past few months. We would talk about everything and I found out more about Edward through Jasper. The longer Edward and I were together the more I did not know about him. He knew everything about my life, every secret but I never knew a thing about him.

_Flashback:_

"_Edward, you know everything about me, but I know nothing about you" I closed my eyes and counted his heartbeats. _

"_Their nothing really to say though" He moved his hands through my hair,_

"_Okay, what are your sibling like?" I moved my one free hand to his abs and started to go along the creases. _

"_Well, Alice is my twin and she is full of energy. I remember she went through so many nannies; she wasn't bad or anything just too much energy. Emmett is somewhat of a jokester, he always pulled tricks on anyone." _

_I couldn't help but laugh," I envy you for that, to have someone that has to love you and take care of you" _

"_Really, it's not what it cracked up to be" I sank deeper to his chest_

"_What about your parents, you never talk about them" I noticed his body getting more stiff and his heart rate increased. _

"_I don't really want to talk about them" and that was it. We never talked about his parents or really anything about his family. _

"_Bella, when I'm with you I don't want to think about the outside world. You are my life and whatever happens outside your bedroom let's just keep it out there." _

"_I know, it just I want to know everything about you…I mean you know almost everything about me" _

_Before I knew it Edward moved his body so it was lightly on top of me_

"_Almost everything" I couldn't help but laugh at the face he was making_

"_I plead the fifth" I raised my right hand _

"_Really" he started to tickle me all over my body, I almost died from laughter._

End of flashback

And that how it's always been, anytime I would bring up a sour subject he would turn it around and put the attention on me. Edward texted me earlier saying that he would be at the restaurant. I just could not wait to see him again, even though I saw him two nights ago. I still could not get over what happen in those two nights; Edward was acting really funky and seemed rather distant after we had sex.

_Flashback:_

_Two nights ago_

"_Edward, are you okay? You seem like your somewhere else" I watch Edward getting off my bed and grabbing his clothes. I mean the sex was great but the whole time he seemed a little distant._

"_Yea, I'm fine." He said with his back towards me, "Just school stuff, you know" _

_I just nodded. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and that was it. He just left without any cuddling or I love you. I stayed in bed thinking about what just happen for hours._

End of flashback

After that, the texts between us became rather limited and generic. It just, Edward been acting rather odd lately. When he's with me it just seem like he was thinking of something else. After a few hours of working and getting lousy tips on top of that I notice Edward and the rest sitting at their usually table. It crazy after all these months together I still get excited every time I see him. I was helping out another table when I noticed Alice waving at me. She was always so nice to me whenever she came here. I gave her a small smile and turned back my attention on the young couple in front of me.

"Thank you and you guys have a nice evening"

I notice that Edward was not looking at me at all since he entered; I also noticed that he looked rather tired. The blond bimbo was sitting so close to him she was practically on his lap, a felt the sting of jealousy ran through my body. He stopped sleeping with Tanya after we got together or that is what he told me. But by the looks of things, the heavy petting going on I feel like a fool for believing in him. What really got me going was her lips grazing and sucking on his neck. All these emotions started to run rapid through me, I wanted to kill and cry at the same time. I looked at Jasper and could tell in his eyes something was wrong. His deep intense blue eyes looked almost dull like he knew something bad. I notice that Edward had bags underneath his dismal eyes. I felt my feet moving towards the table much to my brain dismay. It kept screaming in my head to turn back and run home. Finally I reach the table and this eerie silence fells upon the table.

"Hi, um my name is um Bella." I couldn't believe the words were getting stunk coming out of my mouth, "what would you guys' like to drink" I barely finish. My hands went straight to my hair and started to play with the ends.

Edward still would not look up at me. Everyone told me their orders but all I could do was stare at Edward and Tanya practically making out right in front of me. I mean I was plain Bella Swan, maybe he was just getting bored with me. Once my back was turned towards them I felt tears slipping down my face. I ran quickly to the locker room and trying not to cry. I bite down on my lip so hard I could feel the taste of blood in my mouth.

'_Son of a bitch' _I thought. I hated blood and great now I tasted it, can this night get any worse.

My whole body was trembling, either out of pure anger of sadness. Why is he being so fucking cruel? I slipped out the doors and went to the restroom and tried to wipe my face the best I could. My eyes were not as puffing as I thought they would be, but my whole face was still red and blotchy. I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I took a deep breath and finished up wiping my face of excess water and walk towards the door. Once I opened the door I saw Jasper leaning up against the wall, without thinking I ran straight into his arms. I tried so hard not to cry but I could feel myself slowly losing. He was like the big brother I always wanted, being there for me when I needed it. I felt bad for leaving tear tracks on his collar.

"Bella, it's not what you think" he whispered into my ear. I pulled out from his grasp, great he's defending him.

"Not what I think, he's practically fucking that girl right in front of me," I closed my eyes, "look, I am not blind she prettier than me" but before I could finish that statement Jasper interrupted me, " Bella, do not compare yourself to Tanya, you are far more beautiful and have far more class than she will ever have."

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my hair. He wiped away my face and gave me a weak smile.

"Just talk to him" he kissed my cheek and went back to the table

I took a deep breath trying my best to gather up all my strength, boy did I need it.

'_Shit, their drinks' _I thought.

I ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the little black tray and grabbed their drinks, I took another deep breath before I left the back. Once I was on the floor I finally saw Edward look up at me and boy were his eyes in so much pain. Why is he giving me such whiplash, one minute he practically fucking Tanya and the next he looks up at me and his eyes are telling me something else.

I took a deep breath and felt the tray slightly shaking due to my hands. I started off at Tanya, just when I was about to place her drink down I notice her hand near his crouch. Without even thinking I poured all the drinks right into her lap. There was a second of pure silences were everybody froze, than she instantly got up from her chair and started to scream at the top of her lungs. I completely froze the only thing that woke me up with Emmett's booming laugher. I quickly grabbed a napkin and tired to dry her off the best I could, but I couldn't help but laugh myself. Hell, everyone at the table was dying of hysterics. She was beyond hysterics and blabbering on what designer made it.

"Oh my god, that was so funny, you go Bella" Emmett said between laughter.

"You think this is funny, this is a thousand dollar skirt more than what you earn here a year" she wailed.

Edward was still seated and kept his intense eyes on me, I did not know if he was pissed or what.

Something came over me and I just didn't care, I mean fuck it… I hated her. I hated this placed; I hated everything about this situation.

"I'm so" I couldn't stop laughing, "sorry"

I notice John coming out from the back trying to find out what was going on.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked he faced look flush and about ready to burst.

I sucked on my lower lip trying so hard not to burst into hysteric again, man I must look crazy.

"I'll tell you what's going on, you incompetent waitress over there purposely poured our drinks all over my thousand dollar skirt." I could not help it anymore I just cracked and started to laugh again.

'_Oh my god, I have to stop laughing' _I thought. I placed the left hand to my mouth trying desperately to stop laughing.

"Bella is this true" John turned towards me, tears were running down my face at this point.

Before I could even say one word in that bitch cut me off," of course it true, look at her, laughing like a manic. I will not stand for this."

"No, I completely agree. You guys are our best customers. Bella may I speak to you in my office "He stammered while I rolled my eyes.

"It was an accident Tanya, let it go" Edward finally chimed in.

"Are you kidding me, she's just jealous of me because I have you. I mean the only thing she gets is trailer-park trash, but even then that is a step up. Look at her, she is a nobody. I doubt anyone would ever love her, like she can gets' someone in the first place. " Without thinking I totally lost it. I pushed Tanya to the floor with all my might. My mind was filled with rage all I wanted to do was ripping Tanya bleach blond hair out and popping her fake tits.

"You bitch!" I shout, "Calling me and nobody, you look like a cheap hooker at best" I shouted. Edward arms were wrapped around me tightly around my waist and before I could do some really damaged.

"Let go" I shouted I wanted to tear her apart I could think straight.

"Bella, you have to calm down" he whisper into my ear.

With all the excitement going on, nobody notice Edward whispering into my ear. Rosalie jumped up and helped Tanya off the floor. Emmett was practically on the floor rolling down with laughter. Jasper came quickly to my side, while I notice Alice standing there watching the whole fiasco.

"Bella, you're fired get your belonging and GET OUT!" John shouted.

"Fuck off, the both of you. You" I pointed to Tanya, "I FUCKING feel sorry for the person that has to marry your ugly ass." I said that and turned my face towards Edwards, "And you John, you're a dick"

With that I pushed my way out of Edward arms and ran to the backroom. I felt mortified by my behavior usually I'm a calm and collected person but something inside of me just snapped. I heard Jasper calling my name.

"Bella" he shouted

"Wait" I turned around, I was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"I'm sorry about everything" Jasper tried to come closer but I moved away from his grasp.

"Don't bother, I'll be fine" I gave him a weak smile and left him there standing and confused.

With that I grabbed my belonging and left the shitty place for the last time. I felt my phone vibrating I opened up the text:

Bella, whatever ur thinking about me and Tanya is false. I cannot live my life without u. I'm coming over at midnite plz don't be mad. I love u!! I'm sorry

-Edward.

I threw the phone on the seat and let out a loud scream to release all the pain that I was feeling. I wiped away all the left off tears and turned on my engine. I had no clue what I was going to say to Edward, whatever that is going to happen is going to be very explosive argument.

Alice POV:

Earlier that day

Ever since January, I noticed Jasper been rather flaky lately. I was getting worried about his mysterious behavior. He would sometime get these phones and leave all of a sudden without telling anyone. Riding in the car with Edward, Tanya and Jasper I felt like they all were keeping secrets from each other; especially from me. Everybody looked stiff and rather irritable with each other. Jasper left arm was wrapped around my waist and he put his right hand on my leg and started to move it up and down. I notice how tense Edward his hands were, gripping the steering wheel really tightly. Once we gotten into the restaurant I noticed Tanya grip around Edward tighten.

"What do you think is going on with Edward and Tanya" I whisper into Jasper ears.

"I have no clue" he said quietly to me, but I had a clue that he was lying.

Once we reach the table I noticed Bella and gave her a quick wave, I always like that girl. I notice Jasper was staring at her. I turned my glazed towards Edward, his face was turned down and Tanya lips were on his lips. How disgusting. I saw Bella slowly coming up to our table; she looked a little shaken up.

"Hi, um my name is um Bella. What would you guys like to drink" She could barely finish. I felt so bad, I was wondering what was going on with her.

"Water" I squeaked

I noticed she kept staring at Edward. Tanya barely said her order and was now practically marking her territory. Bella turned her back swiftly almost like she was crying and headed back into the kitchen.

"Why do we always get that slob" Tanya said breaking the silence of our table. Even Emmett and Rose were not doing much talking.

"Tanya, shut up. Why do you constantly act like a bitch," I was shocked. Usually Jasper is the calm and collected soul, but he basically lashed out on Tanya over Bella.

"Whatever" she said, while playing with her hair. Emmett broke the silence about telling his troubles to the table.

I notice Jasper leaning into me, "Alice, I'm going to the bathroom" he gave me a quick peck and left.

'_That odd' _I thought.

Rose chimed in on the situation and talked about her latest car she wanted; usually I would pay attention and tell her what color would look good on her. I just could not shake this feeling that Jasper was doing something behind my back. Edward looked more depressed than usually almost like he wanted to cry. After a couple of minutes Jasper finally came back to the table, I gave him a weak smile. He leaned in and kissed my lips but I noticed a new scent on him. I knew it was not mine and his collar looked wet like someone was crying on him.

'_Did Jasper, just cheat on me' _

I was about to call Jasper out when I notice Bella coming back to the table, obliviously looking like she was crying. I looked at Jasper and his gaze was still on her. My breath became heavier and before I knew it, Bella poured all our drinks into Tanya laps. For a mere second everything became quiet until we heard Tanya screeching voice. She was whaling about something and I notice Emmett booming voice laughing. I could not move my whole body froze, I mean why would Jasper do that to me. He was everything to me. I took a deep breath and notice Bella shoving Tanya to the ground, if I wasn't in such a frazzle state I would have died of laughter but I couldn't feel anything. Edward was to first to get to Bella and he whispers something into her ear. Then I noticed Jasper by her side.

"Fuck off, the both of you. You" she pointed to Tanya, "I FUCKING feel sorry for the person that has to marry your ugly ass. And you John, you're a dick" and with that she left.

I just stood there wanting to do something but couldn't the next thing I notice was Jasper running after Bella. Edward just stood still, like he was frozen in his spot.

'_Fucking asshole' _I thought.

I just could not been here anymore or deal with Jasper right now, I grabbed my purse and left the restaurant. I rather walk home than deal with his cheating ass. I could not help the tears running down my face; I used the side of my hands to wipe them away. I heard Jasper voice yelling my name. I kept stumbling over the gravel of the road and the sheer wreak state I was in. Jasper finally reached me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Get your cheating hands off of me!" I shouted, I did not care who heard me.

"It isn't what it looks like" he begged.

I was now crying hysterical, he then moved so he was in front of me. He grabbed my face into his hands and started to wipe away my tears.

"Alice, I am not cheating on you, listen to me dammit"

"Why were you running after Bella, why did you smell of her?" My lower lip started to quiver.

"Alice, you are the love of my life and there is no way I would ever cheat on you. What I am going to tell you has to stay between us because it is not my secret to tell" I just nodded my head, "Bella and Edward are together"

"What!" I could not believe my ears, out of all the things he could have told me.

"Yes, I found out about it couple of months ago… only Edward does not know that I know." He took a deep breath, "Remember the trip to Chicago and we all wondered who Edward was texting" I nod, "Well I found out it was from a girl name Bella, well I had no clue that Bella was until we came back and we all went out to eat. Anyway, I found Bella and Edward in a rather compromising position but the thing is only Bella knows that I know"

"Wait, I'm not following you" I interrupted

"Um, only Bella saw me. I went into a state of shock, we met up later and discussed the whole situation and thought it would be better if we left Edward out. Alive you have to believe me when I wanted to tell you the truth all along its just, it was not my place to tell." He grabbed my face and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"So you and Bella are not together" I asked

He shook his head; I let out a huge sigh of relief

"Well thank god, I did not want to hate that girl"

"You would like her, Alice"

"So what do we do" I asked

"We have to tell her, let's stop by her house"

A/N: Told you it would be juicy. The next chapter will be the confrontation between Edward and Bella. Sorry for the long Alice POV it just I wanted her in the story more and she will! Don't worry it's totally a Bella and Edward Fic, but hey I told you they'll be some drama. Expect Bella and Edward POV for the next chapter. As always love the reviews posted, they really mean a lot. Hey the more reviews the faster I want to update. Anyways, you the drill and thank you again. Thank You!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay I'm starting this chapter from Edward POV and then moving it to Bella's. Hope you enjoy

Edward POV:

Can my life get any more fucked up? The conversation I had with Tanya two days ago still haunts me.

_Flashback:_

_I went into my room and welcome the fact that I was alone. I laid on my bed and grabbed my long pillow and held it in my arms, imagining the whole time that it was Bella. Tonight I was going to sneak over to house and finally be alone with her; only a couple more hours till her father leaves. I closed my eyes and imagine the pillow was her, I heard the door open and someone jumping on my bed. I felt Tanya breath lingering by my ear; I opened my eyes and lifted myself off the bed. _

"_Come on Eddie, I haven't had you in a while." She whined from my bed. _

"_Tanya, get out of my room" trying my best to lift her up. _

"_You know what I don't get? Couple of months ago you were all willing to fuck me and then all of a sudden you wanted to wait" she paused and sat up pressing her back against my bedpost. "Edward, I'm not as stupid as I look. I know your fucking someone else; I can smell it on you."_

"_Tanya, where the hell is this coming from?" I asked, now she was making me nervous._

"_Edward, I don't love you and I know that you do not love me. But there is one thing that I love and that is your name. Imagine Mrs. Tanya Cullen, it just rings the right way." She takes her head of the bed post and stared straight into my eyes, "I know about the arrangement our parents did and I am not allowing some trailer park trash from that shithole of a restaurant change that." Her tone was getting much stronger at the end. _

_Tanya gets off the bed and moves right next to me, "Remember that night in Chicago, when you got drunk and fucked me hard against the table."_

_I cringed at that last comment, "You're not a saint Edward, you are like us and as much as you try to prove to yourself that your better it just makes you far more worse. Look, let's not beat around the bush, you can cheat on me and vice versa but when you allow your feeling to get involved than that really fucks us both in the end. Edward, you look a little white, why don't you sit down?" She pointed to my bed. My mind was drawing a blank, so I just sat down. Tanya soon followed. _

"_Now I can call your mommy and daddy and tell them your secret liaison and they'll separate you two in a second or you can play along and let me have a little fun, " She lifted up my head so we were eye to eye. " Don't look so sad Edward; I'm not the bad guy here. I'm just a person who doesn't like people touching their things." She grabbed my face into her hands. _

"_Look, I'm looking out for her because eventually you two have to separate…how Shakespearian. You will break her heart more if you allow this to last any longer and as much as you want to hate me it's true. Break heart now and it will heal but wait until things get more heated and it will kill her."_

"_It's not fair" I whisper_

_She just smiles at me and removed her hands for my face and took my hands into hers_

"_Life is not fair, Edward. We are the lucky one. We are allowed a life of luxury but there is a price to pay for that life of luxury, and that is love. You see love is overrated made for movies, but real life love is never a factor. Hell, I know the way you look at her and it is beautiful but it will never happen. You will never have that and money together and whoever says so is a liar. You see Edward, you are just being selfish and wanting everything in the world but you can't and the sooner you wake up to that reality the better." _

_She removes herself off my bed and starts walking towards the door. _

"_Oh, you better follow my moves the next time were at that restaurant or your little sister Alice will find herself mysteriously engaged to the ever so delightful James Vonnegute" she places her finger to her lip, "Speaking from experiences he likes it a little rough, so she have to get her weekly pokes in the back door daily. Poor little Alice will be gagging all night long, too bad it wasn't Jasper." She begins to laugh "Can you imagine watching poor Jasper lose the one he loves because you wanted to fuck around with a nobody"_

_With that I got up from the bed and pushed Tanya to the door, my arms were right at her side, I was seeing red at this point. Tanya kept on laughing and places her hands on my shoulder. _

"_Eddie, tempter, temper. You would not want to hurt little old me and deal with daddy know would we?"_

"_Tanya, you fucking bitch" I screamed at her face_

"_Language" _

"_Tanya, I don't give a fuck about language" _

"_Edward, you lost. It is that simple. Go along with my plan and everything will be normal, go against it and your whole family will have to deal with your selfish behavior."_

_She kissed my cheek and ducked under my arms, she was about to leave when she turned her face_

"_Bella is such a pretty name; we would not want your little Swan to get hurt now would we. I can see you need some time to think so I'm going to leave but remember I always get what I want._

End of Flashback:

After that "talk" with Tanya I punch a hole in the wall and practically destroyed my room. I hated my life and I hated how things got so fucked up. My head was saying she was right and that me and Bella would never end up together but my heart could not let Bella go. That night I went to Bella room and my mind was somewhere else the whole evening. I practically used her after we had sex and regretted the way I treated her afterwards. I felt sick when I got home, basically ditching her.

Flashback:

_While we were having sex I couldn't get the conversation I had with Tanya out of my head. I knew she wanted that to happen and fuck up my entire evening. Once I was in Bella embrace I still couldn't shake off this dread that was washing all over me. I wanted to tell Bella what was going on but I did not want to worry her. _

"_Edward, are you okay? You seem like your somewhere else" _

_I got myself out of her grasp, not wanting to talk; I started to put on my clothes._

"_Yea, I'm fine." I started, "Just school stuff, you know" which was a complete lie. _

_With that I left her not even saying I loved her or anything. _

End of Flashback:

Now the time came were I had to play along with Tanya. The ride there was in complete silence. Jasper kept staring at me strangely; even the way he acts in front of me was becoming odd. Alice kept looking at me and Tanya. My hands were white for holding onto the steering wheel so tightly, due to the fact Tanya fingers were rubbing against my thigh. I knew the game she was playing and she knew it too, she was practically grinning ear to ear. Finally we reached the restaurant and was greeted by Rose and Emmett. I felt like a zombie once Tanya launched herself into my grasp after we got out of the car. I felt sick to my stomach; my whole body was stiff for playing along with it. We walked inside the building and was greeted by the dirty blond hair hostess. We followed her to our regular table, I could feel Bella intense stare on my back. I could not face her.

"Come on Eddie, play along" she acidly whisper into my ear.

My hold on Tanya grew a little tighter but my stomach dropped when I smelt her stench on me. Once we were seated, Tanya pulls her chair closer to mines and starts licking and nibbling my neck. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Bella doing that. The next thing I knew she was practically in my lap trying to fuck me right here in public. Finally I heard my angel speak but I could not get over the fact the weakness in her voice. And it was all my fault.

"Hi, um my name is um Bella. What would you guys' like to drink" She could barely finish.

I could tell she was on the verge of tears seeing me going along with Tanya plan. If only I could grab her aside and explain everything and tell her everything is going to be okay.

"Water" Alice said breaking the awkward silence. .

I felt her eyes burning into my face and all I could do was stare at the empty place settings. We all placed our drink orders while I whispered mine. I looked up when she turned her back quickly, her shoulders were hunch and she was about to break out into tears.

"Why do we always get that slob" Tanya said breaking the silence of our table.

I wanted to shout at Tanya, telling her that Bella was ten times better than her; in every way. Everybody at the table was rather silent. My tongue felt heavy and no words came out.

"Tanya, shut up. Why do you constantly act like a bitch," I did a double take, did Jasper just cuss out Tanya. Then I felt guilty, shouldn't I be the one telling Tanya that and not my best friend. But then it made me wonder what the hell was going on with Jasper.

"Whatever" she said, while playing with her hair.

I notice that Emmett was talking but I was really not in the mood to listen. I looked at Alice and she also seems like she was in deep thought, usually she the talkative one at the table but now she quiet. Tanya was commenting on Rose new apparel.

I looked at Jasper and notice he leaned in and whisper something into Alice's ear then left the table. Alice looked a little lost but most of all sad. Later I had to find out what was going on between the two. I felt like a piece of shit the way I let Tanya rule me right in front of Bella. All I could think about was Bella crying in the back because she thought I betrayed her. But in a way I already did.

"Eddie, you seem rather quiet" Tanya whisper again to my ear. I looked her straight in the eye

"Tanya, you are evil. Flaunting yourself in front of Bella, do you have any class" I hissed into her ear.

She let out a little giggled which I hated to so much and leaned into my ear again and whisper, "Edward, like I said, I hate sharing and honey you belong to me" she gave me a quick peck and joined back into her discussion with Rose.

I zoning out when I notice Jasper coming back to the table looking a little bit flush. Alice looked a little stiff when she went to hug him. All of a sudden I smelt strawberries coming closer to me and I knew Bella was near, and then I felt Tanya boney hands moving higher and higher up my leg. I was just about too ripe her hand off of me when I notice Bella spilling all of the drinks onto Tanya's lap. The whole place went silent for a moment only to be broken by Tanya screeching. I swear I could have died from laughter. Emmett laughter came so after Tanya screams.

"Oh my god, that was so funny, you go Bella" Emmett said between laughter.

"You think this is funny, this is a thousand dollar skirt more than what you earn here a year" she wailed. She was trying desperately to wipe off it off but it was only making it worse.

Since I could not take my eyes off of Bella, even when she was mad she was beyond gorgeous and perfect. Bella could hardly control her laughter and tried frantically to stop.

"I'm so" (pause) "sorry"

Some short bald guy looking flush ran from the back.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked

She was sucking on her lower lips to help contain herself from laughing, god was she sexy. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now in front of everyone, but I didn't move.

"I'll tell you what's going on, you incompetent waitress over there purposely poured our drinks all over my thousand dollar skirt." She screeched. I rolled my eyes at Tanya; she loves nothing more than to make a scene.

"Bella is this true" the bald guy said to my Bella

"Of course it true, look at her, laughing like a manic. I will not stand for this." Tanya pointed at Bella

"No, I completely agree. You guys are our best customers. Bella may I speak to you in my office "

I hope Bella doesn't get fired for this; I have to talk to him and explain the situation.

"It was an accident Tanya, let it go" I finally spoke up, I notice Bella intense gaze at me. I knew she was pissed at me for what Tanya was doing

"Are you kidding me, she's just jealous of me because I have you. I mean the only thing she gets is trailer-park trash, but even then that is a step up. Look at her, she is a nobody. I doubt anyone would ever love her, like she can gets' someone in the first place. " Tanya said.

I was about o shout at her, but the next thing I knew was Bella shoving Tanya to the floor. In an instant I was by Bella side, holding on to her with all my might. Damn, she was strong when she is pissed. My heart was pounding being so close to Bella, it almost hurts.

"You bitch!" she shouts, "Calling me a nobody, you look like a cheap hooker at best"

"Let go" she demanded. Truth be told, I would have love to see Bella kicking the shit out of Tanya, but I had to cool this situation down.

"Bella, you have to calm down" I whisper into her ear. I took a deep breath of her scent that was driving me wild.

I moved away from her ear to see Jasper quickly by her side.

"Bella, you're fired get your belonging and GET OUT!"

"Fuck off, the both of you. You" she pointed to Tanya, "I FUCKING feel sorry for the person that has to marry your ugly ass." She said that more towards me than to Tanya, "And you John, you're a dick"

She ran out of my grasp and stomped to the backroom. She blamed me and she had every right too. I ran my hands roughly through my hair and felt physically sick. Tanya moved closer to me

"Edward, if you go after her I will ruin BOTH your lives" she grabbed Rose and went to the bathroom.

Everyone was staring at our little scene. After Tanya left I noticed Alice stormed out soon followed by Jasper chasing her. Emmett was talking to the manager and gave him a rather large sum of money. Emmett walked towards me and moved his arm towards my shoulder

"Well big bro that was some evening." He winked at me.

"Em, I'm really not in the mood. Hey do me a favor, can you drive everyone home I got shit to do"

He just nodded; while I was running out to my car I sent Bella a quick text.

Bella, whatever ur thinking about me and Tanya is false. I cannot live my life without u. I'm coming over at midnite plz don't be mad. I love u!! I'm sorry

-Edward.

I looked at the time, I still had two hours until I go over and talk to Bella; I needed to clear my head and settle down. I looked down and got a text from Tanya I opened it up

This is ur last nite… better make it worth it.

-Tanya

Bella POV

I did not want to move, I wanted nothing more to do than cry away all my problems. I heard a soft knock on the door. I knew it was Edward and as much as I wanted to hate him and never see him again I loved him. I was so stupid. I walked slowly down the steps hoping that maybe he would go away but the knock kept coming. I opened the door and instead of finding Edward at the door, it was Jasper and Alice

"Bella" Jasper was the first to speak

I was still frozen, what was Alice doing here at my house.

"Bella, I had to tell Alice" Jasper was about to explain the situation, but right now I wasn't in the mood.

I just gave a weak nod and allowed them in. I really did not care at the moment who knew and who didn't. We walked in silence to the living room; Alice was the first one to speak.

"Look Bella, I promise not to tell anyone about the situation. It just I thought Jasper was cheating on me with you and"

I caught her off with my laughter, "you know what Alice, its' okay. I'm just done." I just dropped onto the couch.

Jasper sat next to me and started rubbing my back softly and to my surprise Alice grabbed my hand and started to rubbing it too.

"Bella, I'm sorry for Tanya behavior." She said soothing.

I snorted

"Just Tanya" I said sarcastically

"Bella, Edward loves you. I don't know what was going on earlier but he cares for you more so than that bitch Tanya. He look miserable when he was alone with her and I don't know what's going on but he really does care for you" Alice said softly, "and I glad he can find happiness in you"

I got up from the couch and started to pace the room

"Cares for me, did you see him practically fucking Tanya right in front of me, yea that really shows that he cares. I'm like his dirty little secret" I started to break down, "I love him so much and what he did to me hurts so much. What is he going to say?" I tried my best to collect myself

"He was wrong, but we don't know his side. Did he call you?" Jasper moved close to Alice

"He should be over in a few" I said, I really wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment.

"Okay, well call us when it's over" Alice said towards me

I gave her a weak smile

"Thank you for being so supportive about me and Edward, Alice. I always liked you"

She gave me a friendly hugged which I need at this moment

"I always knew we would be great friends"

"Look, he's almost here so you guys should held out, I need to calm myself down."

They both nodded and I lead them to the door, both giving me a supportive hug before leaving.

"I see it Bella, everything is going to work out between the two in the end" Alice said before going outside

I gave them a quick wave and closed the door. I walked back to the couch and lied on it; I felt a little better having that talk with Alice and Jasper. Probably tomorrow I'll talk to Jasper about Alice finding out but right now my mind just couldn't take it. My eyes felt heavy and slowly I drifted off to sleep, welcoming the darkness. I suddenly felt a pair of hands touching my face. I started to moan loving the dream I was having, the next thing I felt was a pair of lips on my cheeks then the lips starts to move down to my lips.

'_Wait a minute, why does this seem so real' _I thought.

I slowly opened my eyes and was face to face with Edward. At first I was in shock but then I jumped off the couch and ran to the other side of the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry for barging in like this"

"How you get in" I asked. Edward stood up and walked towards me I put out my hand to stop him. "Don't, touch me"

"I knocked and no one answer and your door was unlocked so I came in." he started to pace, "You were so beautiful lying there on the couch I couldn't help but kiss you. "

"Okay, you kissed me so leave" my tone was harsh and cold

Edward pinch the bride of his nose

"Bella, I didn't come here to fuck you and leave or to fight"

I interrupted, "that what you did two nights ago. Your are such dick" I yelled

"I was a dick" I snorted "Okay I was a big dick and what I did to you those two nights ago is unforgivable. I regretted ever since."

"Okay, you apologies now leave" I pointed towards the door.

"Bella, please hear me out, please" he begged

"Five minutes, don't let me regret it" he put his hand on his head and took a deep breath

"The thing with Tanya is um she found out about us" my whole body froze, that was not what I expecting to hear, "She said that I had to break up with you because if she found out we were together she was going to fuck my arrangement" I interrupted him  
"You know Edward, you talk about this arrangement but you never explained it to me" he motion to me to sit down

"Bella, please sit down"

"Fuck you, I will not sit down. Stop staling and fucking tell me the truth for once" I screamed

"Fine, last summer my mother wanted me to marry Tanya basically to bring our two families together."

"Like an arrange marriage" I asked

"Yes, exactly" he took a deep breath, "But I hated Tanya and could not stand her family, so I decline. I thought it was over but later my mother told me if I do not go through with the marriage than Alice is promise to James."

"I thought she was dating Jasper"

"She is, but my parents do not know about them dating, it pretty hush-hush. Well, I hated James, he treats women like shit and there is no way my baby sister will ever be touched by that douche bag. So my mother promises me that if I marry Tanya than Alice is allowed to be with anyone she chooses."

"So you put your own happiness aside for Alice sake" he just nodded, "Does she know about this" he shakes his head.

"I don't want her to feel sorry for me. When Tanya found out that it was you who I loved she basically said I had to end it or she'll tell on us. And that, that"

"And you're making this shit up?" I asked

"Bella, I would never lie to you" His eyes were begging for forgiveness.

"Have you ever slept with Tanya since we been together" I said above a whisper.

He took a pause and shook his head, "No"

Edward was now obviously shaking, I notice tears were forming in his eyes.

"What I did at the restaurant and allowed Tanya to touch me like that was wrong and I'm so sorry. "

"But she right Edward, we have to end it," I felt myself about ready to cry, "We come from two different worlds, and maybe it just not meant to be. We're only thinking of ourselves and not the lives that were destroying,"

Edward started to shake his head and started to bite his lower lip, he kept repeating no, no over again. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face. He came over to me and went on his knees and hugged me around the waist. His head was on my stomach and I could feel his heavy sobs absorbing my skin.

"Please don't leave me." He cried, "I will not survive, you are the love of my life"

His held on me only tighten finally I moved my hands from my side and started to touch his face. He looked up at me with his emerald eyes and I knew it was over. His head leaned into my hands.

"I love you, Bella" He said over and over again. I fell down to my knees and was facing him. My hands were on his cheeks; my thumbs were rubbing his earlobe.

"Edward, we have to end this now" I choked out

He started to shake his head profusely

"I can't, I can't. I won't lose you" he said desperately

"Edward, you eventually will leave me"

"No, I promise. Fuck everyone; I'm tired of being held to a certain standard. I love you so much, I will die without you" he begged

"Edward, how is this going to work?"

"We leave, let's just run away"

And before I could answer he grabbed my face and brought his lips upon mines. His kiss was full of hunger and need. We both needed this; I opened my mouth and was met with his delicious tongue glazing the inside of my mouth. I let out a huge moan and moved his body closer to mines. I started to suck on his lower lip and started to slowly undress him.

"Bella, I love you so much. Let's just run away"

Before I could answer his lips found mines once more.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it for now! Finally made it 40,000 words yea! You know the drill, Tell me guys what you like and don't like, it will really help me out! I would really mean a lot. Anyways, thanks again.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay we finally made it! I am starting off were I left off of in chapter 1. Thanks for all the reviews.

Bella POV:

And with that he leaves. I feel myself breaking in half, for the other part of me just left I know it's corny but I can't help it. I put on my clothes and put my hair in a messy bun; I look all over my room and can see it was beyond wreaked from last night. I moved over to my sheets and pull them off, my head is pounding ever so fiercely and my legs feel weak. '_What's going on_?' I thought, was the sex really that killer? I shook my head and went back to work; I had to be overwork or either overrun. I just want to lie down in bed and think about last night and other previous nights with Edward. I can't imagine my life without him and what a long strange trip became of it. I just could not get over this unknown feeling that was lurking in the shadows. I had to get my mind off of this maybe I could call Jacob or Angela and meet somewhere.

Then again maybe I should talk to Alice. I still could not believe how close me and Alice has become. I mean only a few weeks ago we were complete strangers now were like best friends and Jasper he been such a great moral supporter. I still could not get over what happened, Edward asking me to run away with him.

Flashback:

"_Bella, I love you so much. Let's just run away"_

_Before I could answer his lips found mines once more. He then started to undress me kissing every part of my naked body. He laid me down on the wooden floors and started to kissing my neck tenderly, my hands were running rapid all throughout his bronze hair. I started to spread open my legs effortlessly when I felt himself position himself at my opening._

_, "Bella, you are beyond beautiful" _

_I grabbed his face and brought it back up to my lips. At first the kiss was gentle and then we both wanted it much harder but mostly rougher. He sucked on my lower lip and I could feel the tip of his tongue lightly touching my opening. I felt myself growing wetter by the second. _

_I felt his tip of his dick teasing my opening. "Oh shit, Edward. Stop teasing me" I could barely make it out. _

_The next thing I felt was intense pleasure, as he went fully inside of me. I let out a loud moan and felt my lower back beginning to arch. With each stroke he was going deeper and deeper inside of me. The pace soon quickens and so did our position. No longer were we doing the missionary position but I soon joined him on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we soon were pushing my back against the wall. My one hand was on his shoulder my nails digging into his flesh, while the other one was on top of the fire place mantel gripping it tightly. _

"_Damn Bella, you're so tight"_

_With each trust my body slammed up against the wall harder. I was not paying attention to the falling debris coming off the wall. With each pound I felt my stomach clenching for release, my mind was in pure pleasure. My walls were growing tighter and tighter with each trust. Until finally I hit my breaking point; soon after Edward followed. _

_Moments later Edward and I were leaning against the wall cuddling closely to each other._

"_Wow" we both were panting, sweat glisten our flesh. Edward hand was rubbing up and down my leg. _

"_I think we wreaked your living room" Edward turned his head so we were facing each other" _

_I let out a small laugh, "Yea, well you know what they say about make up sex" _

"_What" he asked_

"_IT's never neat" he just rolled his eyes and kiss my on the cheek _

"_You know I was serious about running away, us together" he added coming once again serious._

"_Edward" I closed my eyes. I mean I loved the idea but it was so unrealistic. _

"_No Bella, think about it. The two of us running away and living on our own." He grabbed my face into his hand. _

"_Edward, as much as I want that to happen it can't. First things first, were minors and they'll come looking for us."I grabbed his hands it brought it down to mines. "Edward, it is a beautiful idea but it can't happen, well not now anyways."_

"_Why not Bella" he begged _

"_Edward, if we run away then the whole country will be looking for you. It's very noble of you to do that for Alice we cannot let it go to waste." As much as I want to become selfish I knew we had other people to think about._

"_No, no, Bella this cannot be it" _

"_Edward, let's just keep it as it is and when were both eighteen then will plan our escape." I only hope that life doesn't get in the way even more. _

"_Okay, as long as we can be together" I knew he wanted to run away but I was afraid if we do, one day he'll regret it and me even more. _

_I leaned and pressed my lips against his. _

"_If this is going to work, we have to be more careful." He shakes his head vigorously, "You need to tell Alice, about the arrangement" _

"_I tell her everything just as long as were together in the end" I just hope this work. _

"_I want that too" _

End of Flashback:

As I was remembering last night's events I suddenly felt the urge to vomit, I raced towards the toilet and started to puke my guts out.

"Ewe" I wiped my mouth.

I rested my head to the porcelain god and wished that Edward was here rubbing my back. I went back to my bed and drifted off to sleep. I woke up later on in the day and ran straight to the bathroom, again puking my brains out. I ran my head over the past couple days events but mostly what I ate.

'_Shit, when was the last time I had my period' _I thought

My heart was racing like crazy, which made we puke even more. I went under the sink to grab my new toothpaste when I notice an unused pregnancy test.

'_It's probably a bug, just take the test and be proven wrong" _I thought

I took a deep breath and took the test. The waiting for the results was the hardest part. I paced the bathroom hoping that it was another scare. Finally I saw it, the two dreaded pink lines.

"Fuck"

I started to have a panic attack. I throw the test in the trash wishing that, that would help solve my problems. The whole time I was thinking about Edward's reaction. I knew he was not happy about being a father at such a young age the last scare I had. I went to my room and grabbed on a sweater and my keys and ran out to my truck. I notice Charlie working on his vehicle.

He looked up from underneath the hood. "Hey Bells, where you going"  
I tried my best to put on the best smile I could "Going to the store and picking up a few things"

"Oh okay, I won't be home when you get back." I just did a quick nod before back underneath the hood.

"Yea okay" and with that I jumped in my vehicle and drove away.

'_It was an old test so it's probably wrong' _I thought

After driving an hour to a remote store that did not know my name I bought six pregnancy tests, all different types of variety. I raced home and welcomed the fact that I was alone. I grabbed the bag and ran straight into the bathroom. I drank three bottles of water and was about to burst. After doing the test now came the waiting game. It was almost time when I heard someone banging at the door. I was going to ignore it but the banging kept on getting worse and harder.

"Coming" I shouted but doubtfully they heard.

So I rushed downstairs and opened the door. Standing right in front of me was hysterical Alice with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god Alice, what's wrong?" But before she could answer she wrapped her arms around me. I felt my right shoulder becoming wetter by her tears. "Alice, you're scaring me what's wrong?" I started to panic

"He's gone" he wailed right into my ear. I was now beginning to shake profusely.

"Whose gone Alice" I was trying to act calm but that armor was slowly fading

"Edward"

And with that I blacked out

* * *

Edward POV:

Once I got to my dorm building I just wanted to sit in my car for a bit. I couldn't help but shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. I looked at the time it read 6:37am; at least it was easy to sneak in and out of the dorms. I got out of my car and walked slowly to my dorm room. I only have a few more weeks before classes end, and I have to go back to Chicago. '_What am I going to do?" _I kept repeating in my head. How can I leave Bella in the coming months and how am I going to tell her that I'm leaving.

I still haven't talked to Alice about the whole arrangement thing and I had no idea why I was staling so much. It's not like I haven't tried it just she and Jasper been pretty flakey lately. Ever since that night when I asked Bella to run away with me our relationship has only flourish. I think she thought I was kidding at first but I was dead serious. Hell, if she called me right now I would drop everything and runaway with her. The only thing preventing me is Alice, so I know I have to talk to her. I mean she liked Bella so she should be welcoming.

Flashback:

_I was exhausted. I looked to my right and there was my angel also catching her breath. She looked absolutely divine her body was glisten in sweat and her hair was all messy and covering her face. I could not take the smirk that was on my face. She looked at me and we both broke off into a fit of laughter, looking at the state that we were in. I brought my arm up and wrapped her body closer to mines. The whole living room looked like a mess from the state we put it in but I didn't care as long as Bella was in my arms._

"_Wow" she said, I moved one of my free hands and started to rub it up and down her thigh. Her skin was still hot and sticky and with the hint of goose-bumps breaking free. _

"_I think we wreaked your living room" I turned my head again so we were facing face to face again. I still could not get over the fact on how gorgeous she is. Bella always thought she was plain but too me she was beyond perfect. _

_She let out a small laugh, "Yea, well you know what they say about make up sex." Even her laugh was cute she always bite her lip after laughing. _

"_What" I asked_

"_It's never neat" I couldn't help but roll my eyes; I leaned in and kissed her cheek. _

"_You know I was serious about running away, us together" I said and I meant every word. I don't want to imagine my life without her, I can't. I realized my life was nothing without her in it. _

"_Edward" _

"_No Bella, think about it. The two of us running away and living on our own." I grabbed her face into my hands and gently rubbed each cheek. _

"_Edward, as much as I want that to happen it can't. First things first, were minors and they'll come looking for us." she grabbed my hands and lowered them down to hers. "Edward, it is a beautiful idea but it can't happen, well not now anyways."_

"_Why not Bella" I begged _

"_Edward, if we run away then the whole country will be looking for you. It's very noble of you to do that for Alice we cannot let it go to waste." I knew that was true and as much as I don't want to admit it we did have responsibility. I just do know how much longer I can put up with them. _

"_No, no, Bella this cannot be it" _

"_Edward, let's just keep it as it is and when were both eighteen then will plan our escape." I gave her a weak smile and hope that that stays true. _

"_Okay, as long as we can be together" _

_She leaned in and kissed me and I knew that in the end of all this bullshit we will work it out. _

"_If this is going to work, we have to be more careful." I shakes my head vigorously, "You need to tell Alice, about the arrangement" _

"_I tell her everything just as long as were together in the end" _

"_I want that too" _

End of Flashback

I opened the door to my room and welcomed the darkness. I turned on the light and there sitting on my bed was Tanya. She looked up and patted the sit next to her

"I'll stand" my tone was harsh and unwelcoming.

"Edward, I think we have a problem "I shifted my footing and leaned against the door.

"And what's the problem Tanya" I asked. I really wasn't in the mood to argue."It's almost six am and I am not in the mood to argue with you"

"You're right Edward; it's early and arguing at this point is useless."

"Thank you Tanya" what a relief

"I just wanted to be the first to tell you that a very special guest will be coming around" she looks at her phone; "noon, so it's best that you get your beauty sleep" she gets off my bed and walks towards the door. I swiftly get out of the way to let her pass but before she left she said, "It would be wise to dress in more suitable clothing and don't forget it will be at the pavilion. Sweet dreams"

With that she leaves to my relief and to say I was beyond exhausted would be an understatement. I walked over to my bed and ripe the first layer off that Tanya sat on. I plopped down onto my bed and felt myself drifted off to sleep in a second.

Ring…Ring…

I groaned and took the phone from my pocket and notice a new text.

I'd start getting ready now, don't wanna be late.

-Tanya

I slammed my face to the pillow but couldn't go back to sleep. I looked at the time it read 11:04am, "You win" I moaned in the pillow. I lifted myself out of the bed and stumbled my way towards the bathroom. I tried to guess who she was talking about, I thought about not going but then she would be up my ass all day. I turned on the shower and nuked it on high. After the shower I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans and a nice sensible grey shirt. I ran my hands through my wild hair enough to make it look reasonable. Walking to the pavilion felt I felt like shit, I wanted more sleep but if I give it ten minutes then I'm free all day. I turned the corner and I notice Tanya bright blond hair but beside her frighten me more.

"Edward" Esme shouted

I instantly felt my blood running cold. I noticed Tanya grinning ear to ear and my mother having an evil smirk on her face. With each step I took I felt a sense of dread coming all over my body.

'_I should have slept in' _I thought.

"Edward, give your mother a hug" she said with the fakest voice. I didn't move but the next thing I felt was her arms around me. "Hum, I asked you to dressed sensible and you dress like a common bum"

She always does that, "Mother, please" I was so not in the mood for her shit.

"Don't mother me; you have an appearance to uphold to." She always cared about other people opinion on our family. I on the other hand could give two shits about because it our lives.

She took a seat and pointed to the one next to her.

"So what brings you here mother, I know how much you hate Washington and dread coming here every time you have too" I said serious, I knew something was brewing

"You're right. I do have a purpose here and son it is not a delightful one. "She waved her hand at Tanya and before I could look back Tanya walked away.

"You'll have to show me that trick" I mumbled

She turned all her attention towards me. "Edward, there are matters that need discussing."

I took a deep breath and had to prepare myself for this storm. "And they are"

Edward, a few nights ago I got a distress Tanya on the phone. She was blabbering on about life and when I was just about to hang up on her she brought up an interesting topic," she reached out for my hand and took it into to her cold ones. "She said that you were seeing someone else, at first I did not care because I know what it's like to be young. Then she continued on and said that you're feeling for this mysterious person has grown. I asked, my Edward, and she said that you were in love. Hmm, now that's a dilemma. And coming here I have been proven that it is true, you are in love… but not with the right person."

"Mother I know what you're going at"

Her gripped on my hand tighten, "No you don't. Edward. I will not let some common slut screw up years of tradition. Edward, you do not see yourself clearly, you are in charge of a billion dollar industry, and you're not the common man. Your father Carlisle was similar to you when we first dated, idealistic. No one knows this but Carlisle wanted to be a doctor instead of going into his family business. Anyways, he went to his father one day and said, 'Dad, I don't want to follow in your footsteps' and the next time I saw him, he changed. It was like his childhood dreams shattered in an instant." She unhooked her hands from mines. "Edward, I love your father as much I as I can and I know eventually you will love Tanya. Edward, we are not meant to get everything in the world and as much as you think you love this girl the hardest it will be to lose her. So I decided that you will leave this private school and you will be shipped off to one in Europe, to make this break a clean one at best."

I jumped up when she said I was leaving, "No" I kept repeating

She hissed. "Edward, stop making such a fuss I'm doing you a favor."

"Favor my ass, I cannot leave Bella I love her too much."I wanted to shout it to the whole world.

"So she has a name, Bella"

"Please don't do this" she gave me a smile. She knew she was victories and she got me.

"Edward, you're seventeen these feeling are just passing moments, you're too young to know the meaning of love."

"And you do" she tried to interrupt me but I was quick to answer, "I know you hate your life. You live this fake style and everything seems so prefect, well I don't want this. I want love, I want passion, but most of all I want to be happy. "

She spanked my face, "Are you trying to embarrass me. Look at you I'd sent you to this school to clear your head and let out all this anger that you held in the inside and now look at you. You're begging for this low life. You are destined for great things and I not allowing this"

"I don't care, I'll run away" I said harshly

"No you won't" she said with boredom in her voice.

"Yes, I will" I shouted

"No, you won't" her voice was rising with each word, "You're a minor for one thing and you know that I am not willing to let you go that easily."

"Like hell you do, you may have me on being a minor but other than that when I turn eighteen… I'm free."

"Edward, you are worth a lot of money. You are the new face for Cullen Inc., and you know I have ways to getting what I want."

"Well tell me mother, what do you want" I begged

"To marry Tanya and take over your father business is it really that hard. Many people would kill to have your position and your name."

"Well take it, my name, I don't care. Have it all, just leave me alone." I was about to leave when she called me back. "And you know what about Alice and the whole James thing well I'll tell her about it and will both run away. I can see it now all the Cullen kids leaving their evil parents to seek refuge in a small town. Imagine all the press that will follow you mother, isn't what you always wanted."

"Listen to me Edward, I will not" she paused and emphasized the word not, "be made a fool out of and I won't be a person that takes back her word. You will marry Tanya on your eighteenth birthday or so help me god I will strike down on this town and bury it. You think you have power over me," she let out a huge laugh, "I own you. I gave birth to you; I decide what your life is for you. If you do not marry Tanya you will never see Bella again."

My head felt like it was spinning in every direction, "You cannot do that" I paused, I wanted to say so much but it was hard for me to form the words. "I won't allow it"

She got up from her seat and walked right next to me, "Edward, I get what I want. If I have to get rid of a few people to achieve that then so be it. I will not be made to look like so kind of fool because of your childish crush." Her eyes were filled with so much hatred. "Pick your belonging; you're coming home with me."

I interrupted her, "what about school"

"Edward, really I practically built this school, you passed with honors of course. Now since I am in such a giving mood despite all today's setbacks, you are allowed to say goodbye to your siblings and don't bother running away. Also there is no need to pack you belonging it has been taken care of. "She looked down at her watch, "You have five minutes"

I was about to exploded; I have no clued what to do. I know there is no way for me to escape, no don't my mother's lackey are all around the perimeter. I ran to Alice room as quickly as possible I had to tell her to relay a message back to Bella; out of all the times to leave my cell-phone in my room. I raced down the long corridor not caring who was looking at me. I didn't even knock, I just opened the door. If I was in the right frame of mind I would have killed Jasper who was sharing the same bed as Alice. Alice let out a loud shirk but I didn't care, I ran straight to her desk.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing here" she wailed.

I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started to write frantically on it, trying to tell Bella what was going on and I would call her the first chance I could. I folded up the note and turned my body so I was facing a fully clothed Alice and Jasper. I ran right pass Jasper and grabbed Alice in a huge hug.

"You have to promise me you deliver this letter to someone. " I whisper into her ear.

She released me from the hug, "Edward, you're scary me"

Tears were forming in my eye, "Alice, listen carefully. That girl at the restaurant Bella, the waitress, do you remember her" she shakes her head, "deliver this letter to her, I'll explain everything to you when I can. Alice, I have to go now so promise me that you'll do that okay. Promise me" I grabbed a hold of her shoulder, "please" I whispered that last part.

"Yes, but Edward I already know about you." I froze, "I know about Bella, but what the hell is going on and why are you in a frantic."

"Alice, I don't care how you know just promise me to deliver this letter to her"

She shook her head, "yes, of course"

I leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, I notice tears were falling down both our faces, "Alice, I have to go. I love you "

She was now visible shaking, "Edward don't go, we can talk about this" I was trying my best to walk out of her room but her grip on me only tighten. "Edward, please tell me"

"I wish I had time, I have to go. Tell Emmett that everything fine." She finally let go. I looked up at Jasper and could tell he was visible nervous, "Jasper, take care of Alice." I was about to leave "I'm going to kick your ass the next time I see you though."

And with that I knew my life was over.

* * *

A/N: Okay so that's it for now. Thank you guys for reading and especially thank you to the people who left reviews, I just love them. They keep me going on with this story, so please review. So you know the drill.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella POV:

"Oh my god Alice, what's wrong?" But before she could answer she wrapped her arms around me. I felt my right shoulder becoming wetter by her tears. "Alice, you're scaring me what's wrong?" I started to panic

"He's gone" she wailed right into my ear. I was now beginning to shake profusely.

"Whose gone Alice" I was trying to act calm but that armor was slowly fading

"Edward"

And with that, I blacked out.

All I felt was darkness and I gladly welcomed it. All the pain and misery floated away along with my problems. I felt a cold hard smack hitting my cheek awaking me from my darkness. My eyes were too heavy to open and all I could do was mumble incoherent thoughts. All I heard was Alice's voice becoming louder and louder. "Bella, please wake up"

I could feel my eyes fluttering open and Alice exhaling, "Oh thank god, I thought I had to take you to the hospital if you didn't wake up soon." She grabbed me into a huge hug.

"Everything you said was real" I said into her shoulder just hoping she was playing a cruel joke on me.

She pulled away and put the loose strands of hair behind my ear and shook her head. "I wish it was too" I felt my heart shattering into millions of pieces; he left without me.

I got up from her grasp and sat on the sofa. I looked to my left and grabbed an oversized pillow.

_Flashback:_

"_Come on are you serious" I couldn't believe my ears. I could not stop laughing imagining that picture in my head. _

_Alice held up her right hand in the air, "I swear, when Edward was little he was a total exhibitionist, showing off his willie every chance he got." We both broke out in a fit of laughter. I grabbed the over large pillow and put it to my face to help control my laughing. "Bet he never told you that little piece of news." I shook my head and threw the pillow at her. "Hey" Alice threw the pillow back. We both had a hard time controlling our laughter. _

"_So what about you Alice, how are things with Jasper" I took the pillow off my lap and placed it behind my back. Alice had this huge smile anytime Jasper name was every brought up; similar to when she brought up Edward's name. _

"_Everything is beyond perfect. Even my parents are finally warming up to the idea of me and Jasper. I was surprise I thought for sure I would be married off like Edward." Alice just shrugged her shoulders.  
I froze at her last comment, did she know. "So you know about Edward arrangement with Tanya." I asked. _

"_Well he never told me it, but come on like he would stay with Tanya all along and not be with you out in the open." I looked down at my hands and wondered why Edward has yet to tell Alice about the whole fucked up situation. "Do you know something, Bella?" _

_I gave her a weak smile, "No, I'm always in the dark between your guys' family stuff." If only that were true, "Anyways, so how does Emmett feel about you and Jasper?" trying my best to change the subject. _

"_Well, he's okay, but you know he's smitten over that Rose girl so who know what's on his mind." Alice grabs the blanket and pulled it closer to her. _

"_I could imagine Jake walking in right now and him seeing us in this position." Alice let out a loud laugh_

"_Hey we're fully clothed. It's not my fault your house is so freaking cold." She notices me looking at the photo of me, my father, and Jake taken last summer at the beach. "How long have you guys been friends?" _

_I looked back at Alice, "Since we were in diapers, its' funny how much my father always wanted me to hook up with Jake but I never saw it that way. I mean he's a good friend and he's like a silly younger brother but romantically" I shudder, "That is like incest." I looked back at the photo. "I just wished that was me and Edward, you know having that." _

"_Having what" Alice said. _

"_You know, being open like you and Jasper. You take that for granted. You and Jasper are allowed to kiss in public hell maybe marry, but me and Edward, were like the modern day Romeo and Juliet" I took a paused, "let just hope we get that happy ending" I whisper that last part. _

"_What if you don't?" I notice that Alice was studying my face_

_I took a deep breath, "Whose knows, maybe it ends like the play" I tried to play it off causality but realistic I had no clue how I would react if Edward and I were ever separated. _

End of flashback:

Alice moved over to the couch and sat down right next to me. She handed me a tissue, I didn't even know that I was crying. "Thanks" I mumbled to her.

She sniffed, "You're doing better than me"

I put my hands on my face, trying my best not to cry, "He gave me a letter, I didn't read it" she pulled the letter out of her pocket, "he was pretty distraught when he wrote it"

I jumped off the couch and started to pace the room, I wanted to scream; do something to express this angst in me. "I have no clue why he left, but I know it has something to do with Tanya." Alice said.

I let out a bone chilling scream, I grabbed everything insight and started to destroy it. Books anything breakable were tossed heavily to the floor, Alice just stayed glued to the couch. After mostly everything was destroyed I broke down and collapse to the floor, Alice was instantly at my side. "He left me" was all I could muster.

Alice kept stroking my hair doing the best to calm me down. "Bella, everything is going to be okay."Everything in my body hurts, "I mean Edward will call you in the next couple of days and explain the whole situation and he'll come back" I knew she was lying to make me feel better.

"He's never coming back" I got up from Alice's hold and went into the kitchen and grabbed a large trash bag. "He didn't have the guts to tell me in person, and that what probably hurts' the most. Now I wonder if I was ever good enough" We both were in complete silence cleaning up the mess I made, I felt embarrassed from the little tantrum I made. "Thank you, Alice for all the help"

She paused and looked up from the mess she was cleaning up, "Hey, what are friends are for"

I knew deep down that she will eventually leave soon, along with Jasper. I mean what is keeping her here now. I know she must feel great pity for me. "You have been great friend and I am sorry for the way I behave earlier."I felt like a different person saying all those words. They all seemed robotic and held no emotion.

"Bella, I promise you that me and Jasper will never leave you. You're like a sister and no matter what happens between you and my brother, we will always stay friends."

I gave her a weak smile and turned back my attention to the plastic bag. "Alice, I'm a little tired and I kind of want to be alone right now."

She nodded, "Of course"

I walked her to the door and before she left she handed me Edward's note, "Edwards, made me promise to give this to you. Hopefully he has the answer that I don't have"

With that she left. In my hand held a note from Edward, it was slightly crumbled from being in Alice's pocket. I walked upstairs and sat on my bed and kept staring at the letter. I mean I should open, but I knew once I opened the letter that it was really over. Deep down inside I knew this day would come but I wished I still had more time with him. Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. I ran off the bed straight into the bathroom. I was puking my guts out when I notice all the pregnancy test lying all over my sink. I slowly got up and closed my eyes, and then I opened them. I was meet was an overwhelming response of positive and smiley faces. That is when I knew that I was in fact pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.

Edward POV

I was trapped. For the past couple of weeks I have been held prisoner in my own house. My calls were monitored and my cell-phone was taken away. I was going crazy being trapped inside all day. All I did anymore was lay in bed and imagine myself with Bella. The only hope I had of contacting Bella was through Alice and she should be arriving home until the next couple of days. Every day I was in this shithole I wrote a letter to Bella trying to express my undying love for her. That is what I would do all day, sitting and writing multiple page letters hoping one day I could give it to her in person. I heard a knock on the door; I just turned over so my back was facing it. I heard the knob turning and someone walking in, at first I did not know who was there but soon I got a whiff of vodka and Chanel number 5. Great my least favorite person was standing in my room.

My mother walks over to my drawn curtains and opens them up, "Edward, will you please get up" the bright lights awakes me from my zombie state.

I mumbled a few incoherent words and pulled the blanket over my head like a three year old. "Edward, this is getting a little out of hand, all you do is mope all day. There's a charity event tonight, and you're coming with us"

I felt Esme presents by my bedside, "Just go away"

She grabbed my blanket and threw it off the bed, "Now you listen to me, I will not have my son sulking in this room any longer. You are going to take a shower, clean yourself up, and get dress or so help me I will make your life a living hell."

I sat up abruptly, "It's already a living hell and you're the devil! Get out and I'll go to the fucking party and put on a fake fucking smile so I don't have to deal with your FUCKING bullshit!"

I felt the cold smack of her hand on my face, "You ever talk to me like that and you will really know what pain is"  
A week later:

For the past week I have been found at every social event in Chicago. My face was all over high society, newspaper had my picture up every day along with TV spots. I hated every second of it. My phone calls were still monitored and now I second guessed me and Bella relationship. I mean would she wait for me. I knew if I acted like I forgot her maybe my mother would lose interest in me and I could fly back to Forks and be with her. I heard someone shouting my name and my ears instantly perked up, it was Alice. I rushed down stairs and I was greeted by everyone. Alice rushed into my arms first and then I saw Emmett giving me a wave, Jasper just nodded and Rose really didn't do anything.

I pulled away from Alice, "I thought I would never see you guys again"

She jumped up and down and went back to Jasper side, "I know it been far too long"

We all went to the living room and chatted about what we been up too. I couldn't wait to talk to Alice alone about Bella. After a while Rose and Emmett finally left to get some alone time. "Okay, you have to tell me all about Bella" the words instantly flowing out of my mouth.

Alice looked down and started to fidget a lot. "Well, what do you want to know?"

My voice could barely contain my excitement. "Everything, I mean I haven't had a chance to call her. Tell me she okay"

Jasper was the first to speak up, "Edward, how do you think she feels."

I interrupted him, "Did she get my letter at least"

Alice nodded, "Yes, but I'm not sure if she read it yet."

"What do you mean she didn't read it yet?"

Alice let out a huge sign."Edward, she grabbed the letter and I left. Maybe she read it maybe she didn't"

I ran my hand through my hair, "But that was a couple of weeks ago. Haven't you guys talked to her?" What if she didn't read it?

Jasper POV:

I couldn't look Edward in the face; I mean he looked so desperate. I looked down "She um, has been pretty distant lately. I mean the last time I saw her she looked pretty broken down." And boy was I not kidding she looked so miserable, even though she tried her best to hide it.

Flashback:

_It has been three days since Alice told Bella that Edward left. I called her two days ago to check up on her to see how she was doing, her voice seemed rather distant and empty. So Alice and I decided to surprise Bella with a visit, I waited nervously at the door with Alice by my side. _

_Alice tugged on my side, "Jasper, what are we going to do if she not doing okay?" her voice was filed with so much hurt. _

_I shrugged my shoulder, "I don't know Alice, I really don't know" _

_A couple of minutes later Bella opened the door. I was expecting someone who looked like a complete mess but no so looked fine actually. I did notice however she looked tired, there were heavy bags forming underneath her eyes. Even though she may look fine to everyone else deep down inside she looked empty, similar to a shell of a person. "Hey Bella" I was to first to break the awkward silence. _

_Bella put on her fakest smile, "Hey you two, this is a surprise" _

_She gave Alice a hug first and then went to me, even her hugged seemed weak. "Hey Bella, you're looking good." I pointed out_

_She let out a small and probably a force laugh, "shut up and get in" we all followed her command. "So what brings you guys here" we took our seats on her couch. _

"_Just wanted to see you, Bella" Alice smiled_

_Bella whole body moments seemed force and fake, "Would you guys like something to drink" she asked. Alice and I shook our heads, "I'll be back in one second, drank so much damn water."_

_Before we could say anything she raced towards the bathroom. "So what you think, Alice?" I turned my attention to Alice who seemed quiet. _

"_I just have this weird feeling" she looked at me, "It's probably nothing, you know how I get" _

_I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Couple of moments later Bella came back into the living room, her face looked red and sweaty. "Sorry about that, so how are you two" She rubbed the back of her hand across her forehand. _

_Telling by her body language she didn't want the attention on her. "Jasper and I are great, you know same old same old. What about you Bella, who are you doing?' _

_She was definitely pondering what she was going to say next, "Fine, I guess. I mean as good as I should be." _

_Alice looked deep into Bella's eyes trying to find out if she was telling the truth, "So did you read it" _

_Bella got up from her seat, "I'm sorry to cut this short it just, I have work and it takes me forever to get ready" _

"_So you got a new job" Alice asked_

_Bella nodded, "Yea, at the sporting goods store up the road, pay sucks but hey it's work" _

_Alice looked down and I felt like shit. I still remember that night were Bella pushed Tanya and Alice finding out about Edward secret. "Well that's good, you having a job and all; keeping yourself busy" _

_The awkward silence once again filed the air. "It was really great seeing you both again. It" she took a deep breath her voice was getting weaker by the second, "It really means a lot." _

End of Flashback:

And after that the trips to Bella house got fewer and fewer. She became more distant almost cold towards us. I mean I didn't take it personal, hell I felt horrible for Bella. I never knew if she read that letter; I didn't know what was inside of it. The only thing I did know was from that day on the inner light in Bella faded and she was but a shell of a person. "Oh okay" Edward voice was filled with great disappointment.

"What was in the letter Edward?" Alice asked.

Edward eyes looked defeated, "Nothing really, if you two would excuse me"

Alice grabbed Edward's hand. "Call her, just talk to her she needs you" Alice was practically begging her brother to call Bella.

He gave her a weak smile and kissed her cheek, "Alice I promise you I will tell you the truth but right now I'm not quite up for it."

A/N: Not my greatest but hey it's a filler. I had to set the stage before everything goes down. I do need your help because I can't decide on which direction I should take this story. So should I let Bella read Edward letter or not? Would love to hear your guys' feedback, so please review. Also, you can vote on my poll. Thanks again for reading


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Heavy Bella chapter and the baby.

Bella POV:

It has been almost four months since I last heard from Edward, and finding out that I was pregnant. I was really starting to show now; I looked at myself in the mirror and notice the bump that was rapidly forming on my stomach. I stood sideways and notice that my bloating excuse was not going to last much longer. Alice and Jasper left about three months ago, a couple of weeks after Edward left. So practically I was all alone. I pulled down my oversized sweater and walked over to my bed, to my left was Edward's crinkled letter that I read over a million times. I practically have the whole thing memorized by now. I still remembered that day when I first read that note; along with finding out that I was pregnant.

_Flashback:_

_I walked out of the bathroom all dazed, I was pregnant. I mean I just turned seventeen and the father just left me so what else could happen next. I threw all the tests in the trash not wanting another reminder on how fucked up my life just became. I grabbed Edward note from the bed and crumbled it up and threw it away too. I went to my bed and tried my best to fall asleep but all I could do was toss and turn. "You win" I shouted to myself. _

_I got up from bed and grabbed the now crumbled up letter written by Edward. I opened it up and there in elegant handwriting said, _

_Bella,_

_I can never truly express how sorry I am that you our reading this letter. I wish I could be there and hold you in my arms and tell you that everything is going to be okay but I can't. I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to know I didn't leave on my own intentions and I PROMISE you that I will return. You are my life now; you are the air I breathe. I have to hurry but I promise you we will meet again. I love you so much it hurts and I will never be whole again until I have you in my arms. I'm sorry _

_-Edward_

_I notice that few of my tears were falling upon the letter. I rubbed my hand across my face and let out another blood curling scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" my voice braking at the end. I needed Edward here by my side making me feel better but now I was alone. The whole night I kept reading his letter, until I fell asleep clutching it with my hands. _

End of flashbacks

From that night on I slept with that note every night, hoping that he would return to me. That was the only thing I had of he's. I did try calling him on his cell phone a couple of times but always got his voice message, soon I just stopped. Once Alice and Jasper left I knew that was the end, end of the fairytale romance and back to the real world. Anytime I felt the urge to cry I would rub my stomach and be reminded of the wonderful gift inside of me. I knew I had to start telling everyone that I was expecting soon but I was terrified; the only one that knew was my doctor. The loud banging coming from the front door awakens me from my deep thoughts. The getting up part was getting harder and harder each day, everything in my body was becoming so fragile, I mean I know pregnancy was suppose to make you tired and all but my whole body was in constant pain. Once I looked down and notice a small discoloration around my abdomen forming. A couple of days ago I felt the sharpest pain running through my back when I was hanging out with Angela and Jacob.

_Flashback:_

"_Bella, why are you wearing that sweater in the middle of summer?" Angela asked. _

_Angela, Jacob, and I were eating at a local restaurant nearby. I practically had to control my eating habits when I was in public view but when I got home I would eat everything in sight. "Angela, I'm just a little cold today." _

_I do have to say my acting has gotten better. "Holy shit Bella, you're eating as much as me." Jake pointed out, while stuffing his face with his greasy cheeseburger. _

_I shrugged my shoulders and took another gulp of the strawberry milkshake, "Well these new pills I'm on are really doing something to my stomach." _

_Angela had concern written over her face, "What pills are you taking" _

_Shit, I didn't think about that."Um, you see I'm having these headaches, nothing serious but my doctor kind of sort a put me on these pills." _

"_That sucks" I quickly changed the subjected and did a quiet sign of relief. "I am so stuffed" Angela said while patting her stomach. _

_I got up from my seat and suddenly felt the sharpest of pain running through my spine. "Ahh!" I nearly screamed but allowed a rather large hissing sound coming out of my mouth. Jake and Angela were by my side in a matter of second, panic written all over their faces. _

"_Oh my god Bella, are you alright" Jake frantically said. _

_I did a quick nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. I removed my hands from my stomach to my head swiftly hoping they wouldn't notice. "Bella, can you move" Angela said. _

_I took a couple of deep breaths into my hands and muster up all the strength that I could. "Yeah, I'm just" I took another deep breath, "another head rush." _

_Angela frowned while Jake help pull me back up to my feet, "Bella, are you sure? It looked a little bit more painful. Maybe we should take you to the hospital." He suggested _

_I frantically shook my head, "No, I'm fine, really." I unhooked myself from Jake's hold and tried to act normal, "I swear I'm fine" but I could tell they both had some serious doubts about that. _

End of Flashback:

I didn't know why I wanted to keep it as a secret. I think I was more terrified of the questions about who the father was and all that. I had no clue what I was going to tell Charlie, I knew he would freak out. With each step I took down the stairs the shorting pain was becoming more and more harder to bare. I took a deep breath before opening the door. "Hey Jacob, come on in" I waved towards him. I was still amazing on how tall he was and still growing. "Damn Jake, soon you won't be able to fit into the house"

He leaned down and gave me a supportive hug. "How are you, Bella" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders, "Never, better" boy was I lying, my back hurts and my feet grew like two sizes overnight. "What brings you around?"

Jake pointed to the living room, "Let's go sit down"

"Okay," We walked over to the couch and plopped on it. "Is everything okay?" please make it be, I don't think I can handle losing another person.

"Bella, we know that you're pregnant" Jake pointed out. I felt my heart dropping inside my chest and all the blood rushing towards my face.

My mind was working in overdrive; "H-how" is all I could muster. Without thinking I placed my hand on my stomach for instant support.

Jake pointed his finger towards my bulging belly, "Bella, were not stupid. I mean we knew for the longest time but we were just waiting on you to tell us."

I closed my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose; trait I learned from Edward. "Whose we" please make it Angela.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Angela of course." I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Bella, whose the father" he voice was coming more unsteady.

My bottom lip started to quiver, "Um," I wasn't ready for this. "I c-can't tell y-you" I can feel the tears forming in my eye.

Jake grabbed my hands into his, "Bella, I will not think less of you… please you have to tell me" I looked up at the ceiling and wished Edward was here holding my hand. "Bella, you're hurting. I know you're tough but this is slowly getting to you. Remember at the restaurant and you have that suppose "head rush, "something going on. You're looking more pale and fragile; I don't think your body is adjusting well to pregnancy."

My mind was spinning, so much I thought I was going to faint. "Jake, if I tell you the truth you have to promise me and I mean really promise me you won't tell anybody." Please let this work.

"Yes, of course" he said quickly, he was so desperate to finding out the truth and you know what I didn't have the strength to lie anymore. I'm just hoping once I tell him that the child father is Edward he doesn't freak out.

I took my hands away from Jacob touch; I started to place them on my belly. "It's Edward's" after I said this there was this eerie silence that followed.

Jake forehead started to crinkle , "who?"

This was going to take longer than expected, "Edward Cullen, you know him… hell the whole world knows him"

After I said that I noticed Jakes eyes bulging out of his sockets. He got up from the couch and started to pace. "You're pregnant by Edward Cullen, the Edward Cullen, the millionaire!" He shouted.

"Yep"

Jake face became more red and his hands ran rapidly through his hair, "how, when, why"

I could barely understand what he was saying. "Jake, you have to slow down."

He stopped paces and ran straight to where I was sitting, "Edward Cullen and you" I nodded my head; I was shocked on how calm and collected I was. "Where did you guys meet and where is that fucker so I can kill him."

I grabbed Jake's arms and placed him on the spot next to me, "Jake, first of all you have to calm down. Second, if I'm going to tell you the whole story you better stop interrupting me." Jake just nodded again. "Well I'm just telling you the short version because I feel like shit and I'm not in the mood to bring back old memories. " I let out a huge breath, "I met Edward at the old restaurant I use to work at, well one thing lead to another and"

"Bella, please tell me you didn't have sex the first night" Jake interrupted

"Okay no and stop interrupting. Anyways, well we started this secret relationship and everything was great until someone important found out about us and he left. I didn't know I was pregnant with his child" I looked down at my belly, saying it loud made it seem like another life I lived. "I don't regret my time with him, I love him and I think he loves me. It just things are a little complicated. I don't know what to do, Jake" I could feel my voice cracking at that last part.

Jake's hands were rubbing up and down my back, "Well first things first, did you go to the doctor?"

"Yes"  
"Does Charlie know" Jacob questioned

"No" I leaned forward so he could message my back, "Thank you," he started to rub the kinks out.

"What are you going to tell him, Bellie bean" I rolled my eyes when he said that nickname.

And I really didn't know what to say. "I have no clue, everything is changing."

"Were growing up, shit happens"

I let out a loud snort. "Thank you for listening and not running away."

He stopped his hands and pulled my face towards his, "Marry me"

I couldn't believe my ears, did I just hear that. "WHAT" I shouted.

He went on one knee and grabbed my left hand. "Marry me"

I quickly took my hand away from his. He had to be joking; "Jake, that's a nice idea but no." he looked down, shit. "Jake, I love you like a brother and it would be wrong of me to be your wife when your true love is out there waiting for you."

Jake got up, "Don't give me that true love bullshit, come on Bella it's a small town they talk. You're the police officers daughter, what will people think? I know you don't love me now but someday you will."

I got up from my seat and walked over to him, "Jake you sixteen years old, we both know that were not ready for marriage"

"And your ready for that" he pointed at my stomach, "Bella, you might be one year older than me but that doesn't mean you're ready to face this on your own. Let me help you." He begged

"You are helping me; by you being there for me but Jake you're not ready for this." I tried to point it out to him

Jake started to huff around, "Don't tell me what I'm not capable of. Bella, I love you" His voice was stern.

No, no, no. "Jake, I don't mean it like that, it just I can't do that."

Jacob knew I was right but he still looked defeated. I went over to him and gave him a hug, "Your belly getting so big, Bella" he pointed out

I tried to act offended, "Are you calling me fat" I asked putting both my hands on my hips.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Well I do have to say pregnancy does fit you."

"Whatever, I'm fat and my back hurts"

After that we must have talked for hours about Edward, life, and the baby because I didn't know Charlie just walked through the door. "Hey kids," he went into the kitchen.

Jake leans in and whisper into my ears, "Bella, you have to tell him. I'll be here for you." I just nodded and took a deep breath. I grabbed his hand into my own, "You can do it"

Charlie came walking back with a beer in his hand; he sat on the lazy boy facing the TV. He turned his attention on us. "So what's up, you look pale?" He looked towards me.

I forced out a laugh, "I'm always pale" I pointed out

Another awkward silence filled the room. My breathing became more haggard mostly caused from the shooting pain running up and down my back. "Bella, are you sure?"

I did not know what came over me but I just blurted it out, "I'm pregnant"

For the briefest of moments an eerie silence came across I could see Charlie face becoming bright red. Maybe I shouldn't have blurted it out. "WHAT!" he shouted

He jumped out of the lazy boy, "You touch my daughter" he pointed towards Jacob

I shook my head and was about to defend him when Jake interrupted, "Charlie, sir, me and Bella are going to responsibility for our actions. I will be there for Bella and in our child's life." He emphasized the word in our.

"Jake, can I talk to you in private" I tried so hard not to scream at him.

"Sure"

Charlie was in a state of shock when we left. I pushed Jake against the wall once we were out of Charlie hearing range. "What the fuck, Jake"

I was so angry, "Bella, chill out"

I closed my eyes, trying my hardest not to scream my head off. "Do not tell me to chill out. I told you I was not going to marry you and then you pull that shit that you are the father."

"Look" he took a deep breath, "I was not going to bring that up but you need me. I will be there for you and this child. How easy will it be with me on your side, and everyone thinking that I am the father? Just go with it Bella."

All of a sudden I dropped to the floor, and the worse pain of all sudden washed over me. I screamed in agonizing pain, I felt like I was being ripped apart. Charlie came rushing in and then I blacked out.

Beep…Beep…Beep

My whole body felt numb, and the beeping sounds started to wake me up. I opened my eyes to the blinding light blasting it glare in front of me. I tried to move but was bound by the needles pinching into my skin. "Charlie, she awake." Jake voice said.

I started to moan from all the loudness, "Bella, you gave us quite a scare." I notice Charlie voice coming closer to me. "Jake, go get the doctor"

"Dad" my voice betrayed me and cracked at the last part.

My eyes became more adjusted, "Everything going to be alright" My father said

I rapidly sat up ignoring the stinging coming from my arms and held my stomach praying that I still had the baby. "Is the baby okay?" please, I can't lose you too baby.

I notice the doctor coming in with my chart in his hand, "Miss. Swan please relax," the doctor help adjust my bed and helped align myself better.

"Bella" My voice was still weak and fragile almost above a whisper

He gave me a nice smile, "Well Bella, it seems we have a little problem. Your body is not as strong as we would like it to be. It looks like your body is having a hard time adjusting to this pregnancy."

I knew something was wrong, "What are you trying to say"

He took a deep breath, "You have two options, one to terminate the pregnancy or two, risk your life in the process."Wow I wasn't expecting to hear that. I looked at Jacob you looked about ready to faint and Charlie looking completely numb. "Bella, if you are going through with the pregnancy there are more risk involved and there is a likely hood that you might not make it."

I looked straight into the doctor's eyes and said, "I'm keeping it" I can't get rid of this gift, I rather die.

"No, I'm sorry Bella but there is no way you're going to risk your life for that" He pointed towards my stomach.

My felt my heartbeat racing faster and faster, "I don't think it is your decision to make, Dad" I felt my anger rising.

"Bella, you have to calm down. Now this is a very serious situation by having this child you are going to be on bed rest until you come to term. It's not going to be easy; actually it's going to be quite hard. If you decided that you want to continue on with the pregnancy, you have to be under constant care. I think it is wise that you and the baby father talk about this."

I notice that Jake coming closer to me, "Whatever Bella decides than we will do that"

The doctor just nods. Jake looks into my eyes and we both made this silent agreement. I will allow the world to think that it is Jake's child. I felt thought that I had just betrayed Edward, but I knew he wasn't coming back. I had to protect my child, even if it means risking my own life.

"I'm going to keep it, just tell me what I need to know"

Couple months later:

I lasted at home for a month before I needed more care. My body became sickly and brittle and easily bruised. The pregnancy was taking a lot more than I expected out of me. I wanted nothing more than to lie on my stomach and not be constantly on my back. Charlie was not fond of the idea of me keeping the baby and risking my own safety but he soon warmed up. Something in Charlie became more alive once he knew he was going to be a grandfather, he took great care of me. Jake, where do I begin, he has been my rock with a doubt. He was always there for me when I needed it and helped me emotional through the hard times. Romantically things haven't change, I knew his feelings for me have only doubled but for me it was still that brotherly bond. I saw him more as a close confidant and he really stepped up for me. I still haven't talked to Edward; he dropped off the face of the Earth. It's weird with all these feeling I have towards him; I should be hated him but instead I was still in love with him. I still hoped for that one day of reuniting.

Angela was by my bedside talking about baby supplies, she been a really help with all this baby stuff. "I can't believe you didn't want to know the sex of the kid"

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, I wanted it to be a surprise"

We laughed a lot about the baby when all of a sudden I looked down and felt almost like a knife stabbing into my chest. I screamed so loud that Angela practically jumped a couple of feet up in the air; she rushed out to get some nurses. I noticed that blood was coming out of me.

"Bella, you have to breath" I remember one of the nurses saying to me but I couldn't think I was engulfed in the pain.

"Get it out!" I felt myself ripping in half. The next thing I felt was more blood gushes from me and faintly hearing the doctors talking. I manage to barely be alert once the baby was delivered. They shouted the sex of the child but the next thing I felt was numbing taking over my body. My eye lids started to grow heavier and the pain slowly started to fade away.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave it there but I'm such a tease. Still debating on the sex of the child so that why I didn't put it in there. Don't worry guys this is an Edward and Bella fic, so Jake just there for some dramatic effect. Edward will be back in the next chapter. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and for the reviews and those who did the poll. So please review, tell me what ya think? Love it or Hate it!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay guys were skipping 5 years don't worry everything will be explained.

Edward POV:

It has been over Five years since I last saw Bella, well that isn't true, since I last talked to Bella. Four years ago, was the last time I actually last saw Bella. I still remember telling Alice about the arrangement and her reaction and her coming up with the plan to get my Bella back.

_Flashback: _

_Four years ago_

_I managed to escape Esme grasp for a couple of weeks for my trip to Los Angeles. She thought I was there to set up a place for Tanya and I but that was only half of it. Months ago I finally told Alice about my arrangement I made with mother. She was pissed beyond control, hell even Jasper couldn't calm her down. We finally arranged a plan for the four of us to escape and later Emmett and Rose would come if they wanted. The marriage between Tanya and I had already a date and that was nine months from now. So here we are in Los Angeles about to take a plane to Forks, Washington hoping that Bella will come with us. "Edward, stop worrying. In a few hours from now will be in Forks and you two will finally be together." She sat next to me on the couch. _

_I placed my hands on my face, trying my best to calm myself down. "I know Alice, it just it's been over a year since I last saw her." _

_I noticed Jasper bringing in a couple of drinks, he handed one over to me. "Look Edward, you have to go to Bella. Bella loved you, no wait she loves you and I know she waited. I could see it in her eyes that you were it." Jasper pointed out. _

_I started to gulp the whole drink down, welcoming the cold liquid quenching my thirst. "Look here, this is how it's going to go." Alice started, she moved over to Jasper lap. "Jasper will be waiting at the hotel waiting for the three of us to return, Bella, Edward and me. You and I will take the driver that I got and he will drive us over to Bella's house. You two will meet and kiss and everything will fall back into place. You only have a half an hour to get everything all settle so no hanky panky going on. She'll grab all her bare essentials and from there were off. Will spend one day at the hotel you two will get to reconnect and then were off to Europe. From there will both be married and will be popping out kids, living in a small Italian villa gossiping on how crazy our life has been." She let out a big breath_

_I just hoped that Alice was right. "I just hope your right, Alice" _

_She looked shocked that I tried to question her, "Edward, you know how I'm never wrong about these things. I mean you and Bella are meant for each other, she your other half. I mean sooner or later Rose will give up all her materialistic things and join us with Emmett, because you know how little brother can't stay away us for long. You know he'll be at home for some damaged control and deal with all the press. Blah, Blah, Blah they all died at some location whatever, I call him later for the full story. Everything will work out. You and Bella are going to be together and have little Cullen babies." She gleamed at that fact. _

_I couldn't help but smile at the idea of having little Bella's running around. Before when she told me that she was pregnant when we first started I totally freaked but now I wished that was true. I wish she was pregnant I would have left with her sooner and we would've missed this year. The thought of having a little girl with her hair or a little boy with mines made my heart soar. "Thank you, Alice for helping me out." _

"_No, I should be thanking you, what you did for me is beyond anything I'm doing for you right now." She leaned in closer to Jasper body. _

_Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist, "Look Edward, what you did for me and Alice I can never repay you for." _

_I leaned closer to the cushion, "There is no way in hell that Alice was going to be set up with that James prick. So if this all falls through," I took a pause, "I want you two to be happy. At least one of us will be." I said the last part quietly. _

_Jasper gave me a weak smile, "You have to calm down, Edward." He looked at his cell phone "We have to go" _

End of Flashback

So that was the plan to go get Bella and the four of us running away together. The trip to Washington I felt nervous. I still remember to this day the later events that unfolded, with Bella.

_Flashback:_

_Four years ago_

_I notice Alice was practically jumping up and down in the car ride to Bella house. Hell, even I was beyond nervous and excited to see her again. It has been about a year since I last saw her, god I was hoping she read my letter. I've been trying to call her but her phone wasn't in service. I just prayed that she didn't move. "I can't wait to see her again" Alice squealed _

_IT's been hard on Alice and Jasper staying away from Bella. Ever since they arrived home, Esme put strike orders not to make contact with anybody from Forks and boy was she not kidding. "I'm just hoping that she understands the situation." I said nervously _

_Alice rolled her eyes, "Of course she would. I mean, I know you guys will end up together in the end."_

"_So mom still thinks were in LA" I asked. I knew the answer but still I wanted to hear it out loud. _

_She nodded, "Yep, so we have to make this quick, before anybody notices were gone." Yes the plan. The plan was to get Bella to run away with all of us. I just hoped that she was willing to leave everything behind and that includes her family and friends. "Don't worry about it Edward, she'll do it I promise." She placed her hand on my shoulder to try to calm me down. _

_I just gave her a weak nod and just hoped that she would forgive me for all the time that we missed. "I just hope she understands." _

_Finally we reached our destination and everything stilled looked the same. "So what do I do? Just go to her front door and knock" I asked Alice._

"_Yes, of course. I'll be waiting in the car okay… just go" she practically pushed me out_

_I was beyond nervous; my heart was beating practically outside of my chest. Alice rolled down the window and motions her hands towards Bella door. With each step I felt myself getting more and more nervous. I reached her door when I noticed some loud music playing in the backyard area. I took a deep breath and started to walk around the house hoping she would be back there. Once I turned the corner that is where I saw her, my angel. She was still beyond beautiful. Everything about her matured, all I wanted to do was run into her arms and kissed her right there. I was about to get her attention when I notice she was holding something in her arms, like a bundle. I took a step closer but still hidden beside the bushes to try to get a better look. "Bella, he is absolutely beautiful." a tall lanky girl said._

_Bella gave a radiant smile and pulled the baby closer to her body, that when I notice that her color was a little off and she was looking paler compare to the last time I saw her. "I know he's gets that from his father" my angel spoke._

_Please, please don't make it, Bella's _

_The lanky looking girl started to play with the little baby feet, "I can't believe you're a mother, Bella. So where his father at?" she asked. _

_Bella eyes looked sad for one moment and then put on her best fakest smile, "He'll be back in one second; he's just getting more ice" _

_No, no, no. This can't be, maybe…wait._

"_You and Jake, who would've know" the lanky girl said. _

_And that is when my world started to crash down. She didn't wait for me, she found someone else. Tears started to form around my eyes and I could feel my whole body starting to hyperventilate. I couldn't ruin this moment for Bella, she moved on. I took one last look at my angel and started to walk back to the vehicle. I was halfway there when I notice a rather tall guy with long hair coming out of the red truck with two ice bags in his hand. It was Jake. When Jake noticed me, I knew he knew who I was. He became still and his hands were clutching the ice bags roughly. We both stared at each other wondering who would be the first one to speak. "What are you doing here" Jake asked me, his tone was harsh and bitter. _

I _took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair, "I was just leaving"_

_Jake showed no emotions, "Did she see you?" _

_I shook my head, "No"_

_I could tell he let out a sigh of relief, "Good." He looked down "She happy you know," _

"_I know" was all I could say and that was hard enough_

"_I won't tell her that I saw you." _

_I just nodded and started walking about the vehicle waiting for me, "Ok" _

End of Flashback:

I told Alice what happen once I gotten back into the vehicle she bawled for hours, all I could feel was complete numbness. That was the day that I ceased to exist and I became empty. Every night I would think of her and long to be the father of that child. I still could get over the feeling that I was missing something and that child held the secret. I wanted to kick myself from that scared that both me and Bella face couple of years ago; when she told me she thought she was pregnant. I should be the father to Bella's baby not Jake. Nine months after finding out that Bella was with Jacob, I married Tanya. That was the worst day of my life. The wedding was beyond lavish and gouty. Alice wore black and looked completely guilty for me having to go through with marrying Tanya. I still remember the day before the wedding where she and Jasper tried to make me run away.

_Flashback:_

_Day before the wedding_

_Jasper was pacing up and down the room and Alice was bawling her eyes out."Please Edward, just leave" _

_I had my arms around her trying to sooth away the pain. "Alice, you know I can't. You know how Esme found out about the plan through Tanya, she will find us." My voice was breaking at the end. _

_Alice couldn't help but cry louder. _

End of flashback

I knew how guilty she becomes after we returned to Chicago. I was heartbroken and loss the will the live basically. Jasper came up with a plan for just the three of us to leave but I no longer had the energy to move. Hell, I thought about killing myself so I could at least feel something. Anyway, Tanya found out about our little plan and told Esme quickly. To say she was piss would be an understatement; she started to threaten everyone that I loved. So she gave me a choice to both marry Tanya and take over the family business or not only will Alice be with James she would also destroy Bella life. I just couldn't allow that. So I decided to give up my life to her, I just had to make sure that Bella was okay. I mean I know she chosen someone else but I still love her.

_Flashback:_

_Day before the wedding_

_Jasper kept running his hand through his hair, trying to come up with a solution. "Edward, let's not be rash. Think of it we can leave now and never look back."_

_I shook my head and started to rub Alice back trying my best to calm her down. "Come on guys, are faces will be plastered all over the world and you know how Esme will never stop looking for us." I whispered the last part. "I cannot let anything happen to Bella because of my selfish act. I rather live a life in hell than to see her hurt because I was too selfish." _

_He knew I was right, I lifted up Alice head so I could look at her, "Please Edward, I feel so guilty." She barely could get the words out. _

"_Alice, you have nothing to get upset about. Let me do this for you and you be happy that is all I ask." _

End of Flashback:

The wedding ceremony went off as plan. I felt sick to my stomach saying those vows to Tanya; the only thing that kept me sane was picturing Bella in that dress. Alice wore a black dress; even Rosalie had a look of dread in her eyes for me. But that was four years ago and now I'm in charge of one of my father multimillion dollar business deal. Alice and Jasper soon married when they both turned eighteen so they knew Esme couldn't separate them. Their wedding was more intimate and only had a few people there. Alice, wanted nothing more to call Bella but I forbidden them both from seeing her again. I didn't want to interrupt her life with my selfishness. Here I was 22 year old married to girl I hated and counting down the moments until death gives me the peace of mind I so rightfully need.

Bella POV:

Five years later

It's has been five years since I last saw Edward. It still hurts thinking about him and what hurts the most is that our little son is a mini clone of him. Anthony saved my life, he made me get up every day and remember what loved felt like. I still can't believe my little man is four years old. The only thing he inherited from me was his cute button nose other than that his hair and most of all his emerald eyes are exactly like Edward's. I moved away from forks two years ago and moved down to Phoenix with Jake. It was kind of hard telling people that he was the father because they looked nothing alike. Jake finally moved on to someone else a couple of months ago, her name is Maria. Maria is such a nice girl; she helps a lot with Anthony. I'm a part time student at a community college at nights but at the moment I'm a waitress so money is a little tight. Anthony birthday is coming up and it's another reminder on how close I was to death four years ago. I suffered from serve blood loss during the birthing process and now I'm anemic. So I get tried really easily most of the time, I usually hide it from Maria and Jake so they don't have to worry about me. It took me a while to leave the hospital because of my blood work coming back. "Mommy" I hear Anthony bright voice coming into my room.

I opened the door and scooped him into my arms; his little grip held on to me tight. "Morning baby" I whisper into his ear. I gave Anthony bunch of little kisses all over his body while he wiggled in my arms.

I rubbed Anthony messy bronze hair, which he hated the most "Mommy don't do that" he tried to push me away.

I could stop smiling. I still can't believe how big he's gotten. I still remember waking up after bursting an artery and seeing Anthony for the first time. To this day I still have problems with my health but hey it's was worth it. There was this one time were I thought I saw Edward it was four years ago at my welcoming home party.

Flashback:

_Four years ago_

_Angela came up to me "Bella, he is absolutely beautiful." I couldn't agree with her more. I still couldn't believe that he was actually here in my arms._

_I moved the sleepy Anthony closer to my body. "I know he gets it from the father" He looked exactly like Edward, when I first saw him I notice his big emerald eyes staring up at me. He was such a great baby; he's always calmed down whenever I was near. I couldn't stop smiling. _

_Angela started to play with Anthony little feet, "I can't believe you're a mother, Bella. So where his father at" Angela asked. I wanted to tell her that it was Edward's child but I knew I had to keep it a secret. I knew he wouldn't return. _

_I tried my best to put on my fakest smile, "He'll be back in one second, he's getting more ice" _

"_You and Jake, who would've know" Angela _

_I looked down but notice some bushes moving, I moved over to see what was going on but when I got there, I found nothing. I walked back to the living room and rested my tired body on the chair with Anthony sleeping body on my lap. I notice Jake coming in he looked a little frazzled. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. _

_He didn't say anything but put the two ice bags in the cooler, he came back to the living room, "Yea, it was some jerk out in the road." He took a pause "Nothing special, you know how I get." He leaned closer to me and looked down at little Anthony. "How is he?" he asked. _

_I smiled, "He doing well, sleeping so peacefully." _

_Jake looked up and I was greeted with his sad eyes, "How are you, Bella? You look very tired and sickly; did you take your pills?" _

_I rolled my eyes, "Yes, father. I'm just a little tired." _

"_Well, let me watch Anthony while you rest"_

End of Flashback

Some days are better than others. Most of the times I don't feel tired or sick but there are days were I just want to curl up in a ball and cry. Nine months after my welcoming home party, I received the worst news.

_Flashback:_

_Anthony was crawling on the floor and I was laughing at his bubbly personality. "Come here, Anthony" I motion my arms to wave him over to me. He bounced up and down and started to crawl over to me, I couldn't stop smiling. He finally made it and I scooped him right into my arms. I notice the mailman vehicle driving pass our mailbox."Come on little guy, let's see if we got anything for today."_

_I walked out and felt Anthony starting to whimpering in my arms, "Oh sweetie what's wrong?" With each step I took Anthony cries became louder and louder. Finally I reached the mailbox and grabbed the stack of mail. I hurried up and walked back into the house, I grabbed Anthony a bottle thinking he probably needs feeding. After feeding Anthony and placing him back in his crib, I started to rummage through the mail. Bills, Bill, and wait what is this. I held up a rather large envelope with no return address, addressed only to my. My heart almost stops, could this be from Edward. I ripped it open praying that it was something, hoping that it was another letter for me. I notice that a newspaper clipping felled to the ground. I picked it up and notice the picture on it. It was Edward and Tanya holding one another in each other's arms, but the thing that stood out was the outfits that they were wearing. Both of them were in wedding attire. My heart dropped to the floor. I could even read the article I just threw it in the trash and ran straight into my room and cried all night. _

End of Flashback:

The image of their smiling faces killed me. I got sick after that night and even had to go to the hospital because my anxiety. But I had to get my shit together and I did it, not for my sake but for my sons' sanity. So after everything was said and done I grew weary of Forks and all its memories it held. I decided one day to leave and Jake deciding to join me and that was it. I decided on Phoenix, the extreme opposite of Forks. Money was beyond tight but me and Jake managed to get through it, even monthly checks from Charlie was barely covering my medical bills. Anthony ran out and went straight o the television and ate his Captain Crunch. I heard coffee brewing so I knew Maria was up. "Hey Maria" I said while coming out of the corner.

She grabbed her drink and motioned me to come sit next to her, "Hey sleepy head"

I went over to the cabinet and grabbed a mug; it's weird how we all live together. Maria was such a great help not only as a friend but financially it help pay some bills. It just I wanted some peace and quiet someday. "Did he wake you up again?" I asked

She took another gulp and placed it back down on the table. "He is such a little vampire, never sleeping"

I could help but laugh I knew how lively Anthony can get. I notice Jake coming in with a stack of mail in his hand; he went over to Maria first and kissed her cheek. "Mail call" he shouted.

Anthony came bouncing in with milk dribbling down his face, "Hey Jakey"

Anthony leaped up into Jakes arms; he was such a good father figure to Anthony. It was hard telling Anthony that Jake was not his father but I think the child always knew. In front of most we kept the illusions but I couldn't keep it from Anthony. "Hey little guy" he wrapped his arms around him, "Oh Bella you have important mail."

I started to crinkled my forehand than it clicked I raced over to the pail and rapidly search the stack. There it was a letter from Eclipse publisher. I ripped opened the envelope and took out the letter written inside.

To Miss Swan,

We are glad to inform you that we are interested in publishing you book, "One too many nights". We would like to set up a meeting for you to meet our editor, all commendation we be taken care of. Please contact us to let us know the best available time for our meeting. We hope to see you in Chicago really soon.

Eclipse Publishing

I screamed at the top of my lungs, I turned in the manuscript expecting to hear a definite no. I could believe this; I mean this sort of stuff doesn't happen to me. "Mommy what the screaming" he held his hands to his ear.

I could barely contain myself I started to jump up and down from all this excitement. "Bella is it good" Maria asked.

"It's more than good, it greats" I squealed

Anthony was joining in with me in jumping up and down. "Bella, what's going on" Jake grabbed the letter from my hand and quickly scanned over it.

"What does it say, Jake" Maria asked

"She got it!" He grabbed me into a bone crushing hug

Maria was getting annoyed and grabbed the letter, "Holy Shit, Bella you're going to be a publish author."

"Well let's not get too far. I'm just going to Chicago to talk things over." I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Go call them and set up that meeting" Jake pushed me over to the phone.

I took a deep breath and started to dial. I still couldn't believe it… I was heading to Chicago.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you like it. The next chapter Bella will meet some familiar faces and don't worry those two love birds will meet very soon. Thank you so much for the reviews they mean so much! So go review for my sake, lol.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella POV:

"Mommy, mommy, let's go" I felt Anthony hands pulls on my jeans. I have been in Chicago for about two days now, and I brought Anthony with me to see the sights. Yesterday I went to Eclipse Publishing and we were in talks about publishing the book I wrote. I still couldn't get over the fact that they were actually going to publish my work. So now I have two more days before I head back home to Phoenix. So today, I thought it would be nice for Anthony and I were going to go see the Lincoln Park Zoo. "Come on, I wanna see the monkeys" He whinnied.

I looked down, "Anthony, stop whining or no monkeys"

He started to pout and stomp into the bathroom, "Fine"

I took a deep breath and took another pill to help with my anxiety. I could feel myself getting tired but hell, it probably from the trip and stress of publishing. Once we arrived at the zoo Anthony personality instantly perked up, he was bouncing all over the place. He practically dragged me to see each exhibit; finally we came to the gorilla's habitat. I finally sat down at one of the benches and watched Anthony watching the guerillas, I couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't help but think about Edward and how much I missed him and how easy it would be if he was here by my side. I had to stop feeling sorry for myself and focus on the good things in my life. "Jasper, my feet are killing me, can't we rest for a little bit." I suddenly shot up; I could never forget that voice. I turned around and noticed the one and only Alice dragging Jasper hand to another bench be hided me, followed by a young girl with blond hair trailing alongside them; she couldn't be older than eight.

I felt my whole body going stiff; they have yet to notice me. I notice Alice sitting down and rubbing her feet and Jasper sitting down right next to her. "I'm going to see the gorillas" the little girl pointed.

Jasper looked up and nodded, she was about to run off when Jasper called her back, "Edie, stay where I can see you."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course" she ran over to the edge where Anthony was standing; he was still in traces with those gorillas.

I turned my head slowly so it rested on my shoulder to try to get a better look at Alice and Jasper. After five years things still haven't changed. Alice and Jasper still looked like they were very much in love. Alice's hair was still cut the same way and still had the same eye for fashion, while Jasper hair was a little bit longer and shaggier. I suddenly felt sadness washing all over my body; I never realized how much I missed them, till this very moment. I notice that Jasper moving Alice's foot onto his lap and him taking off her high heels, "Alice, how many times do I have to tell you that high heels and zoos do not mix."

Alice lightly pushed his shoulders and tried to act all offended, "I know you are not talking about me?" she took a long paused and started to act all dramatic, "Me" she pointed to herself, "Alice Hale, not wearing any high heels." I felt myself about to exploded did she just say Alice Hale? I mean I'm not that far away. I didn't know what to do, should I go over and talk to them or grab Anthony and run like hell. I heard Alice giggling so I slightly turned my head back onto my shoulder and notice Jasper kissing Alice's neck. "Jasper you are so bad" Alice said between giggles.

I turned my attention back towards Anthony who was now talking to the young blond girl. I was frozen, I had these two options but I had no clue, which on to take. "Alice, where's Edie?" I heard Jasper ask Alice.

Crap what do I do?

"Oh she talking to that little boy over there" I couldn't look back. If I did look back then I know they definitely would see me and I know I'm not ready for that confutation.

I took another deep breath and grabbed my purse; if I slowly walk towards Anthony and we leave slowly hopefully they won't see us. "Isn't that the same color hair as Edward" I heard Alice pointing that out to Jasper.

Fuck! Please don't turn around Anthony, you practically a doppelganger of Edward's.

"Mommy, mommy" Anthony ran over to me. He leaped into my arms; I closed my eyes trying my best to figure out my next plan.

"Yes Anthony" I whispered into his ear.

Anthony leaped out of my lap and started to point at Edie. "I wanna show you my new friend. She loves the monkeys like I do." He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me off the bench.

I tried my best to talk as quietly as possible, hoping that Jasper and Alice wouldn't notice me but mostly Anthony. "Anthony, we have to go now"

The next thing I knew, Anthony started to bawl his eyes out. "No, you have to meet my friend!" he shouted and started to pull my hand harder.

I slowly got up and made sure my back was facing them. "Anthony, keep your voice down." I whispered to him.

He finally stopped in front of the young blond girl; she looked so excited watching the gorillas. "Mommy, this is Edie" Anthony said.

Edie turned around, "Hi, so your Anthony mother" Edie asked.

Boy was she poised for a young girl

I gave her a small nod, "Yep"

She looked a little shocked, "Wow, you're pretty young"

I started to chew on my lower lip, "Yea, I get that a lot"

"Mommy, can Edie come home with us" Anthony started to beg

I started to laugh, how cute was that. "Anthony, Edie has a mommy and daddy too, won't they miss her?"

He shook his head, "No, she have more fun with us"

"Yea, can I come back to Phoenix with you? I like the sun." Edie voice rang in.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I can't and besides your parents would miss you way too much." Anthony looked like he was on the verge of tears when all of a sudden. I felt a familiar presence near me.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper words but I couldn't look up to be certain, "Bella Swan?" he asked once more.

I took a deep breath and turned my head and was proven right, there standing in front of me was Jasper Hale.

Before I knew it the words started to rush out of my mouth, "Hi Jasper, long time no see"

Before I knew it I felt Jasper familiar arms being wrapped across my body. I closed my eyes and absorbed his familiar presence. "Oh god Bella, I missed you so much" he whispered into my ear, I could feel all too familiar tears brimming my eyes.

I started to choke up, "Me too"

He pulled away and began to memorize my features, we didn't say anything until I heard Anthony voice chiming in. "Mommy, who are you hugging"

This broke us up from are trance. We both looked down at the same time and before long I could see confusion running across Jasper face. He looked a couple of shaded paler almost like he was about to puke."Jasper, are you okay?" I asked, fearing the worse.

He looked back up at me, "Bella, what's going on?" he asked

I was about to break the awkward silence that feel upon us when I notice Alice screaming and rushing right into my arms. Once she was in my arms I held on to her tighly, fearing she might disappear. "I can't believe it's you" she said. She pulled away, "Bella, what are you doing here"

I started to shift my footing and glazed down upon Anthony, who still was trying to figure out who I was hugging. "It's a small world." Was all I could muster.

That was lame

"Very" Jasper said more to himself

"Who are you" Anthony said practically yelling to get our attention.

Everyone looked down at Anthony he started to move closer to my leg. I bent down to Anthony, "Anthony, these are mommy old friend" I looked up and saw Alice doing the same face as Jasper, "Honey why don't you go watch the gorillas" He did a quick nod and ran off with Edie. I got up and turned back my attention to two very confuse people. "Maybe we should sit down" I pointed to the bench I previously occupied.

They both nodded. It was quiet only for a few seconds before Alice broke the silence. "Bella, who the father of Anthony's" her tone was now serous.

I started to nibble on my lower lip. "Edward's of course"

A look of confusion came across both their faces, "Bella, I thought it was that Jake guy's child" Jasper said.

I was taken aback by his comment. I could feel my face starting to frown. "No" I said quickly, wait how would they know it was Jake's in the first place. "How did you know about Jake?" I asked.

Jasper took Alice's hand into his own, "Because Edward said that"

WHAT!

"Excuse me" my mind was going into over drive.

Alice took her hands away from Jasper and grasp mines, "Yea, like four years ago at some party Edward, like saw you with a baby."

Now I was confused. "Yea, I didn't talk to Edward though" I remember that day but where was Edward.

"I know but he went trying to get you and he said that you said that Jake was the father or something and then he met Jake outside and they talked about it"

I jumped out of my sit, "Wait, what!" I wanted to scream why did I feel like I've been lied to for the last four years.

Alice looked up at me, "Yea, Edward and Jake I guess talked or something. I mean he was pretty broken up about it, I mean why would you jump in with someone else right after Edward?"

I put my head to my forehead, "I never…" before I could finish I got this flashback

_Angela started to play with Anthony little feet, "I can't believe you're a mother, Bella. So where his father at" Angela asked. I wanted to tell her that it was Edward's child but I knew I had to keep it a secret. I knew he wouldn't return. _

_I tried my best to put on my fakest smile, "He'll be back in one second, he's getting more ice" _

"_You and Jake, who would've know" Angela _

_I looked down but notice some bushes moving, I moved over to see what was going on but when I got there, I found nothing._

Oh shit, he was in those bushes. "No, I just said that as a front." I moved my hands harshly through my hair. "Me and Jake never" I emphasized never, "never been together, he just helped me out."

Jasper spoke up this time, "So you're saying that Anthony is Edward's child."

Now I was getting frustrated, "Yes, can't you tell. He practically a spitting image of him" I pointed at Anthony.

Alice got up and started to hug me, now I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I could hear Jasper saying to Alice, "Let's take Bella home; we have to discussed this more privately."

I just nodded. I leaned my head on Alice's shoulder. I heard Jasper calling both Edie and Anthony. I notice Anthony being really quietly and quickly attaching himself onto my hip. "Mommy, where are we going?" Anthony asked me.

I looked down at him and tried to put on my best smile, "Honey, were going to go over to Jasper and Alice house so we can talk some more." He just nodded and snuggled closer to me. "Thank you" I whisper into Alice ear.

She wrapped her arms around my fragile state, "Don't worry, and once were back at home we will talk this out. I missed you so much Bella"

The drive to their place was mostly silent, mostly filled with Edie and Anthony talking. I really didn't want to get into it with the children in the car. Finally we reached their luxury apartment; thankfully I got my shit together and was now able to focus on the situation ahead of me. "Edie, why don't you show Anthony some of the toys you're brought with you?" Alice said.

They both nodded but before Antony left he gave me another hug. "So is Edie yours"

"Cousin" Jasper finished "She staying with us this weekend"

I just nodded, "Would you like a drink" Alice asked

"No thanks"

"Why don't we go sit down" he pointed to the living room.

I was impressed; it felt so homely and inviting. "Your place is beautiful." I took my seat and felt my body sucking into the fabric. "So you two are married" I asked.

Alice nodded gleefully while Jasper did a small smirk, "Yep almost four years."

I wasn't too surprised I knew those two were meant for each other. "Wow, but I must say I'm not too surprise."

"So are you single, Bella" Alice asked.

I could see Jasper shifting uncomfortable on the couch. "Alice"

"What, it just a question"

I just nodded and smile, "It's fine and no I'm still single. So you want to know about Anthony right" Both of them stayed silenced so I took that as a yes. "Why don't I tell you my side of the story then you can give me yours"

"Perfect" Alice said.

I took a deep breath and felt old feeling starting to wash all over me. "Well um I guess I should start from when I found out, that I was pregnant. Well it was the day you Alice came over and told me Edward left. I was so broken I didn't know what to do. I did regret the decision of not telling you about Anthony but I had these doubts that you were only my friend because of Edward."

Alice looked almost offended, "Are you crazy, I liked you Bella before my brother ever did. I can't believe you would think that of me, no wait…us."

I moved my hand through my hair, "I know and I regret the decision I made. When you did eventually left, I felt abandoned. Anyways, so couple of months goes by and finally Jake found out about me being pregnant. He came up with this idea of marriage and that but I turned him down but he came up with the idea the he would pretend to be the father for my sake and the child's. I got a little sick and he took care of me but it was more of a brother vibe than what I had with Edward. I finally moved to Phoenix two years ago to escape any memory of him."

Alice looked like she had tears in her eyes, "I don't know what to say"

I just shrugged, "I found out about Edward and Tanya getting married" I whispered. I could hear them both sucking in their breaths, "look I know he doesn't love me so if you could"

Jasper shot up and started to move towards me, "Bella, you're so wrong." He simple stated he moved his body to the seat right next to me, "He still loves you, he thought you were in love with someone else so he did what he had to do."

I was confused, "I don't get why he married her though"

"Bella, remember that arrangement between Edward and his mother." Jasper began

I could feel my mind shifting through my memories. Then it clicked that one night we were together and him telling me about the arrangement made between him and his mother."Oh" was all I could muster.

"Four years ago we made a plan to go get you and the four of us running off together, the day of your party. He found out that you were pregnant and he heard that Jake's guy being the father. Well, he ran into Jake in your front yard and I guess there Jake emphasized that he was in fact the father." Alice said.

I was pissed no livid. Why would Jake do that to me, I knew he loved me but he knew my feeling for Edward were much stronger. Why would he lied to me like that and make me think that Edward never cared. "He lied to me" I whisper.

Jasper just nodded, "He was coming for you Bella but when he saw that you were pregnant and thought it was another man's child he couldn't break that up. He loved you so much he pushed his own feeling aside for your happiness."

Now I was shaking, oh how cruel fate was.

"He came back for me" my chest became heavy and my breath became shallow.

Both nodded. "So what can I do now, he's married and has his whole life set. I can't ruin that"

"Bella you are a fool," Jasper wipe the tears that were flowing down my cheek. "He would give up everything for you. (Pause)You have to tell him about Anthony"

I suddenly felt tired and sickly. Great this is all I need. I could feel the cold sweet coming all over my body. My shaking was becoming more noticeable. The urge to vomit was becoming too unbearable. "I think I'm going to be sick" I kept taking shallow breaths.

Jasper was rubbing my back while Alice rushed quickly towards my side, "Oh my god Bella, are you okay"

I nodded and kept breathing in and out. "Just a small panic attack"

"Bella, do you want me to call a doctor." Jasper said.

I heartbeat was racing a mile a minute, "No!" I shouted. I hated doctors I didn't need one to tell me what I already know. "Just give me a minute to absorb everything"

"Bella?" I familiar voice said.  
I looked up and notice Edward standing near the doorway. He looked exactly the same, a little more mature but his eyes reeked of sadness. My breathing started to slow down and my shakes were becoming less noticeable. "Edward" I barely spoke. The next thing I felt was his body crashing into mines. I felt his arms being wrapped tightly around my body and his head on my shoulder; I could feel his breath on my neck. My hands instantly wrapped into his arms. And that was it; the darkness I was all too familiar with took over.

Jasper POV

At the zoo

I felt my phone vibrating in my jean pocket. I took it out and saw it was from Edward, "Hey Edward, what's up?" I said.

I could hear some shouting going on in the background. Of course those two were fighting again. Tanya and Edward were like water and oil, they just don't mix. They were horrible to each other and worse of all she wanted his children. For four years he been lucky enough that she never got pregnant, but seeing as Tanya is ever so resourceful I could see her winning in the end. "Hey Jasper, when are you getting back from the zoo?" he asked, His voice was filled with so much stress.

I looked to see Alice and Edie looking at some birds and Alice screaming when one almost got near her, "I don't know, why?"

"I just have to pick something up that I left a couple of nights ago."

Alice and Edie were now walking towards me, "Well I don't know when I can get out of here but you have a key just go ahead and get it"

"Thanks"

"Yep, don't worry about it. Hopefully we can see you when we get home"

"Yea, maybe" With that he hung up but not before I heard a rather large crashing in the background.

Fucking Tanya

Alice came over to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Who was that" she asked.

I wrapped my arms around her petite waist, "Just Edward, he going to be stopping by later tonight."

"Hmm"

I kissed the top of her head and watch Edie skipping in front of us. "Let's go see the gorilla exhibit" She asked.

"Yea, no problem" she jumped up and down.

I leaned down to Alice and whisper into her ear, "Just think one day will have one of those"

She raised one of her eyebrows, "Really" she purred.

"Yep, just imagine a little Alice running around or a little mini me."

She leaned up and kissed my cheek; "I cannot wait"  
We walked in comfortable silence until we reached the gorilla exhibit. "Jasper, my feet are killing me, can't we rest for a little bit." I let out a small chuckle I told her not to wear those high heels, I mean were practically doing a marathon. She grabbed my hand and walked me over to a nearby bench. Alice starts to rub her cute feet.

I sat down right next to her and heard Edie asking me something. "I'm going to see the gorillas" She said.

I just nodded and off she went, "Edie, stay where I can see you." I shouted.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course" and off she went. I saw her go near a small looking boy maybe around 5 or something.

Man that kid has the same color hair as Edward.

I turned my attention back towards Alice; she teasingly placed her feet into my lap. I slowly took off her high heels, "Alice, how many times do I have to tell you that high heels and zoos do not mix."

Alice playfully pushed my shoulders and tries to act all offended. "I know you are not talking about me?" She takes a long pause and puts on her most dramatic voice, "Me" she pointed at herself, "Alice Hale, not wearing any high heels."

I love it when she says her new legal name, Alice Hale. Even though we been married for about four years, it still seems new each times she says it. I would think after being with her for over five years that the passion would fade but it only increased over time. I mean I cannot even imagine my life without her in it, let alone her marrying someone else. The thought of her and James made my skin boil, but also I feel guilty because of what Edward sacrificed for my own happiness and his sister.

I leaned in and started to gently move my lips upon her soft skin. I slowly started to suck on in and nibble on her delectable skin. I notice Alice starting to giggle, "Jasper you are so bad"

I couldn't help but smile once those words escaped her mouth. Then reality snapped in.

Shit Edie

"Alice, where's Edie?" I asked

She rolled her eyes, "Oh she's talking to that little boy over there" she pointed.

Wow that kid looks so familiar, if only he would turn around more. "Isn't that the same color hair as Edward" I had to ask. The similarities were striking, I mean Edward natural hair color was a pretty rare site.

I notice the little kid running to a dark brunette looking woman. Boy did she remind me of Bella. I sudden wave of sadness washed over me. I missed her so much and regret not speaking to her in so long, but Edward emphasized that we all stayed away from her. I just wish I could talk to her and make her understand that we didn't abandon her and that we loved her like a sister.

I saw the boy and his mother talking to Edie. I was about to get up when my phone started to ring again. I let out a heavy sign and picked it up. "Hello" I huffed

"Well hello to you too." I heard Roses voice at the other end.

"Sorry Rose, what's going on?" I asked.  
Alice hand moved down to my leg, I pleaded with my eyes to stop but before I could take her right here in public. "I just wanted to tell you that Emmett and I are going to be stopping by later tonight to grab a few things, is that okay?"

What's with people asking me the same thing? "Yea, no problem, maybe you'll see Edward there"

She let out a force laugh, "great now I have to deal with his drama"

"Rose, be nice"

Those two never really got along and I was not in the mood tonight to deal with them arguing. "Yeah, yeah, scouts honor. Talk to you later"

"Bye Rose"

I hung up the phone. Alice looked at me with her devilish eyes, "Rose coming over too"

"How'd you know?" I asked

She rolled her eyes. "I'm psychic remember"

I kissed her sweetly on her lips, "Hey I'll be back, need to use the ladies room"

I looked back once more at Edie and then I saw something I was least expected, Bella.

What the hell?! Could that be Bella?

I got up and started to walk closer to her, even the scent was the same. I saw her turn a little and that's when I finally got a better look. "Bella?" I saw the woman body freeze, "Bella Swan?" I asked once more. It had to be her.

She took a deep breath and turned her body towards me, it was her. I couldn't believe my eyes' standing right in front of me was Bella Swan. "Hi Jasper, long time no see"

I couldn't think but all of a sudden I felt myself pouching myself on her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her body fearing she might run away. "Oh god Bella, I missed you so much" I whisper into her ear. I still could not believe she was right here.

"Me too" she barely made that out.

I pulled away and couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked the same but mature and more beautiful. I must have been staring at her because I was all of a sudden woken up by the little boy's voice. "Mommy, who are you hugging?" the little boy asked.

His comment awaked me from my trance. "Jasper, are you okay?" Bella asked. I did feel quite nauseated, I closed my eyes.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes and stared into Bella's eyes. I had so many questions running through my mind I couldn't think straight. I just had to know, ""Bella, what's going on?"

She stood still and quiet for a moment before I knew it, Alice's comes screaming past me and hug Bella tightly in her arms. "I can't believe it's you" she said. She pulled away, "Bella, what are you doing here"

At first Bella looked a little stiff and uncomfortable but then quickly warmed up to Alice's hug. I notice she looked down at the little boy again and spoke softly, "It's a small world."

"Very" I said to myself.

All of a sudden I heard the little boy shout, "Who are you"

We all looked down and notice him moving closer into Bella's leg. She bent down, "Anthony, these are mommy old friend" Then it clicked, that boy was practically a mini clone of Edward. HOLY SHIT! It couldn't be. I mean she said it was someone else's. "Honey why don't you go watch the gorillas" He and Edie went back to their spot really not caring what was unfolding right in front of their eyes. "Maybe we should sit down" She pointed to one of the benches.

I still couldn't get over the fact on how similar her boy looked to Edward. We went over to the bench and sat down. . "Bella, who the father of Anthony's" Alice finally broke the silence with a question I was dying to know.

I could tell she was getting nervous because she was biting her lower lip. "Edward's of course"

Wait I thought it was the other guys. "Bella, I thought it was that Jake guy's child" Alice asked again.

She looked almost offended by Alice's comment. "No" she said quickly. "How did you know about Jake?"

I could tell Alice was going to come undone so I grabbed her hand into mines, trying my best to calm her down. "Because Edward said that" I finally spoke up

Bella forehead started to frown; "Excuse me" was all she could say,

Alice took away her hands from mines and instantly formed around Bella's, "Yea, like four years ago at some party Edward, like saw you with a baby."

"Yea, I didn't talk to Edward though"

"I know but he went trying to get you and he said that you said that Jake was the father or something and then he met Jake outside and they talked about it" Alice spoke.

She jumped up from her seat and I could see her mind going into overdrive. "Wait what!"

Alice looked up at Bella, "Yea, Edward and Jake I guess talked or something. I mean he was pretty broken up about it, I mean why would you jump in with someone else right after Edward?"

Ever since Edward told us about Bella and the baby, I couldn't help but feel hurt because of what she did to Edward. I know he left pretty shitty and they didn't talk in almost a year but still, I thought she loved him.

She looked so confuse almost on the verge of a breakdown, "I never…" Then all of a sudden her eyes looked like they were in a haze like she was recounting some old memories. "No, I just said that as a front." She moved her hands harshly through her hair "Me and Jake never" She emphasized never, "never been together, he just helped me out."

"So you're saying that Anthony is Edward's child." I asked.

"Yes, can't you tell? He practically a spitting image of him"

I let out a huge sigh of relief. Then I felt this guilt washing over me. I mean those two were meant for each other how could I think so harshly of Bella. I mean those two haven't been together in five years because of some stupid lost and translation bullshit.

Alice got up and wrapped her arms again around Bella. I could tell tears were running down her cheek. I got up and leaned closely into Bella ears. "Let's take Bella home; we have to discuss this more privately." I could tell a small crowd watching our every move, man we must look like a soap opera.

Alice POV

At the apartment

The drive to Jasper and I apartment was rather quiet but mostly filled with Anthony and Edie voices. Finally we came up to our place, I was so happy. My best friend was back and her little boy belonged to Edward and not some stupid Jake person. "Edie, why don't you show Anthony some of the toys you're brought with you?" I said. I wanted this conversation to be between us and not with the children around.

They both nodded and off they went. "So is Edie yours" Bella finally spoke up.

"Cousin" Jasper finished "She staying with us this weekend"

Again we all became quiet, I couldn't take it anymore "Would you like a drink" I asked.

"No thanks" I could still see she was still uncomfortable with this situation.

Wait, how am I going to tell Edward? No, Bella has to tell. What am I going to do? I mean all I want is for my brother to finally find some happiness.

Jasper pointed to the living room, "Why don't we go sit down"

I notice in her eyes she looked so sad but mostly tired, like she never gets rest. I mean she was handling this pregnancy on her own. Man I wish I was there, taking care of her and my little nephew. "Your place is beautiful." I couldn't help but smile. "So you two are married" She asked.

I couldn't help but nodded and almost squeal. "Yep almost four years" Jasper said.

I still couldn't get over that little bit. Four years of freedom and away from my parents. I loved my life with Jasper but I hated the situation that the people I love were in.

"Wow, but I must say I'm not too surprise." Bella gave me a warm smile.

"So are you single, Bella" I asked.

"Alice" Jasper practically hissed at me.

"What, it just a question" I had to know, I mean I can't hook her up with my brother if she dating someone else. But I knew my answer, I can see in her eyes that her feelings for my brother never wavered.

"It's fine and no I'm still single. So you want to know about Anthony right" I was dying to know the truth. "Why don't I tell you my side of the story them you can give me yours"

"Perfect"

She took a deep breath, "Well um I guess I should start from when I found out, that I was pregnant. Well it was the day you Alice came over and told me Edward left. I was so broken I didn't know what to do. I did regret the decision of not telling you about Anthony but I had these doubts that you were only my friend because of Edward."

Is she crazy, the only reason I stayed away was for Edward sake. And hell I owed him so many favors for what he did for me and Jasper. "Are you crazy, I liked you Bella before my brother ever did. I can't believe you would think that of me, no wait us."

Bella started again "I know and I regret the decision I made. When you did eventually left, I felt abandoned. Anyways, so couple of months goes by and finally Jake found out about me being pregnant. He came up with this idea of marriage and that but I turned him down but he came up with the idea the he would pretend to be the father for my sake and the child's. I got a little sick and he took care of me but it was more of a brother vibe than what I had with Edward. I finally moved to Phoenix two years ago to escape any memory of him."

I could feel the tears being formed in my life. Edward and Bella were the two most selfless people I ever met. They gave up their own happiness for other people sakes. "I don't know what to say" I couldn't help the tears from running down my cheek.

"I found out about Edward and Tanya getting married" She whispered. Oh my god, how on Earth did she find out. "Look I know he doesn't love me so if you could"

Jasper shot up and started to move towards Bella, "Bella, you're so wrong." He simple stated he moved his body to the seat right next to her, "He still loves you, he thought you were in love with someone else so he did what he had to do."

Bella looked so confused, "I don't get why he married her though"

"Bella, remember that arrangement between Edward and his mother." Jasper began

I was about to give my two cents in when I notice that everything clicked in Bella's mind, "Oh"

"Four years ago we made a plan to go get you and the four of us running off together, the day of your party. He found out that you were pregnant and he heard that Jake's guy being the father. Well he ran into Jake in your front yard and I guess there Jake emphasized that he was in fact the father." I said.

Every emotion was running through her body. "He lied to me" she whispers.

Jasper just nodded, "He was coming for you Bella but when he saw that you were pregnant and thought it was another man's child he couldn't break that up. He loved you so much he pushed his own feeling aside for your happiness."

"He came back for me" I notice her breaths were becoming shallower.

Both of us nodded. "So what can I do now, he's married and has his whole life set. I can't ruin that"

"Bella you are a fool," Jasper wipe the tears that were flowing down her cheek. "He would give up everything for you. (Pause)You have to tell him about Anthony"

Her body began to shake uncontrollable and she looked like she was about to pass out. "I think I'm going to be sick"

Jasper was rubbing her back while I quickly rushed to her side, "Oh my god Bella, are you okay" I asked I was so scared.

"Just a small panic attack" She barely made it out.

"Bella, do you want me to call a doctor." Jasper said.

"No!" She shouted. "Just give me a minute to absorb everything" she said calmly. I was about to cry again but I knew I had to be strong for her. She looked so sick and I didn't know why? Everything about her was like glass about ready to shatter.

"Bella?" Edward voice said.

Oh shit, I totally forgot he was coming. What do I do, I mean should me and Jasper leave.

"Edward" She barely spoke.

The next thing I knew he rushed into her arms and gave her a bone crushing hug, like his life depended on it. I was jumping for joy at the scene playing in front of me. Finally those two can be together but that was quickly destroyed by Bella fainting.

* * *

A/N: WOW!!!! I'm finally done with that chapter. My hands hurt so badly, sorry for all the errors. Anyway, I want to give a shout out to my reviewers and those who alerted my story. It makes me get up and write this damn thing; they really help and keep me going. So since I gave you all a long chapter, please review. Tell me what you love or hate. I just love opening my emails and seeing all the alerts posted. They make me want to continue on with this story.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you all for your fabulous reviews, love them! I finally have a beta reader…thank god! So I wanna give a special shout out to AcrossTheSkyInStars, you are so awesome. Finally all my errors have been corrected (YEA!!!!!). So go read Forgive Me, Please, after you read this chapter of course…haha. Enjoy

Edward POV:

"I swear Edward; you better cut that shit out. I'm not in the mood to go over to your fucking sister's house!" Tanya screamed. She slammed her purse onto the table.

I hated my life with her; she made me feel so miserable. I thought with this marriage things would get somewhat manageable, but everything went straight to hell. Every day was another battle and I felt myself slowly drowning from it. I pinched the bridge of my nose and started to walk away; I needed to get out of here.

"GET BACK HERE WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" She continued to scream.

I completely ignored her. I went over to the couch and grabbed my cell phone and decided to call Jasper. I needed to grab something I left at his apartment, plus it also helped me escape from Tanya's grasp. Hopefully they don't spend too much time at the zoo with Jasper's little cousin Edie. "Hey Jasper, when are you getting back from the zoo?"

I could hear Jasper's voice saying, "I don't know, why?"

I ran my hands through my hair, and I could still hear Tanya's constant screaming. "I just have to pick something up that I left a couple of nights ago." I tried my best to ignore her, but damn my head was starting to hurt.

"Well I don't know when I can get out of here but you have a key, just go ahead and get it."

What a relief. "Thanks."

"Yep, don't worry about it. Hopefully we can see you when we get home."

"Yea, maybe." All of a sudden I heard a loud crash in the background. Damn, now she is breaking the dishes again. What is she, five? I walked back to the kitchen, hoping not everything was smashed. "Dammit Tanya, what the fuck are you doing? You're acting like a goddamn five year old with all these hissy fits."

Tanya looked up from her wreckage and I could see rage in her eyes. "You are not even listening to me! All you do is ignore me and go run off with your fucking brother and sister!" She kept shouting at me while throwing a plate at me, luckily I ducked in time.

The plate shattered into millions of tiny pieces. "What the hell, Tanya!" I shouted.

"Don't you know how I feel?" I stood up. "I mean, people are talking about us and you don't give a rat's ass!" She started to cry but I assumed it was more of her fake tears. She always knew how to put on a good show.

I just stood in place. "What the hell are you talking about, Tanya. You're acting all crazy."

"Come on Eddie, were supposed to have a child by now. I mean, were supposed to carry on the Cullen tradition, but no, you're so against the idea of that. Now the whole world is talking about us." She whined.

I let out a deep breath, "Tanya, stop being dramatic. Maybe this isn't the right time for babies and all."

She began to scream at the top of her lungs, "EDWARD, ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID! I MEAN, DO YOU LIKE THE WHOLE WORLD TALKING ABOUT US?"

I didn't even bother listening to the rest, I just grabbed my keys and left. I didn't want to go over to Jasper and Alice's apartment yet; I wanted to talk to Alice about something. So I decided to go drive around for a bit. Two hours and a lot of wasted gas later I decided just to go to their apartment. I checked on my cell phone and notice 42 missed calls, all from Tanya. I put the phone back into my pocket and grabbed my keys, trying to find the one to their apartment. Finally I figured it out and opened the door. I noticed some voice's murmuring in the background.

Great they're back.

I walked over to the living room and the voices became louder and louder with each step I took. I walked over to the opening and noticed my angel sitting on the couch. Jasper was rubbing her back while I could tell Alice was trying to say soothing things.

I didn't even realize I spoke until the word flew out of my mouth, "Bella?" Was all I could say.

Once she looked up my breath got caught in the middle of my throat. All my feelings that I pushed deep down inside started to reopen. I felt the overwhelming need to touch her.

"Edward." She barely spoke.

I couldn't resist any longer. It had been over five years since I last held her in my arms. I just needed this; I don't care if she is in love with another man. I needed her for this one moment. I rushed right over to her and grabbed her in the biggest hug. The instant our bodies touched I knew we were meant to be together. I felt her warm body moving closer into mine, and I placed my head on her shoulder and inhaled her strawberry scent. Her hair was still soft and her delicate skin still smelled delectable. I was about to place my lips on her skin when I felt her body crumbling into my arms. "Bella." I shook her frantically, trying my best to wake her up.

Jasper and Alice rushed over to my side as I held Bella's limp form against my body. I moved her over to the couch. "Should I call a doctor?" Alice asked frantically.

I was about to say yes, when I noticed soft mumbles coming out of her mouth. "Wait Alice, go grab some water, and Jasper can you get a damp rag? Her forehead is all hot and sticky."

Both of them nodded. I grabbed one of the throw away pillows and placed it under her head. She looked so peaceful, and when I moved over her long bangs that were sticking to her forehead my fingertips grazed her soft skin. I could feel the electricity flowing through them. I leant down and placed my lips on the top of her head; her mumbling became louder and I noticed her hands starting to twitch. I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Bella, you have to wake up." I noticed the fragile state she was in; she looked a lot thinner and her skin almost had a gray-ish tone to it. No matter what, she still looked absolutely breathtaking.

I could see Alice running back in with both the water and the wet rag. "Jasper's checking up on the kids."

Kids?

"Okay, thanks." I grabbed the rag from her grip and lightly pressed it onto Bella's forehead. I looked down at her eyes again and noticed that they were staring upon me. "Finally," I said, more to myself, although I still think she heard me. She started to get up but I placed both hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her back down. "I think you should take it easy."

She just nodded and kept staring at me. "Bella, thank god you're alright." Alice ran over to Bella and wrapped her arms around her fragile state. Bella kept staring at me.

She gave Alice a quick hug and pulled back as Jasper came back into the room. "The kids are alright." He walked over to Bella. "Hey kiddo, you okay?" He asked.

She gave a weak smile and pressed her hand against her forehead. "Yea, it's just this headache, nothing to worry about." She started to get up again, and I was about to tell her to lean back down but she grabbed my hands into her own and shook her head. "I'm fine, Edward. It's just with all this excitement; it caught me all off guard." She then moved her hand from my grasp and placed it on my cheek. I moved my head more into her hand and closed my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She moved her hand down to my lip and then she pulled away. "I'm fine." She looked up at Jasper and Alice. "Do you two mind if I could talk to Edward alone?"

"Of course hun, I'm just going to grab a couple of Excedrin for your headache."

I wasn't paying attention to Alice; all I could focus on was my angel sitting right there in front of me. "Hi." She broke me out of my dazed.

I let out a small chuckle, "Hi."

I didn't know what came over me, but this powerful lust took me by force. So I leaned in and started to kiss her hungrily, it's what I had been craving for the last five years. Both of her hands ran rapidly through my hair, while mine held steady on her cheeks. Once our lips met everything came rushing out, all the old feelings and desires I felt for her. I grazed my tongue on her bottom lip slowly and she started to open her mouth to me. Our tongues raged in a battle for dominance. She then started to suck lightly on my lower lip. I began to pull my body closer to Bella's, and soon I was practically lying on top of her. I moved my lips down her lips, past her chin and straight down to her neck. I started to suck on her neck, and then I started to nibble on it. I could hear her loud moaning, and that pushed me further into my state of ecstasy. "Edward." I could hear her moan my name, my body was reacting to her touch.

I started to suck harder, trying my best to leave a mark on her skin. "Edward." I noticed the change in her voice.

I looked up and noticed her eyes were slowly filling with tears. I moved my face back up towards her, so now we were facing each other. I placed my forehead on hers and stared straight into her eyes. I noticed that her breathing was becoming heavier than usual, almost like she was struggling with it. "Bella."

She grabbed my hands and pulled them into her own again."We have to talk."

I just simply nodded. I knew that was going to happen, but still, I wanted to taste Bella some more. I craved her with every fibre of my being. "Okay." She pulled away and moved her legs to the other side. I sat down right next to her and she placed her head on my shoulder. I moved one of my hands from hers and placed it back in her hair. "I missed you," I said while I placed my head on top of hers.

I could tell she was smiling. "I probably missed you more."

I pulled her tightly into my body, "If only you knew how much I love you." We both stayed quiet for a while, wondering what the other one was thinking. "Where do we start?"

She took a deep breath, "Edward, I didn't cheat on you," she said, just above a whisper.

I instantly shot up. "What?"

Bella became very nervous. "Edward, Jasper and Alice told me that you came to that party four years ago, "she kept playing with her hands, "and they, um, told me you found out a secret of mine."

I felt my body becoming stiff; that was the last thing I wanted to think about. "What are you trying to say Bella?"

She looked up. "What I'm trying to say is, um, Jake's not the father." My breath got caught up in my throat. "You are."

I was shocked; for four years I lived with the fact that Bella had another man's child. Now, everything was complete lie, all that time, wasted. Bella was slightly trembling, waiting for my reaction. "Bella..."

All of a sudden I saw two shadowy figures standing near the doorway. "What the hell is going on here?" Rose's voice broke the silence. I whipped my head around and there they both were, Emmett and Rose.

I was completely caught off guard, what the hell were they doing here? "Rose, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She moved closer, trying her best to see who I was talking to. "What am I, chopped liver?" Emmett's booming voice asked.

I looked down at Bella whose face had become ghostly white, while her whole body went stiff. "We came by to see Alice and Jasper, when we heard some voices, so we thought it was them. We were obviously wrong. Who's she?" She pointed to Bella.

I was about to speak up, but no words came out. Bella, however, got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Rose. "Hi, my name's Bella." She put out her hand, trying her best to be courteous.

Rose looked at her hand like it was some foreign object; she just stared intently into Bella eyes. "Like I said, who are you and what are you and Edward doing?" Her ice queen voice came out.

I noticed Bella shifting back and forth from foot to foot. "Um, well you see that, I um –"She looked at me, trying to get help with answering that question.

I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. I could tell Rose was a little taken aback by this show of affection. "Rose, this is Bella, the love of my life," was all I said.

Bella looked up at me with a bewildered looked, while Rose's eyes were almost popping out of their sockets. The only thing that broke the tension was Emmett's loud laughter. "Edward, stop playing around. Who is she really?"

I turned my attention back at Emmett. "I have never been more serious in my life."

Rose quickly composed herself. "You do know, Edward, that you are a married man."

I really didn't care. "You know Rose, I don't care anymore. I gave up so much in my life and got so much shit tossed to me, and you know what, I want to be happy. I'm done. With Tanya, my parents, but mostly this fucked up lie I'm living in."

I held on to Bella tighter, and then this small, little bronze-haired kid came rushing into the room. "Mommy!" He cried out. He leaped up into Bella's arms and she wrapped them around his small body. "Mommy, I got a booboo." He pointed to his elbow.

That was him, my child. He looked just like me. Alice and Jasper came running into the living room. "Anthony, I told you to stay in the room."

She named him after my middle name.

He shook his head. "No."

Alice looked at a stunned Emmett and Rose. "What are you guys doing here?"

All three of us were so entranced with Anthony that it took his cries to wake us up. "Um, I needed, to um, talk to you Alice," Rose was stuttering all over her words.

"Mommy, who are those people?" Anthony's quiet voice said to Bella.

Bella also looked like she was at a loss for words. "Maybe we should give those two some privacy," Jasper's voice said.

Alice dragged a dazed Rose out of the room, and a usually loud Emmett became very quiet. So now it was just the three of us. "Baby, I would like you to meet someone," she whispered down to his ear.

Anthony's eyes never left mine. "Is he my daddy?"

She just simply nodded; I noticed that Bella had silent tears falling down her face. Anthony reached out his hand for me to take, and I gladly did. He instantly smiled at me, but it soon faded when he looked up at Bella; he softly wiped her tears away. "What's wrong mommy?"

She leaned in and kissed the top of his head. "Nothing baby, mommy is just happy."

He jumped down from her grasp and walked over to me. "Where were you?"

My heart broke. "Honey, daddy was away on a very important visit," Bella told Anthony.

He looked a little hesitant on that, so he grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her over to the sofa. I could tell he was saying something in her ear. She whispered something back, and I longed to hear what she was thinking. Anthony walked back over to me. "Are you going to leave us?" He asked.

"No, never." I knelt down so we came face to face. "I missed you so much Anthony."

He didn't say a word, but leant in and grabbed me into a hug.

Bella POV

It was a dream. I mean, I was probably back in Phoenix and everything I dreamed of – Edward, Alice, and Jasper – was a complete lie. Even though my mind was awake I was starting to wonder why I couldn't open my eyes. Then I felt a warm, damp rag lightly running across my forehead. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all; the soft mumbles were now becoming clearer. I opened my eyes, praying that it wasn't a dream. I looked up, and there, staring down at me, were the most breathtaking emerald eyes. "Finally," Edward spoke. His words woke me up from my foggy state of mind.

I started to sit up but felt his gentle hands lightly pushing me back down. "I think you should take it easy". I just nodded and lay back down.

I was so focussed on Edward I didn't notice Alice rushing over to me. "Bella, thank god you're alright," she said. Alice's arms wrapped around me tightly, holding onto me for dear life. Despite her hold on me all my attention turned back towards Edward.

I heard Jasper faintly in the background. "The kids are alright." He came closer to me. "Hey kiddo, you okay?"

I gave him a weak smile and placed my hand on my forehead. Man, this headache sucks. "Yea, it's just this headache, nothing to worry about." My back was starting to hurt so I decided to get up. Edward tried to protest, but I could no longer lie on my back anymore. "I'm fine, Edward. It's just with all this excitement; it caught me all off guard." I moved my hand and placed it on his stoic face. He leant into my hand and closed his eyes; I felt my heart fluttering, he does love me.

He opened his eyes and looked deep into mine. "Are you sure?" He asked.

I wanted so badly to touch his juicy, plump lips, so I lightly grazed my fingers over them; I pulled away after faintly touching them. "I'm fine." In all actuality I felt like complete shit, but I didn't care, just as long as Edward was here. I looked up at Jasper and Alice, "Do you two mind if I could talk to Edward alone?"

They both nodded. "Of course hun, I'm going to grab a couple of Excedrin for your headache." I gave her a small smile.

Then all of a sudden I felt nervous, it had been five long years since I had last been alone with Edward. I had all these doubts running through my head. "Hi," I said, breaking the silence.

Hi; four long years of not being together and _that_ was the first thing I said. I literally could have kicked myself; I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I started to blush.

He let out a small chuckle and his smooth, velvet voice said, "Hi."

Edward's eyes were filled with so much hunger and lust for me. Before I could attack him his lips were upon mine. The electricity that was flowing from him was breathtaking; I wondered how I had lived so long without them. Our kiss was filled with so much passion I was about to burst; I was totally taken aback by the ferocity of it. I moved my hands through his soft hair, practically tugging on it, and I could hear a small moan escaping his lips. His hands, however, were on my face, his thumbs tenderly rubbing my rosy cheeks. His lips were even softer than I remembered, and as the kiss had started out innocently enough, once our mouths started to explore each other's I wanted to taste him. I felt his tongue touch my lower lip; I thought I was going to die.

I never wanted him more badly than I did in this very moment. I opened my mouth and was greeted with his delectable tongue clashing with mine. We both started to explore one another's mouth. He leaned in closer to my body and I slowly started to lean backwards, into the couch. Edward's lips then moved down to my neck and started to suck and playfully nibble on it. I felt like I was in a dream, never in a million years would I have thought I'd be in this position. A moan finally escaped my mouth; I could feel him getting even more excited. I moaned his name out, "Edward." I wanted to feel him inside of me.

I felt him sucking a little bit harder, but then I realized we were moving way too fast. I hadn't even told him about Anthony or the 'Jake situation'. I had to talk to him first before we could move things any further. "Edward," I said to him again, but this time my voice was clearer, not so much in a daze.

He noticed my voice had changed and looked up, I didn't even realize I had tears in my eyes until he wiped them from my face. My breathing was becoming sharper and my whole body became rigid. "Bella." His voice held so much pain. Great, now I'm even more nervous.

I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. "We have to talk." Even though it killed me to kill the moment, I had to get this off my chest.

He just nodded and waited nervously for what I was going to say next. "Okay." I shifted my body away from his. He moved down right next to me and I placed my head on his shoulder. I inhaled the sweet scent of Edward, embracing the familiar smell. I closed my eyes and felt one of his hands holding on to mine and the other playing delicately with my hair. The next thing I felt was his hand on top of mine. "I missed you," he said.

I bit my lower lip, and then felt a huge smile coming across them. "I probably missed you more," I pointed out.

He pulled me even closer into his body. "If only you knew how much I love you." We both stayed quiet for a while, wondering what the other one was thinking. "Where do we start?" He asked.

I had no clue where to start, and then all of a sudden, it clicked. I took a deep breath, "Edward I didn't cheat on you," I told him, the words barely coming out.

He instantly shot up. "What?"

I was becoming more nervous. "Edward, Jasper and Alice told me that you came to that party four years ago," I kept playing with his hands, "and they, um, told me you found out a secret of mine."

Edward's body all of a sudden became very stiff. "What are you trying to say Bella?"

I looked up. "What I'm trying to say is, um, Jake's not the father," I exhaled. "You are."

Edward didn't move; I could see that he was in shock. What do I do? I mean, he didn't want the first pregnancy to happen, what if his mind hadn't changed? I had no clue what I would do if he didn't want me again. "Bella." He woke me up from my frantic state and my body began to tremble again.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. "What the hell is going on here?" Rosalie's voice asked, awakening me fully. I stood stiff, trying my best to hide from Rosalie. I mean, that girl can be pretty scary.

Edward tried his best to block me from her view; I could feel the blood rushing towards my cheeks "Rose, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

I could hear her footsteps coming closer towards us, and then another voice caught my attention. "What am I, chopped liver?" I think it was Emmett, Edward's younger brother.

Edward looked back down at me. "We came by to see Alice and Jasper, when we heard some voices we thought it was them. We were obviously wrong. Who's she?" Rosalie's voice became harsh.

Great, there's no way out of this. I took a deep breath, fuck it. I got up from the couch and adjusted myself quickly. I walked over to Rosalie and put out my hand. "Hi, my name's Bella," I offered, hoping she would see this as a peace treaty.

I could see the disgusted look running all over Rosalie's face when she noticed my hand was reaching out towards her. She glared into my eyes, trying so hard to intimidate me; she was winning. "Like I said, who are you and what are you and Edward doing?" Her eyes focussed back on Edward.

Crap, what do I say? Now I was just getting uncomfortable. "Um, well you see that, I um –" I looked at Edward, trying to show that I needed help finishing my explanation.

I saw Edward walk over to me, and to my surprise he wrapped his arms around my waist. Rosalie was a little shocked of the way Edward was showing his affection to me. "Rose, this is Bella, the love of my life," Edward said. His voice was strong and showed no sign of stuttering.

I looked up at Edward; I couldn't believe he just said that. My heart was beating so fast, I was totally taken aback by his comment. I could tell Rosalie was about to pass out. Then I heard Emmett's booming laugher breaking up our silence. "Edward, stop playing around. Who is she really?"

Edward looked at Emmett "I have never been more serious in my life."

Rose quickly composed herself. "You do know, Edward, that you are a married man."

"You know Rose, I don't care anymore. I gave up so much in my life and got so much shit tossed to me, and you know what, I want to be happy. I'm done. With Tanya, my parents, but mostly this fucked up lie I'm living in," Edward said.

Oh, I forgot about that little tidbit. He was married to Tanya; how could I forget that? What are we going to do, it's not like he can run away just like that? I felt his arms tighten around me; I had all these mixed emotions going through my body. Then I heard Anthony running to the room "Mommy!" He cried out. I instantly felt him leap into my arms. Well, no time like the present. "Mommy, I got a booboo." He pointed to his elbow.

I held onto him for dear life, fearing what was going to happen next. I heard Alice's voice, "Anthony, I told you to stay in the room."

He shook his head. "No."

I looked back at Edward, whose face was back to being stoic again. Great, what I'm I going to do with Anthony right here? I could hear Alice saying, "What are you guys doing here?"

I could tell Anthony was getting all fidgety in my arms. He started to cry again, breaking the tension in the room. "Um, I needed, to um, talk to you Alice." Rose was stuttering all over her words.

"Mommy, who are those people?" Anthony's quiet voice said to me.

I couldn't think; there were so many things going on that I thought my head was about to explode. "Maybe we should give those two some privacy," Jasper's voice said.

Remind me to give Jasper a big hug when I return. Once everyone left it was just the three of us now. Well, there is no time like the present. "Baby, I would like you to meet someone," I whispered into Anthony's ear.

Anthony turned his head so he was now facing Edward. "Is he my daddy?" He asked.

I simply nodded. I felt tears once again, starting to flow down my face. I tried my best to stop them, but for the first time they were happy tears. Anthony placed out his little hand for Edward to take, which he gladly accepted. Maybe Edward will be alright with Anthony. Anthony's smile suddenly fell when he noticed my face. He started to wipe my tears away. "What's wrong mommy?"

What will I ever do without him? I leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Nothing baby, mommy is just happy."

He jumped down from my grasp and walked over to Edward. "Where were you?" He tried to sound all tough.

Think! What am I going to say? He's too young to understand my situation with Edward. "Honey, daddy was away on a very important visit." Good.

Anthony looked a little weary about my answer, but he just shook it off. Instead he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the couch. He pulled my hand down so he could whisper something into my ear. I kneeled down and he whispered, "Mommy is he going to leave us again?" My heart was breaking. I really didn't know the answer; I mean he was married to another woman, what do I say? I whispered into his ear, "Anthony, your daddy loves you very much. We don't know yet, but don't worry about it okay sweetie?"

Anthony wasn't pleased with my answer and walked straight back toward Edward. "Are you going to leave us?" He asked boldly

"No, never." Edward knelt down and became face to face with his son. "I missed you so much Anthony."

The next thing I saw was Anthony leaning in and giving Edward a big hug.

A/N: Starting a new POV

Rosalie POV:

I looked down at my cell phone, great, Tanya. "Hello," I said coldly. Man, I cannot stand her. At first she was okay, but now she was this annoying little leech that would not leave me alone. Anytime Edward runs away she frantically calls me, over and over again, and I have to listen to her wailing for hours. I knew it was about that because this looked like the fifth called in five minutes.

Tanya's voice was frantic. "Rosalie, do you know where Edward is at?" She asked

I rolled my eyes and felt Emmett's hand on my thigh. I looked up at him and noticed him grinning ear to ear. "No, Tanya, but I'm sure he'll be back soon." I sounded rather bored with this conversation. I was in no mood to listen to her babbling. Thank god the ride to Jasper and Alice's was quick; it was another excuse I could give her.

I heard a loud crashing in the background. Edward is going to be so pissed off when he arrives home. "Rosalie, I know something is up. I have this feeling in my gut."

Man was this girl getting on my last nerve. I looked over to Emmett and silently pleaded with my eyes. He let out a loud chuckle. "Rose, were here. Call Tanya back later," he said loudly so Tanya could hear.

I mouthed him a 'thank you' and heard Tanya do a loud shriek. I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Rosalie, do not hang up on me!"

"Yea, sorry Tanya, gotta go." I clicked the phone shut and placed in back into my purse. "Thanks Em. I cannot imagine being Edward and dealing with that psycho bitch every day."

"I know. I mean, I still don't get why he went through with it?"

I looked myself up in the mirror, making sure everything was in perfect condition. "Your parents definitely had to play a role in that factor."

That was Emmett's sore subject; he hated talking about his parents, or even the thought of them being brought up. It was hard, watching Emmett always trying to get their attention and them turning it towards Edward instead. I never thought that Edward would go through with marrying Tanya, but hey, what can I do? I mean, deep down I do care for Edward, and even though I act cold towards him it doesn't mean I don't care. Emmett loves Edward and Alice with all his heart, so whatever Emmett loves, so do I. I didn't even notice that we were there until Emmett's lips touched my cheek. "Wake up, Rosie."

I rolled my eyes, I hated that nickname. I grabbed my purse and we walked into the apartment building complex. We finally made it up to their floor and I looked at Emmett. "Do you have the keys, Em?" I asked.

He just nodded, and after he unlocked the door we walked in. Huh, that's weird. I mean, usually Alice is greeting me first thing I entered. I heard some mumbling in the distance. "They're probably in the living room, god knows what they're doing," Emmett said.

I really hoped we wouldn't catch another peep show like the last time; I wasn't in the mood to see Jasper's bare ass again. "Let's just hope they're clothed." We walked into the living room and I noticed Edward, but by the looks of it Edward didn't seem like he was alone. I could faintly see a girl's legs on the couch. What the hell? "What the hell is going on here?" I crossed my arms. Great, a booty call.

Edward whipped his body around to face me, totally caught in the act. "Rose, what are you doing here?"

I had to know who he was fucking in his sister's apartment. I moved closer, but noticed Edward that moved too, trying his best to block my view. "What am I, chopped liver?" Emmett's booming voice asked.

Bingo, why does her face look so familiar? "We came by to see Alice and Jasper, when we heard some voices, we thought it was them. We were obviously wrong. Who's she?" I pointed to the pale brunette. This was getting annoying; I'm usually great with faces.

The next thing I noticed was the brunette girl getting up from the couch and walking towards me. She put out her hand. "Hi, my name's Bella." I looked down at her hand and rolled my eyes. This girl must be a dud, why would she think I would touch her? I stared intensely into her eyes, trying my best to make her nervous. "Like I said, who are you and what are you and Edward doing?" I asked rather coldly.

I noticed the girl shifting her step. "Um, well you see that, I um –" She looked back towards Edward for some moral support.

Edward walked over to the brunette girl and then he wrapped his arms around her waist. His actions took me by surprise, what was he trying to prove? "Rose, this is Bella, the love of my life," was all Edward said.

What the fuck?

For the first time I was speechless; I felt like I had been sucker punched. Emmett started to laugh; this is so not the right time to laugh Emmett. "Edward, stop playing around. Who is she really?"

Edward looked at Emmett. "I have never been more serious in my life."

I took a deep breath, trying my best to compose myself. Here I thought it was just going to be a boring day. "You do know, Edward, that you are a married man."

I'm sorry, I don't like Tanya, but still, he shouldn't be cheating; even though that girl is a complete nightmare.

Edward seemed disinterested with this fact. "You know Rose, I don't care anymore. I gave up so much in my life and got so much shit tossed to me and you know what, I want to be happy. I'm done. With Tanya, my parents, but mostly this fucked up lie I'm living in."

I noticed the hold he had on her grew tighter; he was actually in love with her. Then, a small bronze-haired kid came rushing into the room. "Mommy!" He cried out. He leapt up into the girls arms and she wrapped them around his small body. "Mommy, I got a booboo." He pointed to his elbow.

What the hell is going on here? Now I definitely felt like I was in a soap opera. There was a kid mixed into this as well. Holy shit, the kid looks exactly like…no…

Alice and Jasper came rushing into the room. "Anthony, I told you to stay in the room."

Wait, Alice knew about this?

He shook his head. "No."

Alice looked at both Emmett and I. "What are you guys doing here?"

I wasn't even paying attention to the question until I heard a cry coming out of the kid's mouth. Something inside of me wanted to comfort him. What the hell is going on with me? "Um, I needed, to um, talk to you Alice." I was stuttering all over the place. That was so not like me.

"Mommy, who are those people?" The little boy asked the brunette girl. I thought she was rather young to have a child.

The girl looked like she was at a loss for words. "Maybe we should give those two some privacy," Jasper's voice said.

The four of us went to the kitchen area. Emmett leant up against the counter; Jasper was making some coffee, while Alice was sitting on one of the stools along with me. "What the hell is going on?" I was the first one to break the awkward silence.

Alice sifted in her seat while Jasper continued to make coffee. I was now getting very annoyed. "Yea guys, what's going on?" Emmett asked. He looked just as confused as I was.

"Rose, remember that shitty Italian restaurant back in Forks?" I nodded, "Well, remember the waitress that poured the drinks all over Tanya?"

Then I was hit was a major flashback. "She's the waitress," I whispered.

Alice just nodded. "Her name's Bella. She, um, you see – they were dating back then, five years ago. They kept it a secret until Jasper found out, and then I did too. Well I guess Tanya also did, and well she told our mother and she took him away."

"So that's why he left," Emmett said.

I still remember Emmett being really depressed over Edward's sudden disappearance. "You'll have to talk to Edward to get the full story, but this is what I know. She found out she was pregnant after he left and she raised Anthony all by herself."

"Why?" I desperately wanted to know.

Jasper turned around. "Because she thought he left her. So for four years they assumed that the other had moved on, but in all actuality they were still very much in love with each other."

"Oh my god," I whispered towards myself. Even though I knew there was more to the story I was still heartbroken.

"But why did he marry Tanya though? If he's so in love with Bella why did he marry someone else?" Emmett asked.

"Because of our mother, Emmett. She made an arrangement with Edward; if Edward didn't marry Tanya than I would have to marry James." Alice said.

I noticed Emmett becoming very stiff, almost to the brink of explosive anger. "Why the fuck did no one tell me about this?"

Alice walked over to Emmett and wrapped her arms around him. "Because he promised me not to. He gave up his life for me, so that is the least I could do."

I felt a tear running down my cheek. "He did that for you?" I asked.

Alice just nodded; she looked like she was about to breakdown.

"What do we do to get rid of Tanya?" I spoke up. There was no way my future brother in law was going to be stuck with that shrew.

A/N: Hoped you like it. So now I'm going to be greedy and ask for you all to review, I want to hit 70 reviews before I post the next chapter. Done with the begging anyways, thanks you so much for you all that reviewed the last time and to my new beta reader. THANKS AGAIN!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Finally some lemons, sorry about the long wait. I want to give another shout out to my fabulous beta reader, AcrossTheSkyInStars, for all your great corrections and opinions, thanks!

Edward POV:

"I'm beat, honey," Jasper said, turning to Alice. "Let's go to bed."

Everyone was beyond exhausted; I mean**...**what a long day we all had. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was a father. I turned to Bella whose head was resting on my shoulder, her legs wrapped around mine. I noticed that her eyes were getting heavier, and I snuggled up closer to her as I looked at the time. Damn, it was nearly three in the morning. Rose and Emmett were passed out on the couch with Rose resting nicely in his lap. Emmett had his arm protectively wrapped around Rose as she leaned against his chest.

Alice pointed at Emmett and Rose, "What do we do with those two?"

"You know how your brother and Rose get when they're woken up, just grab a blanket and toss it on them," Jasper said to Alice.

I started to gently nudge Bella and she jerked up in a second, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hmm, did I miss something?" Her angelic voice said.

I kissed her softly on the top of head, "Come on let's get you into bed."

She childishly shook her head in protest, but the yawn said otherwise. Alice grabbed a blanket and put it on the sleeping couple of the couch."Hold on, I have to kiss Anthony goodnight," Bella said, her voice more alert.

"I thought you already did that?" I asked.

She slowly got up and started to stretch her arms and crack her back. "I know I just like kissing him one more time before I go to bed." I heard a large pop when she stretched out her lower back.

Alice came up to the both of us, "See you two love birds in a couple of hours." She gave both Bella and I a little wink before leaving the room with Jasper.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward." Bella leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

Once Bella left the room a sudden feeling of loss started to run across my body. I wanted more, but I knew I had to take it slow. I mean, it had only been one day since I last saw her, and five years since we'd last been intimate. I didn't want to fuck this up; I needed her more than she needed me probably.

I stood up and glanced back at a sleeping Rosalie and Emmett; they looked so happy, even in their sleep. I started to walk back to the spare room when all of a sudden something clicked in my head. I knew it was stupid, hell it might even scare Bella, but I just needed her right now. So instead of going to my room, I lightly knocked on her door. I saw underneath the door as lights were being turned on, her footsteps coming closer.

I took a deep breath and then the door finally opened, revealing a very gorgeous Bella. "Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted –" Before I could finish I grabbed her into my arms and crashed her lips to my own. I pressed her body closer into mine and felt her arms locking on to me. Once our lips met they moved hungrily with each other; this kiss paling in comparison to the other kisses I gave her earlier. Those were slow and sweet, while this, on the other hand, was filled with need and passion. I felt her tongue demanding entry into my mouth, which I gladly accepted. After our tongues duelled it out, she moved on to nibbling playfully on my lower lip; her hands moved down to the bottom of my shirt and started to pull it off my body.

"Oh god, Bella." She moved her lips down to my neck. "I missed you so much."

Instead of continuing with kissing my lower neck she looked up at me.

Shit, did I just ruin this perfect moment?

She crushed my doubts by pulling her shirt off too, our breaths becoming haggard, slowly catching up to us. As my eyes were glued to her luscious body I felt myself growing more to attention than I already was. We were both just staring into each other's eyes when I noticed she pulled off her bra next, revealing her perfect breasts. I felt my animalistic side coming out and I suddenly pounced on her, kissing her desperately again.

I placed one of my hands on her breast, rubbing it roughly with my other hand on her hip. She moved one of her legs up to my side and I instantly grabbed it. I pushed her back, to the wall, and felt myself grinding into her core; I could feel her growing more and more wet with my every touch. I kept pressing my hips against her, feeling her hips lowering as she began gyrating against me.

"I need you," she moaned.

I felt her hands working on my belt buckle, quickly undoing it as her hips kept moving up and down. I started to kiss her neck, eventually sucking on it to make sure I left a mark on her. I felt my jeans, then my boxers quickly being pushed down my hips, her hand taking hold of my penis and slowly working on it. I was stunned at my vixen standing in front of me. She was no longer that timid teenager I met five years ago, but a dominant woman who knew what she wanted. I felt her hand moving faster up and down my shaft and I placed my forehead against hers, both our eyes closed.

"Fuck, Bella," I moaned into her.

I moved my hands down to her jeans and pushed them off hastily, her hand releasing my penis as she started to kiss me feverishly. Too anxious, I pulled away, moving down her body, giving little kisses on the way down. I stopped at her left breast and sucked her nipple into my mouth, my free hand playing with the other breast. I felt her hands pushing me down, further into her core. I planted small, wet kisses upon her skin until I reached my heaven.

I felt one of her legs lifting onto my shoulder while the other stayed firmly on the ground. As I moved my mouth inside of her folds I could taste the wetness that was all over her. I slowly began tugging on her clit with my lips, bringing my fingers to her slick entrance and plunging them deep inside her. I looked up and noticed her eyes were closed, her back arching from the pleasure she was feeling.

"Edward," she panted, "fuck me."

She let out a loud moan and I moved back up to her face, pulling her close so her lips were on my own again; I swear I could never get enough of her. I lifted her up into my arms and heard a giggle escape her lips, causing me to look down at her.

"What?" I asked.

She covered her face with her hands. "Nothing," she answered.

I placed her gently onto the bed and positioned my body to align myself with her.

"What? I'm serious."

She leant up and kissed my cheek. "You must be horrified with my body." Her voice was light-hearted and she had a smile on her face, but I could tell in her eyes she looked distraught.

"Why would you say that?" I asked. "I don't want to force you into anything." I thought she was beyond perfect, everything about her made me harder.

"Shut up," she said, playfully nudging my shoulder. "I want this, but – the scar on my stomach, its okay if you don't want to; I mean it's hideous."

I looked down at her stomach and saw what she was talking about. The light from the lamp showed a large, gruesome scar, running from her bellybutton down to her pussy.

"What happened?" I instantly dropped my mouth down to her stomach, placing light kisses on her scar.

I felt her hands rubbing into my hair. "It's from the c-section I had when Anthony was born," she explained. "He was a big boy and my body didn't really adjust too well to labour."

What she went through, giving birth to Anthony, I still couldn't get over it. I knew she was holding back more information, but I didn't want to press it right now.

I looked back up to her. "You are more beautiful with this scar than you ever were without it." I continued to kiss her stomach, my tongue tracing down her scar. "I love you so much Bella."

When I moved back up to her face I noticed her eyes brimming with tears. "Don't ever leave me," she whispered.

I shook my head.

"Never," I vowed. I leant down and kissed every part of her face. "I will never leave you again."

"Edward, I want you inside of me," she told me confidently. I nodded in response, thinking the same thing.

I positioned my body properly so I was aligned with her opening, spreading her legs opened a little bit more while adjusting myself. My penis was throbbing to be inside of her and I moved it closer to her core, slowly plunging deep inside her. I felt her walls encasing me, the most extreme pleasure I'd ever known washing over my entire body. Finally my whole shaft was in her and I could hear a hiss escaping her lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I really hoped I wasn't hurting her, and to my relief she only nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yea, just give me a second to adjust, it's been five years."

I felt her body grinding into mine and I pulled myself out, plunging into her once more. With each push my body was moving faster and faster, going deeper inside her. Soon our hips moved together as one and I could feel the sweat coating our bodies, our breathing becoming heavier. With each thrust I felt myself getting closer but didn't want to cum first.

"I'm coming," I heard her wail, her body releasing her sweet nectar.

With one more thrust I released into her, dropping myself gently so I rested against her. I was about to pull out when I felt her arms holding tightly onto me.

"Keep it in," she said, taking a deep breath, "just a little while longer." I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I love you," I whispered to her. Before I could even hear her answer I drifted off to sleep.

Bella POV:

I woke up to the sudden stiffness that had a hold of my lower back. I opened my eyes and noticed that Edward's naked body was lying on top of me, his head on my breasts and his hair all dishevelled. Edward's arms were wrapped tightly around my stomach and I placed one of my hands in his hair, softly stroking it as I recounted the events from only a couple of hours ago. I looked outside and noticed that the sun was slowly rising, realizing it must be dawn.

I felt the sudden urge to pee taking over my body, wondering how in the hell I was going get free of his hold to get to the bathroom. I gently scooted my way off the bed and placed a pillow between his arms as a substitution. Edward looked so peaceful lying there and I felt a pain washing over me for leaving him.

I went over to the bathroom that was in my room and relieved myself. After I was done I went to the mirror and was shocked at how bad my hair was; it was all over the place. My lips looked plump and swollen, my neck littered with dozens of hickeys that were starting to show through. I turned around, looking to my back and noticing the fingernail scratches that ran all over my spine.

Fuck, I didn't think we were that rough.

Oh shit! My pills.

I totally forgot to take my pills last night, and to top things off they were out in the kitchen. I decided to take a quick shower first because I reeked of sex and didn't want to show my dirty self to everyone. After that refreshing shower I went back into the room and noticed that Edward was still in the same position that I left in him. I couldn't help but grin at that site, and as much as I would have loved to gone and laid back down with him, I knew I had to take my pill. I held on to the towel that was wrapped around my body and rushed over, grabbing my dirty clothes.

I definitely needed to get some clean clothes.

I threw the towel on the floor and pulled on my jeans and my shirt from yesterday. I grabbed the hair tie from my wrist and put my hair up in a messy bun.

I really needed a brush too.

I walked back over to Edward and gave him a small peck on the cheek. I could see that he moved a little towards me, but I knew he was out cold. I snuck out the door and walked straight into the kitchen area, and there sitting on top of the counter was my purse.

Thank god.

I went over to the counter and rummaged through my purse for my pills. Once I found the pill I was searching for I realized I also needed a glass. I didn't feel like rummaging through Alice and Jasper's things, and the faucet was pretty high. I walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water; I bent my head down and popped the pill in my mouth, slurping down the water as it came from the faucet.

"You know we do have glasses." I jumped up and quickly turned around, and feeling the water running down my chin I swiftly wiped it off.

"Holy shit Alice; you scared the hell out of me."

She walked over and grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets, handing it over to me. "Here, it will serve you well." She giggled at her last remark as I took the glass from her hand.

"Thanks." I let the glass filled up with water and turned off the faucet. Alice was working on a pot of coffee while I walked over to the stool. "So what are you doing up so early?" I asked. She turned around and leaned against the counter.

"Can't sleep. Would you like some coffee?" I did a quick nod. "I don't want to intrude, but what were you taking?"

I felt my whole body going stiff; I couldn't tell her I was taking Prednisolone, for my health. I searched my mind, trying to come up with the best answer.

"Birth control," I bluntly answered.

Oh shit, did we use protection last night?!

"Okay, sorry for being so nosy. I just can't help it." She grabbed two mugs and poured the coffee into to them. "How would you like it?"

"Plain's fine."

"Eck, how can you drink it like that? I can barely handle it with all the crap I put in it." Alice brought over the mug and placed it in front of me.

"I'm not a huge coffee drinker, so there's no point in trying to make it taste better. Thanks for the coffee by the way."

She walked over and gave me a quick hug from behind. "Thank god you're back, I missed you so much while you were gone."

"Me too Alice." She walked back to her coffee and added a bunch of sugar and milk to her mug. "Alice, I really don't think you need all that sugar."

She started to grin. "Hey, I don't get this bubbly personality all by myself." She walked back over to me and sat right beside me. "So what have you been up too for four years? I wanted to ask you yesterday, but with all the excitement going on I didn't want to break your time up with Edward."

"It's fine. I live with Jacob and his girlfriend, and they've taken very good care of me and Anthony. I just don't know what I'm going to do with Jake. I mean, he prevented so much from happening in my life and Anthony's, but I also can't forget what he's done for the two of us. I love him as a brother and for the last four years he's been there for me, I'm just confused about everything. I mean, I'm completely terrified that Edward's going to vanish again."

Alice interrupted me before I could finish. "Bella, ever since he left you he never _has_ been whole. It's like when he's around you he's a completely different person, and I love you for bringing life back into him. I know the whole Tanya situation is so beyond fucked up, but I promise you he loves you and Anthony. He won't let anything prevent him from seeing you two again."

I grabbed her hands. "Thank you, for always being so kind to me."

"That what family is for, I mean I'm practically your sister."

I gave Alice another hug, realizing just how emotional these past two days had been. For hours we talked about everything and everybody in our lives. Alice wanted to know every detail about Anthony's life and I wanted to know every detail about her and Jasper's.

"So that is when –" I suddenly felt a pair of arms being wrapped around me from behind.

"I was wondering where you went," Edward whispered into my ear.

I playfully slapped him in the arm. "What's with the two of you scaring the shit out of me?"

He leaned down and pressed his soft lips against mine. I savoured the taste and felt the urge to take him right here and now, but thought otherwise since his sister was sitting right there.

"Aren't you guys tired from last night's action?" Alice asked. My face turned scarlet red and I pressed my face into Edward stomach, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh god, did you hear?" Alice and Edward started to crack up and laugh. I jokingly pushed Edward but felt his grasp hold on to me tighter. "It's not funny. I mean, we weren't that loud, were we?"

"Sweetie, I'm shocked we didn't get any complaints from the neighbours." Alice couldn't help but smile.

"You're so sick, Alice," I remarked, turning my attention back towards Edward. "What time is it, by the way?"

"Around ten-ish." Edward walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. "So how long have you been up? I woke up this morning and found myself fondling Alice's pillows."

"Couldn't sleep, and found Alice here in the kitchen so we decided to have some girl time." He nodded and started to take a sip of his coffee. I turned to Alice. "By the way, can I possibly borrow a hair brush? Mine's still at the hotel."

Alice grabbed my hand. "Yes, and some new clothing." I tried to protest, but I knew that was useless. I did need some new clothes.

"Wait, I don't want to wake up Jasper."

She disregarded my comment and dragged me into her room; no Jasper. I heard the running water going, so I knew he was in the bathroom. She pulled out a pair of dark, skinny jeans and a simple, but showy tank.

"Here, trust me you'll fit, I have an eye for these sorts of things."

"Thank you." I walked back into the room and noticed that Edward was sitting on the bed; his head was looking down to the wooden floors. "What are ya thinking?" I asked. He immediately looked up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he snuggled closer into me.

"You, of course," he replied.

I let out a small giggle and felt him hardening against me. "Edward, I have to get changed."

He shook his head like a child. "No," he whined. He grabbed my waist and pushed me down on the bed. "I want you so much right now," he whispered into my ear.

I felt myself growing wetter from his touch, but knew we couldn't go any further right now because Anthony would wake up any minute, and I still had to talk to Edward.

"Edward we can't, not now at least."

He pressed his head against mine and started to give me light kisses all over my face. "I thought you were a dream when I woke up," he said, his voice serious.

I looked up and saw that his eyes were closed. "I'm still here," I whispered.

He opened his eyes, "So you are." He leaned back down and started to kiss me gently on the mouth. "Don't ever leave me."

I shook my head.

"Never." I could tell he was relieved by my comment. "Edward, look at me." He opened his eyes. "I'm yours."

"Mine," he said hungrily, kissing me with even stronger passion than before. I felt his tongue prying my mouth open and I parted my lips, feeling his tongue as it slammed into my mouth. His hands were on my breasts, softly kneading them and lightly playing with my hard nipples. "I want you."

"Then have me," I whispered back.

He brought his lips down to my neck and started to nibble on it again like he had done last night. I felt his hands moving down to my jeans and pulling them off, as I did the same. We didn't even bother to take off our shirts in our haste; he aligned himself against my core again and pushed himself in.

I let out another gasp; I still couldn't get over how big he was.

I flipped us both over so I was straddling him, because _this time_ I wanted to be on top. He brought my shirt down so my breasts were poking out from the top, and I began moving slowly at first. Soon though I felt the need to pick up the speed, the pace quickly becoming harder and faster. I arched my back with my head in the air, biting on my lip, trying so hard to suppress my moans. After a couple of more thrusts down, I felt myself releasing, giving into the pleasure as Edward soon followed.

"That was amazing," he said, almost out of breath.

I was still in a daze, too incoherent to form words.

I finally got off the top of him and lay right next to him on the bed. Both of us were staring up at the ceiling, his hand rubbing my inner thigh.

"So much for talking," I pointed out.

He let out a small chuckle, and as much as I wanted for us to do this all day, I knew I had to go see Anthony. I started to move off the bed when I felt his arms being wrapped around my waist. His head was on my back while his lips were kissing my shoulder blade.

"Don't go," he pleaded. I turned my head to the side and placed it on my shoulder.

"Edward, we can't hide in here forever," I reasoned.

I finally got his arms to loosen up around my waist and grabbed the clothes that I tossed onto the floor. Edward was lying on his side, watching me getting changed. It was weird; even after four years of being apart I was still comfortable being naked in front of him.

"I have to go back to the hotel and grab my stuff," I said as I turned my back. "Anthony and I are leaving tomorrow." I tried to say it as softly as possible but he was by my side before I could finish.

"No you're not," he said in such a matter-of-fact tone.

I looked back to him. "Edward, my home is in Arizona."

He walked over to me and wrapped me up in his arms. "No, it's with me. I can't let you go." He pressed his forehead against mine. "Please, don't leave me."

I took a deep breath, inhaling his sweet scent. "Edward, what are we going to do about your marriage and your family?"

"Alice and Emmett love you and I don't care about the rest."

"What about your job and money?"

He moved his hand to my cheek and moved his thumb across it. "I would give up everything, just as long as I'm with you."

"What are we going to do then, Edward?"

I could see him pondering in his mind on what to do next. "I'll go to Tanya and ask for a divorce. If she refuses to give it to me then we will run away; just the three of us."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Okay," Edward repeated, the biggest smile on his face.

So this was really going to happen.

Alice POV:

The sound of my damn phone awoke me from my pleasant sleep; I rolled over to my side, facing Jasper who was still out cold. I let out a quiet moan and grabbed the phone, not even looking at who was calling.

"Hello," I growled into the phone.

"So you finally picked up."

Great, Tanya. "What do you want Tanya?" I asked, looking at the clock on my nightstand. "It's barely six in the morning."

"Well I wouldn't call so early if you would've picked up your phone."

I rolled my eyes; can this girl be any bigger of a bitch?

"Is there a point to this?" I asked. I really wasn't in the mood for her drama and her waking me up so freaking early.

"Whatever," she huffed, "is Edward with you?"

"No, he must be still out. Sorry, if you'll excuse me I have much needed beauty rest to catch up on, and I would assume the same thing from you. Goodnight or whatever it is." With that I hung up the phone. I tried to go back to sleep but I was up now. "Fuck," I whined.

I threw off the comforter and grabbed my robe; I might as well make some coffee and be productive. I started to walk to the kitchen when I heard the faucet running.

Who the hell is up this early too?

I walked in and noticed Bella's neck bent, drinking the water right out of the faucet.

"You know we do have glasses." I noticed she jumped up and turned to me hastily.

"Holy shit Alice; you scared the hell out of me." I let out a small chuckle.

I walked over to the cabinet, grabbing a glass and handing it to her. "Here, it will serve you well."

She took it from my hand. "Thanks. " I walked over to the coffee maker and started to put the grounds in the filter. "So what are you doing up so early?" She asked.

I turned around; I didn't want to bring up Tanya's name up. A little white lie wouldn't hurt. "Can't sleep. Would you like some coffee?" Wait, I noticed that she took a pill before drinking the water. "I don't want to intrude, but what were you taking?"

I noticed that her body got stiff and she pondered for a while on what to say; this had to be something important. "Birth control."

I gave her another smile, but something in my mind told me it was no birth control pill she took. For hours after that Bella and I talked about each other lives; I wanted to know everything about my nephew. Edward finally woke up and came to the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Bella and asked why she wasn't in bed.

"Couldn't sleep, and found Alice here in the kitchen so we decided to have some girl time." Her comment woke me out from my daze. "By the way, can I possibly borrow a hair brush? Mine's still at the hotel."

I can't believe I didn't notice that she was still in the same clothing from last night.

"Yes, and some new clothing," I told her. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to mine and Jasper's room.

"Wait, I don't want to wake up Jasper."

I opened the door and pulled Bella in; she seemed a bit hesitant by the shower running and Jasper being in there. I looked through my closet and tossed over some spare clothing.

"Here, trust me you'll fit, I have an eye for these sorts of things."

"Thank you."

She grabbed the clothes and left my room; I was really glad I got to spend some more time with Bella. I knew my brother would be hogging her the whole day, but that was to be expected. I had a wicked thought run through my head. Maybe I should crash Jasper's shower. I started to unbutton my shirt when my phone began to buzz again.

I swear to god I'm going to cuss this bitch out. I walked over to the phone.

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother, Alice?" Esme's voice said, coming out loud and clear.

Shit, this was not good.

I started to fidget; I mean, why would she call this early?

"Sorry mother, so how are you?" She blatantly ignored my change of subject, cutting right to the point of her phone call.

"Alice, I've been getting dramatic calls from Tanya and I know he's at your apartment. So please do tell him I will be over in couple of hours and I do expect him there when I arrive."

She hung up the phone, an immediate feeling of panic running through my body; I had to warn him.

A bigger concern than warning Edward though, one that made the blood drain from my face, was what in the hell I planned on doing with Bella and Anthony.

A/N: Thanks to you all who reviewed, love them! Sorry for the wait, debating on where I should take this story. Like always please review and tell me if you love it or hate it. Thanks again!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry for the late update, hope you all enjoy! I have to do another shout out to my fabulous beta reader who help made this story ten times better, so thanks again AcrossTheSkyInStars.

* * *

Bella POV:

I couldn't be happier.

I just had the most amazing time with Edward a few short minutes ago, and for once, everything seemed perfect. I felt Edward's arms as they wrapped around my shoulder, both of us walking out of the room side by side. My cheeks were still a deep, crimson red and my lips still bruised from all the kissing we did earlier. But I knew I wouldn't trade the way I felt right now for anything in the world. I didn't even want to think about the outside world, or the problems that both Edward and I were surely going to face. Right now I just needed this moment, or how ever many moments I was going to get, to feel normal and loved.

Anthony's laughter woke me up from my daze; it was becoming louder with each step we took towards the living room.

"Who's Anthony playing with?" I asked Edward and he responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I have no clue, probably Alice," he said, his arm never releasing his hold on me.

We walked into the living room and saw Rosalie and Anthony horsing around Emmett. I couldn't stop laughing at the current events unfolding in front of us. Rosalie's hair was all over her face, while Emmett started to tickle Anthony feverishly. Rosalie looked up and noticed Edward and I.

"Finally, you guys woke up," she said. Anthony and Emmett hadn't even noticed that we'd arrived as they kept on horsing around. Rose got up from her knees and started to straighten out her hair; Anthony was still laughing hysterically in the background.

"Good morning, Rosalie," I said. She walked over and gave me a forceful hug.

"Hey you two," she replied, releasing me from her hug. "Bella, Anthony is absolutely adorable, and filled with so much energy. I envy you Bella."

"Thank you Rosalie and I know...his energy definitely comes from the Cullen gene pool," I laughed, poking Edward on his side.

The next thing I felt were Anthony's arms as they wrapped around my leg.

"Morning mommy."

I bent down and scooped Anthony up into my arms.

"Morning, Anthony," I replied softly, leaning in to kiss him on one of his small cheeks that had flushed pink from his fit of laughter. His arms wrapped around my neck and gripped me tight as he hugged me with all the force he could muster. I smiled, not able to help myself as I snuggled further into him.

"I wanna play with daddy," Anthony whispered into my ear. I couldn't help it at my smiled widened.

"Why don't you ask him?" I whispered back. Edward gave me this look, trying his best to read me. Anthony nodded and held out his arms so Edward could take him.

"Let's play," Anthony said to him. Edward gladly accepted Anthony and I noticed the familiar sparkle returning to his eyes. Edward brought Anthony to where Emmett was lying, and both he and Anthony snuck in for an attack on a sleeping Emmett.

"I can't believe how easy Emmett can sleep," I commented.

"I know...I live with the man." Rosalie replied, rolling her eyes. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearby couch. "I'm so in love with your son," she admitted, holding her hand over her heart. I could tell in her eyes that she meant every word. I knew the affect that Anthony had on people, always giving so much compassion to everyone.

"He has that effect on people."

"Are you okay Bella, you're looking a little pale?" Rosalie asked concernedly.

I shifted in my seat and felt the cold sweat starting to trickle down my forehead. I wiped it off quickly, hoping Rosalie wouldn't notice.

"All this excitement that's going on is making me all hot and sweaty," I replied nonchalantly, lying through my teeth.

Rosalie just nodded and we turned our attention back to the three boys. Anthony was on Edward's back while they were trying to chase Emmett around the sofa. Both me and Rosalie couldn't help but laugh at the playful energy that had taken over the room as the three boys were _all_ acting like toddlers.

"Where's Edie?" I asked, just noticing that she wasn't here, playing and goofing around as well.

"Her mother came by and picked her up a couple of minutes ago."

"She's so sweet," I mused, watching the boys still. "How about you and Emmett, any children?" I asked. She let out a small snort and playfully rolled her eyes.

"As much as I love kids, I'm just not ready, but someday maybe soon it will happen."

I grabbed Rosalie's hands and took them in mine.

"You'll be a fabulous mother, Rosalie."

I couldn't help but notice her smile becoming wider, and without a pause she grabbed me into another hug.

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you back then. I was stupid and young and I'm glad Edward finally found his soul mate," she said, her tone genuine as she pulled back to look at me again.

The next thing I knew Alice came rushing in, and soon after Jasper was right by her side, his hair still wet and his clothing hanging loosely on him.

"Edward!" She shouted, bee-lining it to him as Rosalie and I got up off the couch immediately. The tone in Alice's voice was not promising. "I just got off the phone with Esme and she's going to be here in a couple of minutes, we have to get Bella and Anthony out of here." I could barely understand half of it due to the way in which Alice was frantically speaking.

Edward was off the floor and to Alice in seconds, his face confused as his brows hunched forward.

"Alice, what the hell are you talking about?" He asked, his twisted features showing that he was weary of her answer. Alice pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, taking a deep breath as she looked at Edward.

"Esme called, she knows that you're here and that means Tanya is soon to follow. We have to get Bella and Anthony out of here. I don't want Anthony to hear or see what's going to happen next," she informed everyone, releasing the rest of her breath once she was done talking.

Edward only nodded, seeming as if he were frozen in place for the next couple of minutes as he was most likely trying to contemplate what to do now. He walked over to me and took my hand, pulling me into another room and closing the door.

"Bella, go back to the hotel and wait for me to call you. Depending on how things will turn out we might have to leave tonight," he said quietly, leaning in to rest his forehead against mine.

I looked up and found his sad eyes, giving him a weak smile.

"Everything's going to be okay. We'll be fine," I assured him, saying the last part so low it was almost as if I had been speaking to myself. He leant down further, and as our lips collided another earth-shattering kiss connected us, washing away the worries and cares of the world.

"It will," he agreed, pulling away to kiss me softly on the cheek. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you," I said, moving my hands to the side of his face as I started to stroke his soft skin.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing me one more time before running back out into the living room.

My mind felt like it was somewhere else completely as chaos soon consumed the entire apartment. Anthony came rushing over to me and I grabbed him up into my arms, watching as Alice started to straighten up the living room, making sure it looked presentable. Edward was over talking to Rosalie and Emmett; the both of them slowly nodding as they listened to Edward speak. When he was finished talking to them he came back over to us; Edward started moving his hand lightly up and down Anthony's back.

"What's going on daddy?" Anthony asked, and from the tone in his voice, I could tell Anthony knew something was off.

"Nothing's going on; we're just cleaning up the house so it doesn't look too messy. You and mommy are going to go back to the hotel so you can grab all your goodies and show them to me," Edward replied, trying to appear calm as he smiled at our son.

I saw Anthony's eyes starting to water.

"Are you leaving us again, daddy?" He asked, his voice thick with tears that were threatening to spill over.

"I promise you Anthony, I will never leave you or mommy, ever again," Edward assured him, kissing the top of his head and ruffling his unruly bronze hair after. Then Edward looked back up at me. "Emmett and Rose will take you back to the hotel, and from there you can collect your belongings. After everything's all done we'll finally be together, I promise you that."

"Okay," I whispered. Edward brought his hand to my chin and pulled me closer to him, his lips gently pressing against my own.

"Eww," Anthony whined, wriggling in my arms. I was the first the break the kiss and I saw Edward's face as he smirked.

"Sorry for breaking up this private moment, but Bella we have to hit the road," Emmett said as he walked over to us.

"Okay," I said to Emmett, turning my attention back towards Edward. "Promise me you'll call me when you're all done."

"Of course," he immediately replied. The four of us went back to the living room to say our quick goodbyes.

"Take good care of her Emmett," Edward warned.

"What, it's only a couple of hours? I promise not to break her," Emmett said with a laugh. Anthony got down from my arms and ran over to Edward for one last hug as Alice came over, crushing me in her arms.

"Good luck," I whispered into her ear.

"We'll need it," she said, letting out a small giggle. Jasper then came over and gave me a quick hug, making sure I had all the things I needed before I left. We all walked towards the front door, and the whole time I dreaded the thought of separating from Edward.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear again. I leant up and kissed his cheek one last time.

"I love you more," I countered with a sad smile.

Rosalie grabbed my hand while Emmett carried Anthony on his back. I turned around, feeling myself being ripped apart as we left Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

"Don't worry, they just have to smooth things out with Esme," Rosalie said encouragingly. I just nodded, knowing my voice would betray me if I spoke. The four of us made it to Emmett's car, and Anthony and I sat in the back. I could tell Anthony was a little down because he rested his head on my lap and didn't say a word as Emmett and Rosalie bitched about something in the front seat.

"Sweetie, which hotel are you staying at?" Rosalie's voice awoke me from my dream-like state.

"The Sheraton," I replied, letting my hand roam freely as it was playing with Anthony's soft hair.

"I still can't believe he looks so much like Edward," Rosalie pointed out. I chuckled a little.

"I know no paternity test needed." Emmett let out a huge laugh, starling Anthony awake.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" I leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"Almost." I noticed that Anthony's eyes were becoming heavier again. "So are you two married?" I asked.

Rosalie turned towards me. "No, were the last of the remaining couple."

I heard Emmett snicker. "Hey, there's no rush. We're both 21, and besides, we don't need a piece of paper to verify that we love each other. Plus, it pisses off mother that we're not married yet, you know the whole living in sin, blah, blah."

"Don't worry Bella, we practically are married, I just don't want the whole wedding drama right now."

I nodded. "As long as you guys are happy, that's all that matters," I pointed out.

"That's so true," Rosalie agreed.

Rose grabbed Emmett's hand and held it tightly; they both were practically radiating love. We reached the hotel and finally the room. I walked over to the freshly made bed and plopped down; I didn't realize how tired I was and how sick I felt. I grabbed the pillow and wrapped it between my arms.

"Bella, is it okay if we take Anthony out to get some food?" Rosalie asked me.

I nodded and mumbled yes into the pillow. I could barely hear the door clicking before the darkness finally over took my body.

An hour later I heard the loud screeching ring of my phone calling for me. I growled into my pillow, but then realized it was probably Edward at the other end makings sure I was okay.

"Hello?" I said dryly. I needed some water.

"Bella, are you okay?"

Wait this isn't Edward. "Jake?" I heard him laugh at the other end and I sat up from my pillow, leaning with my back against the headboard.

"Yea, who else were you expecting?" He asked quizzically.

I was still in a fog but was quickly waking up. "No one. So what's up?" I asked.

"Well I was getting nervous, I mean you didn't call yesterday and I wanted to verify what flight you were on." Shit, I was supposed to return tomorrow. What am I going to tell Jake, I mean am I returning? "You still there, Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Have you been taken your pills, you seem very distant?"

I used my arm to wipe the sweat off my forehead. "Why didn't you tell me about Edward?" I blurted randomly. I didn't mean to be so forward with him right away, but I had to confront him about that.

"Edward...Bella, what are you talking about?" I could tell that he was confused.

I pressed my hand to my forehead, trying my best to prevent it from throbbing. "Will you stop lying to me? It's been five years since I last saw Edward and you never told me about him showing up four years ago at my welcome home party!" I shouted angrily at him.

"Bella I –" I interrupted Jake before he could continue, I just had to let this all out.

"He was coming to get me and you prevented that. For fuck sakes Jacob you were so selfish, and wanting me blinded you from allowing me to be happy," I took a deep breath, "for once."

Jacob's tone became heavier. "Bella, I'm sorry, four years ago I was so hopelessly in love with you that I put my own happiness in front of yours. Please believe me when I tell you how much I regret that, and you have to know I'm so sorry and regret what I've done to you and Anthony. Please forgive me." He took a heavy breath and before I could answer I heard his voice on the other end. "Is Edward there, in Chicago?"

I wiped away the tears that ran down my face. I wanted to scream at him and hate him, but deep down inside I couldn't. Even after everything he did for me, and him taking care of Anthony, I couldn't hate him. But I knew our relationship as of this moment would never be the same.

"I want to hate you so much right now, and it's killing me that I don't. You hurt me beyond anything and I don't know what to do Jake? I don't know if I'm returning back to Phoenix, but I'll call you when I decide."

I hung up the phone and threw it at the end of the bed. Grabbing the nearest pillow I buried my face deep within the soft, plush fabric, belting out a long, bone chilling scream.

Edward POV:

My mind was working itself into overdrive.

All I could think was, _how in the hell am I going to make this work?_

I'd had the most amazing night with Bella, found out that I was a father, and it had all been ruined by a few words from Alice.

Esme was coming here.

Saying goodbye to both Bella and Anthony, even though I would see them again in a matter of hours, shattered my heart. I couldn't let go of Bella's hand when I was walking them out; I just wanted to keep her with me and run away with her and Anthony. He had been up in Bella's arms, wrapping his little ones around her neck as she held tightly onto him. I made it clear earlier that Emmett and Rose were to stay with Bella; I didn't want to take any chances of something happening that might tear us apart again.

Anthony had jumped down from Bella's arms and run straight towards me. Once I embraced him in my arms I couldn't bear the though of letting him go. "Don't worry Anthony I'll be joining you guys soon, okay?"

He nodded into my shoulder. "Okay daddy, love you." My grip tightened around him.

"I love you too buddy. Now you have to promise me that you will take extra special care of mommy until I return, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, nodding his little head.

"I'll see you again soon, don't worry." It ripped me in half to do so, but I reluctantly set Anthony back on the ground. He left my arms and ran over to Emmett, and the lot of us walked towards the door, dreading the separation that faced us all. I leant in to give Bella one last hug; I crushed her to me, setting my lips against her ear as I whispered the words, "I love you," to her.

She kissed my cheek, whispering, "I love you more," into my own ear. And with that she was gone. Alice shut the door and the three of us just sat in silence for a while.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," I said quietly.

"Okay, Jasper can you help me out in the kitchen before mommy dearest comes over?" Alice asked him as I retreated to the bathroom.

When I got there I welcomed the warm water as it ran down my body. I wasn't at all mentally prepared for today, for dealing with Esme, and likely Tanya. I knew she'd become more than melodramatic, as always, and my mother would be even bitchier than usual. But I had to get it over with.

When the water had run cold I changed intro fresh, new clothes that I'd left the last time I was here and walked back out into the kitchen. Alice was busy making sandwiches for us, and feeling the familiar rumble in my stomach I walked over and grabbed one.

"Hey!" Alice scolded, swatting my hand away.

"What?" I asked, cradling my hand to my chest from her attack. She rolled her eyes and placed the plate on the counter.

"Get a plate at least; I don't need crumbs everywhere, especially since _you know who_ is coming."

Jasper tossed me a plate and I snatched the ham and cheese sandwich from the top of the stack. Even though Alice was good at anything she attempted, I could honestly say that cooking was not her strongest talent.

"What are you going to say to Esme?" Jasper asked. I took a huge bite of sandwich and shrugged my shoulders.

"Edward we have to come up with a plan," Alice said, sighing as we had a very short amount of time to figure out what in the hell we planned on telling Esme and Tanya.

I swallowed the piece I'd taken a bite of. "Look, it's either Tanya gives me the divorce or Bella and I will run away."

Alice started to pace the room. "What about us?" She asked, her little eyebrow's raised as she waited for my answer.

"What about you? I mean you'll carry on with your life same as always."

She stopped in her tracks and walked straight towards me. "So you're going to ditch us and steal my sister away, again."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Alice I can't ask you to give up your life for us. I mean you and Jasper finally got things settled, and Esme's stopped nagging you about it. Why would you give that up?" I questioned.

"You call this living? For four years I watched you act like a zombie and give up everything for me, and now when you finally find happiness you're going to run away and leave us all!" She ranted angrily, shaking her head as she tried to understand my reasoning for trying to give her a happy life.

"Alice, I can't just ask you to drop everything for me," I reasoned. "You've already done so much by bringing me back to Bella. I can't ask any more of you. You deserve to be happy Alice, you and Jasper." Alice's brows hunched and she wrapped her arms around herself; Jasper was immediately at her side, encircling her tiny frame in his arms.

"Edward, when we're all together everything feels right. We all can't be separated from each other. I know Alice and I are willing to give up this lie of a life. If it means that we can all finally be together, a happy family, then we will do it," Jasper said, holding Alice as she still wore the saddened expression on her face.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Look, we can talk about this later, when we're left with no other options, okay?" I said to the both of them. The sudden pounding of the door stopped the conversation and brought an eerie vibe to the room.

"Well, here goes nothing," Alice huffed. Jasper and I stayed in the kitchen, feet planted to the floor as we could hear Alice's footsteps nearing the front door. She paused for a minute, most likely trying to calm her nerves and collect her thoughts before she opened it. Instantly the annoying shrieks of Tanya filled the entire apartment; I glanced over to Jasper whose face had turned to stone.

I heard Alice shouting something to mother and Tanya, but it seemed as though Tanya didn't listen to a word Alice said as she simply shouted, "Where is he?" at Alice.

"Tanya, will you please settle down," Alice's voice pleaded, taking on a tone of pure hatred. I felt bad for her dealing with this by herself, and not wanting to leave her alone with them much longer, I walked out into the hallway.

"Esme, Tanya," I greeted bluntly. They both turned their attention on me; Esme was dressed in all black, her dark hair slicked back to look professional, while Tanya just looked livid.

"Edward!" Tanya shrieked. "Where the hell have you been?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Tanya, chill out," I grumbled, turning my attention on Esme. "Mother, what are you doing here?" I asked, wondering why she'd felt the need to come here at all.

Esme looked up with her piercing eyes, like she was about to kill. She extended her arm and pointed with a perfectly manicured fingernail, gesturing for me to go with her into the living room. "Tanya, Edward and I need a little alone time," Esme explained, turning her attention to Alice. "Alice, take Tanya and offer her a cup of tea for god's sake, what kind of hostess are you?"

"Whatever," Alice mumbled to herself. "Come on Tanya."

Tanya shook her head. "No, I want to talk to Edward first! He is my husband!"

Esme glanced sideways at Tanya, giving her the look that put her right in her place. Without as much as another peep she looked down to the floor, following Alice back into the kitchen silently. Both Esme and I walked to the living room quietly, the only thing breaking the awkward tension being the resounding clap of pain that ripped through my cheek when Esme's hand collided with my face.

"God dammit Edward, are you some fucking moron!" She shouted. I was stunned by her last action, putting my hand to my throbbing cheek as speechless was hardly the word right now. I couldn't form a sentence. "I told you to say away from her," she hissed at me.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

She started to pace the room, rubbing her hand along the back of her neck. "Do not play dumb with me. I saw Bella leaving with Rosalie and Emmett, I told you to leave her be, but no, your dick got in the way of that. I cannot believe that you still want that dirty little slut!" Esme practically spat. My anger fumed and I flew towards her, towering above her as I looked her straight in the face.

"Don't you dare call her a slut in front of me again!" I shouted, watching as she didn't even flinch. She tried to slap me again but I grabbed her wrist before she could follow through.

"You don't scare me Edward, trying to act all big and tough. Don't forget our deal, you leave Bella alone and so will I."

Both of our eyes were glaring at each other. "Fuck that deal. I'm done," I growled.

Esme let out a wicked cackle. "Done, don't make me laugh. You think I don't know about that bastard kid, hell I even knew that you were the father. But the little slut tried to pass him off to the mangy dog; bastard kid looks more like him."

I couldn't control the anger I was feeling much longer. I was seeing red, listening to all the things Esme was saying to me. I wanted to hurt her, kill her even.

"SHUT UP!" I bellowed.

"Edward, I know what you're going to say and I'm not going to fall for it. Don't play me for a fool; I know you're too smart for that anyways. I know that you're going to ask Tanya for a divorce and run off with that little slag and that bastard child of yours. But I will not be made into a laughing stock; we made a deal, and I fully intend on making sure that deal sticks. Making me angry, Edward, will only hurt you in the end. "

I was so frustrated, my breaths became shorter and heavier, and the walls around me felt like they were caving in. I ran my hands through my hair roughly, trying to go over what I was going to say next.

"I'm done. Send who you want but you'll never catch us, and I don't give a damn about you or father. I can't believe I was even scared of you. You're all talk and no action, and you know what's going to be the funny part about this whole ordeal? You."

I took a few steps closer to her, feeling the rush of confidence I'd lacked for so many years flowing through my body as my anger made its final appearance.

"I don't give a shit. I hope everyone talks, and you _know _how the headlines are going to take it. Imagine all the cameras on you, asking questions as you get nervous for once in your life. They will be cruel, and surely label Bella and me harshly, calling her every name in the book while calling me a fool for giving up everything to be with her. But. I. Don't. Care. Do you hear that? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" I shouted, feeling the strain on my throat as my voice practically shook the walls.

For the first time in my life I saw fear in her eyes, and just like that, in a split second, I knew I'd won. "Edward, be reasonable," Esme tried to argue, her voice weak, like it was about to crack.

I composed myself; the anger subsiding as I merely leant in to quickly peck her on the cheek. "Goodbye mother."

Jasper POV:

I was just about to go out when I noticed Alice and Tanya walking into the kitchen area.

"Get your hands off me, Alice," Tanya hissed towards my wife.

Alice rolled her eyes and hissed back, "Like I would enjoy touching you." Alice released her grip and walked over towards me.

Even when she stood on her tippy toes she was still too short to reach my ear, so when she leant up I started to bend down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tanya rolling hers, acting bored out of her mind.

"Jasper what if those two have to run away to be together? I can't leave my brother," she whispered, shaking her head against my own. I wrapped my arms around her petite body and held her closer to me.

"If they go so do we," I said simply.

She pulled back, and at my statement her eyes held a positively radiant gleam; I knew I couldn't take her away from her brother, and I knew it would be hard for the both of us to let Bella go again.

"You are the most amazing man," she breathed quietly. I brought my fingers to her chin and lifted her mouth to mine. I just felt her tongue slip into my mouth when Tanya's annoying voice sounded, effectively killing the mood.

"Get a room."

I wanted nothing more than to kick her out, but felt Alice's calming hand on my face.

"Tanya, you're just jealous because every time Edward was forced to touch you he was thinking about Bella the whole time. I mean, I would be all rude and uptight if I were you too. You have my deepest sympathies, really." Alice tried to maintain her supportive tone, but she couldn't help but cracking up in laughter at the end; I joined her as she giggled hysterically.

Tanya gave both Alice and I a heated glare, which we both completely ignored, but all of a sudden I heard the booming shouts of Edward coming from the other room. The three of us all walked out of the kitchen area to see what was going on, and when we came to the doorway I saw Edward kissing Esme on the cheek, the words, "Goodbye mother," coming from his mouth.

Esme's face was pale and frozen, her body rigid and unnerved. Edward noticed our presence and looked up, seeing the three of us in the doorway.

"Tanya we're done," he told her, his voice strong and confident. Edward didn't even spare Tanya a look as she dropped to her knees, crumbling as she began screaming hysterically.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HOPE YOU AND THAT WHORE HAVE A MISERABLE LIFE TOGETHER, AND BELIEVE ME EDWARD, WE ARE SO NOT OVER, NOT BY A LONG SHOT!"

Edward didn't even blink an eye, and still Esme was frozen at the same spot. Edward grabbed Alice's hand and nodded to the both of us, motioning to go to the other room with him.

"I'm leaving tonight with Bella. I can't ask you guys to come because you have too much going on here. But I will send word to you guys, to let you know where we are, and that we're safe. So we will meet again. I promise," Edward explained looking Alice in the eyes as he knew parting with his sister would be painful. Without another second passing Edward wrapped Alice into a bone crushing hug. "Don't worry little sis, everything will work out. Bella, Anthony, and I will just have to lay low for a while."

I could hear Alice sniffling into his shoulder.

"No Edward, we're all going," I said firmly, causing both Alice and Edward to look over to me. "I can't handle being separated from my family."

Edward let out a heavy sigh and I knew he was contemplating something in his head. "No Jasper, please be reasonable. You can't give up your life for us."

"Edward, you be reasonable. Alice can't be separated from you; you _are _part of her life. It's just a given wherever she goes, I go too. We both want this...this life hasn't really suited me all that well anyways. We need to be with family. You, Bella, and Anthony _are family,_" I told him, watching Alice's face as she beamed at me for telling Edward all the things she couldn't.

"But –" Edward tried to talk, to make up more excuses of why we needed to stay behind. But that feisty, little wife of mine, well, she was persistent. She covered Edward's mouth with her hand, looking up to him.

"No 'buts' Edward, let's go get our girl."

* * *

A/N: That's all for now! So please Review and give me your thoughts on the story. I just love reading everyone's reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hope you like some lemons and some drama. Thanks again to my beta AcrossTheSkyInStars, who is totally awesome! So thanks again for the help. Enjoy.

Bella POV:

After screaming my guts out into the pillow my throat felt like it was on fire. My head was throbbing and the conversation I just had with Jacob still lingered in my head. I noticed that my cell phone kept on ringing but I was in no mood to pick it up, so I decided to put it on silent for a while. I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a glass to get some water to help soothe my dry throat. I tried to make myself more presentable but before I could fix anything I heard Emmett, Rosalie, and Anthony coming in. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that all three were laughing hysterically.

"Mommy!" Anthony shouted and ran over to me.

I bent down and lifted him into my arms. "So how was dinner, Anthony?" Anthony kept jumping up and down in my arms and throwing his little ones up in the air.

"It was so fun, mommy, you should've been there."

"I know baby."

Rosalie walked over to the two of us and held something in her hand. "Sorry if it's the wrong choice but I didn't want to wake you up, if you don't like it we can order some room service," Rosalie suggested.

I put Anthony on one of the beds and grabbed the takeout; I opened the lid and inside of it was a juicy burger, and fries. My mouth was salivating from the smell.

"Yea, something greasy," I mumbled. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw the food; I went over to the table and engulfed the whole meal in a couple of bites.

"Damn Bella, you must've been hungry," Emmett commented. He found his way over to the bed and turned on the television.

"Must have been her late night activities with Edward," Rosalie said with humour lacing her voice.

I dropped the half-eaten fry from my hand and whipped my head towards Rosalie, shocked at what she just said. She gave me an evil wink and went back to playing with Anthony on the bed.

I was completely mortified, and the thought of the whole Cullen and Hale clan hearing Edward and I having sex last night made my stomach churn.

"Oh god, please do not tell me that you heard too." I wanted to die, and just the remote idea of what they could have heard made me want to purge.

Anthony stopped jumping on the bed and turned towards me. "Heard what mommy?"

I could feel my face turning a deeper shade of red. "Nothing sweetie," I said quickly. I put my head in my hands trying my best to avoid any more embarrassment, but it didn't really help that Emmett was laughing hysterically in the background, practically rolling all over the bed.

Rosalie came up and tried to make me feel better but I could clearly hear her as she suppressed her obvious laughter.

"Well you guys weren't really that quiet, I mean, hell, you two woke up a sleeping Emmett."

"And that's pretty hard to do," Emmett added with a laugh. I moaned into my hands louder.

"Kill me now," I said more toward myself than anyone; my face flushed and heat crept up my neck at the things Edward's family had heard last night.

"No, because then who else will I laugh at?" Emmett replied. The next thing he knew my half eaten fry went flying through the air and hit him straight in the face.

"Good shot mommy!"Anthony exclaimed. Emmett looked shocked at first but then a devilish grin came across his face.

"You're going to get it now, Bella." Emmett ran straight towards me and grabbed me into his arms. I started to pound on his back frantically, trying unsuccessfully to get him to put me down. Of course it didn't help that I couldn't stop laughing at what was going on.

"Stop Emmett, I can't – breathe!" I struggled to say. Finally he dropped me on the bed, and soon after he set me down, Emmett relaxed next to me.

"That was fun," Emmett pointed out. I jabbed my elbow into his side. "Ow that hurt Bella," he pouted.

"Shut up." I grabbed the pillow nearby and swapped him in the face. Emmett grabbed a different pillow and began his attack, lightly beating the pillow against any part of my body he could.

We kept swinging away, giggling like a bunch of school girls before we heard Rosalie's voice trying to break us apart.

"Bella, I could have sworn you were flirting with yet another Cullen," she said with a quirked brow.

I stopped in mid-swing and gave her a disgusted look. "Eww, Rosalie."

Emmett started to act all offended. "Hey, most girls would kill to be with me." Emmett flexed his biceps and began to pose ridiculously, showing off the rest of his body. I grabbed one of his biceps and playfully squeezed it.

"Yea, most." I noticed his jaw drop. "Just kidding." I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "If Edward wasn't in the picture, I would be head over heels in love with you, but I doubt Rose here would give you up easily."

Rose snorted a little. "You would totally be dead." She grabbed Anthony in her arms and started to play with him, running her fingers through his hair and messing it up.

All of us started to laugh.

"Thank you sweetie." Emmett winked at Rosalie while she puckered up her lips and pretended to kiss him. My head started to get a little woozy, but I braced myself on Emmett's shoulder while taking steady, deep breaths. "Bella, are you okay?" Emmett asked.

With another deep breath I nodded into his shoulder. "Yep, just a lot of excitement."

I heard steady knocking coming from the front door and Edward's voice faintly coming through the other side. The darkness was threatening to take over soon but I forced it to the back of my mind. I looked up from Emmett's shoulder and was meant with his watchful eye.

"Emmett, I'm fine, _really_." I emphasized the word 'really' for his benefit, but in all actuality I knew something was off. I noticed that Rosalie got up from the bed and walked over to the door to let them all in.

"Bella!" Edward rushed over to my side.

I got out of Emmett's grasp and instantly threw my arms around him. I welcomed the fresh scent and his clean after shave. Edward's hands ran through my hair and gave me light kisses on my shoulder and neck. My heart rate soon slowed down and the dizziness also too subsided.

"Edward," I whispered back to him.

He grabbed my face into his hands and pulled his lips to mine. Edward started to suck on my bottom lip and I could feel his tongue trying to escape into my mouth.

"Hey, keep it PG, there's a little kid here," Emmett said. Edward started to moan into my mouth, mostly out of frustration, but we did have to keep it pretty tame since Anthony was in the room.

We don't want to scar the kid.

Edward placed his forehead against mine. "I missed you," he whispered, running his thumbs across my cheeks. I couldn't help but smile.

"I was practically dying without you here."

Edward kissed me lightly on the lips before turning his attention towards an excited Anthony.

"Daddy!" Anthony yelled while jumping into his arms. The next thing I knew was Alice's arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Hey you," I said to Alice.

"Hey back," she replied, pulling away. Jasper soon followed Alice over to where I was.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?" Jasper asked.

Crap, I forgot about that.

I crinkled my forehead. "I put it on silent when I took a nap." Alice and Jasper looked relieved from my explanation; something was definitely going on. "Is everything alright?"I asked.

Both Jasper and Alice shifted a bit.

"Bella, um," Alice said, turning towards Edward. "Edward what do I say?" Alice whispered to him.

"What's the hell is going on?" Rosalie asked. I could tell she was in no mood for any guessing games and neither was I. Edward came back over to me.

"Bella, um –" I noticed that Edward was starting to get nervous. "It didn't go well with Tanya." He grabbed my hands into his. "We have to leave, and – run away." His eyes looked so scared, like I was about to deny him. The green depths said '_Please__ say yes this time_,' practically begging me for an answer.

"Okay," I said barely above a whisper.

Edward seemed shocked with my answer, almost like he expected me to say no. "Okay..."

"Of course, if it's the only way to be together then yes. I'll go with you anywhere, I can't lose you again." Realistically, I thought I was crazy but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be with Edward, and if I had to give up my old life to be with him, then so be it.

He let out a huge breath. "Oh thank god. I had no clue what I would do without you," Edward said. He was just about to kiss me when Emmett interrupted us again.

"WHAT!" Both Edward and I hollered at Emmett at the same time. Emmett immediately put up his hands in defense.

"Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to know what the plan was."

Shit, what was the plan?

I looked back at Edward. "What are we going to do, Edward?" I asked. One of his hands started to rub at the back of his neck as he thought about what we were going to do.

"Well we have to run away, I know that for sure," he said, pausing after. "We have to leave everything behind."

And then it hit me; this was not a dream, but was really happening. My life with Jacob in Phoenix was over, and my career as a novelist would be put on hold.

But for right now, I knew I was doing the right thing for me and for Anthony.

"So, just the three of us?" I asked.

Before he could answer, Alice stepped in and answered it for him. "No, the five of us."

I was about to stop her when Rosalie chimed in. "Excuse me, you mean the seven of us."

Edward got up from his seat and walked over to his sister and Rosalie. "Rose, what are you talking about?"

Rosalie looked a little taken aback. "What do you mean by that?" Rosalie placed her hands to her hips and instantly put on her Ice Queen persona. Edward looked somewhat annoyed.

"I get why Alice and Jasper want to come with us but why you? I just don't get it?"

"What don't you get?" Rosalie asked, her tone becoming harsher.

"It's just, you met Bella and found out about our relationship only a couple hours ago, so why would you give up your whole life for a complete stranger?" Edward looked sternly at Rosalie.

Emmett stood up from the bed and walked over to Rosalie. "Because Edward, she's family and we don't leave family behind."

I looked up in total amazement.

I mean a couple hours ago I was walking around the zoo alone with Anthony, watching him as he looked at the animals. But here I was now, in my hotel room with all the people I'd been ripped from, trying to figure out how to escape and live a normal life with my family.

"Guys, I can't allow you to do that for us." I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Please don't give up your life for me." It would be selfish of me to make them come and I was not going to have that on my conscience. I was already ruining Edward's life.

"What you don't understand Bella, is that we are happy when we're all together. Like now. When we're with everyone, everything feels – right. I mean...the thought of never seeing the five of you again," Emmett said, shaking his head. "That isn't worth all the money in the world."

I looked to Emmett in awe; he really was a giant teddy bear.

"What about your work and homes...?" I begged them, trying to make them see how unrealistic this was.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Don't worry your tiny little self about that." She winked and turned her attention towards Alice. "Alice, come with me to go settle some things and you boys, go collect all our important belongings. We'll meet back here in a couple of hours to rendezvous." Rosalie's drill sergeant attitude came out and Emmett did a ridiculously wacky salute.

"Yes ma'am!" He answered her in his best soldier voice.

"Edward, are you coming with us?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked back at me. "No, I want a little alone time with them," he said with a breathtaking smile. Alice's eyes instantly lit up, like a light bulb just went off in her head.

"Anthony, why don't you come with your aunts?" Alice said, looking over to Anthony.

Anthony peered up at me, begging for an answer. "Can I, mommy?"

I gave a silent thank you to Alice who gave me a small smirk. "Yes, sweetie, but make sure you're on your best behaviour." He nodded and ran into Alice's awaiting arms.

"Make sure you keep your cell phone on you guys, so we can warn you when we're near." Emmett said to us, not hiding his insinuation in the least. I could feel my cheeks growing hotter from the obviousness, and looked to Edward as he suddenly became interested in the carpeted floor.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward mumbled.

"Anyway he's right, Edward, make sure you pay attention to your phone because when we get everything all settled we have to leave right away," Rosalie said. She had her blackberry out and was rummaging through something that I couldn't see.

"Have fun," Alice said and ran and gave us a quick hug. Anthony gave both Edward and I small pecks on the cheeks before leaving with Rosalie and Alice.

"Have fun you two," Jasper said, pecking me on the cheek like Anthony and patting Edward on the shoulder.

"Don't get too freaky, we won't be out all day." Emmett winked at the both of us before leaving the room. At the same time both Edward and I fell back onto the bed.

"So what happened with your mom?" I asked, turning my head to the right to notice that Edward was staring at the ceiling still.

He shrugged. "Just a bunch of drama, it was to be expected," he said with a steady voice.

I moved my hand to the hair that had fallen onto his face and gently moved it to the side. The tips of my fingers grazed the top of his forehead and I saw Edward closing his eyes from my touch.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him. His eyes instantly shot open and he turned his face towards me.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked. I took my hand away and moved over to my side.

"It's just – I feel guilty, you know? I mean," I took a deep breath, "if it wasn't for me then your family wouldn't have to give up their lives for us. You're giving up everything for me and I'm just worried..." I trailed off, looking over to him. "What if I'm not worth it?" My words were barely a whisper, and as Edward brought his face up to mine his eyes were filled with a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Don't you _ever_ say that," he told me, lightly taking my face in his hands. "You are worth everything to me and I would give up _anything _to be with you and Anthony. Gladly."

"I just love you too much to leave you, I can't," I said to Edward. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you more than anything. I can't live without you Bella," he said quietly, pulling away. His dark eyes fell upon mine, searching my face for something before he pressed his lips hard against my own.

He began to suck on my lower lip, dragging his tongue along the spot at which we were connected. When our lips parted his tongue dove deep into my mouth, exploring once again like it had been doing before. I moved my hands to the buttons of his shirt, working my calm hands against the material as I felt his muscles rolling under my touch.

"God, I missed this," Edward moaned to me while my lips trailed along his neck. My tongue lingered on his Adam's apple and I began to playfully suck on it, purposely trying to leave my mark.

"We just did this a couple of hours ago," I said into his throat.

He let out a small laugh. "Well five years of not having you…ahh that's the spot." He moaned a little bit more, relaxing fully under my lips and hand as I moved my other down to his pants, gliding my fingers along his hardened shaft.

I pulled off his shirt and threw it to the ground, kissing every part of his naked chest. His hands were strong and soft, stroking my back effortlessly as I started to unhook my bra. With each kiss I descended his body further, until I reached the hem of his jeans. I looked up and gave him a devilish grin, unbuttoning them slowly and bringing down his zipper.

I could feel his length getting even harder, trying its best to free itself from confinement. I pulled down his pants and was met with a dark blue pair of boxer shorts.

"Now this just has to go," I told him, putting on my best seductress voice. Although I was trying my hardest it still sounded fake, resulting in both Edward and I quickly laughing at my awkwardness.

"I want you so bad, Bella," Edward groaned, his voice assertive and sure.

I felt myself growing wetter, and unable to contain myself anymore I pulled down his boxers and was greeted with Edward's standing ovation. He was hard and ready for me.

I brought my lips to the head and placed small kisses along the shaft, eliciting husky groans and frequent hisses from Edward's mouth.

"Ahh," Edward moaned. Without delay I took his hard cock into my mouth, and with quick but precise movements I started driving Edward wild with pleasure. I moved my hands to his chest and felt his muscles tightening with each plunge his cock took into my mouth. I could feel the rigidity in his body before his hands grasped my sides tightly.

"I have to take you – now," Edward said, the same assertive tone he'd used earlier resurfacing.

Man, there were no words to describe how much I loved this dominant Edward.

"Well then fuck me, Edward," I simply stated. I watched as one of Edward's brows raised, and before I even had a though he slid on top of me, hovering lightly.

"You want to play it that way, Bella?" He asked, his voice a low purr, mimicking pure seduction.

"I want you to fuck my brains out Eddie."

I knew I had it coming; I was in for it.

Anytime I called him Eddie during sex were the times I'd never forget. When I did he'd morph into this dominant and rough version of himself, which right now, is something I needed. I no longer craved the tender, sweet love-making, but wanted a hard, deep fuck. I needed that raw, bone-curling sex from him.

"You know how I get when you call me Eddie," he nearly growled.

I knew, and he knew I knew.

It was just something I needed.

I moved my hips towards his and grinded myself onto him. He closed his eyes and brought his hands to my shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard; you'll be cumming for days," his low, sexy voice told me.

He took my face between his hands roughly and began kissing me, moving his mouth hard and fast against mine. I was barely holding it together now and I could only imagine what I would do when he finally got inside of me. It made me shiver.

Edward wasted no time in pulling off my jeans, and not even fazed by the panties, he ripped them straight from my body.

"Hey," I breathed, swatting him on the arm, "I liked that pair."

"I'll buy you more," he replied, growling into my chest. He trailed his lips down my stomach and brought his lips to my aching pussy, gently sucking on my clit. His tongue ran along my folds and I felt his fingers sinking deep inside of me. I let out a breathy moan, feeling even more wetness seeping from me as Edward's fingers plunged in and out, over and over.

"God Bella, you're so wet," he panted. I slid my fingers into his hair and pushed his head down further, feeling his tongue flicking at my clit. Then, just when I was ready to explode he left me seething, bringing his face up to meet mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked, angry and out of breath.

"I want to make you cum when I'm inside of you." He moved his hand to my breast and started to tug on my nipple.

"You're such a tease," I said.

He gave me that devilish grin of his and I felt my legs parting, opening wider for his entrance. When his dick penetrated me, sinking deep as he could, I felt intense pleasure as I let out a loud moan, my body moving with him and matching his pace. Each thrust was harder and faster, our bodies quickly adjusting to the sensation of raw bliss that was generated between our sweat-coated selves.

With each pound I heard my moans growing louder as they were accompanied by Edward's, our inhibitions thrown out the window as we were each being brought to our own ecstasy.

"Cum for me, Bella," Edward moaned.

"Ahh, Edward! I'm – cumming!" I shouted. The extreme pleasure I knew all too well coursed through my body as I was brought to my release, my walls clamping down around Edward's cock as he came as well. I rested my head back onto the pillow, and trying to catch my breath I watched as Edward did the same thing.

"That, was...mind-blowing," Edward said while panting. I turned my head to face Edward's again.

"I'm going to be hurting for days." I couldn't help but smile while Edward's incredible laughter filled the room. "I'm going to take a quick shower," I told him, patting his toned stomach muscles.

"Do you want me to join you?" He asked, giving me his luscious smirk. I rolled my eyes and lifted myself off the bed.

"I want to get clean, not dirtier, and besides we don't want your brother or sister walking in on us. I'm already traumatized by them hearing us last night."

He pouted his lips and I raced to the bathroom, trying my best to cover myself up. I walked over to the tub and turned on the shower, setting it to cold as I needed the icy goodness to settle my devilish urges. I welcomed the cool water, allowing for my body to be cleansed of the sex sweat, when I heard Edward coming into the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask you if you have any pictures of Anthony when he was little with you." I could barely hear his voice as it was a faint muffle over the sounds of the shower.

"WHAT!" I shouted. I heard his footsteps coming closer.

"I said: do you have any baby pictures of Anthony with you?"

I pushed my head out from the curtain. "Yea, check my wallet; there should be a few in there."

He walked over and gave me a small peck and walked out. I just simply resumed my shower and relished in the thought of running away with Edward. When I was sufficiently cooled down I turned off the tap and grabbed one of the nearby towels, wrapping it around my damp body. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Edward's back was turned to me and his head was facing downward, like he was looking at something.

"Good, you found Anthony's old baby pictures."

His whole body went stiff when I spoke and I could see he was holding something in his hand. I didn't notice what it was until I saw his fingers loosely holding a prescription bottle.

Shit.

"What are these?" Edward asked; his voice seemed distant and cold.

Think Bella, think.

I bit my lower lip. "Oh they're just some vitamins." I felt myself getting nervous; this was not the time to bring up my health issues. He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know you're lying," he told me, his voice becoming bitter.

Now I was nervous. I'd never heard Edward speak to me like this before.

What the hell was going on?

"How do you know if I'm lying? They're just some vitamins, and what the hell Edward? You're looking through my shit." Now I was getting heated. Edward shook his head out of frustration.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, walking closer to me. "I asked you if I could see some photos and you said they were in your purse. So I looked. Then found these." He held the prescription up closer to my face. "These are not vitamins."

I started to shake a little. "_Please, _drop it," I practically begged him. He grabbed my face into his hands.

"I can't, please, tell me."

"Promise me you won't get mad."

He kissed both cheeks. "God Bella, I would never get mad at you."

I closed my eyes. "Maybe you should sit down."

"No."

I took a deep breath.

"Fine, when I was pregnant with Anthony I got sick...well, I got really sick. I was put on bed rest early, and the doctors told me the pregnancy itself was quite dangerous. I didn't care; I decided that the baby was worth it. It was – the hardest thing I ever went through. Not only was I constantly sick, but you weren't there and –" I cut myself off, unable to finish the rest of my explanation with the look of regret and shame as it washed across Edward's face. He had to know that I didn't blame him for any of it.

"Bella, I…" I stopped him.

"No, please, let me get through this," I told him, putting up my hand in hopes he'd let me explain. He nodded his head and I paused before continuing. "I don't regret the decision I made because it brought me Anthony, and I don't hold you responsible or anything. It's just...life. It wasn't up to you and I know that. Please know that I never hated you, so don't even think that." He gave me a tight smile as I adjusted the towel around my body.

"Anyways, I was at the hospital forever, you know, them monitoring me. Finally the day came to give birth and I thought everything was going to be fine. But...it didn't turn out like that. I don't remember too much, but what I do remember is this – intense pain, and sickness. It just, washed over me. I thought I wasn't going to make it at one point because the pain was too much. I guess somehow the thought of leaving Anthony behind was enough to help me get through it all." Recalling this part of my past was hard for me, and feeling more than emotional with everything going on I felt tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Those pills are for my blood, and to help control my tiredness and dizziness. I'm anaemic, Edward. I don't have cancer, and I'm not deathly ill, but I'm sick. I've been trying to hide it from everyone, for years. Even from you." I swiped my knuckles across my cheeks, trying to make the tears go away. "Please...don't feel sorry for me. Don't become overprotective because of this. I'm going to be fine, I promise you."

Edward just stared at me and stepped closer, leaning in to kiss away the tears that were flowing down my cheeks.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered torturously against my face. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, thankful that he wasn't angry with me and that he only wanted to help me.

"Just be there for me, that's all I could ask of you."

"Of course," Edward replied. He leant down and kissed my nose and started to move down to my lips. But before we got lost in each other again I stopped him.

"Don't tell the others yet," I said to him; I didn't want even more attention than I was already getting. He nodded and resumed kissing me. We did that for what seemed like hours, the only thing breaking us up being Edward's damn cell phone as it blared its annoying ring tone. He moaned into the crest of my neck.

"I'm going to kill my brother," he whined. I giggled as his breath tickled my shoulder.

"How do you know it's Emmett?" I asked. He pulled out of my grasp.

"Because that ringtone only belongs to him." I giggled again and pushed him over to the phone.

"Hello?" Edward said. He nodded at something Emmett said and I decided to get changed because the towel was now slipping too much off my body. "Okay I'll tell her."

I went to my suitcase and grabbed a fresh pair of panties and bra and slipped them on. I felt a pair of arms being wrapped around my body. "Don't change," he pleaded to me.

"I have to. So what did Emmett need?" I asked. He kissed the back of my neck and pushed my hair off to the side.

"He just said that they all should be back soon."

I gave him a questionable look. "That's it?"

He threw his hands up into the air. "You caught me, but what he said was not worth repeating. You know...Emmett being Emmett."

I flicked my tongue in my mouth and just nodded. I could only imagine that conversation between the two. "Ahh."

I pulled up the pair of jeans. "I want you all to myself," Edward said. His voice was pure seduction again and I felt myself becoming wet, unable to help the effect he had on me. I turned my head and felt his lips close to my mouth.

"You have me for the rest of your life."

"I want you now." He put on his most childish voice and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop whining; now I know where Anthony gets it from."

He tried to look shocked but failed after breaking out into a huge smile. "You're so bad, Bella Swan."

I poked him in the side. "You're far worse, Edward Cullen."

Edward POV:

**Six weeks later...**

"Oh my god, Bella."

I held her hair as her puking only intensified. The sickening sounds of Bella throwing up in the toilet made me go crazy. The feeling of helplessness was practically killing me and watching the love of my life struggle made me sick.

Bella had sweat dripping down her forehead with her hair sticking to it. I could see tears running down her cheeks and her hands gripping the toilet seat for support. For the last couple of days Bella's health had only been going downhill, and the only thing keeping me from taking her to the hospital was her. She didn't want the media attention because she knew they'd be swarming us. But now I have to, I can't wait any longer. Once she was done I planned on going straight to the hospital. I couldn't take the risk of losing her just when I got her back.

"Edward – I can't, stop," Bella barely whispered, right before another round of throwing up.

I kept rubbing her back and tried to soothe her, but nothing seemed to work.

"Everything will be okay." I kept repeating this, but I knew it was lie. It wasn't fair. Bella had just come back into my life and made a promise to me that she would be healthy.

Now look at her. She looked like she was practically on death's door.

And then, as her throwing up continued, I saw it.

Blood.

A/N: I'm such a tease. Thanks for the reviews and the alerts, I just love them. So please review and tell me what ya think. Love it or hate it. Thanks again.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: For sticking with my story and to my great reviewers here's another long chapter. As always I have to give a shout out to my fabulous beta reader AcrossTheSkyInStars, thanks for your help!

* * *

Edward's POV:

_And then, as her throwing up continued, I saw it._

_Blood. _

I could tell Bella was freaking out but no longer had to strength to do anything about it as her head rested against the toilet seat and her breathing changed, becoming more labour intensive. I didn't know whether to scream or cry at the sight of her throwing up blood, but either way I knew it wouldn't help.

"Edward, I don't feel too good," Bella said just above a whisper. I could still see a little dribble of blood running down her mouth. I lowered my head, resting it on the crook of her neck.

"It's g-going to be okay. We're going to-to the hospital baby and they're going to make you feel better, okay? " My voice kept breaking up on me and I saw Bella trying to lift her hand, using all her feeble strength in an attempt to comfort me. Even as she mustered what she could it still wasn't enough; she was weak and needed medical attention. I grabbed her hand into mine, noticing how clammy and fragile hers looked against my own.

"I think... I stopped." I saw her eyes softly closing as her breaths became farther apart. I wiped the blood off her mouth and kissed her gray-ish sunken cheek. I flushed the toilet and grabbed Bella, nestling her in the comfort of my arms. Her head rested on my shoulder and I felt her body stirring against my own.

"Edward," she whispered, her voice trembling. I bit my lower lip, trying my best not to cry and knowing it was useless as I could feel myself slowly breaking.

"Shh Bella, you need your rest. Don't worry about anything," I took a deep breath, "you're going to be fine." I struggled intensely to say the last part, not knowing whether or not I even spoke the truth. She just nodded and fell back into my arms, engulfed instantly in unconsciousness as she rested there. I opened the door and was greeted by a very scared Alice and Rosalie. Once I made it out of the bathroom they pounced right on me.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice wailed.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie asked, talking over a shrinking Alice. Both kept on asking me hundreds of questions, but as the entirety of my attention was occupied with one thing at the moment they only served to irritate the shit out of me.

"Guys, shut up!" I shouted. Both of them instantly quieted up and I noticed Bella stirring in my arms again. She didn't wake up but pressed herself closer into my body.

"Edward, please, tells us," Alice begged.

I looked back up at the both of them. "She threw up blood this time."

Alice was the first to let a blood curling wail, soon followed by a frightened Rosalie. "Oh god, it is getting worse," Rosalie cried out. I felt my tears threatening to release themselves but I couldn't allow myself to be weak right now.

"I'm taking her straight to the hospital and I don't care what's going to happen to me."

"We're coming too," Alice replied, wiping away the tears coming down her face.

I shook my head. "No, I'll call you with the results. I don't want Anthony to know of this, so when those three come back just tell Emmett and Jasper."

Rosalie was about to protest but Alice was the first to speak. "Okay, but when the three of them come back Rose and I are coming there and don't bother arguing." Alice took a deep breath and looked back down at Bella. "We love her too."

I was too tired to protest so I just nodded. "Can you get Bella one of her old sweaters and a blanket?"

Alice ran into the room that Bella and I shared while Rose leant down and whispered something into Bella's ear. Alice came back with a grey, oversized sweater and a cozy little blanket. I walked over to the couch and placed Bella lightly down; Alice went over and helped dress Bella more warmly.

"I'm going to warm up the car," Rosalie informed me briefly before running out to the garage.

Alice helped me wrap Bella in an extra layer and I took Bella back into my arms, walking with Alice to the garage. I placed Bella in the front seat, about to get up and close the door when she broke out into a coughing fit, which effectively woke her up. The darkness around her eyes and the gray, dull tone of her skin made her look like death.

"I'm thirsty," Bella managed to get out. Her eyes were still closed, almost like she was dizzy.

"Rose, can you get me a bottle of water?" I asked harshly, practically barking the order at her. I knew Rose was pissed, but right now I didn't care. I was focusing on Bella – that was all. To me nothing else mattered. Rose listened to what I asked of her and walked back inside the house.

"How you doing sweetie?" Alice asked, playing with Bella's hair and pushing a few strands behind her ear. I saw a small smile lighting her face a bit, tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Like shit, but hey, I'm not complaining." Alice forced out a laugh and tried her best to put on a real smile, but underneath it all I could tell she was beyond scared. I watched Alice's bottom lip trembling ever so slightly, and watching her as she looked at Bella I could see that she was trying with difficulty not to break down in front of her.

Bella looked over to me. "Why am I in the car?" She asked. I leant down and crouched right in front of Bella.

"We're going to the hospital," I simply stated.

I heard a moan escape her mouth. "Edward, I'm fine. I'm just a bit under the weather; just take me back to our room," she protested, resting her head against the seat.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not risking it. You threw up blood."

She rolled her eyes. "It's nothing Edward."

I could tell she wasn't about to back down, and before I could counter with my opinion Rose came running back in with two water bottles in her hands.

"You scared the shit out of us, Bella," Rose told her, handing her a bottle of water. She uncapped the top and started to suck the bottle dry.

"Ahh that feels so good. See Edward I'm fine. Take me back inside, now." I knew Bella wasn't going to go easy, but I was in no mood to argue; her health was on the line.

I walked over to the driver seat and got in. "Bella, you are the love of my life and I will not allow this illness to go on any longer without treatment. Now, either way you're going, but if you want to whine like a baby then you'll be treated like one. Rose can you please shut the door." She closed the door and Alice walked over to my side.

She leaned into the window. "Make sure you call us, Edward. We will be there soon." I just nodded.

"Here sweetie, take it easy on your stomach, it's still a little sensitive," Rose said, handing her the other bottle of water and pulling a trash bag from her back pocket. "Almost forgot – just in case." Bella gave Rose a weak smile and gladly accepted the items.

"Thanks you two. Now Eddie, let's get this over with before the other three come home," Bella said as she opened the next water and began gulping it down like she had with the first.

"I'll call you the first thing I hear, okay guys?"

Both of them nodded and I rolled up the window, turning the heater on full blast. At first the car ride was silent, but Bella's enchanting voice broke the silence.

"What are we going to do, Edward?" I looked back over to her and her eyes were staring straight onto the road ahead. I really had no clue what to say.

"I don't know?" I replied, and boy was I not lying. I just prayed our situation wasn't somehow leaked onto the media. The last thing I needed to add to my stress was to have Esme and Tanya on our asses. It'd been so great the past few weeks in hiding, living in peace with my family; I didn't want that to come crashing down now, especially with Bella's illness.

Bella grabbed my right hand as it rested on the clutch. "You know I love you, Edward," she said softly, gently rubbing her fingers along mine.

"I know and I love you too."

I saw her smiling but I knew it was only for my own comfort. "Please don't get angry with me if I don't make it. "

I whipped my head so quickly I swerved onto the other lane. Bella's screams woke me up from my shock and I pulled over to the side of the road. I looked over to Bella and saw her hands were clutching the armrest.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I wanted to scream, do anything; I mean, was there something she wasn't telling me? I saw Bella's body stiffen as she lowered her head.

"I've been puking up blood for a while, I just couldn't tell you."

What?!

I felt caved in, consumed by the feeling of unease as everything seemed to be crashing down around me. I literally had nothing to say. She'd lied to me about her health and the extent of her bloody vomiting; my heart was clenching in my chest, my breathing laboured like hers had been earlier.

"W-what?" I stuttered. She closed her eyes.

"I started to throw up blood a couple of days ago but I thought maybe it would go away and none of this would happen. I'm sorry for not telling you." Bella's voice was low and weakened with a tremble at the end.

I took a couple of deep breaths. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, begging her with my confused and hurt expression why she felt the need to hide something like this from me. I mean, throwing up blood just doesn't go away on its own, she should've known that.

"Because I thought if I told you then it would make my illness more real and the thought of losing you again terrified me more." She leaned in closer to my face and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I can't lose you… I can't," I whispered into her ear, shaking my head. I felt her body quaking, the constant shudders rocking her against me.

"You'll never lose me, Edward."

We stayed like that for a while, that is, until her body stiffened; her hands flew to the empty trash bag Rose gave her and she began another round of throwing up. I held her hair back for her and watched Bella as the vomiting only continued to get worse. After what seemed like hours of listening to her horrid retching, her soft, strained voice spoke up.

"Take me to the hospital," she pleaded. She finally gave up, and then I knew it was no longer a fear that ran in the back of my head, but an actual reality.

I started up the engine once more and sped hastily to the hospital. Bella kept on throwing up and with each gagging sound my speed increased until it tripled that of the speed limit. When we finally reached the hospital I pulled up to the emergency parking and ran over to Bella's side of the car. I grabbed Bella's shoulder and lead her into the emergency room, placing her in a nearby wheelchair before racing over to the front desk.

"What is your emergency, sir?" The lady in the front desk asked.

I felt the words pouring out of my mouth before I could even think. "My wife's been throwing up blood and she hasn't been able to keep anything down," I blurted, my tone one of pure panic.

Bella once again heaved into the bag like clockwork and thankfully one of the nurses came over to escort us a room. Question after question was rifled off by the doctors, but all I could do was watch in horror what they were doing to my Bella.

"Sir, what is your wife's name?" One of the doctors asked.

"Um, B-Bella Cullen."

I stood there watching as Bella was placed onto a gurney; her eyes were closed now and her body was placed in an awkward position. I saw one of the doctors sticking a needle in her right arm and checking her stats.

"Is she allergic to any medication, and is she taking any medication?" The other doctor asked as she worked on Bella. I just stared at them, not even thinking about the question.

"Sir?" Another person asked.

I finally woke up and started to answer all their questions. They took her to one of the back rooms so they could take an extensive look at Bella and get an idea of what was actually wrong with her. One of the female nurses took me to a waiting room and started to ask me all these insurance questions. After the endless rounds of question she left and all I could do was sit and wait, thinking about what was going on with my Bella.

I felt my phone vibrating constantly, but I couldn't pick up with no news, and plus, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. All I wanted to do was sulk in self pity. After a couple of hours Alice and Emmett came running through the doors, much to my surprise. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to them. Alice grabbed me into a huge hug, followed by Emmett.

"Dude, why didn't you pick up your phone?" Emmett asked. I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling the tension that was running through it.

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment, Emmett," I said harshly to him. Emmett looked down and I instantly regretted the harshness of my voice. "I'm sorry, it's just...Bella isn't doing too good."

"Don't worry," Emmett assured me, shrugging off my short temper. Alice jumped in and started asking me a ton of questions, wanting to know where Bella was and what they were doing to her. "

I don't know Alice; they just took her to one of the rooms and the nurses pushed me out here."

Alice looked pissed at my answer. "GOD DAMMIT!" She shouted. Emmett and I were a little taken aback by her outburst but we knew she was holding in a lot of emotion. She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

I gave her another hug, just so I could feel something, but all I could feel was numbness. I had no emotions running through my body, all I could feel was depression. I was angry, upset, hurt, anything...everything. I hated myself for not paying more attention to Bella's health.

"Why don't we sit down," I said to her, "we're going to be here for a while." I pointed to a bunch of worn in chairs over by the doors. I sat back down and rested my head in my hands.

"I'm getting some coffee," Alice said, abruptly getting up and walking away. Emmett stayed quiet for a bit before I broke the silence.

"I was expecting Rose with Alice."

Emmett laughed. "Well, when we came home the girls were a complete mess and were about to leave. But we thought it would be better if I went, and plus, I had the bigger straw."

I rolled my eyes and felt myself smiling a little bit. "Rose is going to be pissed when you get home."

He smirked and started to rub his knees. "I can see myself sleeping on the couch for a couple of days."

"I guess Alice isn't the only one that's psychic." I closed my eyes and rested my head on the cold, hard wall. "Thanks, for being here."

"No problem."

Alice came back with six cups of coffee; she walked over and gave each one of us two cups. "Drink up boys."

"Alice, why did you buy all this coffee?" I asked. Alice chugged her first cup down and threw it in the trash before she started on the next one.

"To keep us up and more alert; I mean we're all in this zombie state of mind. This," she pointed to the coffee, "will keep us alert and ready." She chugged down the second cup of coffee and I handed her one of my two coffee cups to her.

"Here, I'm not thirst anyways."

"Your loss."

After Alice knocked down four cups of coffee she couldn't sit still. One moment she was sitting, bouncing her knees up and down, then the next she was pacing the room, yelling at the nurses for more details. Another hour passed and there was no news. Alice conked out on Emmett's shoulder, and soon he was out too. Finally one of the doctors that were helping Bella came out; I immediately got up from my seat and rushed over to her.

"So what's going on?"

"At the moment she is fine. We have her on an IV pump to rehydrate her, she is alert but tired, so if you want to see her, now would be the time."

I didn't like the tone in her voice, something was definitely off. "So she's going to be okay?"

We started to walk up to Bella's room, but before we got there the doctor stopped me.

"Mr. Cullen, it seems that your wife is pregnant."

WHAT!

"What!" I shouted.

"Your wife is pregnant, but her body is having a hard time adapting again to this pregnancy. I hate telling you this, but you and your wife have to weigh your options."

Bella was actually pregnant. I mean...she was pregnant. I wanted another child with Bella, hell I wanted a dozen with her, but right now wasn't the time, at all. With us being on the run and her health being in such a state, I wasn't sure what carrying another child would do to her.

The doctor looked down. "Your options are: either we terminate the pregnancy, or she can continue to carry the child. The second option puts both your wife and the baby at serious risk, Mr. Cullen, and if you both decide on continuing with the pregnancy the odds are against Bella. It will most likely happen that she won't reach her full term, and when that happens," she said, looking to the floor again before looking back at me, "comes the birthing process that would probably kill her."

I sucked in my breath quickly, feeling an uncomfortable rigidity in my body and a formidable lump in my throat. Going through with this and continuing the pregnancy could potentially kill her, and the baby. I felt the walls of the hospital closing in around me, like my entire world was falling and crashing down on me. I wasn't sure I'd be able to speak.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, my voice so low I wasn't sure she'd be able to hear me. But she nodded to me, leading me along to Bella's room as we strode in silence. When we finally came to her room the doctor stopped me before entering.

"We already told her the news. Please try not to add stress to her; her body is very weak and her stomach is far too sensitive for any stress."

I didn't say anything to her as I walked past her and straight into Bella's room. Bella was lying on her back with her arm on the side, letting the IV fluid pump into her arm. She was staring up at the ceiling, not even looking at me when I entered.

"Hello," I greeted tentatively, not knowing what to even say to her. I had no idea what to do or what to say to make her feel better. In a way it was my fault that she was in here – I was the one that got her pregnant. I walked over to her bed and she still had her eyes glue to the ceiling. I sat down right next to her and began to rub my hand up and down her arm.

"Hi," she replied, her voice seeming more than distant.

Before I could say anything I broke down; I rested my head against her stomach and started to bawl my eyes out. I felt her soft hand's on my shoulder, gently soothing me and calming me. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I no longer had any tears left inside of me.

"I'm so sorry Bella," I whimpered, feeling that it was the best I could offer. There was no way I could take it back, what happened. Even if I wanted to I wasn't sure I'd be able to. Having a family with Bella is one of the things I'd always thought about; only the situation we were in wasn't the one I'd often dreamt of.

She brought my face up to hers and kissed my lips softly. "Don't. Edward I was thinking about this situation."

I cut her off with another kiss, and feeling her warm lips on mine I greedily wanted more. My mouth opened and I used my tongue to trace her bottom lip, tasting her and ingraining the way she felt into my memory.

"I can't lose you," I admitted, resting my forehead against hers. "I can't."

"Edward –"

I shook my head. "No, I can't. Bella without you in my life I'm nothing and I can't agree to this. Call me selfish but I can't risk your life."

"Edward –" She tried again but I couldn't let her do it. I couldn't let her tell me that she was going to go through with it. So instead I wrapped my arms around her body, holding her tightly to me as I felt another round of tears traitorously pricking the back of my lids.

"It's not your time, okay. I need you, Anthony needs his mother," I told her hurriedly, trying to make her see that she couldn't leave us. "Bella I –" She placed her hands over my mouth, her brown, saddened eyes penetrating my soul.

"Edward, I've decided."

Bella's POV:

I woke up to the beeping sound of a machine next to me. My eyes felt heavy and my stomach felt like complete shit. I tried to raise myself up one of my arms but felt a dull sting when I did that. I looked down and noticed an IV sticking in my skin, and then it hit me, why I was in the hospital. The constant throwing up and the sickness I've been feeling for the last couple of weeks.

A female doctor came through the door.

"Mrs. Cullen, so glad to see you're finally awake. I'm doctor Pryce." She walked over to me and sat down in one of the chairs beside my bed.

"Any pain or nausea?" I shook my head. "Any dizziness?"

"No."

She wrote down a few notes on my chart. "That's good."

"Why am I here?"

She looked up. "You don't remember?"

I tried searching my brain for anything that could lead me to the hospital but all I kept seeing was fragments, none of it made sense.

"I remember parts, but it's all too confusing."

Doctor Pryce wrote something again in her chart. "Mrs. Cullen, you husband brought you in here earlier because of your constant throwing up."

What the hell am I going to do?

"Please, call me Bella; Mrs. Cullen makes me sound old."

The doctor gave me a small smile and something in her eyes told me that it wasn't good, the news about my health. I'd been trying so hard to keep it from Edward, because...oh shit.

Edward.

What was Edward thinking?

"Bella, you're pregnant."

WHAT!

I couldn't wrap my head around it. I mean, I wanted another child, but flashbacks of my first pregnancy came running rapidly through my head; the pain and the sickness.

Why hadn't I thought of this before?

"Pregnant...?" was all I could say. I mean, I was happy that I was blessed with another child, but it couldn't have come at a worse time. I really needed to get on the pill.

"Yes, but there is a problem. You're having a hard time adjusting to this foreign body, and during our examination we noticed your c-section scar. We also checked your blood work and noticed that you're anaemic as well. Your body is having a harder time making new blood."

No, no, no, this can't be happening.

"What are you trying to say?"

The doctor shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "Bella how was your pregnancy with your child?"

Why would she care? I took a deep breath, more out of frustration than anything.

"Bad, my body didn't handle it well. I became anaemic from it and got sick. Okay, so what does it have to do with my pregnancy at the moment?"

"Bella, your body can't handle it. You have to make a decision, you and your husband, whether to terminate it or not. If you don't you'd be taking the risk of dying when you reach full term, if you'd even make it there."

I lay back down on the bed and ignored the question that the doctor was asking. I closed my eyes and started to think about how much my life had changed in the last couple of weeks.

_After everyone came back to the hotel room it seemed like we were all was in a frantic mode. Rose and Alice didn't really talk about what the plan was, as a matter of fact no one really knew the plan, well except for Edward. _

_Edward, Anthony, and myself were all in his Volvo, while the others went into two different vehicles and drove behind us. Anthony was beyond excited and kept on talking about all the places he wanted to visit, but the whole time Edward seemed a little out of it. _

_He was quiet the entire time, not really talking or contributing to conversation. I wanted to talk to him, to see what was on his mind but I held back, not wanting to push the matter with Anthony around. After a while Anthony fell asleep and I finally had the chance to talk to Edward. I knew in the end it would probably end up with him giving me the silent treatment again, but I took the chance anyways. _

"_Edward, why are you so quiet?" _

_His face showed no emotion; he didn't even look at me while he talked. "I'm just thinking," he replied, his voice seeming monotone and distant. I waited for him to continue but nothing else came out, now I was getting even more annoyed. _

"_About what?" _

_He took a deep breath out of frustration. "What do you want to hear, Bella? I'll tell you what you want to know." His voice was no longer monotone, but harsh and cold. I clicked my tongue in my mouth and crossed my arms. So now he was being cold, what the fuck was up with him? _

"_What's the plan, Edward?" I hissed. _

"_There isn't a plan," he simply said. _

_I turned my body so I was facing him."What!" _

_No plan. _

_He shushed me and I looked back to a still sleeping Anthony. "Look, Bella that is what I'm trying to figure out okay. All we know is my parents are looking for all of us, and they won't stop until we're all found." He looked over to me and I could see worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just want all this drama to go away, but right now the only thing important at the moment is keeping you and Anthony safe."_

_I moved my hand and pressed it on cheek; I could feel him lean into it and kiss my palm. "I love you." _

_He looked back at me and gave me a small smile. "And I love you more." _

"Bella...Mrs. Cullen, are you okay?" the Doctor kept on asking.

I pressed my hand to my stomach and slowly started to rub it. "I'll be fine. Can you go get my husband please?"

The doctor just nodded and walked out the room. It still hadn't hit me yet, the fact that I was going to have to choose my life, or my unborn child's. I already knew what Edward's decision would be, but the thought of it made my skin crawl. I kept on thinking that I could've prevented this. I mean if I would have told Edward sooner then maybe this could've been different. I closed my eyes again and let my mind drift to the first time I threw up blood.

_Six days ago._

_We finally decided to settle down on the outskirts of Philadelphia, all seven of us settling into a four bedroom condo. Even though they all had enough money to last a couple of lifetimes, Edward thought it would be best if we just laid low for a while. _

_I couldn't be happier; Anthony had this warm, nurturing family and I got alone time with Edward. The only thing I regretted was ditching Jacob. Edward was against the idea of calling Jacob and telling him where we're at, but I felt I couldn't chuck him out of my life. Even though he fucked up big time he was still really important to me. I called him every other day, much to his comfort, and we talked about life and everything that was going on. He tried desperately to bring me back to Phoenix but soon he knew it was a losing battle and finally gave up on it. _

_The problems that we all faced were the ones that were on the news. Featured on most entertainment and news shows was the disappearance of the famous Cullens. Eventually the news grew tired of the same story and we became old news. We hoped that in a couple more months we'd be able to get on with our lives, not having to live in a constant state of fear. _

_My relationship with Edward soon flourished, and before we'd realized it we were calling each other husband and wife. I knew that he was still technically married to Tanya, but I strongly hoped that she'd divorce him for abandonment, and we could finally tie the knot. But for now just hearing him say that I was his wife was worth it; I didn't need a piece of paper to show how much I loved him. _

_I was worried about how the others would adjust to everything, but so far everyone had been getting along great, and so had my relationship with every single one of them. Alice and Rose became my sisters who I absolutely adored, and who'd also became such great aunts to Anthony. Emmett was like my annoying little brother, always making fun of me but always there in the end to protect me. Out of all the relationships, the one I had with Jasper became very deep; he knew every secret and dirty detail of my life. When Edward would get into one of his asshole moods I would always go to Jasper to release all of my emotional stress and he was always there for me with open arms. _

_Edward was perfect; I mean despite all his faults, I couldn't get enough of him. Everyday seemed like a dream and I was too terrified to wake up from it. Don't get me wrong, some days he can be a completely controlling asshole but he would quickly apologize and go back to normal. I know I'm not a walk in the park, because I could be a bitch with my attitude too sometimes, but we were meant to be together. We could finally live this dream I had been harbouring and conjuring in my mind for so many years. _

_A couple of weeks ago I started to get very nauseated but I just thought it was my blood and stress. I kept it a secret from everyone, not wanting them to worry, or worse, take me to the hospital, so I just went with it. I heard Edward's voice calling me into the living room to join them all for another movie night._

_I spit the last of my toothpaste in the sink and splashed some cold water on my face. I looked a little flushed and my head had a layer of cold sweat on it, so I grabbed the nearby washcloth and wiped it away. I walked out and jumped into Edward's lap, feeling his arms being wrapped around my waist. I leaned into him, inhaling his heavenly scent and kissed the side of his neck. _

"_You okay?" Edward asked. _

"_Yep." I kissed his lips and rested back into his body. I felt the opposite of okay, I felt like downright shit but I had to keep it together. _

_I felt his lips on the back of my neck and I couldn't help but release a giggle. The next thing I felt was a pillow being thrown at us. "Hey, can we please watch the movie without your guys constantly making out?" Emmett said. _

_I stuck out my tongue at him while Rose just hit Emmett on the shoulder. "Emmett you should be focusing on me," Rose whined. _

_I couldn't help but laugh. "I was, baby, but I couldn't concentrate with those two love birds in the room."_

_Rose rolled her eyes and turned her attention back at the film. I felt Edward's warm breath by my ear. "You look so desirable, and all I just want to do is fuck you. So hard." _

_I giggled and then a sudden surge of nausea came all over me. I couldn't just run away with a worried Edward, I had to think fast. "Edward, I'm thirsty, do you want anything?" _

_He shook his head and I kissed him one last time on his lips and walked to the kitchen. Once I was there I ran to the sink and turned it on, hopefully to drown out my throwing up. I felt myself shaking from the puking and my head hurting painfully, and then I saw it, blood. It was soon washed away from the sink but I knew it wasn't good. _

_This is _so_ not good._

_I heard someone's footsteps behind me so I quickly shut off the water and turned around. "Bella, are you okay?" Jasper's voice was filled with panic. _

_I couldn't move, couldn't think._

_Jasper moved closer to me and turned his head to see what was in the sink, thankfully the water washed the puke away. _

"_Bella, talk to me."__Jasper grabbed my shoulder gently and brought his one hand to my chin to make me look up into his eyes. _

"_Jasper, I'm fine," was all I could say.__I knew Jasper didn't believe me. _

"_Bullshit, you can fool Edward but you cannot fool me. Tell me what the hell is going on." _

_Then it clicked. _

"_I didn't eat earlier before I took my medication and now I'm paying for it. Please don't tell Edward, he's already too worried for me," I pleaded with Jasper. _

"_Are you feeling better now?" _

"_Much." _

_Jasper gave a hesitant nod and walked over to fridge and grabbed a can of jelly. "Can you get the peanut butter?" _

_I just nodded and walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed the peanut butter and brought it to Jasper, who had already taken out a few slices of bread. _

"_So you're to make me your famous PB and J?" I asked and thankfully my tone was lighter. I tried my best to change the subject. He laughed at my comment and took the peanut butter out of my hand, spreading it out over the slices. "Yes, and you should feel special, I just don't make this for anyone." He raised one of his eyebrows. _

"_I am."_

_After her spread the jelly on both he handed me one and ate the other. "Yummy," I said. For a PB and J, this was freaking awesome. We both walked over to the stools and sat on them, eating in silence. _

"_Promise me Bella, if you're not feeling well just come to me, I won't tell Edward."_

_I kissed Jasper on the cheek. "Promise. We better head back before they get worried."_

_Jasper nodded. "Edward never told me."_

_I gave him a questionable look. "Told you what?" _

_He smirked. "He never told me you were a fantastic kisser." _

_I couldn't help but laugh and punch him in the arm. "Just imagine if I kissed you on the lips."_

_Jasper stopped and wrapped his arms around me. "Well if you every want to try it out..." He pulled me into a hug and I felt so relaxed in his arms. _

_I pulled back. "I think Alice and Edward would get the wrong impression," I said, trying my best to act all serious. _

"_BELLA!" I heard Edward's voice coming from the other room._

_Jasper and I just looked at each other and started to crack up even more. That was why I always loved Jasper, even when I felt like shit he would always be there to cheer me up. _

"_Let's get you back before lover boy has my head." _

I heard someone coming into the room, and by the alluring scent wafting around me I knew that it was Edward. Even though I asked for him the thought of coming to a final decision made me feel even sicker. I looked up at the ceiling, counting the tiles that ran all along it and trying my best not to cry. I had to be strong.

"Hi." My voice seemed so cold when I spoke.

He did not say hi back but something else shocked me, he broke down. For the first time in god knows how long, he was crying. I was a coward by not looking at him because if I did I knew I would surely follow too, so I kept on staring up at the ceiling.

I felt his body on top of mine; his head was rested on my stomach and I felt the warm tears absorbing into my clothing. I no longer had the strength to look up anymore; I brought my eyes down and saw my Edward cuddled up to me, and for the first time he exposed his true self. He desperately held onto me, like his life dependent on it. I moved one of my hands and started to rub his shoulder, trying my best to soothe away the pain that I caused.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours but it must have been minutes. A few lone tears came down my face and I washed them away quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward said to me softly. His voice seemed tired and weak and I knew he was. I had to make him feel better, screw my own feelings, they can wait. All that matters is Edward and making him feel better. I brought his face up to mine and kissed him on the lips softly, trying my best to remember every part of his kisses.

"Don't. Edward I was thinking about this situation."

I had no clue what to do or say, but we needed to talk.

Edward cut me off with another kiss to my lips; I could tell he too was hesitant about bringing up the subject. This kiss was no longer sweet, but desperate, like he needed it.

"I can't lose you," he said, his forehead touching to mine. "I can't."

I had to talk to him and explain my decision, and as much as I knew he was going to hate me for it, I had to tell him.

"Edward –"

Edward shook his head frantically. "No, I can't. Bella without you in my life I'm nothing and I can't agree to this. Call me selfish but I can't risk your life," he explained.

My heart literally hurt from hearing the pain in his voice.

"Edward –"

Again he cut me off, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "It's not your time, okay. I need you, Anthony needs his mother," he whispered frantically, trying to get me to see his side of things. "Bella I –"

This time I cut him off, and taking a deep breath, I decided to tell him.

"Edward, I've decided."

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for the cliff hanger but here's a deal, for those of you who review you will get Bella's answer before I post the next chapter. So go review! I'm already typing up the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting, it just was so hard in ending this story and some of you might not like the decision that Bella decided on but I thought it would be best for the character to do it, so give it a chance. Thanks again to everyone for reviewing especially, shorty84 thanks for sharing that with me. Also, I cannot forget my fabulous Beta reader who made this story flow so much better, AcrossTheSkyInStars. Thanks again!!!!!

Bella's POV:

"_Edward, I've decided."_

I took a deep breath and felt my heart slowly breaking at the words that were about to come out of my mouth; for making this horrendous decision.

"I'm going to terminate it."

Saying it out loud made it seem all too real. I was expecting tears to be falling down my face, but none came. For the first time in my life I felt absolutely nothing and I didn't know whether it was the decision I was making or if a little piece of me was dying along with this child.

Edward on the other hand let out a sigh of relief and something inside of me was angry. He wrapped his arms around my torso and held me tightly to him. He kissed the side of my face and nuzzled his nose into my hair.

"Thank god. I can't lose you and I know you might hate me for saying that, but it's for the best."

I rubbed his back and felt his face burrowing deeper, his nose inhaling my scent. I wanted to stay like this forever, never moving to let the world in to see what I had done.

"I know, Edward."

I felt the pain medications slowly easing their way into my bloodstream, dragging me into unconsciousness, and I no longer had the urge to fight it.

"Edward, I'm going to shut my eyes for a little bit, please go take care of Anthony," I mumbled to him.

I felt Edward's arms as they now hung onto me loosely. He pulled back, and as my lids closed I felt his lips gently grazing my cheek, faintly hearing his soft whispers of assurance that we were making the right decision. Before I could muster any strength to even tell him I knew it was for the best I drifted off, letting the meds take me as I fell into yet another sleepless dream.

Edward's POV:

When Bella told me her decision a part of me was relieved that she chose herself, but another part of me hated the idea of what was going to happen to her. I knew we couldn't have both and the odds were against her; the child would survive, but with it Bella's death would surely follow. I dreaded the next day when the operation was going to take place, but I also feared what the new Bella was going to act like.

I unhooked my arms from around her and pressed my lips to her delicate cheek. I didn't want to move at first; all I wanted to do was stare down at my angel and feel her soft skin against mine. I grabbed her hand and pressed my lips to the back of her clammy flesh, gently brushing my thumb along her palm.

I leant down and whispered into her ear, "I'll be right back, baby. I'm never going to leave you."

I inhaled her calming scent once again before fully prying myself from her. I walked out of her room with a heavy heart; not only did I have to tell everyone what was going on in the first place, I now had to tell them the decision we'd made. The walk down the long corridor seemed to go on forever but I relished in it because it gave me more time to think everything over.

I was debating on whether telling Alice and Emmett now would be a good idea, until I realized there would be no _good _time to tell them this kind of news. I walked back into the waiting room and saw that both my sister and brother were still in the same position as I left them in. I went over to the chair that I earlier occupied and sat down. I had no clue what I was going to say; I thought if I got here the words would be already in my head but nothing was making any sense.

I noticed Alice waking up, her arms stretching over her head and sticking in the air. She let out a huge yawn and started to crack her neck.

"God, these chairs suck," she groaned. I didn't even look up because I knew another break down was on its way and I was too exhausted to deal with it. "Edward you need to get some rest, you look like shit," Alice told me with stifled yawn, trying to straighten out my disheveled shirt.

I looked up to her, the familiar sting of tears assaulting the back of my lids as I met the tired eyes of Alice.

Well…here goes nothing.

Alice's POV:

I couldn't believe this was happening to Bella.

I thought that maybe she was pregnant again because of her mood swings and all her urgent bathroom runs. But when Edward told me she threw up blood I knew it was worse. In the last couple of days I'd noticed that she'd become thinner as well, her once vibrant complexion turning pallid and gray.

But as I sat in the uncomfortable, generic chair in the hospital's waiting room, the stiff kink running through my entire body awoke me from my restless sleep. I sat up and arched my back, cracking all the bones in it and my neck as I noticed Edward sitting next to me. His own neck was bent; eyes fixated on the ground as his hunched posture told me something was off. The eyes that were unmoving on the floor sent a chill up my spine; I'd seen those eyes before.

When he'd first lost Bella.

"Edward, you need to get some rest, you look like shit," I told him, trying to swallow the lump in my throat because I knew something wasn't right here. Edward didn't move and his eyes didn't shift, but when tears began forming in his eyes, moisture gathering and a lone tear falling down his face, I started panicking.

"Oh my god – Edward, what's wrong?" I begged him, my voice wavering with my unease.

Please don't tell me she's dead.

He shook his head slowly_, _and threading his fingers through his hair he began to rub at it harshly, like he was trying to rip the hair from his head. I couldn't stand seeing him like this so I bent down on my knees, trying to shake him out of this funk he'd gotten himself into, but nothing seemed to work. With a sigh I took his face in my hands and saw the tortured, twisted features of my brother; tears were assaulting his cheeks, threatening to drip down his chin and onto his crumpled shirt.

"Edward," I whispered.

He choked back a sob and wrapped his arms around me, bowing his head and crying into my shoulder. All I could do at this point was soothe him as tears of my own began pooling and falling with my uncertainty_._ I rocked Edward back and forth, much like when we were children, and that seemed to calm him.

"Edward, what the hell's going on?" Emmett's groggy voice asked from a few chairs down. At Emmett's question Edward and I parted, his eyes frantic and pained as his break down seemed to be near its end.

I looked over to Emmett and saw the panic etched onto his face; never before had he seen Edward cry, and to see him right now, coming undone at the seams in front of us, must've scared him to death.

Edward lifted a shaky hand to his face and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Bella's pregnant," was all he said. I looked up to him quizzically; shouldn't he be excited by this news?

"That's great but why are you crying?" Emmett asked confusedly. Edward couldn't even look up at us to tell us the news.

"It's killing her," he said with a crackled sob_. _"It's killing her,"he repeated, shaking his head. He kept on repeating the same three words and each time his voice would become more gravelly and dead than it already was. I felt his body crumbling from his break down and I grabbed him into another hug, rubbing my hands along his back in an effort to comfort him. I didn't even know what to do; what did he mean it was killing her?

I turned my head to a scared looking Emmett and wiped the tears from my cheek on my shoulder_._ "Edward – you're not, making sense," I told him, swallowing thickl_y_. For a few minutes he said nothing, just lay his head against me in silence. But when he composed himself he peeled his head from my shoulder and sighed deeply.

"The doctors said that Bella's body is too weak to carry on with the pregnancy and if she did it would kill her." He took a deep breath before looking down at me again. "She – no, _we_ – decided it was best to terminate it."

I covered my mouth with my hand and shook my head. Out of all the things I was prepared to hear, that was the last thing on my list. I had so many questions but I knew Edward was fragile right now and I didn't want to push him further.

We stayed in silence for a little bit before Emmett spoke up first. "Can we see her?" Emmett asked.

"She's asleep," Edward said and Emmett nodded in response.

Now comes the waiting game.

Bella's POV:

I woke up expecting to be back at home, Edward arms wrapped securely around me, but the sound of the monitors told me otherwise. My head was pounding and my arms were sore from all the needles punctures. I thought I was alone but then I saw Edward_'s_ head resting by my stomach.

The hospital room looked different; no doubt Edward had a hand in that and I was thankful that it was a private room. I saw Emmett and Alice asleep on each other on the couch that was at the far side of the room.

The soreness of my back was starting to get to me and I started to shift my position to get more comfortable, causing a sleeping Edward to wake up. His tired eyes opened and he sat up quickly, brushing the hair away from my face.

"Good morning, I think," I said. I was unsure on how long I slept, hopefully it wasn't too long. Edward's mouth lifted at the corners and a small but cute smile graced his lips. He leant forward andkissed the palm of my hand.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "To be expected but at least I'm not feeling nauseated."

"That's good."

Edward grabbed my hands into his own and started to rub them with his thumbs. I looked over to a sleeping Alice and Emmett. "Do they know?"

Edward looked over at them and back at me again. "Yes."

I nodded. "Well at least they know. So when should I be expecting the doctor?"

"Well the nurses have been checking up on you and they said that the doctor should be coming by later to verify a few things and schedule a surgery."

"Okay."

Awkward silence fell upon us. "Everything's going to be alright, Bella."

I looked back up at Edward and smiled. "I know, Edward, I know."

"You're finally awake!" Alice shouted from the other side of the room. The next thing I felt was Alice's arms being wrapped around me.

"Alice, don't break her," Edward said.

"Don't worry about it," I said as Alice pulled back and sat at the other side of my bed. "How are you, Alice?"

She gave me a puzzled look. "Only you would care about others right now."

"Alice, I'm in no mood for a pity party, so don't bother to try to give it to me."

Alice frowned, and looking between her and Edward I noticed that both of them looked downright depressed.

I felt a pang in my chest. I should be feeling this way, shouldn't I? I mean, I make this life altering decision, with the surgery surely only a few hours away, and here I am, perfectly composed. Shouldn't I be crying myself into hysterics by now? Something, anything?

I saw Emmett now standing by the side of my bed where Edward was; all three of them kept staring at me like I was an exotic animal in an exhibit.

"Will you guys stop?" I said with annoyance.

"Stop what?" Edward asked.

I let out a sigh of frustration. "Stop staring at me like I'm some kind of freak. I'm fine. Once this surgery done and over with, we can get back to our lives."

They mumbled apologies and all looked at something else in the room, avoiding my gaze. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me for speaking harshly to them. "Sorry guys, I shouldn't be taking my stress out on you."

"Bella, it's okay. I can't even imagine what you're going through right now," Emmett said.

I gave him a warm smile, trying my best to make everyone believe that I was somewhat okay.

But was I really?

Before I had a change to contemplate Dr. Pryce walked into the room, breaking up the awkward silence that had befallen us.

"Glad to see you're up, Bella," she said to me with a friendly smile.

"Me too," I replied solemnly.

Dr. Pryce looked at everyone before her eyes met mine again. "Bella I would like to talk to you about the surgery. Should I continue?" She asked, looking to Alice and Emmett questioningly.

"They're okay, please continue," I assured her, waving my hand at Alice and Emmett.

"Well, since you don't have any food in your system and your body is responding well to the medication I gave you, I was thinking that we should do the operation today. I think it would be better for your body if we operate now."

I looked at Edward and noticed that he wasn't really paying attention, it seemed like he was off in another world.

"Yes, I think that is wise," I told her. Alice's hand was shaking as she held onto mine.

"Are you sure that this is the only choice?" Alice begged. "Maybe you're wrong?"

The doctor looked down. "We ran numerous tests, and with Bella's history it seems that her body at this stage in her life is not able to carry on with both lives."

"So she can get pregnant again?" Emmett asked. I looked up at the doctor, also wanting to know the answer to that question myself.

"It is possible in the future that Bella's body will be able to survive the pregnancy but due to her weakened state right now her body is much too fragile. You see sir –"

"Emmett," he said to her, cutting her off.

"Emmett," she repeated with a slight grin. "It is not unheard of that women who had to terminate their first pregnancy due to illness were able to get pregnant again and both the child and mother survived without any medical problems."

I nodded my head along with Emmett and saw as something flickering behind Edward's eyes. He woke up from his daze and stood up, running his fingers through his hair before looking at Dr. Pryce.

"Will this surgery hurt Bella?"

I looked up to him and he returned my gaze, watching me as she answered him.

"No, Bella should make a full recovery in a couple of hours. The thing that is the most damaging is the emotional stress. The idea of terminating a wanted pregnancy is hard for anyone, especially the mother, but this doesn't mean the end for you Bella. Do you have any more questions?"

Once again all eyes were on me, wanting to know what I was thinking.

"Can I see my son before I go under?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course, I'll put you down for surgery late in the evening to get you all situated. But that means I can't give you any food or drinks before surgery."

I thought about eating or drinking something and just the vision of anything edible made me feel sick.

"I can handle that," I said with a nod.

"Alright, well if you would excuse me," Dr. Pryce said, looking at me. "Bella, this was a smart decision, and even though you might regret it just think about all the people who love you." She gave me a small smile. "You will be fine, you're a strong person."

With that the doctor left. I rested my head back on the rock hard pillows and closed my eyes, absorbing all the information.

"Can you get Rose, Jasper, and Anthony down here please?" I asked quietly.

"Of course. Come on Alice let's give those two some alone time," Emmett replied. My eyes were still closed when I heard the door shut and Edward's head now rested on the crook of my neck.

"Please tell me you're okay?" He asked. I didn't know what to say really. I mean, I think I am but who knows for sure?

"I will be," I said with uncertainty. I turned my head and rested it on top of Edward's as his arms wrapped protectively around my stomach.

"Edward, don't blame yourself for this."

"How can I not?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

I inhaled sharply and turned my face so I was looking at him. "Don't say that. You are blameless."

"Bella, all I do is cause you pain. I mean, I made you drop everything to be with me," he said, his voice breaking near the end. I leant down and kissed each of his cheeks.

"Edward, you are one of the only good things in my life right now and that is what I need at the moment. Even though we have this huge roadblock in our way we will overcome it because we didn't come this far to give up now."

"I love you," he whispered. I looked deep into his eyes and melted when I was met with the fathomless pools of emerald.

"I love you more."

Jasper's POV:

"Rose, will you please cut it out!" I told her, more than annoyed with her pacing. Rose gave me a death stare and started to pace once more. Anthony was eating his cereal in the kitchen watching his early morning cartoons while Rose and I were in the living room trying to figure out what was going on with Bella..

Rose was still pissed that Emmett got to go with Alice to the hospital; no doubt he would be making up for it later tonight.

When the three of us came home a couple hours ago we had been greeted by a frightened, red-eyed Rose and Alice and I knew something was wrong. Alice was near hysterics, not making any sense, while Rose the Ice Queen came out in full swing. Luckily Anthony was asleep at the time and still believed that Bella and Edward were out buying present for him.

Rose and I hadn't got a wink of sleep and I was going to kill Alice and Emmett for not calling us to give us an update.

"So why the fuck are they not calling? It must be bad," Rose shouted. I hissed at Rose to keep her voice down, and she flipped me off before dropping down on the couch.

"Everything's fine, you know how hospitals are with cell phones."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Whatever, Emmett is so not getting any for the next month," she muttered.

The ring of the phone broke the silent death glares Rose and I were shooting at each other and we both raced over to it. I was thankful that she had been sitting down because I was the one to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Jasper, we need you to bring Rose and Anthony to the hospital," Alice said.

I noticed that Alice's voice seemed distant and strained, like she had been crying.

"Alice, please tell me Bella's okay?"

The thought of losing Bella made me sick to my stomach. I noticed over the past few weeks that she had been getting even sicker and I regret with everything in me for not telling anyone or forcing her to the hospital. I heard Emmett trying to get on the phone but Alice hissed at him.

"She's okay, I think. She's going into surgery later on today and she wanted to see Anthony and you guys before she goes under."

I had so many questions running through my head. "What's going on with her?"

"Jasper, honey, I can't talk right now – just please, come down here," Alice pleaded.

With that she hung up. I looked over to Rose who had been trying to listen in on the conversation and saw that she was giving me a weary glance back.

"So what the hell is wrong with Bella?!" Rose yelled.

"I have no clue, let's grab Anthony and see what's going on."

Edward's POV:

I rested my head back down on Bella's stomach after another long conversation on how we were going to deal with this whole fucked up situation. Bella's delicate hands were running through my hair, helping me drift off to sleep. I tried to protest the idea but she wouldn't give in and I felt the pressure of unconsciousness weighing heavily on my lids.

She was humming something before the darkness took over, but before I could fully enjoy it the voices of Jasper, Rose, and Anthony woke me up.

I heard Bella shushing everyone, telling them to keep it down, but I was up before she could finish.

Anthony ran straight to Bella and leapt up on the bed, wrapping his small arms around her.

"Mommy, I thought you were buying me presents?" Anthony asked in a tiny voice.

I looked up at Jasper and Rose. "The only thing I could think of," Jasper whispered to me.

I turned my attention back to Bella and the sight of her holding our son made me think about our current situation and how cruel life was. I knew Bella was putting on an act for all of us but I also thought that she hadn't really dealt with it yet. Usually Bella is the more sensitive one but right now it seemed like she had been avoiding the grieving process altogether.

Bella held Anthony in her arms, stroking his back. "I was baby, but you see I got sick and came here to get all better."

"Are you better now, mommy?"

She kissed his cheek. "I will be, now tell me what aunty Rose and uncle Jasper have been doing with you."

Anthony started to giggle. "Rosey got angry and started to get mad at Emmy and called him a selfish jackass."

I couldn't help but release a small laugh, hell; everyone broke down laughing including Bella. I think that was what we needed to break up all this tension in the room. Bella soon regained her composure and tried to scold Anthony for swearing.

I never left Bella's side for one moment, not even when I saw Alice and Emmett talking to Jasper and Rose in the corner, probably telling them the situation. Rose covered her mouth and Jasper turned completely white.

Now they know.

I then saw Dr. Pryce coming through the doors and walking over to Bella.

"Bella, you seem to look a lot better. How are you feeling?"

Bella was still playing with Anthony in her lap, ignoring the doctor's questions. I leant down to her so my mouth rested by her ear.

"Bella, the doctor's asking you a question," I whispered. She looked up from Anthony and quickly apologized to the doctor.

"It's no problem. So Bella how are you feeling? Any nausea or pain?"

Bella looked like she was debating something in her head; she bit on her lower lip and mumbled, "I'm fine."

I looked back at the doctor and I could see the doubt on her face. "Bella, this is not time to downplay your pain, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," she repeated, emphasizing each word.

The doctor clicked her tongue in her mouth and wrote something down on Bella's charts. "Okay then, were going to prep you for surgery in one hour so you might want to prepare for it."

"Okay, thank you."

Bella then went back to tickling Anthony and while he was giggling and writhing in her arms Jasper came over to me.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, outside?" He asked quietly.

I was about to tell him no when Bella pushed me to go with Jasper. I followed him out into the hall and leant up against the wall right outside Bella's door.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

Jasper started to shift his position and put his hands into his pocket. "Edward, are you okay?"

A mixture of grief and anger washed over me. I mean, what sort of question was that, asking if I was okay? I was far from okay.

"No, I'm not."

"Edward, I don't know what you're going through but if you need to talk about anything just ask, okay."

I ran my hands through my hair roughly. "Yea, yea."

I went back into the room leaving Jasper alone outside; I knew I was an ass but all I wanted is to be with Bella. Everyone was huddle around her, asking her if she needed anything.

"Hey guys, I would like to talk to each of you individually, if that's okay?" Bella asked. I walked over to Bella's bedside and grabbed her hand. "That includes you too, Edward."

I shook my head. "No," I told her, not wanting to leave her side until the surgery. Bella moved one of her hands to my cheek and I kissed the palm of her hand.

"Edward, stop worrying about me and go and take Anthony to the cafeteria and get him some chocolate milk."

I tried to protest but I knew it was a battle that I would lose. I leant down and whisper into her ear, "I won't be gone for long and we need to talk alone before the surgery."

She kissed the side of my face. "Edward, I'm not going anywhere."

She leaned into my lips and brushed her soft skin against mine. Even thought the kiss was innocent, the passion and the heat were still there, and a part of me wanted her right now. I wanted to taste her mouth but before I could pry her lips open the coughs of Rose woke us both up.

"Can you two stop; I mean that's what got you guys in this position," Rose said.

I wanted to yell at her for bringing that up at a shit time but Bella rubbed the side of my face, soothing away any stress. She always had that control over me.

"Okay guys, everyone out except – wait who wants to go first?"

"I am," Rose said impatiently. Bella kissed the top of Anthony's head and whispered something into his ear.

"Okay, you heard the girl."

Bella's POV:

I really didn't want do this but thought it would be best to talk to everyone individually about the whole decision. I could tell that Rose was against the idea of terminating the pregnancy and I was kind of glad she was the first person to talk to, so I could explain what I was going through.

Rose was rather quiet when everyone left; both of us just stared at each other, frightened of what the other person was going to say.

"I know you're going to hate me," I said quietly.

Rose rushed over to me and grabbed me into a hug. "You are the strongest person I've ever met and what you had to decide was probably the hardest thing ever. I could never hate you… I just hate the situation and why it had to be you."

I expected water works to come out of me but nothing, still. What was wrong with me? Was I broken… dead inside?

"Thank you," I whispered into her shoulder. She grabbed my face and I lifted my hand to wipe the tears that were staining her cheeks.

"You're going to be fine Bella."

"I hope so too."

Rose and I decided that a change of topic would be best and started to talk about what to do with Anthony's room. For the briefest of moments I forgot about the pain I was hiding and buried it deep inside of me. After a few minutes Alice's constant banging ended the conversation with Rose.

"Rose, we're not done talking about what color Anthony's room is going to be."

She gave me a small smile and pecked the side of my cheek before walking out. Alice came bouncing in and sat on my bed. The conversation with Alice made me feel a lot better. Alice played with my hair and pretended everything was going to be okay.

Emmett was next; at first we were quiet and awkward but then it turned into him goofing off and me hysterically laughing.

After Emmett left then it was Jasper, and boy did I need him right now. Jasper didn't really say much but lay in bed next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he told me, his usually strong voice cracking at the end. I pulled him tighter and then it happened; the first tear slowly fell down my cheek, finally opening up the flooded gates. That was all that was said between us and we both stayed quiet and cried in each other's arms. It made me wonder why Jasper's words affected me so much, and what scared me more was how comforting his arms felt around me.

I heard the door opening and slamming shut. "What the hell is going on?" Edward yelled, his jealous rage coming out. I rolled my eyes not wanting to deal with this. I knew it looked bad; Jasper and I, but I needed my older brother right now.

"Edward, calm down."

Edward began pacing the room, averting his eyes from us and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I need some alone time with Edward right now, I'll talk to you after the surgery," I said to Jasper.

Jasper kissed the top of my head and left. I knew Edward was jealous of the relationship we had, and no matter how many times I tried to tell him it was nothing, he would always get in that mood; his overprotective, jealous mood.

I really didn't need this right now.

"What the fuck, Edward," I hissed at him. If I could get up and leave I would have, but I was stuck to this damn bed. Edward came over to me and dropped his head into my lap.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I don't know what came over me."

I took a deep breath; with all this stress going on I couldn't blame him. I brought my hands up to his hair and started to play with his gorgeous locks.

"I'm sorry too. Look we're both overly emotional so let's just drop it and enjoy this time that we have together."

Edward nodded into my lap and brought his hands to my stomach and started to drag his fingers along my lower abdomen. His touch was delicate.

"I wonder what it would've been."

I felt my heart racing, just thinking about the reality of this whole situation. "Let's not think about it," I told him. Edward's head lifted and he came face to face with me.

"We can't just act like it never existed."

"Edward, I don't want to think about it now, so please drop it."

Why would he do this to me now? I mean I was training my mind to think it was all a bad dream; I can't come to terms with this and make it real. Edward shook his head and started to cry again.

"You have to accept it, Bella."

"Edward, I said drop it," I repeated, emphasizing each word individually to make him get the point.

"I can't," he whispered.

"Well I can," I said. My voice seemed so cold.

Edward finally got the hint and we dropped the subject altogether. Finally the time came for me to go to surgery. Everyone had red eyes when they wished me luck. The doctor went over what was going to be done to me but I was paying no attention to it. All I could do was rub my stomach and soothe the pain away from my unborn child.

That was it – everything turned black.

_One week later._

The room was completely dark and the TV was on some shit reality show that I was paying little to no attention to. I didn't even know what time it was, hell, I didn't even know what day it was. This is what I did all day; I sat and watched TV. I ignored everyone and slept most of the time, trying to escape my problems.

I knew I had some sort of depression but I just didn't want to think about it. I knew I had to snap out of this hell of a state I was in but I had no clue how to deal with everything. I was pushing the people I loved the most away, when I actually needed them more than anything now.

Edward barely even spoke to me now and I knew he hated me for terminating the pregnancy. I couldn't even face him and be met with his disapproving gaze. Everyday someone would come into the room and tried to cheer me up but I wouldn't budge. I just lay here and sleep. I hated myself for being so selfish and putting my own life in front of the child I was carrying.

So today I decided to get up and finally move around for a little bit. I needed to talk to Jasper about the feelings that I'd been holding in. I knew Edward didn't want to hear them and even if he did, I couldn't burden him. The thought of him leaving me was always persistent in the back of my mind. Our relationship was hurting from this and it killed me that I was the cause of it.

I felt all my muscles tightening when I opened the door and went out to the hallway. I started to stretch, trying to get all the kinks out of my joints when I heard laughter floating down the hall from the living room. I felt a pang of this overwhelming anger running through my body. How could everyone so easily forget about everything that had happened? I was about to let my rage get the better of me before I realized how selfish it all seemed, before I remembered that I deserved every bit of pain.

I walked up to Jasper and Alice's room and lightly knocked on the door. To my surprise Jasper was on the other side.

"So she finally decided to get her ass up." I couldn't read Jasper's tone, I didn't know if he was being serious or joking around. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, yea. I actually needed someone to talk to," I said, sounding unsure to even myself.

He opened the door further and let me walk through it before shutting it closed behind him to give us privacy. We both went over to the bed and sat down on opposite sides; me grabbing a pillow and Jasper sitting tentatively with his hands in his lap.

"Bella, what are you doing?"Jasper grabbed the pillow that I was holding and tossed it to the side. "Hiding away from the world doesn't solve your problems, Bella," he said in a soft voice.

"Edward's – he's going to leave me… I know it," I blurted out. Jasper looked a little stunned by my comment but quickly regained his composure.

"What makes you say that?"

I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling."Because he can't look at me anymore and when he does, it's just the look in his eyes…it shows something else."

Jasper followed suit and lay on his back as well. "Maybe you're overanalyzing everything again Bella."

"How? I mean I'm a terrible mother and now I am terrible… I don't even know what to call Edward and me?"

I wanted to scream.

Jasper moved one of his hands to my shoulder then grabbed my chin to make me face him. "You are far from a terrible mother. You care so much for Anthony its crazy, but I do see that he does need his mother right now and what she is doing is wailing in self pity. We get it Bella, you're hurting, but so is everyone else. We know your pain runs deeper, but the further away you push us the worse the pain is going to get. Hiding away from your problems will only make the problem worse and eventually it will catch up to you."

"What about Edward, Jasper?"

"Edward's just going through the loss of his child. Give him some time. He loves you more than his own life and by pushing him away it will only bring you more pain and suffering." He smirked. "The both of you are trying so hard to prevent the other one from getting hurt that you're hurting yourselves in the process. You two deserve more happiness than anyone else in the world… just don't let yourself get in the way of that."

"What would I do without you?"

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. "Be even more sad and depressing."

And then I laughed, which was the most refreshing feeling in the world.

"I gotta get my shit together," I whispered. I felt his head nodding into my shoulder.

"You will, it just takes some time."

I chewed on my lower lip. "Am I a bad person for what I did?"

"No."

We didn't say much after that. We occasionally said a few words but nothing really important; I guess I was trying to mentally prepare myself for the conversation I needed to have with Edward.

"I'm going to talk to Edward, now."

I got off from the bed and walked to the door, wanting to go back to my room to hide away, but I no longer had the strength to run from my problems.

"You'll be fine, Bella."

I nodded and left the room, heading back to my own room to make myself look at least half decent before I went and saw Edward. But when I got there Emmett was sitting on my bed.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Emmett."

And cue awkward pause. I chewed on my lower lip awaiting the next thing he was going to say.

"I was just here to check up on you and then found the room empty."

I nodded and walked to the side of my bed and sat next to Emmett. "Thank you."

Emmett turned his head to face me and frowned. "For what?"

I kissed the side of his cheek. "For checking up on me and for being there."

A huge smile greeted me and Emmett's eyes brightened. "So the old Bella's back?" He asked with excitement in his voice.

"She went into hiding for a little bit but I think she's back."

Emmett grabbed me into a hug bear hug. "Thank God! This new Bella was sort of a drag."

I playfully slapped him on the back. "Yea, yea, I was a tad bit overdramatic."

"Just a bit."

I finally unwrapped myself from his oversized arms. "Do you know where Edward's at?"

"I can go and get him."

"Thanks."

Emmett got up from his seat and walked towards the door but before going out he turned his head and said, "I'm glad you're here Bella and you made the right choice." He took a deep breath. "You might hate yourself now but we love you…you will get your happiness that you so rightfully deserve. You're the most selfless person I've ever met and I love you for that."

Emmett left on that note and his and Jasper's words were hitting home for me. I didn't realize Edward came in until his hand was on my shoulder. I felt a spark of energy run through my body when he touched me and I felt my strong need for him all of a sudden.

"Bella?" He said, his voice broken, like he wasn't sure I'd answer. I looked up into his eyes and felt the cold emptiness in my heart being melted away.

"Hey you."

I sat up from my position and felt Edward's arms instantly wrapped around me. His head rested on my shoulder and then I did it, I broke down.

I cried for the baby we'd lost, the time that was taken away from me and Edward, but mostly for the thought of me losing him. This release was what I needed and I knew I would never get over the loss but I could slowly live with it.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered into my ear.

I kept on crying for what seemed like hours but he didn't mind; I think he knew I needed this. I was finally able to control myself and brought my face back up to Edward's.

Edward moved his hands to my face and rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs. He then moved my long bangs from my face to behind my ear.

"No more apologies," I begged. "Let's just start fresh."

For my sanity and his.

Edward just merely nodded. "What do we do, Bella?"

I hadn't really thought of it until he said the words out loud.

"We go on living and let the past be the past. As long as I'm with you, I will be okay and that is what I need right now, more than anything else."

Edward lips press gently against my forehead and then moved down to the side of my face. Each kiss brought me out of the darkness I had let myself drown in.

"We're going to make it, Bella. We deserve it."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. "You're damn straight we do."

We both let out a small laugh while Edward rested his forehead against mine. "Let's forget about the last couple of days," he mumbled. I closed my eyes, inhaling his rich scent.

"Let's," I agreed. I felt him smiling as his lips touched my cheek and he pulled back ever so slightly. My eyes opened and I was greeted with a different set of eyes; the hungry eyes I hadn't seen in what seemed like months.

"You are utterly breathtaking," he breathed against my face.

Edward pressed his delicate lips to mine and at first it was light and sweet, the need soon overpowering the both of us as I pulled him on top of me. My body was craving his touch, begging for it, like I needed him as much as I needed something as basic as air.

"God, I want you so bad right now, Bella," he moaned into my mouth.

I pressed my body closer into his. "You have me for now and forever."

That must have sent him off because then the next thing I felt was my clothes being ripped off my body. He pressed me further up the bed and started to undress himself, slowly and sensationally. I felt myself growing wetter by his sheer attractiveness.

I wrapped my legs around his stomach and pulled him closer to me. Edward then took one of my legs and started to press small kisses all along my heated skin until he reached my pussy.

His head dove deep into my core and he began his ministrations, exploring every inch of me with his tongue as I tried to control my moans. Each time he tugged on my clit with his teeth or lips I would moan out his name, unable to quiet myself as I wrapped my fingers around locks of his hair. I pressed against his head and he complied willingly, delving deeper into me and thrusting two fingers inside me while his tongue assisted the orgasm that was building within me. I arched my back and felt the first wave of pleasure rocking through me, holding on so tightly to Edward's hair I was sure I'd be hurting him.

"Edward, I need you inside of me," I panted. He brought his head up and his lips went straight to my breasts, his teeth tugging hard on my nipple. My hands ran alongside his back, memorizing his glistening muscles.

"Edward, I want you so bad," I begged.

"I love it when you beg," he whispered. Edward bent his neck and rested his forehead against my shoulder, sliding his cock along my wetness before he guided himself inside me.

We both grunted with the sheer pleasure of our bodies meshing together and Edward soon picked up the pace, plunging harder and deeper inside of me.

We both let out loud moans when we reached out climaxes. Our bodies glistened with sweat and our breath became haggard. Edward's forehead lifted and he rested it on top of mine again, stilling himself inside of me after the effects of his orgasm had worn off.

"Now that's make up sex," Edward said between breaths.

"Wow," was all I could say.

Edward pulled himself out of me and moved to my side; his arms pulled me into the spooning position and his head rested on my right shoulder blade. We stayed like that for a while, neither of us speaking to each other but still wrapped up in each other arms.

"I love you," I said.

Edward kissed my cheek. "I love you more."

I let out a small giggle. I couldn't get over how happy I was at this exact moment. All the pain washed away and I was no longer living in the darkness, but was brought back to the light.

"Hopefully we weren't that loud," I said.

He laughed. "I doubt it, but luckily Alice and Rose took Anthony out shopping."

"Anthony is so spoiled."

Edward leaned closer into me. "I'm so glad you're back," he whispered into my ear.

I turned my head so I was facing him "So am I. Sorry it took that long to get here."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "I would have waited forever."

I did have one thing that lingered in the back of my mind. "I do have one thing to ask about the whole hospital thing."

"What?"

"Did our situation ever get leaked, you know, to the press?"

Edward pondered what he was going to say and then kissed my hairline. "Let's just say Rose and Alice knew how to keep the nursing staff quiet."

I couldn't help but break out into a fit of laughter and soon Edward followed. "Well thank god for that."

"You're mine, Bella, for now and forever."

I closed my eyes and pictured my life and how wonderful it was going to be.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

I opened my eyes and searched for his sparkling emerald ones. "Our lives and what's going to happen."

"We're going to make it," Edward reassured me.

I kissed his cheek and then his lips. "I know."

We both went back to our previous position; laying comfortably with his head resting on my shoudler.

"So um… are you… I mean…sex and um… protection?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, fully understanding what he meant but finding it hilarious that he was so nervous about what he was asking.

"Don't worry; the doctor put me on the pill for a bit, to let my body adjust. We don't need any more Eddie swimmers to get in there, well not for a while anyways."

I could tell Edward was smiling into my shoulder. "Who would've known that we were so fertile?" I shrugged. "We're going to have another one, I promise you," Edward whispered into my ear.

"I know… I know." I pressed myself more into him especially near his groin area.

"Want another round, Bella?"

I turned over to face him. "If you can handle it…Eddie."

With that we didn't leave the bed once until Alice and Rose came home with Anthony. Everything for once in my life seemed okay, and for the first time I was at peace with what I had gone through. I knew everything was going to be okay.

Let's just hope it stays that way.

A/N: That's it. I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story, so review and tell me your opinion on that. So Review Please! Thank you everyone for sticking with me and reviewing, alerting, and everything else. It has been a long road and you guys stuck with me so thanks. Again thank you to my great Beta reader, AcrossTheSkyInStar.


End file.
